A LIE
by Hikaru Rikou
Summary: Yuuri selalu berbohong. Victor selalu berbohong. Mereka berdua selalu berbohong dan tidak pernah ada yang mau berkata jujur. Tidak pernah mau mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Sampai kapan mereka berdua akan melakukan sandiwara ini? MY FIRST FF IN YURI! ON ICE! VICTUURI! #rating bisa saja berubah
1. Chapter 1

**A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE (mybe), HUMOR (mybe)**

 **WARNING! OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

 **NB : Disini umur Yuuri dkk tidak sesuai dengan yang di anime. Mungkin ada beberapa yang sesuai. Entahlah, author juga tidak terlalu tahu.**

* * *

UNIVERSITAS NEGERI

"Haaaaahhh..."

Seorang pemuda manis berkacamata dan berambut hitam menghela napas.

Dia memandang kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

Ah ya, perkenalkan. Pemuda manis ini bernama Katsuki Yuuri. Seorang mahasiswa angkatan pertama jurusan ekonomi. Berasal dari negeri Sakura yaitu Jepang. Makanan kesukaannya adalah Katsudon. Keluarganya terdiri atas ayah, ibu, dan kakak. Lahir tanggal 29 November. Tinggi 173 cm. Mempunyai pipi yang chubby dan- #plaak

Yak, sesi pengenalannya kita tunda. Kembali ke topik awal.

Pemuda yang bernama Katsuki Yuuri atau biasa dipanggil Yuuri ini sedang mengalami kegalauan.

"Lagi-lagi dapat C. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa lulus S1" kata Yuuri sambil melipat kertas yang rupanya isinya mengenai nilainya yang dibawah rata-rata. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya nilai makalahnya selalu jelek. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Yuuri depresi.

Sebenarnya Yuuri adalah orang yang pintar, meski tidak pintar-pintar amat. Tapi karena dia diberkahi waktu luang yang banyak daripada orang lain, dia bisa belajar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa mendekati akhir-akhir semester ini, Yuuri jadi tidak bisa mencerna materi yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Belajar ke sana sini pun dia tetap tidak bisa mengerti. Hingga akhirnya dia selalu mendapat nilai C di tugas-tugasnya.

Untuk sekali lagi, Yuuri mengehela napas panjang memikirkan nasibnya.

"Yuuri!"

Disaat Yuuri sedang galau-galaunya, tiba-tiba ada yag memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Namanya Phichit Chulalont (sang nahkoda uhukkapalvictuuriuhuk). Pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang berasal dari Thailand. Sahabat Yuuri sejak mereka bersekolah di Detroit hingga sampai sekarang mereka masih bareng-bareng. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan Best Friend Forever. :"v

"Phichit? Ada apa?" tanya Yuuri ketika Phichit menghampirinya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu. Kau kemana aja sih?" balas Phichit sambail memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tadi habis mengambil hasil nilai makalahku." Jawab Yuuri sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Heee, nilai makalahmu dapat berapa?" tanya Phichit kepo.

"Ugh... sudahlah Phichit, jangan tanya soal nilai padaku. Aku capek memikirkannya." Tiba-tiba Yuuri kembali down mendengar pertanyaan Phichit.

"Ahahaha, maaf Yuuri. Aku kan penasaran. Daripada memikirkan itu, ayo kita ke kafetaria kampus. Aku lapar banget nih." Ajak Phichit sambil menarik tangan Yuuri. Yuuri yang diseret pun hanya bisa pasrah. sebenarnya dia malas mau pergi kemana-mana, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga sih dia ke kafetaria. Kebetulan dia juga lapar. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan galaunya gara-gara nilainya makalahnya.

Sesampainya mereka di kafetaria, mereka langsung disambut dengan gerombolan cewek-cewek yang sedang berteriak histeris. Phichit sampai harus menutup telinganya karena suara teriakan cewek-cewek itu begitu kuat hingga rasanya bisa menembus gendang telinganya. Sedangkan Yuuri yang tahu apa penyebab gerombolan gadis-gadis ini teriak hanya bisa menghela napas lagi. Ah, malah makin gak napsu buat makan.

"Waaaahh... pasti ada dia lagi disini. Pantes kafetaria rame banget." Kata Phichit yang setelah bersusah payah melewati gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar nih. Ayo ambil makanannya." Balas Yuuri yang baru juga berhasil melewati gerombolan cewek-cewek.

Setelah mengambil makanan, Yuuri dan Phichit mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Yang entah kenapa semua tempat duduk rata-rata sudah diisi oleh cewek-cewek. Dan yang membuat Yuuri semakin kesal adalah cewek-cewek itu duduk tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memakan apapaun alias hanya sekedar numpang duduk saja.

"Mereka itu, bisa gak sih minggat dari sini? Menuh-menuhin tempat duduk saja. Bagaimana kita bisa makan kalau kayak gini?" protes Yuuri. Plis deh, kalau kalian gak ada urusan di sini lebih baik kalian minggat dari sini. _Berikan hak tempat duduk kepada orang yang setengah mati menahan laparnya tapi gak bisa makan-makan karena kapasitas tempat duduk kalian ambil semua!_ Well, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yuuri.

Phichit yang melihat sahabat sehidup sematinya hanya bisa ketawa kecil. Sahabatnya ini kalau sudah ada sesuatu yang berhungan dengan 'orang itu' dia pasti langsung berubah. Padahal sifat aslinya tidak kayak begini. Yuuri aslinya orangnya ramah dan baik, tapi dia bisa berubah 180 derajat jika menyangkut 'orang itu'.

"Ah Yuuri! Disana kosong!" kata Phichit ketika melihat tempat duduk yang baru saja ditinggali oleh orang lain.

"Aaah, untunglah. Ayo kesana, keburu diambil sama orang lain." Kata Yuuri yang buru-buru menuju tempat duduk yang kosong itu.

Tapi entah dewi keberuntungan sedang mempermainkannya, tiba-tiba saja Yuuri tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Dan alhasil nampan makanan Yuuri jatuh dan mengenai bajunya dan sedikit mengenai baju orang yang ditabraknya. Plus, Yuuri jadi jatuh terduduk karena orang yang ditabraknya lebih tinggi dan besar dari dia.

BRUGH

"AH!"

Seketika suasana di kafetaria jadi hening begitu mendengar suara teriakan Yuuri. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya bukan karena teriakan Yuuri mereka hening, tapi karena orang yang ditabrak Yuuri tadi yang membuat suasana kafetaria jadi hening, atau bisa dibilang gerombolan cewek-cewek tadi menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan kaget plus kesal karena telah berani-beraninya menabrak 'orang itu'.

Hei! Itu kan tidak disengaja! Lagipula Yuuri yang jadi korban disini meski dia yang menabrak tadi!

Yuuri menatap ke orang yang ditabraknya tadi (dibilang ditabrak nggak pas juga sih. Soalnya Yuuri yang jatuh) dan seketika Yuuri jadi kaget melihatnya. Demi apapun, dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa mesti 'orang itu' yang Yuuri tabrak?

Orang yang ditabrak Yuuri pun menatap Yuuri dengan kaget juga. Well, seperti mereka berdua sama-sama saling tidak menyangka dengan orang yang mereka tabrak.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, orang yang ditabrak Yuuri atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut silver-dan perlu dijelaskan itu bukan uban- dan memiliki mata biru sapphire itu langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Yuuri. Memberi bantuan kepada Yuuri untuk berdiri (dan seketika para cewek langsung iri melihatnya).

Yup, nama pemuda ganteng bin tampan itu adalah Victor Nikiforov.

Sang idola di kampus.

"Прости* Katsuki. С тобой все в порядке**?" tanya Victor yang memasang tampang bersalah plus khawatir. Yuuri yang masih kaget masih tetap mematung dan menatap Victor. Tidak menerima uluran tangan Victor. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Yuuri, Victor kembali bertanya ke Yuuri.

"Katsuki? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Victor sekali lagi.

Sontak Yuuri langsung sadar dari keterkagetannya. Victor yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan sedikit memajukan tangannya ke Yuuri.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sini kubantu kau berdiri." Kata Victor masih memasang senyum ganteng luar biasa nya itu.

Wow, gerombolan cewek-cewek itu semakin menatap iri ke arah Yuuri. Mendapat uluran tangan dari orang ganteng, terlebih orang itu adalah idola sendiri, siapa yang tidak mau coba. Dan anehnya entah kenapa tidak ada yang menginterupsi adegan Victro Yuuri itu atapun pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin mereka penasaran dengan adegan selanjutnya.

Soalnya interaksi antara Victor dan Yuuri adalah sesuatu hal yang langka di kampus.

Sampai-sampai orang-orang yang berada jauh dari lokasi langsung mendekati tempat dimana interaksi Victor dan Yuuri terjadi.

Yuuri yang diberikan senyuman ganteng luar biasa dari Victor mendadak wajahnya menjadi memerah (aaaww manisnyaaaaa) dan dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, Yuuri mengangkat tangannya menuju ke arah tangan Victor. Seketika suasana kafetaria langsung tegang. Orang-orang yang berada di bagian belakang ada yang lompat-lompat hanya karena ingin melihat apa yang akan Yuuri lakukan.

Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

PLAK

"Tidak usah sok ramah padaku."

Yak, mari kita deskripsikan apa yang terjadi.

Yuuri memukul tangan Victor.

Tidak lupa dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat dan tatapan yang tajam.

Akhirnya Yuuri pun berdiri sendiri.

Victor yang tangannya dipukul masih tersenyum sambil menatap Yuuri. Tapi senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan yang dia tunjukkan tadi.

Dan tatapan mata Victor jadi ikut-ikutan menajam.

Waduh, bakal terjadi perang nih.

"Heee, sepertinya badanmu baik-baik saja ya, Katsuki. Kukira kau akan menangis." Kata Victor sambil tersenyum kembali tapi kesannya seram.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis karena jatuh, Nikiforov." Jawab Yuuri sambil mendengus.

Nah nah, ini dia kenapa satu kampus menganggap interaksi antara Victor dan Yuuri merupakan hal yang langka.

Karena mereka berdua itu tidak pernah akur. Sebutlah mereka itu musuhan.

Dan alasan kenapa sifat Yuuri langsung berubah kalau sudah menyangkut 'orang itu' alias Victor, itu karena...

Yuuri sangat tidak menyukai Victor.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan Yuuri satu-satunya orang di kampus yang tidak menyukai Victor.

Makanya mereka jadi terkenal dengan sebutan " si pasangan berantem".

"Phichit, aku keluar duluan ya. Aku ingin ganti baju." Kata Yuuri ke Phichit. Wah, dia kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Eh? Tapi Yuuri, kau tidak makan?" tanya Phichit.

"Napsu makanku hilang. Aku pergi dulu ya, maaf membiarkanmu makan sendiri." Jawab Yuuri kemudian berlari menuju pintu kafetaria. Pakai baju yang belepotan makanan itu tidak enak bung.

Suasana kafetaria kembali hening. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Victor. Bayangkan saja, setelah tangannya dipukul oleh Yuuri, si pelaku langsung pergi keluar tanpa mempedulikan Victor seolah-olah dia tidak ada ngomong sama Victor tadi. Kira-kira bagaimana respon dari cowok Rusia ini?

"Waah, bajuku kena makanan deh. Aku ganti baju ah." Kata Victor dengan nada riangnya yang seperti biasanya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke pintu kafetaria dengan santai.

Sekeluarnya Victor dari kafetaria, suasana disana kembali normal. Meski ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih membahas kejadian tadi.

"Kira-kira kenapa Victor dan Katsuki selalu begitu ya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka ada kenangan buruk saat bertemu dulu."

"Eh, aku selalu penasaran sama mereka lho. Setiap kali mereka selesai bertemu, pasti Katsuki pergi duluan dan Victor seperti menyusulnya beberapa saat kemudian, seperti tadi."

"Wah, kalau kayak gitu, berarti mereka ketemuan lagi dong. Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Entah. Dan sepertinya mereka ketemuan di tempat yang sepi dan hanya mereka berdua saja."

"Tempat yang sepi? Darimana kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Soalnya mereka selalu menghilang setiap kali selesai bertemu seperti tadi."

"Heee? Jadi sebenarnya mereka musuhan atau apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dibilang musuhan tidak juga, soalnya Cuma begitu saja yang mereka lakukan kalau ketemu."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya."

Dan gosip antara tiga mahasiswa itu pun masih terus berlanjut.

Toilet cowok

Setelah mengambil baju ganti di kelasnya, Yuuri pergi menuju toilet cowok dan mengganti bajunya. Tak lupa membilas sedikit bagian bajunya yang kotor dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong baju. Setelah selesai, Yuuri membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Haaah... lapar banget. Aku tidak jadi makan gara-gara tadi." Keluh Yuuri.

"Oh, jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

Yuuri tidak perlu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang mempunyai suara itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Victor Nikiforov.

Victor yang semula berada di ambang pintu toilet, mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yuuri yang berada di wastafel secara perlahan. Langkah kaki berat Victor membuat suasana di toilet menjadi horror. Apalagi hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di dalam toilet.

Tap

"Kau tadi di kafetaria keren lho."

Tap

"Bersikap dingin seperti itu dihadapanku."

Tap

"Sepertinya aktingmu semakin bagus saja."

Wajah Victor tepat di telinga Yuuri. Kontan membuat Yuuri begidik ngeri dan merinding. Badannya gemetar, saking gemetarnya dia tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Etto... ini sangat berbeda dari Yuuri yang kita lihat tadi saat di kafetaria.

"Ukh... Victor... menjauh dariku." Kata Yuuri pelan. Well, sepertinya dia ketakutan sama Victor.

"Wow, apa ini? Kau berbeda dengan yang kulihat saat di kafetaria. Kemana perginya tatapan tajammu tadi, Kobuta-chan?" tanya Victor dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Yuuri.

Ya, memang benar. Yuuri saat di kafetaria tadi hanyalah akting. Aslinya Yuuri tetap saja seperti biasanya. Yuuri yang baik, ramah, sekaligus pemalu. Hanya karena suatu alasan dia sampai harus berakting di depan banyak orang, yaitu agar Victor tidak mengerjainya. Dan ini pun juga atas dasar permintaan tuan Rusia itu sendiri.

Dan jangan kira hanya Yuuri saja yang berakting. Victor pun juga berakting. Karena semua sifat yang ditunjukkannya kepada semua orang itu hanya sekedar akting. Meski Victor aslinya memang orang yang santai dan baik, tapi dia itu termasuk tipe cowok yandere dan menyebalkan. Istilahnya, bermuka dua. Dan hanya Yuuri sajalah yang mengetahui sifat asli Victor yang menyebalkan ini.

Dan semua ini adalah rencana dari Victor.

"Oh ya, pulang kampus nanti-" belum sempat Victor menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yuuri sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Victor. Apapun itu yang kau minta, aku tidak bisa." Kata Yuuri sambil mengibas tangannya di depan wajah. Oh plis, dia lagi stress gara-gara nilai makalahnya, belum lagi bajunya kotor gara-gara ketumpahan makanan yang otomatis akan menambah stok cuciannya, dan sekarang Victor memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu? Capek mas, capek.

"Aku belum ngomong apa-apa lho. Dan beraninya Kobuta-chan memotong ucapanku." Kata Victor dengan memasang wajah kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia ngomong satu kalimat saja belum, tiba-tiba dipotong. Kesal kan kalau kita lagi ngomong tiba-tiba dipotong begitu saja.

"Aku tidak peduli. Intinya aku tidak bisa." Yuuri masih tetap keukeuh dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan rahasiamu di depan semua orang."

DEG

Oh no, lagi-lagi si Rusia satu ini mengungkit soal rahasianya.

Satu-satunya senjata untuk membuat Yuuri mematuhi peritahnya.

"Kau tidak mau kan kalau rahasiamu terbongkar? Bahaya lho kalau aku yang membongkarnya. Karena hanya dengan sekali kuucapkan rahasiamu, mereka akan langsung percaya dan menyebarkannya ke semua orang." Kata Victor dengan nada santai tapi mengancam. Ini nih! Ini dia sifat asli seorang Victor Nikiforov yang sangat menyebalkan! Yuuri heran kenapa orang seperti dia bisa terkenal di seantero kampus ini.

"Iya iya. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" akhirnya Yuuri pasrah dengan nasib. Victor langsung tersenyum kemenangan. Sumpah, Yuuri ingin menonjok mukanya yang ganteng itu. Sekali aja boleh deh. Atau kalau perlu injak kakinya aja karena dia hobi main ice skating. Hobi yang sama dengannya (cieee yang sama).

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumahku hari ini. Jaga Maccachin ya." Jawab Victor.

Ah, sebelum percakapan mereka dilanjutkan, mari saya jelaskan sedikit tentang mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya Yuuri dan Victor tinggal di apartemen yang sama secara tidak sengaja. Bahkan rupanya kamar mereka bersebelahan. Itu sebabnya mereka sebenarnya cukup akrab, meski akrab yang disebutkan disini adalah Yuuri yang selalu disuruh sama Victor dan Victor yang selalu menyuruh Yuuri. Karena itulah Victor mudah untuk meyuruh Yuuri melakukan ini itu. Dan kamar Yuuri pun sudah seperti tempat tinggal ketiga Victor. Tuan Rusia ini selalu saja menyelonong masuk ke kamar Yuuri tanpa permisi. Tidak mempedulikan sang pemilik kamar asli yang selalu protes setiap kali dia masuk layaknya pemilik kamar.

Selain itu, Yuuri juga sering jadi tempat penitipan Victor. Kalau Victor tidak ada di kamarnya dan ada tukang paket atau apapun itu yang datang, pasti Yuuri yang akan menerimanya. Yuuri juga jadi tukang masak Victor jika Victor sedang malas memasak atau pulang terlambat ke apartemennya. Dan Yuuri juga yang selalu menjaga Macchachin, anjing pudel peliharaan victor, jika Victor sedang ada tugas kesana sini dan tidak bisa pulang malam itu.

Tapi sekalipun begitu, Victor tidak pernah mengizinkan Yuuri untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Pernah sekali Yuuri ingin mengembalikan barang Victor yang tertinggal di kamarnya, tapi Victor melarangnya masuk dan menyuruh Yuuri menaruh barangnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Jujur, sebenarnya Yuuri ingin banget protes saat itu. Si Victor boleh keluar masuk kamarnya seenak jidat, tapi giliran Yuuri yang ingin masuk meski hanya sekedar kepalanya nongol kedalam malah tidak diizinkan.

Tapi berhubung Yuuri tidak mau ikut campur masalah Victor, dia hanya bisa diam.

"Rumah? Tidak biasanya kesana." Kata Yuuri heran. Karena memang tidak biasanya Victor pulang kerumahnya.

"Yakov memanggilku." Jawab Victor singkat. Yuuri hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Yakov, yang Yuuri tahu dia adalah pamannya Victor. Soalnya Yuuri pernah beberapa kali melihatnya. Meski mereka berdua tidak akrab sama sekali. Yakov juga sebagai pengganti orang tua Victor karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Victor juga mempunyai sepupu yang bernama sama dengannya, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri pernah bertemu sekali dengan sepupunya Victor, Yuri. Dan tampaknya Yuri sama sekali tidak menyukai Yuuri di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hanya itu saja yang Yuuri ketahui tentang keluarga Victor. Sekian.

"Ah satu lagi." Victor langsung membuka sweaternya-dan hal itu membuat Yuuri kaget setengah mati karena melihat adegan striptis di depan matanya. Bersyukurlah Victor masih memakai kemeja putih di dalamnya, jadi Yuuri tidak perlu melihat tubuh toplessnya Victor- dan memberikannya ke Yuuri. Yuuri yang disodorkan sweater oleh Victor hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Victor.

Seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan Yuuri, Victor menjawab "Jangan lupa cuci sweaterku ya."

"Hah?! Tidak mau! Cucianku menumpuk!" tolak Yuuri. Demi apa masa stok kain kotornya harus nambah lagi.

"Cuma satu baju kok. Kena tumpahan makananmu sih. Lagipula kan kau yang menabrakku." Jawab Victor.

 _Yaelah! Cuma satu titik noda doang mesti dicuci sama orang lain! Aku yang lebih banyak kena tumpahannya tahu!_ Mungkin itulah yang dikatakan Yuuri kalau dilihat dari ekspresi mukanya yang kesal. Tapi karena Yuuri anak baik, jadi dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata sekasar itu. Sebenarnya Yuuri ingin menolak sekali lagi, tapi karena tahu konsekuensinya kalau menolak perintah Victor akan berakhir bencana, akhirnya dengan pasrah kembali, Yuuri mengambil sweater dari tangan Victor.

"Baiklah, Victor."jawab Yuuri lemas.

"Eeehh, masih kurang lengkap jawabannya." Victor memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Baiklah, Victor-sama." Jawab Yuuri lagi. Berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya yang semakin memuncak.

Victor tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Yuuri. Segera dia meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Yuuri dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Yuuri.

"Nah begitu dong. Kerja yang baik ya Kobuta-chan. Aku pergi dulu~." Kata Victor kemudian dia keluar dari toilet. Yuuri yang kaget rambutnya diacak-acak sama Victor hanya bisa menatap kepergian Victor. Wow! Dia tidak menyangka Victor akan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya! Yuuri pun kembali berpikir, mungkin sebenarnya Victor itu tidak swmenyebalkan yang dia kira.

Tapi seketika pikiran Yuuri yang mengatakan kalau Victor tidak menyebalkan langsung buyar begitu mengingat Victor memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa tadi.

"Aku bukan lagi Kobuta, Victor!" teriak Yuuri yang tidak keras sama sekali. Entah karena kehabisan suara atau bagaimana.

Ok, Yuuri tarik pemikirannya tentang Victor tidak menyebalkan.

Victor adalah manusia yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Yuuri temui!

.

Di luar toilet, Victor berjalan sambil senyam-senyum. Senang habis mengerjai Yuuri.

" _Tidak usah sok ramah padaku"_

Tiba-tiba Victor teringat sikap Yuuri saat di kafetaria tadi. Dia menghentikan jalannya dan menatap tangannya yang dipukul Yuuri tadi. Senyum di wajahnya hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah yang yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Victor menatap tangannya semakin intens. Beberapa detik dia tetap seperti itu, Victor kembali tersenyum ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Menyeringai seperti iblis.

Victor tidak pernah memperlihatan seringaian seperti ini ke orang lain. Bahkan ke Yuuri saja yang notabenenya sudah mengetahui sifat aslinya belum pernah sama sekali.

"Aaahhh, Yuuri... kau semakin menarik." Kata Victor sedikit terkekeh mengingat sikap Yuuri padanya. Dia menggenggam tangannya yang dipukul Yuuri tadi dengan erat. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

WUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH! DEMI APA AUTHOR NULIS APAAN NIH?!

Etto, Victor dan Yuuri OOC ya? Maafkan author yang membuat mereka OOC. Soalnya author ingin sekali membuat Victor ver yandere (karena author selalu menganggap sifat asli Victor itu yandere). Kalau Yuuri, sekali-sekali author ingin melihat Yuuri marah-marah sama Victor. Yaah, intinya kalau ada yang gak suka sama ke OOC annya mereka, silahkan untuk tidak membacanya. Soalnya author gak mau kena damprat atau sejenisnya.

Btw, judul ff ini author ambil dari judul lagu boyband korea kesukaan author B*A*. Meski apa yang dibahas di ff ini beda dengan apa yang dibahas di lagu aslinya.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang sistem pendidikannya mereka. Di Rusia, sistem pendidikannya bisa dibilang sama dengan Indonesia. Mereka juga pakai istilah S1, S2. Meski sebutannya beda sih. Dan sistem penilaiannya mereka terdiri dari _zacyot_ (tes tanpa ujian) dan _ekzamen_ (tes ujian) yang menjadi dasar pemberian nilai akhir berdasarkan standar nilai khusus dengan range nilai A-F. Kalau tidak salah, untuk yang mengambil program magister (master), sistem penilaiannya berdasarkan presentasi, makalah, dan diskusi. Dengan pemberian nilai berdasarkan standar khusus tentunya. Well, author tidak terlalu tahu karena susah nyari info tentang pendidikan di Rusia.

Soal bahasa, disini Yuuri dkk ngomongnya pakai bahasa Rusia. Soalnya kalau kuliah di Rusia mereka harus ikut bimbel 8 bulan belajar bahasa Rusia. Jadi ngomongnya pakai bahasa Rusia.

Kalau ada yang tahu tentang bagaimana sistem pendidikan di Rusia, tolong kasih info yang lebih jelas ya. Biar author tidak salah-salah. Lagipula author masih SMA, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana ujian kelulusan kuliah itu seperti apa.

Masalah tempat tinggal, biasanya mahasiswa yang dapat beasiswa di Rusia akan ditempatkan di asrama kampusnya. Tapi author membuat Yuuri tinggal di apartemen. Jadi intinya Yuuri bukan dapat beasiswa, melainkan memang mendaftar sendiri disana. Author tidak tahu bagaimana tempat tinggal bagi yang mendaftar sendiri. Soalnya Cuma ada penjelasan tentang bagi yang mendapat beasiswa.

Mohon dimaafkan kalau EYD kurang tepat, banyak typo dan semacamnya. Ini pertama kalinya author nulis setelah sekian lama author hiatus. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Jangan lupa RnR #maksa

FF ini jangan ditunggu. Author baru mau UTS, jadi tidak tahu kapan bisa update. _Dasvidaniyaaaaa_

Translate (google) :

*Прости : Sorry

**С тобой все в порядке? : Are you all right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (sementara ini dulu. Tidak tahu genre pastinya)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

 **A/N : Chapter kali ini nyaris full flashback. Oh ya, Universitas yang ditempati Yuuri itu Universitas Negeri St. Petersburg. Kemarin lupa nulisnya.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _8 bulan yang lalu._

 _Seorang pemuda berkacamata, berambut hitam, dan err... sedikit gemuk (atau mungkin sangat) melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang dan berhenti tepat ketika dia melewati gerbang itu. Mata hazelnya menatap bangunan yang berada dihadapannya dengan kagum. Tidak terbayang olehnya dia bisa berada disini sekarang._

 _Universitas Negeri St. Petersburg._

 _Katsuki Yuuri, nama pemuda berkacamata itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, mengelilingi bangunan yang megah ini. Tidak henti-hentinya dia memuji bangunan dari Universitas terbagus di Rusia ini. Wajahnya yang manis menyiratkan rasa kebahagiaan yang tiada tara._

" _Waah, tidak kusangka aku bisa berada disini sekarang." Ungkap Yuuri. Dia masih tetap dengan ritual 'lihat melihat'nya. Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat keras mengagetkannya._

" _ **DIHARAPKAN BAGI MAHASISWA BARU, UNTUK SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI TEMPAT JURUSANNYA SEKARANG!"**_

 _Suara keras dari speaker pengumuman itu membuat semua orang kaget dan segera berlari menuju tempat perkumpulan di jurusan masing-masing. Yuuri pun berlari menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh seniornya._

 _Sesampainya di sana, Yuuri langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat duduk di kursi. Yuuri menoleh ke kiri kanan, rata-rata orang disekitarnya orang-orang bule dan hal itu semakin membuat Yuuri gugup karena merasa dirinya seperti rakyat jelata yang tersesat diantara kalangan bangsawan._

" _Ukh... kenapa orang-orangnya cakep-cakep semua? Aku jadi makin grogi. Mana Phichit berada di jurusan yang berbeda pula. Aku tidak punya teman untuk ngobrol." Gumam Yuuri yang semakin down. Well, Yuuri memang bukan orang yang pandai dalam mencari teman._

" _SELAMAT DATANG PARA MAHASISWA BARU!"_

 _Kelamaan berpikir, Yuuri tidak sadar kalau senior-seniornya sudah berada diatas podium (atau panggung. Author tidak tahu namanya). Kaget (lagi) dengan suara mic yang sangat keras, sontak Yuuri langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk tadi._

 _DEG_

 _Seketika Yuuri merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

 _Waktu serasa berhenti saat itu juga._

 _Manik biru saphire yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat mengangkat kepala membuatnya terpesona. Seakan dia tersedot kedalam kilauan mata indah itu hanya dalam sekali tatap._

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Victor Nikiforov. Angkatan kedua dari jurusan ekonomi ini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."_

 _Yuuri bersumpah, dia langsung 'jatuh' begitu melihat pemuda bernama Victor itu._

* * *

Pagi hari di St. Petersburg.

Iris hazel terbuka perlahan, sedikit menyipit begitu merasakan sinar matahari yang menembus sela-sela gorden. Yuuri menggeliatkan badannya, tangannya dengan pelan meraih hp yang berada tepat disamping bantal kepalanya.

Pukul 09.00 pagi.

Yuuri kembali meletakkan hpnya. Merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar sembari mengumpulkan nyawa sampai dia terjaga sepenuhnya. Setelah dirasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua, Yuuri merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Kedua tangannya diangkat keatas, melakukan perenggangan. Mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar lalu memakai kacamatanya.

" _Untung hari ini libur. Aku jadi tidak perlu buru-buru bangun."_ Batin Yuuri. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya. Begitu Yuuri membuka pintu, dia langsung disambut oleh anjing pudel yang besar.

"GUK!"

"Ah, Maccachin, ohayou." Sapa Yuuri dengan senyum manisnya. Dia mengelus kepala anjing pudel yang bernama Maccachin itu.

Ya, Maccachin adalah anjing pudel peliharaan Victor yang dititipkan oleh Victor semalam karena si majikan sedang pulang ke rumah. Yuuri dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Victor untuk menjaga Maccachin, berhubung dia juga sangat suka dengan anjing dan Maccachin mengingatkannya dengan anjing pudel yang pernah dipeliharanya dulu. Sayang anjingnya sudah mati.

"Guk guk." Maccachin mengelilingi kaki Yuuri. Seakan-akan meminta makan ke Yuuri. Yuuri kembali mengelus kepala Maccachin dan tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar kan? Maaf karena aku baru bangun. Ayo kita sarapan sekarang." Kata Yuuri sambil menuju ke dapur. Maccachin mengikuti Yuuri dari belakang dengan semangat begitu mendengar kata 'sarapan' dari Yuuri.

Yuuri menaruh kue manju di mangkuk makanan Maccachin. Anjing pudel satu ini memang suka sekali dengan kue manju. Semunya berawal dari Victor yang selalu seenak jidat mengambil makanan Yuuri di kulkas dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kue manju ke lantai hingga Maccachin yang memakannya sampai habis. Sungguh tak disangka oleh Yuuri kalau Maccachin akan sangat menyukai kue manju.

"Guk guk." Gonggong Maccachin lagi setelah Yuuri menaruh kue manju ke angkuknya. Dia mengibas-ngibas ekornya seakan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Kamu manis sekali Maccachin. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dari majikanmu yang menyebalkan itu." Kata Yuuri yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya karena melihat tingkah laku Maccachin yang sangat manis dimatanya.

Yuuri pun duduk di kursi makannya dan memakan sarapannya dengan khidmat. Sudah lama Yuuri tidak merasakan sarapan pagi dengan setenang ini. Karena biasanya pemuda berambut silver itu akan datang mengganggunya dan menyuruh Yuuri ini itu sehingga Yuuri selalu buru-buru sarapan agar tidak terlambat pergi ke kampus. Sedangkan Victor yang sudah selesai sarapan selagi Yuuri mengerjakan perintah Victor-yang sebenarnya sarapan itu Yuuri bikin untuk dirinya, tapi Victor selalu memakannya duluan-sudah pergi ke kampus duluan meninggalkan Yuuri.

Jujur saja, kalau bisa, Yuuri ingin sekali mengusir Victor dari kamarnya karena gara-gara pemuda berambut silver itu Yuuri selalu sedikit memakan sarapannya atau tidak sarapan sama sekali dan selalu nyaris telat memasuki kelasnya di kampus. Sayangnya pengusiran itu selalu tidak mempan oleh Victor. Pernah sekali Yuuri meminta Victor untuk tidak mengganggunya di pagi hari, tapi dengan satainya Victor menjawab " _Ini bagus untuk dirimu agar kau selalu olahraga lari pagi ke kampus dan kau tidak makan banyak karena kau bisa saja kembali gendut seperti dulu."_ Oh, betapa Yuuri inginnya meninju muka tampan Victor saat itu, tapi si rusia kampret itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya saat Yuuri ingin melaksanakan aksi meninjunya itu. Poor Yuuri.

Dan akhirnya Yuuri bisa merasakan sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Awalnya dia terlihat senang, tapi lama-lama Yuuri menghentikan makannya dan menatap makanan yang berada di depannya. Iris matanya menyiratkan kesepian. Merasa sepi karena pagi ini terlalu tenang tanpa keberadaan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

PLAK

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan Yuuri?! Seharusnya kau senang karena dia tidak mengganggumu lagi! Ukh.. tapi rasanya tetap saja..."_ Yuuri menampar dirinya kembali karena perang batin di dalam dirinya. Maccahin yang melihat tingkah laku majikan keduanya yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh itu hanya bisa diam. Yuuri yang stress dengan perang batinnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti makan dan pergi mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin aneh.

"Maccachin, aku mandi dulu ya." Kata Yuuri setelah membereskan meja makannya. Maccachin hanya menggonggong seolah menjawab iya. Yuuri pun memasuki kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Yuuri keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk. Maccachin yang melihat Yuuri keluar segera menghampiri Yuuri.

"Guk guk guk." Yuuri menolehkan kepala ke samping. Berpikir apa yang sedang dimaksud Maccachin.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya. Aku pakai baju dulu." Kata Yuuri lalu memasuki kamarnya. Yuuri membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memakai baju kaos lengan panajng yang biasa dan celana jeans. Sebelum menutup pintu lemarinya, Yuuri melihat buku catatan kecil miliknya yang berada didalam laci kecil lemarinya yang terbuka sedikit. Yuuri mengambil buku kecil itu dan melihatnya dalam diam. Bernostalgia dengan masa lalu dimana gara-gara buku kecil inilah dia menjadi pesuruh Victor seperti sekarang.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Victor Nikiforov. Angkatan kedua dari jurusan ekonomi ini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." kata pemuda berambut silver yang bernama Victor sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Semua perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu-bahkan laki-laki juga- terpesona dengan ketampanan senior yang berdiri dihadapan mereka sekarang. Seketika ada panah cupid yang menancap dihati mereka tatkala Victor mengedipkan matanya._

" _KYAAAAA! VICTOR!" teriak semua perempuan baik itu mahasiswa baru ataupun yang lama. Sedangkan laki-laki masih diam melihat Victor meski dalam hati mereka mungkin juga ikut berteriak. Termasuk Yuuri yang sedang menutup hidungnya. Antisipasi jika kalau akan ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya karena melihat senyum sejuta watt nya Victor._

" _Hahaha, mahasiswa tahun sekarang semangat-semangat ya. Semoga kalian bisa betah di sini." Kata Victor yang kembali diiringi dengan teriakan semua perempuan. Victor tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah orang-orang disekitarnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu._

" _Kak Victor! Kakak lahir tanggal berapa?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswi di depan Victor. Semuanya langsung menatap Victor dan memasang wajah penasaran._

" _Ulang tahunku itu..." Victor memberi jeda sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. Seolah-olah berpikir. Para mahasiswa baru semakin menatap Victor dengan penasaran. Menunggu jawaban dari senior ganteng mereka. Yuuri pun ikut menatap Victor dengan penasaran. Siapa tahu dia bisa memberikan kado saat ulang tahun Victor nanti._

" _Ulang tahunku itu... ra-ha-si-a." Jawab Victor dengan senyum yang berbentuk hati. Seketika para mahasiswa baru berteriak protes. Sedangkan para mahasiswa lama hanya menghela napas. Sudah menduga bahwa itulah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut silver itu. Meskipun Victor mahasiswa yang paling populer di kampus ini, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang Victor. Baik itu hari ulang tahunnya, makanan kesukaannya, hobinya ataupun tempat tinggalnya. Benar-benar pemuda yang begitu misterius. Itulah yang semakin membuat orang-orang semakin menyukainya._

" _Eeehh? Kenapa kak? Beritahu kami dong!" teriak para mahasiswi memohon. Victor hanya tertawa kecil dengan permohonan mereka. Lelah dengan teriakan para mahasiswi yang tak kunjung reda, Chris, pemuda berambut pirangsekaligus teman Victor mengambil mic yang Victor pegang._

" _Sudahlah kalian semua. Victor tidak akan memberitahu kapan ulang tahunnya. Apapun yang kalian tanyakan tentangnya tidak akan ada yang dia jawab. Bahkan kami saja yang sudah lama bersamanya tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya kecuali namanya." Kata Chris yang semakin membuat para mahasiswa baru kembali mendesah kecewa. Victor kembali tertawa dan mengambil kembali mic yang Chris pegang._

" _Nah, kalian dengar sendiri bukan? Yang ngomong ini sahabatku sendiri lho. Maaf ya tidakk bisa memberitahukan kalian. Hanya saja aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Victor memasang wajah menyesal. Membuat para mahasiswi disana merasa bersalah dan buru-buru meminta maaf kepada Victor meski didalam hati mereka merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa mengetahui apa-apa tentang idola mereka sendiri._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai perkenalannya. Dimulai dari senior-senior dulu ya. Ayo Chris!" Victor menyerahkan mic ke Chris. Sesi perkenalan pun dimulai. Yuuri menatap Victor dengan sedih dan kecewa._

' _Kenapa kak Victor tidak mau memberitahu tentangnya ya? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya.' Batin Yuuri kecewa. Terlalu lama larut dengan ikirannya, Yuuri tidak sadar kalau sudah gilirannya untuk perkenalan. Orang yang berada disamping Yuuri menyenggol kecil Yuuri sehingga tersadar dari lamunannya._

" _Eh? Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Yuuri kepada orang yang disampingnya. Yang ditanya menepuk jidatnya. Ketika dia hendak menyuruh Yuuri untuk mengenalkan diri, tiba-tiba Victor berbicara._

" _Pemuda yang memakai kacamata disana, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Victor. Yuuri kaget dan sontak saja dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu ditegur sama Victor sekaligus karena dilihat oleh semua orang._

 _Saat Yuuri menatap Victor, dia bisa melihat pemuda berambut silver itu terkejut melihat Yuuri meski hanya sekilas. Yuuri mengerjapkan matanya heran. Apakah tadi dia hanya berhalusinasi saat melihat wajah kaget Victor?_

 _Victor berdehem dan kembali berbicara kepada Yuuri. "Siapa namamu?". Yuuri kaget (lagi) ketika Victor berbicara padanya. Wajahnya kembali memerah._

" _Ka-Katsuki Yuuri." Jawab Yuuri dengan gugup. Victor menatap Yuuri dengan intens. Yuuri bertambah gugup karena ditatap oleh Victor._

" _Katsuki? Dari Jepang ya?" Tanya Victor yang masih belum bisa melepas pandangannya dari Yuuri. Yuuri mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Victor tersenyum kecil melihat jawaban Yuuri._

" _Berapa tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Victor sekali lagi. Semuanya memandang Victor dengan kaget. Tidak menyangka Victor akan bertanya ke Yuuri. Karena daritadi Victor hanya diam saja saat mahasiswa lain memperkenalkan diri._

" _Eh... 29 November." Jawab Yuuri. Rasa gugupnya hilang seketika. Dia jadi bingung kenapa Victor menanyakan hal yang tidak penting baginya._

 _Victor menutup mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya yang semakin melebar. Dengan tenang, dia kembali bertanya ke Yuuri._

" _Hobimu?"_

" _Etto...hobiku...skating." jawab Yuuri agak pelan._

 _Sekali lagi mahasiswa yang ada disana terkejut dengan jawaban Yuuri. Tidak menyangka badan se ehemgendutehem itu bisa skating. Mereka jadi penasaran apakah pemuda bernama Katsuki Yuuri ini akan baik-baik saja saat berskating tanpa jatuh sama sekali._

 _Berbeda dengan Victor. Dia menunjukkan wajah senang tapi kesannya seram. Tangan Victor masih setia menyembunyikan senyumnya... atau mungkin lebih tepat seringainya. Iris biru saphire nya berkilat senang begitu mendengar jawaban Yuuri yang sepertinya sudah bisa dia tebak. Chris yang merasakan aura-aura aneh dari Victor melirik ke sahabatnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kilat mata Victor yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan selama ini._

 _Mirip tatapan seorang predator yang sudah menemukan mangsanya._

 _Tangan yang awalnya menutup seringaian itu turun. Mulutnya yang menyeringai berubah menjadi senyuman berbentuk hati. Iris biru saphire itu menyipit karena senyumnya yang lebar. Terlihat tampan tapi mempunyai kesan yang sangat mencekam. Sekali lagi Chris menatap heran ke Victor yang sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu._

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Katsuki Yuuri."_

 _Dan Chris berani sangsi dia merinding begitu mendengar gumaman Victor setelah dia berbicara tadi._

' _Akhirnya kutemukan kau... Yuuri.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah perkenalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan senior mereka, semua mahasiswa memiliki aktifitas bebas. Yuuri kembali mengelilingi kampus sendirian. Hingga akhirnya dia beristirahat di bagian belakang kampus._

" _Haaahh... tidak kusangka mengelilingi kampus ini sangat mengras tenagaku." Kata Yuuri kemudia duduk di bangku (anggaplah di belakang kampusnya ini ada taman. Author gak tau bagaimana universitas St. Petersburg ini). Yuuri mendonggakkan kepalanya melihat langit. Biru yang sangat indah. Membuat Yuuri teringat dengan seniornya, Victor._

' _Kenapa tadi kak Victor bertanya kepadaku ya? Padahal orang yang disampingku bilang kalau kak Victor diam saja pas mahasiswa baru yang lain memperkenalkan diri mereka. Dan benar saja setelah aku selesai memperkenalkan diri kak Victor kembali diam.' Batin Yuuri yang masih melihat langit. pikirannya kembali melayang ke adegan perkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia masih ingat betul Victor berbicara dengannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Membuat Yuuri kembali merona begitu mengingat senyum Victor._

' _Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau selama perkenalan tadi kak Victor memang melihatku terus?' batin Yuuri lagi. Dan sedetik kemudian Yuuri menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran ngaconya._

" _Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin!" teriak Yuuri. Untung tidak orang disana, kalau ada Yuuri akan dianggap gila oleh orang lain._

 _Disaat Yuuri yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Yuuri menghentikan aksi gilanya dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Kepo dengan suara yang sempat didengarnya tadi, Yuuri perlahan-lahan menuju ke sumber suara. Dia mengendap-ngendap layaknya seorang pencuri handal._

 _Begitu dia tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai sumber suara, Yuuri melihat Victor dan reflek dia langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak. Sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari semak-semak. Dia melihat ada Victor dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Kalau Yuuri tidak salah ingat, cewek itu adalah seniornya._

" _Victor... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata perempuan berambut hitam itu dengan gugup dan pelan. Wajah cantiknya memerah karena ditatap oleh Victor. Yuuri semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. Kepo dengan pembicaraan dua orang di depannya._

" _Ya? Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Victor dengan senyum gantengnya. Perempuan di depannya semakin memerah begitu Victor tersenyum. Setelah dia mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya (metode menenangkan diri ala author) perempuan berambut hitam itu mengangkat suaranya._

" _Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Maukah kau menjdai pacarku?"_

 _Yuuri kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari perempuan itu. Tidak menyangka dia akan menguping pernyataan cinta seseorang. Oh,sepertinya dia telah menodai telinganya untuk menguping plus menodai matanya karena melihat privasi seseorang. Apa kata ibunya yang nun jauh disana nanti? Ok lupakan, mari kembali fokus ke pernyataan cinta perempuan tadi._

 _Victor diam saja melihat perempuan yang dihadapannya. Perempuan itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah cantiknya masih tetap merona. Deg-degan menunggu jawaban dari Victor. Yuuri pun ikut deg-degan. Kepo Victor akan menjawab apa, menerima atau menolak perempuan itu. Dan entah kenapa, opsi pertama tadi membuat Yuuri jadi sakit hati. Dia tidak rela jika Victor menerima perasaan perempuan itu dan mereka akan berpacaran. Tapi Yuuri tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Victor menyukai perempuan itu. Hell, dia bukan siapa-siapanya Victor. Dia hanya sekedar junior yang sempat mendapat perhatian dari seniornya._

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika Yuuri sedikit berharap Victor menolak perempuan itu?_

 _Yuuri kembali fokus ke dua orang didepannya. Yuuri menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat tatapan dingin Victor ke perempuan itu. Dan kemudian Yuuri melihat Victor menghela napas pelan dengan ekspresi kesal. Hey, dia tidak salah lihat kan tadi?_

" _Maafkan aku." Jawab Victor dengan ekspresi menyesal. Well, sepertinya Yuuri memang salah lihat tadi. Mungkin ini efek dari mata minusnya._

 _Perempuan itu mendonggakkan kepalanya. Menatap Victor dengan sedih._

" _Maksudmu... kau menolakku?" tanya perempuan itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh wow, Yuuri melihat drama picisan disini._

 _Victor tersenyum kecil. Ekspresi menyesal masih setia terpasang di wajahnya. Yuuri mendadak curiga dengan ekspresi Victor sekarang. Terkesan seperti... bohongan?_

" _Maafkan aku lady. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi..." belum sempat victor menyelesaikan omongannya, perempuan itu mendekatkan diri ke Victor dan berteriak lumayan kencang._

" _Tapi apa?! Kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau menolakku?! Kalau kita saling menyukai, kita bisa berpacaran bukan?!" teriak perempuan itu tidak terima. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras, membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ah, teriakannya terdengar pilu sekali di telinga Yuuri. Dia benar-benar melihat drama picisan sekarang. Secara live action pula._

 _Victor memegang tangan perempuan itu dan mencium punggung tangannya. Jleb, Yuuri merasa sakit hati melihat adegan cium tangan didepannya. Jemari Victor perlahan-lahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata perempuan itu. Fix, Yuuri makin sakit hati. Apa dia kabur aja sekarang daripada makin sakit hati? Tapi yuuri kepo dengan jawaban Victor. Akhirnya Yuuri memilih tetap berada di semak-semak untuk melihat drama picisan ini sampai akhir._

" _Kau cantik... aku menyukaimu... tapi kita tidak bisa berpacaran..." kata Victor yang mengelus pelan wajah perempuan itu._

" _Kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu yang masih terisak sedih. Jika alasan Victor tidak mau berpacaran dengannya karena Victor terlalu populer dan takut kalau dia akan di bully oleh orang lain, maka dia akan siap untuk menerima bully an itu asalkan bisa berpacaran dengan Victor. Begitulah yang dipikirka perempuan itu dan juga Yuuri. Sepertinya Yuuri mulai berpikir kalau Victor beneran menyukai perempuan itu. Yaah, wajar saja sih. Perempuan itu cantik, tidak heran Victor menyukainya. Sigh, Yuuri makin sakit hati memikirkannya._

" _Karena... rasa sukaku padamu hanya sebatas rasa suka dari teman ke teman, tidak lebih."_

 _Perempuan itu terpengangah mendengar jawaban Victor yang diluar dugannya. Begitu juga dengan Yuuri yang ikut-ikutan kaget. Beda sekali dengan yang dipikirkannya tadi! Ekspetasi memang tidak sesuai dengan realita!_

" _A-apa katamu?! Kau serius?!" perempuan itu masih tidak percaya dengan jwaban Victor. Dia yakin telinganya salah mendengar tadi._

" _Iya lady. Aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas teman." Jawab Victor. Membuat perempuan itu semakin down dengan jawaban Victor. Yuuri menganga mendengar jawaban Victor yang terdengar santai sekali keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Apa pemuda berambut silver itu tidak memikirkan perasaan perempuan yang ada di depannya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seongok arca tak bernyawa karena jawaban ala friendzone nya itu?_

" _Tapi kumohon jangan sedih lady." Victor menggenggam erat tangan perempuan itu. Membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar._

" _Aku bukanlah lelaki yang pantas berada disampingmu. Kuharap kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku. Dan aku harap kau tidak membenciku karena aku menolakmu. Kau adalah teman terbaikku, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita ini." Kata Victor dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yuuri melongo melihat Victor. Pemuda berambut silver ini beneran menyesal atau tidak?_

 _Lain Yuuri, lain lagi perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tersentuh dengan perkataan Victor. Hingga akhirnya matanya sekali lagi berkaca-kaca dan menggenggam balik tangan Victor._

" _Aku mengerti Victor. Kalau kau menganggap aku teman, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kumohon jangan menangis. Kita akan tetap berteman selamanya." Jawab perempuan itu mantap. Lah? Ini kok malah jadi kebalik? Yuuri makin lelah dengan semua ini. Drama picisan yang dilihatnya tadi berubah menjadi stand up comedy baginya._

" _Benarkah? Terima kasih lady. Kau telah memaafkanku." Jawab Victor dengan senyum sejuta watt nya. Perempuan itu kembali memerah. Tidak sadar kalau Victor melepaskan genggamannya dari tangannya._

" _Nah lady, apa kau tidak lapar? Kau terlihat pucat dan kurus sekali. Sebaiknya kau pergi makan agar kau tidak sakit." Kata Victor. Dan sekali lagi perempuan itu tersentuh karena Victor perhatian padanya. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan penolakan Victor tadi._

" _Baiklah Victor. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kafetaria dulu. Sampai jumpa!" kata perempuan itu kemudian pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Victor dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Victor balik melambaikan tangannya. Yuuri speechless melihat adegan absurb ini. Hancur sudah kesan romance dan hurt/comfort tadi. Sedih lihatnya._

 _Setelah perempuan itu tidak terlihat wujudnya lagi, suasana kembali hening. Entah kenapa Yuuri belum ada niatan untuk pindah dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia merasa masih harus melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Victor setelah ini. Yuuri harus memastikan sikap Victor yang berubah-ubah tadi. Ada yang mencurigakan dari pemuda berambut silver ini._

" _Cih!"_

 _..._

 _What?_

 _Cih?_

 _Siapa tadi yang ngomong?_

 _Victor?_

 _Serius?_

 _Yuuri melotot ke Victor. Tadi itu beneran berasal dari mulut pemuda berambut silver ini?_

" _Apa-apaan tadi? Dasar wanita jalang. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang suka kepadaku sedangkan dia jelas-jelas terkenal sering berkencan dengan cowok lain."_

 _WHAT?!_

 _INI BENERAN VICTOR NIKIFOROV?!_

 _BUKAN ORANG LAIN?!_

 _Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Yuuri kaget. Menatap Victor dengan tidak percaya. Tidak menyangka Victor akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Dan kemana perginya ekspresi ramahnya tadi?! Kenapa ekspresinya jadi seram begini?! Jangan-jangan ekspresi yang dilihat Yuuri dari tadi pagi itu bohong semua! Sumpah demi apa?!_

" _Cih, bikin muak saja menghadapi wanita-wanita jalang seperti itu. Aku butuh pelampiasan untuk melepaskan amarahku!" muka Victor semakin seram. Yuuri menatap horror Victor layaknya iblis. Victor Nikiforov yang asli sangatlah seram. Sumpah, beneran kata pepatah yang sering didengar Yuuri. 'jangan menilai orang dari covernya' dan pepatah itu terbukti dengan nyata sekarang._

" _Haaah... sepertinya aku harus mencari Yuuri."_

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Yuuri berhenti seketika._

 _Apa katanya?_

 _Mencari Yuuri?_

 _Untuk apa?_

 _Yuuri merinding mendengar perkataan Victor. Untuk apa Victor mencarinya? Apa hubungannya dengan kekesalan Victor sekarang? Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya kalau bertemu dengan Victor disaat pemuda berambut silver itu sedang badmood? Apakah Victor akan membunuhnya? Tapi dibanding dengan itu semua..._

 _KENAPA MESTI NAMA YUURI YANG DISEBUT?!_

 _Entah Yuuri ke ge-eran atau bagaimana, Yuuri tahu kalau banyak nama 'Yuri' di dunia ini, tapi Yuuri yakin 'Yuri' yang disebut Victor adalah dirinya. Entah kenapa dia bisa seyakin itu. Firasatnya mengatakan seperti itu. Yuuri merasakan alarm tanda bahayanya berbunyi jika dia bertemu Victor sekarang._

' _Aku harus kabur. Bahaya kalau aku ketahuan oleh kak Victor sekarang.' Yuuri pun mulai memundurkan badannya ke belakang (jadi dia tiarap tapi mundur ke belakang jalannya). Pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Agar tidak membuat pergerakan sekecil pun._

 _Sip, Victor tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Yuuri bisa kabur dengan selamat._

 _Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya._

 _Disaat Yuuri masih merangkak mundur di semak-semak, Yuuri melihat ada lipan tepat di depan wajahnya - atau mungkin tepat di depan hidungnya- ketika Yuuri menunduk. Lipan itu seakan mengatakan 'hai' ke Yuuri yang membatu._

 _Dan akhirnya..._

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Yuuri berteriak sekencang mungkin seperti cewek dan melompat. Perlu diberitahu, Yuuri bukannya takut dengan lipan, tapi siapa sih yang tidak kaget ketika kau menoleh dan menemukan makhluk panjang dan berkaki banyak tepat di depan wajahmu. Itu horror bung._

 _Victor yang hendak pergi tiba-tiba jantungan dengan teriakan kencang Yuuri dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu melihat Yuuri duduk diantara semak-semak. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Yuuri ada disana? Apa dia daritadi bersembunyi disana dan menguping pembicaraan tadi?_

" _Katsuki Yuuri?" tanya Victor memastikan. Yuuri yang shock malah bertambah shock ketika Victor memanggilnya. Niatnya ingin kabur diam-diam, tapi gara-gara lipan terkutuk itu Yuuri jadi ketahuan. Sekarang bagaimana? Kalau ditanya Victor sejak kapan dia ada disini Yuuri mau jawab apa? Mengintip plus menguping pembicaraan tadi? Bisa dibunuh beneran dia._

" _Eh...eh... hai...kak Victor..." sapa Yuuri terbata-bata. Oh my god! Yuuri mati kutu sekarang! Mau kabur tapi gak bisa! Mau diam aja bisa-bisa dibunuh! Victor mendekati Yuuri tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Yuuri. Yuuri merinding disko seketika. Heck... pasokan oksigennya semakin lenyap tatkala Victor semakin mendekat._

 _Victor berjongkok di depan Yuuri. Menatap Yuuri dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Yuuri mandi keringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat seperti orang mati. Dalam hati Yuuri berdoa, berharap Victor tidak bertanya macam-macam kepadanya._

' _Kami-sama, aku tahu aku telah nakal karena mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan orang. Aku siap menerima hukuman apapun asalkan jangan orang yang berada di depanku ini yang menghukumku.' Batin Yuuri mengulang doa yang sama terus menerus. Plus ditambahi mantra-mantra._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _DEMI APA DIA BENERAN NANYA HAL YANG PALING YUURI TAKUTI SEKARANG?!_

 _(Ya iyalah Yuuri. Dimana-dimana kalau ada orang yang nongol tiba-tiba kayak hantu pasti bakal ditanya seperti itu.)_

" _Eh... ti-tidur?" Yuuri salah mengambil nada bicara. Bukannya menjawab tapi malah bertanya. Sip, Yuuri terdeteksi sebagai orang yang payah dalam berbohong._

 _Victor tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yuuri. Bukannya terpesona dengan tawa ganteng itu, Yuuri semakin horror mendengarnya. Baginya sekarang tawa Victor terdengar seperti tawa seorang iblis._

" _Aku bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau malah bertanya balik." Kata Victor geli. Yuuri hanya memasang senyum kaku. Plis, tolong cepat selesaikan suasana mencekam ini. Yuuri tidak tahan lagi._

" _Eh... ahahaha... iya juga ya..." jawab Yuuri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Victor tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah yang tadi tapi senyum... yaaah kau tahulah bagaimana senyumnya orang yandere._

 _Glek_

 _Yuuri kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan dibunuh oleh Victor?_

" _Kau lihat yang tadi kan?" tanya Victor dengan nada rendah yang membuat Yuuri semakin takut. Yuuri merasa suaranya hilang hanya dengan mendengar nada rendah Victor. Matanya membelalak takut. Wajahnya semakin pucat begitu melihat Victor._

" _Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau lihat yang tadi kan?"_

" _I-iya..."_

" _Semuanya?"_

" _I-iya..."_

" _Berarti... kau tahu sifat asliku kan?"_

 _Yuuri mengangguk kecil. Aduh mami, rasanya Yuuri pengen nangis sekarang._

" _Heh... tidak kusangka kau akan mengetahuinya secepat ini. Hebat juga kau Yuuri. Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui sifat asliku." Kata Victor yang sudah mulai terlihat santai. Merasa hawa mencekam tadi mulai berkurang, Yuuri bertanya kepada Victor._

" _Kenapa... kau menyembunyikan sifat aslimu?"_

" _Huh?" Victor menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak menyangka Yuuri akan bertanya seperti itu._

" _Kenapa katamu? Karena aku ingin." Jawab Victor santai._

 _Yuuri jadi kesal mendengar jawaban Victor. Rasa takut yang dirasakannya tadi hilang sepenuhnya. Yuuri menatap Victor dengan berani._

" _Karena ingin katamu? Emangnya apa gunanya kau menyembunyikan sifat aslimu itu? Kau takut dijauhi orang-orang karena sifatmu aslimu yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan itu? Takut imagemu hancur sebagai pangeran di tempat ini? Bukankah hal itu justru merepotkanmu?" Yuuri berceloteh panjang. Tidak peduli bahwa orang yang sedang diajak bicaranya ini adalah seniornya. Dan lupa bahwa dia sempat takut dengan seniornya ini tadi._

 _Iris biru saphire Victor sedikit melebar. Terkejut dengan perkataan Yuuri. Tapi sedetik kemudian Victor memasang evil smilenya._

" _Heeee... Yuuri berani sekali ya. Padahal tadi kau terlihat begitu penakut dan pemalu." Kata Victor semakin mendekatkan diri ke Yuuri. Yuuri ingin mundur tapi tangan kanan Victor menahan punggungnya. Wajahnya dan wajah Victor jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Yuuri yakin, jika Victor maju sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan berciuman._

" _A-apa-apaan kau?! Menjauh sana!" Yuuri berusaha mendorong dada Victor, tapi pemuda berambut silver itu lebih kuat dari Yuuri. Victor semakin merapatkan badannya ke badan Yuuri. Benar-benar posisi yang sangat ambigu jika dilihat orang. Oh my god! Situasi macam apa ini?! Batin Yuuri pilu._

" _Waw, bahkan kau sekarang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau'. Padahal tadi kau memanggilku 'kak Victor'."_

" _Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak!"_

" _Silahkan saja. Aku bisa dengan mudah membungkammu." Jari telunjuk Victor berada di bibirnya. Sip, Yuuri kembali merasa horror. Situasi ini membuatnya seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa._

" _Yuuri mau mencobanya denganku?" sekarang tangan kiri Victor berada di belakang kepala Yuuri. Mulai mendorong kepala Yuuri semakin mendekat ke Yuuri sontak memerah. Oh oh oh! Masa sih Victor beneran mau melakukannya?!_

 _5 cm lagi..._

 _Yuuri megap-megap._

 _4 cm lagi..._

 _Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan._

 _3 cm lagi..._

 _Yuuri kehabisan napas duluan._

 _2 cm lagi..._

 _Bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan._

 _1 cm lagi..._

 _..._

 _CUKUP! YUURI SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!_

 _DUAK_

 _BRUAGH_

 _Dengan tenaga dari dewa, Yuuri membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Victor dan mendorongnya hingga Victor terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya. Good job, Yuuri._

" _DA-DASAR MESUM! KAU NYARIS MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN KEPADAKU! AKAN KUBONGKAR SIFAT ASLIMU KE ORANG-ORANG BIAR KAU DIBENCI OLEH MEREKA!" teriak Yuuri dengan wajah memerah kayak tomat dan dia segera berlari meninggalkan Victor yang terbaring dan memegang dahinya karena benturan dari kepala batu tadi._

 _Setelah Yuuri pergi, Victor baru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tangannya masih setia mengusap dahinya yang sepertinya memar. Oh no, dahi indahnya jadi cacat._

" _Akh... sakit banget. Kepala Yuuri benar-benar seperti batu." Victor meringis kesakitan. Tidak menyangka Yuuri akan membenturkan kepalanya tadi. Tahu gini, mending Victor tidak usah slow motion melakukan hal tadi._

" _Hm? Apa ini?" Victor melihat buku catatan kecil bewarna hitam di sampingnya. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat isinya. Setelah membaca beberapa halaman di dalamnya, Victor menyeringai. Ditutupnya buku catatan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Dia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celana dan bajunya yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh ke semak-semak._

 _Victor menegakkan badannya sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Victor menatap ke arah dimana Yuuri kabur tadi. Seringainya masih belum lepas dari wajah gantengnya._

" _Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku lagi, Yuuri."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _AAARRRGGGHHH! APA-APAAN TADI?! AKU NYARIS SAJA DILECEHKAN OLEH MAKHLUK MESUM ITU!" Yuuri berteriak dengan OOC nya sambil menjambak rambutnya._

 _Begitu kabur dari Victor, Yuuri segera berlari ke apartemennya (melupakan bahwa dia seharusnya masih berada di kampus). Membanting pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur sambil guling-guling tidak jelas. Wajah Yuuri kembali memerah mengingat adegan 'hampir' tadi. Entah itu memerah karena marah atau malu._

" _Bisa-bisanya aku sempat menyukai orang itu! Untung juga aku tahu sifat aslinya jadi aku tidak perlu menyukainya yang membohongi publik itu!" mulut Yuuri tidak berhenti berceloteh. Disaat dia masih ber ba bi bu ria, tiba-tiba Yuuri membisu. Dia duduk dan memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat._

" _Ke-kenapa aku ini?! Aku masih deg-degan saat Victor nyaris menciumku tadi. Ukh! Kenapa aku merasa senang saat dia nyaris menciumku tadi?! Sadarlah Yuuri!" Yuuri melanjutkan aksi gilanya. Membaringkan diri dan guling-guling tidak jelas. Hingga aksi gilanya itu terhenti karena mendengar bunyi bel._

 _Ting tong_

" _Eh? Siapa itu?" dahi Yuuri mengeryit heran. Siapa yang berbaik hati mengunjunginya? Apa tetangganya? Yaah, Yuuri memang belum menyapa tetangganya dari kemarin sih. Merasa tidak sopan karena belum menyapa tetangga, Yuuri turun dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu depan._

 _Cklek_

" _Iya? Sia-"_

" _Hai Yuuri."_

 _BRAK_

 _Yuuri menutup pintunya begitu melihat seonggok makhluk berambut silver muncul di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. Yuuri memijit dahinya, berharap dia hanya berhalusinasi tadi. Setelah melakukan metode penenangan diri, Yuuri kembali membuka pintunya perlahan._

" _Hey Yuuri, kau tidak sopan sekali."_

 _BRAK_

 _Sekali lagi Yuuri menutup pintunya. Rupanya dia tidak salah lihat! Victor beneran ada di depan pintu kamar apartemennya sekarang! Kenapa pula Victor tahu tempat tinggalnya?! Tahu dari mana dia?!_

" _Yuuri! Buka pintunya!" Victor menggedor-gedor pintu kamar apartemennya Yuuri._

" _NO!" jawab Yuuri yang menahan pintunya dengan punggung. Takut pintunya bisa jebol hanya karena gedoran Victor yang semakin mengganas._

" _Buka pintunya Yuuri! Kau mau buku catatan kecilmu ini aku sebarkan ke orang-orang?!"_

 _DEG_

 _Apa katanya?_

 _Buku catatan kecil?_

 _Yuuri mengecek kantong celananya yang kini kosong._

 _Seketika Yuuri kembali memasang tampang horror._

" _Kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintumu sekarang, aku akan me-"_

" _JANGAN!"_

 _Yuuri membuka pintunya dan Victor memasang senyum kemenangan._

 _Kena kau, Katsuki Yuuri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yuuri bertanya-tanya, dosa apa dia selama ini sampai-sampai dia terjebak dalam situasi sial ini? Seingat Yuuri, dia adalah anak yang berbakti dan tidak pernah melawan orang tua. Lalu kenapa dia sial begini. Apa ini hukuman karena mengintip pembicaraan orang tadi? Tapi hukumannya terlalu kejam kalau kayak gini._

" _Apa kau tidak mempunyai niat untuk menghidangkan teh ke tamumu ini?" tanya pelaku yang tadi menggedor pintunya dan dengan seenak jidat masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya._

 _Yap, disinilah Yuuri dan Victor duduk berhadapan di sofa kecil. Yuuri memandang keki orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Victor yang dipandang seperti itu hanya tersenyum santai sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan._

" _Tidak usah basa-basi. Cepat katakan apa urusanmu kesini?" tanya Yuuri bete. Berharap Victor cepat pergi dari tempatnya._

" _Kasar sekali sih. Aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan bukumu dan kau membalasnya dengan seperti ini? Tidak pernah diajar sopan santun ya?" Victor mendengus. Yuuri skakmat ditempat. Apa yang dikatakan Victor ada benarnya. Tapi dia merasa tidak perlu bertingkah laku sopan ke pelaku pelecehan sesksual beberapa saat yang lalu._

" _Baiklah, maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan bukuku. Sudah puas sekarang? Apa kau bisa meninggalkanku?" tanya Yuuri._

 _Victor tertawa. Perempatan muncul di pelipis Yuuri. Apanya yang lucu hah?!_

" _Yuuri Yuuri, kau polos sekali. Kau pikir aku akan begitu saja mengembalikan bukumu dan pergi? Aku butuh imbalan atas kebaikan hatiku ini."_

 _Kami-sama, bolehkah Yuuri meninju wajah ganteng tapi luar biasa menyebalkan itu sekarang? Itu namanya bukan baik hati! Ngelakuin kebaikan karena ada maunya doang! Tidak ikhlas tuh namanya!_

 _Yuuri menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju ke Victor. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Dia masih anak yang baik dan tidak pernah main kasar ke orang-orang. Itu bukan ajaran dari sang mama dan papa. Dia masih ingin menjadi anak yang taat dan patuh kepada perintah orang tua._

" _Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yuuri yang sudah lelah berdebat dengan Victor. Ingin ini semua cepat berakhir._

 _Victor tersenyum kemenangan. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya._

" _Aku ingin kau menjadi pelayanku."_

" _Hah?"_

 _Yuuri memandang Victor dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia bukannya salah mendengar, Yuuri yakin dia mendengar dengan jelas apa yan dikatakan oleh Victor. Tapi dia ingin memastikan apakah Victor serius atau tidak. Dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bercanda sedikitpun yang ditunjukkan oleh Victor._

" _Kau serius?"_

" _Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda?"_

 _Yuuri meneguk ludah. Demi apa dia harus menjadi seorang pelayannya Victor Nikiforov?!_

" _Dan bukan hanya untuk beberapa hari lho, tapi sampai kau lulus dari sini." Kata Victor yang ambah membuat Yuuri shock._

 _SAMPAI DIA LULUS DARI SINI?! ITU BERARTI MASIH ADA SEKITAR 4 TAHUNAN LAGI?!_

" _Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak seimbang dengan imbalan yang kau minta! Kau hanya mengantarkan bukuku, dan kau meminta imbalan dengan menjadikanku sebagai pelayanmu sampai aku lulus?! Jangan bercanda!" protes Yuuri. Dia tidak terima dengan permintaan Victor. Itu terlalu berlebihan._

" _Heee... aku menjaga rahasiamu yang kau tulis di dalam buku ini. Seimbang bukan?"_

" _Kalau soal rahasia, aku bisa saja membocorkan sifat aslimu ke orang lain!"_

" _Silahkan saja kalau bisa. Kau pikir mereka akan percaya dengan omonganmu? Seorang Victor Nikiforov yang terkenal ramah dengan semua orang mempunyai sifat yang buruk? Siapa yang akan percaya dengan lelucon seperti itu? Sadarlah Yuuri! Kau itu hanya sekedar mahasiswa baru yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Yang ada kau hanya akan dibully karena berani menjelek-jelekkan sang idola kampus."_

 _Yuuri terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Victor benar juga, meski ada bumbu bumbu narsis di dalam perkataannya. Yuuri hanya mahasiswa biasa. Bisa jadi bukannya orang-orang akan percaya dengan omongan, tapi malah akan membully nya. Tidak, Yuuri tidak mau dibully. Perempuan akan sangat menyeramkan jika sudah membully seseorang. Belum lagi jika laki-laki yang juga ngefans sama Victor ikut membully nya. Bisa-bisa Yuuri selalu berakhir dengan luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuh._

" _Ditambah lagi jika kau membocorkan sifat asiku, saat itu juga aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu juga. Orang-orang akan percaya dengan omonganku daripada mempercayai omonganmu. Kau mau hal itu terjadi? Pembully anmu akan semakin bertambah lho."_

 _Yuuri semakin menciut dengarnya. Sekali lagi perkataan Victor benar. Jika fans Victor akan membully nya karena telah menjelekkan Victor, ditambah lagi jika Victor membocorkan rahasia Yuuri yang sangat memalukan itu, bisa-bisa seumur hidup dia kan bulan-bulanan di kampusnya. Yuuri tidak ingin opsi terburuk itu terjadi padanya._

' _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain.' Batin Yuuri pasrah. Mau tidak mau Yuuri harus menerima permintaan Victor kalau ingin selamat._

" _Jadi? Bagaimana Yuuri?" tanya Victor. Meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya apa._

 _Yuuri menghela napas panjang. Matanya yang terpejam tadi dia buka perlahan-lahan dan menatap Victor. Senyum Victor semakin melebar begitu melihat mata hazel Yuuri._

" _Baiklah. Aku setuju."_

 _Victor tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Dengan cepat Victor beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Yuuri dengan erat. Membuat Yuuri kaget dengan pelukan mendadak Victor. Sungguh aksi yang sangat tidak terduga._

" _Nah, begitu dong. Mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi pelayanku. Apapun permintaanku harus kau turuti, ok?" tanya Victor menatap wajah Yuuri lekat. Yuuri kembali dibuat deg-degan oleh Victor. Sadar kalau wajahnya akan memerah, Yuuri segera menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin Victor melihat wajah merahnya._

" _Ba-baiklah."_

" _Hmm... aku ingin kau menjawab seperti ini 'baiklah, Victor-sama'. Seperti pelayan-pelayan Jepang jika dia menyebut nama tuannya. Aku tidak salah bahasa kan?" kata Victor yang berusaha mengingat-ingat bahasa Jepang yang dia ketahui._

" _Eh... i-iya." Jawab Yuuri. Tidak memprotes perkataan Victor. Dirinya masih deg-degan karena Victor masih belum melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Nah, mana jawabanmu?"_

" _Ba-baiklah... Victor-sama." Wajah Yuuri semakin memerah karena memanggil Victor dengan sebutan 'sama'. Meski Yuuri menundukkan wajahnya, Victor bisa tahu kalau wajah pemuda berkacamata itu memerah. Bisa dilihat dari telinganya yang ikutan merah.( Aah~ kawaiinya)_

" _Ah, satu lagi." Victor masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Entah kenapa memeluk Yuuri itu sangat enak baginya._

" _Apa?"_

" _Di kampus nanti, aku ingin kau bersikap dingin kepadaku."_

" _Hah?" Yuuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa pula Victor meminta hal seperti itu?_

" _Pokoknya kau harus bersikap dingin kepadaku. Tunjukkan kalau kau sangat saja, mereka tidak akan membully mu selama kau tidak menjelek-jelekkanku."_

" _Tapi, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" tanya Yuuri yang masih belum menemukan titik terang dari permintaan aneh Victor._

" _Sudahlah, kau akan tahu nanti. Intinya kau harus melakukannya."_

" _Haah... baiklah Victor-sama." Yuuri malas berdebat, jadi dia lebih memilih diam saja. Toh, dia juga akan tahu hal itu nanti._

" _Ok, kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu. Sebentar lagi makan siang, masak yang enak-enak ya. Soalnya aku lagi malas masak di kamar" kata Victor yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuri._

" _Kenapa mesti makan di rumahku? Apa kau tidak capek pulang balik dari rumahmu ke rumahku?" tanya Yuuri bingung. Untuk apa Victor menghabiskan tenanganya hanya untuk makan di rumah Yuuri?_

" _Hee, aku belum bilang ya? Kamar kita itu bersebelahan lho. Penghuni kamar yang ada disebelahmu itu aku." Jawab Victor dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

 _Yuuri menganga. Victor tinggal di sebelahnya?! Jadi tetangga yang belum ada dia sapa dari kemarin-kemarin itu Victor?! Jadi kamarnya bersebelahan dengan sang idola kampus sekaligus orang yang menjadikannya pelayan?! Kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkannya?!_

 _Tapi kalau begini, Yuuri bisa saja membocorkan tempat tinggal Victor ke fans-fansnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kan dimana tempat tinggal Victor? Kalau Yuuri beritahu fansnya Victor, siapa tahu-_

" _Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu tempat tinggalku ke orang-orang Yuuri. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kata Victor dengan evil smilenya._

 _Sip, Yuuri tidak jadi menjalankan rencananya._

" _Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa makan siangnya." Kata Victor kemudian keluar dari kamar apartemen Yuuri. Yuuri yang melihat kepergian Victor hanya bisa melongo. Seolah-olah yang barusan terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka._

 _Disaat Yuuri ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur, tiba-tiba Victor kembali membuka pintu yang belum sempat Yuuri kunci tadi._

" _Satu lagi, aku ingin kau diet. Aku tidak mau mempunyai pelayan gendut. Dan aku minta kunci duplikat apartemenmu biar aku bisa bebas masuk. Repot kalau aku ingin masuk tapi kau malah menguncinya. Ok, hanya itu saja. Dasvidaniya Kobuta-chan~~"_

 _Belum sempat Yuuri memproses perkataan Victor yang begitu cepat, pemuda berambut silver itu sudah menutup pintu. Yuuri kembali melongo ditempat. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja Victor katakan tadi._

 _10 %..._

 _50 %..._

 _100 %..._

" _JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KOBUTA, VICTOOOOORRRR!"_

 _Teriakan Yuuri membahana sampai orang-orang luar bisa mendengarnya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut silver yang berada di samping kamarnya hanya bisa tertawa mendengar teriakan nyaring itu._

 _Kesenangannya baru saja dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuuri menghela napas panjang begitu mengingat masa lalu kelamnya. Andai saja dia tidak teledor waktu itu, mungkin saja hidupnya masih aman sentosa sekarang. Tai mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yuuri tidak bisa mengulang kembali kesalahan yang dia buat dimasa lalu.

Sadar membuat Maccachin terlalu lama menunggu, Yuuri pun segera memakai mantelnya dan keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu keluar dari kamar tidur sungguh mengejutkan.

"VICTOR?!"

Yuuri menunjuk Victor yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memeluk Maccachin. Melambaikan tangannya ke Yuuri, mengabaikan ekspresi kaget dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Hai."

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?! BUKANNYA KAU PULANG KE RUMAH?!" Yuuri kaget bukan main. Jelas-jelas Victor bilang dia sedang pulang ke rumah dan tiba-tiba wujudnya muncul di kamar apartemennya. Apakah Yuuri sedang berhalusinasi?

"Aku memang pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan lama di rumah bukan?" jawab Victor santai. Dia mengelus-ngelus kepala Maccachin.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali? Kau baru saja pergi semalam dan pulang kembali pagi ini? Kukira kau akan lama di rumahmu."

"Dari bicaramu, kau ingin sekali aku pergi lama-lama. Dengar ya, aku tidak suka di rumahku. Lagipula aku kangen dengan Maccachin." Victor mencubit pipi Maccachin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Maccachin pun ikut-ikutan memeluk Maccachin. Saling melepas rindu walau hanya berpisah beberapa jam. Tidak sampai sehari malah.

Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan kiss and cry yang ada di depannya. Dramatis banget ya. Bagus dijadikan drama lebay nih. Victor benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang aktor.

"Lagipula... aku juga kangen denganmu, Yuuri."

"Hah?" Yuuri menoleh mendengar gumaman Victor yang tidak terdengar jelas. Dia menoleh ke Victor yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Nandemonai yo~" jawab Victor yang kembali memasang wajah cerianya dengan senyum berbentuk hati. Semenjak tinggal dengan Yuuri, Victor semakin mahir berbahasa Jepang. Meski hanya satu kata dua kata saja dan logatnya masih belum terlalu bagus. Karena Yuuri malas menanyakannya lagi dengan Victor, Yuuri lebih memilih diam saja.

"Kau tidak mau minum teh?" tanya Yuuri menuju dapur.

"Waw, ada apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba baik?" tanya Victor dengan nada super mengejek. Membuat perempatan muncul di pelipis Yuuri. Kemarin-kemarin tidak ditawari minum protes, sekarang giliran berbaik hati ditawari minum malah ngejek. Maunya apa sih makhluk satu ini?

"Bawel, terima aja nih." Kata Yuuri sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di meja. Kemudian dia duduk di sofa depan Victor.

"Tidak ada racunnya kan?" tanya Victor dengan wajah curiga. Yuuri benar-benar ingin melempar cangkir teh yang masih panas itu ke muka Victor.

Melihat wajah kesal Yuuri, Victor tertawa.

"Bercanda kok. Jangan dibawa serius." Kata Victor kemudian meminum tehnya. Yuuri diam melihat Victor. Kalau Victor lagi seperti ini, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Victor yang biasa dilihat orang-orang. Siapapun yang melihat Victor seperti ini tidak akan percaya Victor yang sesungguhnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Terpesona dengan wajah gantengku ya?" Victor mulai narsis. Yuuri ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Idih, amit-amit."

"Hahaha, kau tidak jujur Yuuri."

"Apaan sih?!"

Baru Yuuri ingin protes lebih lama lagi, Victor berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian Victor keluar dari dapur dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku ke kamarku dulu ya. Sepertinya kau ingin mengajak Maccachin jalan-jalan, jadi kita pergi nanti siang." Kata Victor yang berada di depan pintu keluar.

"Eh? Kau juga ikutan pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Maccachin adalah peliharaanku. Apa aku tidak boleh ikutan?"

"Yaah, bukan begitu sih." Yuuri menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah kenapa begitu mendengar bahwa Victor akan ikutan pergi, Yuuri jadi deg-degan sendiri. Kesannya seperti kencan eh?

"Yuuri." Panggil Victor.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau makan dengan teratur? Badanmu kurus sekali."

Yuuri mengerjap bingung. Victor menanyakan keadaannya? Tidak salah dengar tuh? Sejak kapan pemuda berambut silver ini khawatir dengannya? Seingat Yuuri Victor tidak pernah perhatian padanya sejak 8 bulan yang lalu ini. Jadi, ada angin apa sampai-sampai Victor menanyakan keadaan Yuuri?

"Yaah begitulah. Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa sampai makanku tidak teratur?" jawab Yuuri sedikit menyindir Victor.

"Hee... begitu ya." Victor memasang wajah datar. Tapi Yuuri bisa melihat ada raut sedih diwajah ganteng itu. Yuuri semakin tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan Victor sampai-sampai dia berubah seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Yuuri, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Victor menatap Yuuri dengan intens, Yuuri hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk kecil.

"Saat aku pergi, apa kau merindukanku?"

Nah loh, pertanyaan macam apa ini? Beneran deh, Victor kesambet apa sampai-sampai bertanya seperti ini? Yuuri beneran tidak ngasih racun ke tehnya Victor kan?

Yuuri jadi gugup sendiri karena ditanya seperti itu oleh Victor. Dia melihat Victor yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Aduh, mau sampai kapan Victor menatap Yuuri seperti itu? Ini benar-benar berbeda dari Victor yang biasanya! Ada apa sih dengan Victor?

Yuuri bingung menjawab pertanyaan Victor.

Apa dia merindukan Victor?

Soal itu...

...

...

...

"Ti-tidak tuh. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."

Victor sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu Yuuri menjawab. Keheningan pun kembali melanda. Victor tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dia hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Yuuri jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Victor. Saat dia ingin bertanya ke Victor, pemuda perambut silver itu sudah berbicara duluan.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa lama-lama meninggalkanmu. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot kembali hanya karena kau tidak bisa berpisah denganku ya." Kata Victor dengan wajah cerianya.

Yuuri terdiam. Lah? Jadi maksudnya Victor bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk memastikan hal itu saja? Yuuri jadi menyesal telah khawatir ke Victor.

"Apa-apaan sih! Pergi saja jauh-jauh! Tidak usah kembali kalau perlu!" kata Yuuri. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Victor semakin terlihat sedih saat Yuuri berkata seperti itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Victor langsung membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu keluar. Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, Victor menoleh kebelakang, menatap Yuuri sekali lagi.

"Makan yang banyak ya, Kobuta-chan~"

Brak

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Yuuri menghela napas, lagi-lagi Victor memanggilnya Kobuta-chan disaat mau Victor pergi meninggalkan Yuuri. Oh plis, tadi Victor sendiri yang bilang Yuuri kurusan, tapi sekarang Victor memanggil Yuuri Kobuta. Yuuri benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Victor. Terkadang sifat pemuda berambut silver itu berubah-ubah. Yuuri jadi bertanya-tanya, Victor itu tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda kan?

Merasa haus, Yuuri pun menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Begitu tiba di dapur, Yuuri kaget melihat ada bungkusan di atas mejanya. Siapa yang meletakkan bungkusan ini disini? Yuuri pun teringat saat Victor tadi sempat masuk ke dapurnya sebelum pemuda berambut silver itu keluar dari tempatnya. Penasaran dengan isi bungkusan itu, Yuuri mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

"Eh? Pirozhki?" Yuuri mengambil satu pirozhki itu dari kantongnya.

Pirozhki adalah makanan kesukaan Yurio, sepupunya Victor. Apa Victor mendapatkannya saat pulang ke rumahnya ya? Tapi seingat Yuuri, Yurio itu sangat pelit kalau sudah menyangkut hal yang disukainya. Victor saja pernah dimarahi Yurio karena memakan pirozhkinya Yurio, lalu kenapa Victor bisa membawa pirozhki kesini? Atau jangan-jangan Victor membelinya di jalan?

Ah, apapun itu Yuuri malah memikirkannya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah kenapa Victor memberikannya pirozhki?

" _Kau makan dengan teratur? Badanmu kurus sekali."_

" _Makan yang banyak ya, Kobuta-chan~"_

Yuuri teringat dengan perkataan Victor tadi. Masa sih Victor memberikannya makanan karena Yuuri terlihat kurus sekali. Sekhawatir itukah Victor dengannya?

Tapi kalau memang benar karena Victor khawatir dengannya...

Deg

Yuuri memasukkan pirozhki ke mulutnya dengan perlahan lalu menggigitnya.

Deg

Yuuri mulai mengunyah pirozhki itu.

Deg

" _Saat aku pergi, apa kau merindukanku?"_

Jantung Yuuri berdegup kencang. Tangan kirinya memegang dadanya.

"Victor no baka."

Yuuri menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya memerah.

" _Apa kau merindukanku?"_

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Tepat disebelah kamar Yuuri, pemuda berambur silver tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Anjing pudel yang berada di sampingnya pun tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Pikirannya masih terfokus dengan pemuda berkacamata yang ditemuinya tadi.

" _Ti-tidak tuh. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."_

"Begitu ya. Dia sama sekali tidak merindukanku."

Victor mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tangannya masih menutup matanya. Kepalanya menunduk. Terlihat ekspresi sedih di matanya.

" _Sudah saatnya kau meninggalkannya, Vitya."_

Tangan Victor terkepal erat dan memukul tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Wajah sedihnya hilang digantikan dengan marah. Suasana dalam ruangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi mencekam. Aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Victor sangat kuat. Membuat Maccachin yang berada di samping Victor menjauhinya karena aura gelap dari sang majikan. Victor benar-benar marah sekarang.

Victor Nikiforov kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Satu-satunya sifat yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Yuuri.

"Tidak akan..."

Victor semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sampai kapanpun... apapun yang terjadi..."

Victor kembali meninju dinding yang sekarang sedikit retak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yuuri lagi."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SELESAAAAAIIIII! AKHIRNYA TERKUAK JUGA KENAPA YUURI DAN VICTOR BISA SEPERTI ITU! Btw, kenapa Victor bisa mengenal Yuuri yaaa? Kira-kira rahasia Yuuri apa yaaa? Dan kenapa ada seseorang yang menyuruh Victor untuk meninggalkan Yuuri yaaa? Dan apa maksud Victor tidak akan meninggalkan Yuuri LAGI yaaa?

Semua itu akan terjawab di chapter mendatang!

Astaga, author gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini jadinya. 23 halaman lho! Padahal niat awalnya hanya pengen 8-9 halaman. Sempat-sempatnya author ngetik chapter ini padahal author masih UTS :"v

Kebanyakan percakapannya ya? Author memang tidak pandai menjelaskan dalam bentuk kata-kata sih. Ini pun author kehabisan ide untuk chapter ini. Yaah, author tetap minta kritik dan sarannya supaya bisa lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya

 _ **Verochi chan**_ : Hohoho, author demen Victor yandere. Dan author akan mengabulkan harapanmu itu. Karena nanti akan ada adegan dimana Victor menyiksa seseorang yang dekat dengan Yuuri. Tapi tidak sampai parah banget karena ini bukan FF gore.

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ : Kenapa Yuuri tidak boleh masuk kamar Victor yaaa? Nanti akan author ceritakan. Dan orang yang akan melihat kamar Victor adalah Yuuri sendiri! Tapi itu masih agak lama.

 _ **Shin**_ : Eeh! Beneran ngena banget ya?! Senangnyaaaa! Ke yandere an Victor akan semakin terlihat di chapter mendatang!

 _ **Nanaho Haruka**_ : Iyaaa! Victor yandere memang sesuatu banget! Tenang, di FF ini bukan hanya Yuuri yang tersiksa, tapi Victor juga akan tersiksa!

 _ **Karen Ackerman**_ : Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab setengahnya di chapter ini~ hohoho, rahasia Yuuri masih belum bisa author kasih tahu. Sabar saja ya. Iya nih, author memang lemah di bahasa, jadi masih aneh kalimatnya. Tapi author akan berusaha keras agar FF ini semakin bagus.

TERIMA KASIH BUAT REVIEWNYAAAA! Doakan semoga author tetap rajin ngetik FF nya. Tidak berhenti di tengah-tengah seperti FF author yang dulu-dulu TT_TT

Sekian dari author, dasvidaniyaaa~~


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR KEMBALIIIIIIIII!

Setelah UTS MTK author langsung ngetik chapter 3 ini, takut keburu lupa. Padahal author masih UTS besoknya :"v

Baiklah kalau begitu, langsung saja! CEKIDOT!

BTW HAPPY APRIL MOP DAY! FF DI MALAM MINGGU NIH!

.

.

.

 **A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (sementara ini dulu. Tidak tahu genre pastinya)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

* * *

" _V...c...an janji akan selalu bersama Yuu-chan ya..."_

" _Iya, tentu saja!"_

 _Siapa? Siapa anak laki-laki itu?_

" _V...C...AN! TOLONG AKUUUU!"_

" _HEI KALIAN! KEMBALIKAN YUU-CHAN!"_

 _A-pa ini?! Kenapa aku dibawa pergi?!_

" _SERAHKAN BENDA ITU ATAU KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_

" _TIDAK MAU!"_

 _Si-siapa pria-pria itu?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?!_

" _V...! YUURI! AWAAAASSSS!"_

 _Sakit! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekal?! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku!_

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Aku takut! Apa aku akan mati?!_

" _YUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

 _TIDAK!_

 _AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!_

"YUURI! SADARLAH! YUURI!"

Manik hazel yang semulanya tertutup oleh keloak mata, kini terbuka dengan lebar. Menyiratkan rasa ketakutan yang sangat dalam. Napas Yuuri terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, mengalir lewat pelipisnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Begitu melirik kesamping, Yuuri melihat manik saphire yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Victor, tepat berada di sampingnya sekarang. Menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Vi-Victor..." Yuuri memanggil Victor. Napasnya masih belum stabil. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dengan peluh yang membasahi.

"Yuuri kau kenapa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" raut khawatir belum juga luntur dari wajah Victor. Raut wajah yang belum pernah ditunjukkan Victor ke Yuuri. Victor semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yuuri.

Yuuri tidak menjawab. Dia masih ketakutan begitu mengingat mimpinya tadi. Badannya bergetar.

"Aku akan mengambil air minum dulu." Victor melepaskan genggamannya. Hendak beranjak keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum jika Yuuri saja tidak menahan tangannya kembali. Victor menoleh ke arah Yuuri.

"Ja-jangan... jangan pergi... ku-kumohon..." pinta Yuuri terbata-bata. Manik hazelnya berkaca-kaca. Victor bisa merasakan tangan Yuuri yang semakin bergetar.

SRET

Dengan cepat, Victor langsung menarik tangan Yuuri dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan kepala Yuuri didadanya. Mengelus-ngelus punggung Yuuri, guna untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja... aku tidak akan pergi." Ucap Victor dengan tenang. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Air mata Yuuri tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Yuuri segera menangis dipelukan Victor. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Victor. Badannya tambah bergetar karena menangis dan ketakutan. Victor hanya diam saja dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus-ngelus punggung Yuuri. Tetapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kekhawatiran.

Dan mereka pun masih tetap pada posisi itu untuk beberapa lama.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah."

Setelah Yuuri sudah mulai tenang, Victor pun mengambilkannya segelas air. Memberikannya pada Yuuri. Mata Yuuri sembab karena kelamaan menangis. Yuuri menerima gelas yang diberikan Victor.

"Terima kasih..."

Yuuri meminum airnya. Napasnya sudah mulai stabil. Victor yang melihat Yuuri baik-baik saja sekarang menghela napas lega. Dirinya benar-benar panik dan khawatir begitu melihat Yuuri yang seperti orang kerasukan itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Victor pun tidak mau bertanya ke Yuuri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena dia tahu meski Yuuri sudah terlihat tenang di luar, dalamnya pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Jadi Victor lebih memilih untuk diam saja sampai Yuuri sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hening beberapa menit, Yuuri pun mengangkat suaranya.

"Ano... kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yuuri. Dia menoleh ke arah Victor.

"Kau lupa ya? Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk membawa Maccachin jalan-jalan siang ini? Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu, tapi rupanya kau lagi tidur dan..." Victor tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ingin melanjutkan. Dia menoleh ke Maccachin yang menatap Yuuri. Khawatir dengan kondisi majikan keduanya yang begitu mengenaskan di depan matanya.

"Ah iya. Aku tadi tertidur saat membaca buku di kasur." Jawab Yuuri.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak enak badan, biar aku yang mengajak Maccachin jalan-jalan."

"Tidak! Aku ikut! Aku sudah janji dengan Maccachin!" jawab Yuuri langsung.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Tanya Victor. Maccachin pun menggonggong mengiyakan perkataan Victor. Tidak mau Yuuri tiba-tiba ambruk saat sedang jalan-jalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah sehat." Yuuri tersenyum. Victor menatapnya dalam diam. Mempertimbangkan Yuuri ikut atau tidak. Tapi karena melihat senyum Yuuri, mau tidak mau Victor menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi. Cepat siap-siap." Kata Victor kemudian keluar dari kamar Yuuri.

Begitu menutup pintu kamar Yuuri, Victor tidak langsung pergi. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu. Di kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang ekspresi ketakutan Yuuri tadi. Victor menatap tangannya yang ditahan Yuuri saat Victor hendak keluar. Victor menatap sedih tangannya. Mengepalkannya dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu setelah kejadian itu, Yuuri?"

.

.

Setelah menunggu Yuuri bersiap-siap, mereka berdua pun pergi keluar. Victor berjalan di depan Yuuri yang bersama Maccachin. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung. Mereka terus berjalan sambil memandang suasana di St. Petersburg. Terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Dan saking fokusnya mereka dengan pikiran sendiri, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Para kaum hawa memandang Victor karena terpesona dengan kegantengan pemuda berambut silver ini. Sedangkan para kaum adam memandang Yuuri dengan tatapan bernapsu.

Ah, seperti butuh sedikit penjelasan. Setelah Yuuri diet, badannya jadi langsing banget! Bahkan Phichit terkaget-kaget begitu melihat badan Yuuri menyusut dengan cepatnya. Phichit pun bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ingin diet. Yuuri tersenyum dan hanya menjawab 'karena ingin'. Well, sepertinya Yuuri tidak menyadari efek yang ditimbulkan dari dietnya itu. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Yuuri adalah orang yang polos dan tidak peka. Yuuri tidak pernah menyadari tatapan para lelaki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ala predator.

Belum lagi wajah Yuuri yang aduhai manisnya itu semakin membuat para laki-laki ingin melahapnya karena tidak tahan dengan tingkat kemanisan Yuuri. Kulit Yuuri juga putih bagaikan susu. Makanya wajah memerahnya semakin kelihatan kalau Yuuri lagi malu. Dan kalau sudah begitu semakin banyak orang yang ingin melahapnya. Dan hebatnya Yuuri tidak pernah peka sam kemodusan orang-orang yang mendekatinya.

Tapi bokong Yuuri masih selamat sentosa sampai sekarang.

Setiap ada laki-laki yang mengajak Yuuri kencan dengan dalih 'temani ke sini' atau ada yang mengajak Yuuri ke rumahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan 'bantuin kerja makalah' ataupun dengan alasan lainnya, selalu berakhir tragis alias luka parah dengan berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan seringan-ringannya luka yang para 'korban modus ke Yuuri' alami hanya tulang mereka yang retak di beberapa bagian. YANG PALING RINGAN LOH INI!

Karena banyak memakan korban, para laki-laki pun hanya bisa memandang Yuuri. Mereka takut dengan 'sosok misterius' yang melukai korban lainnya begitu mengajak Yuuri. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa pelaku penganiyayaan itu. Para korban yang ditanya tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, justru mereka semakin ketakutan begitu ditanya dan berteriak 'iblis itu sangat menyeramkan'. Dan muncullah rumor 'sosok misterius yang melindungi Yuuri' yang beredar si seluruh kampus.

Sayang, Yuuri tidak pernah mendengar rumor itu. Benar-benar luar biasa kekudetan pemuda bemarga Katsuki ini.

Sekian berita yang disampaikan. Mari lanjut ke Victor dan Yuuri yang sedang jalan-jalan.

Mereka berdua masih tetap diam hingga Victor menoleh ke Yuuri, membuat Yuuri menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Victor heran.

"Aku ingin membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan." Kata Victor.

"Hah? Memangnya persediaan makananmu sudah habis?" tanya Yuuri. Yuuri yakin kalau Victor jarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali makan di tempatnya satu kalipun. Karena tahu sendiri lah kalau Victor itu makannya di tempat Yuuri. Jadi tidak heran kalau Yuuri bingung ketika Victor ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak habis. Tapi untuk persediaan makananmu." Jawab Victor. Yuuri membelalak. Tidak menyangka Victor mau repot-repot untuk membelikannya bahan-bahan untuk makan. Ada angin apa ini?

"Bisa repot kalau habis. Nanti aku makan apa?"

Ctak.

Hilang sudah pikiran positif Yuuri ke Victor. Kirain mau berbaik hati sungguhan, rupanya buat dirinya sendiri. Nyesal rasanya mikir bagus-bagus tentang Victor tadi.

Mereka pun pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Kalian tahu kan kalau di tempat perbelanjaan itu pengunjungnya didominasi oleh ibu-ibu ataupun gadis-gadis. Nah, begitu Victor dan Yuuri sampai disana, mereka berdua langsung diteriaki massal sama pengunjung disana. Berteriak ala fangirl begitu melihat orang ganteng dan dan orang manis dalam satu paket.

"Ya Tuhan! Siapa mereka?!"

"Yang rambut silver ganteng banget!"

"Yang pakai kacamata manis banget deh! Ingin aku ambil menjadi anakku!"

"Apa mereka pacaran?! Atau mereka adalah sepasang suami istri?!"

Yak, muka Yuuri sontak memerah begitu mendengar teriakan yang terakhir tadi-dan hal itu semakin membuat orang-orang berteriak, bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung-. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?! Masa dia dan Victor dikiran pacaran sih?! Dan yang lebih parah masa sampai dikira suami istri?! Hell! Dia cowok tulen bung! Tidak mikir apa kalau Yuuri itu cowok dan seenaknya saja dia dibilang suami istri sama Victor?!

(aduh Yuuri. Suci banget dirimu nak. Di Rusia, Gay itu bukan hal tabu lagi lho)

Yuuri melirik ke Victor yang menoleh ke kiri kanan. Mencari-cari tempat yang bagus buat beli bahan-bahan makanan. Yuuri berharap Victor tidak mendengar teriakan absurb tadi. Entah seperti apa reaksi pemuda berambut siver itu kalau dia beneran mendengar teriakan tadi.

" _Memangnya kami terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan ya?"_ batin Yuuri. Jujur saja, Yuuri sebenarnya senang mendengarnya. Tapi dia berusaha menepis perasaan senang itu.

"Yuuri." Panggil Victor tiba-tiba membuat Yuuri kaget. Dia jadi gugup dengan Victor karena mendengar teriakan tadi.

"I-iya? Ada apa?" tanya Yuuri. Berusaha menetralkan pikirannya.

"Ayo kesana. Aku ingin membeli bahan-bahan disana." Jawab Victor lalu pergi menuju toko yang dimaksud. Yuuri mengekornya dari belakang. Demi apa otaknya masih memikirkan teriakan tadi. Pikirannya jadi semakin berantakan.

" _Ti-tidak Yuuri! Buat apa kau memikirkannya?! Tidak mungkin kau dan Victor menjadi pasangan sungguhan! Kalian berdua itu laki-laki! Ingat itu!"_ Yuuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bingung dengan tngkah anehnya tapi juga merasa gemas karena Yuuri terlihat lucu dimata mereka.

"Yuuri, kau kenapa?"

Yuuri menoleh ke arah Victor yang menatapnya bingung. Oh, jangan-jangan Victor melihat tingkah laku anehnya tadi. Tangan Yuuri yang semula masih berada di kepalanya langsung diturunkan. Tidak lupa merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena dijambaknya tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yuuri. Victor mendengus mendengarnya. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa kalau Yuuri bertingkah aneh tadi. Yang awalnya bengong, lalu geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian menjambak rambut sendiri. Itu yang disebut tidak apa-apa? Untung tidak ada adegan menampar diri sendiri. Victor akan tertawa melihatnya kalau Yuuri beneran melakukan hal itu. Ah, sayang sekali adegan lucu tadi tidak Victor rekam di kamera hp nya. Andai ada Phichit, dia pasti sudah merekamnya dari awal.

Berpikir kalau Yuuri hanya kumat penyakit gilanya, Victor membiarkannya dan langsung memberi Yuuri sekantong belanjaan yang dibelinya tadi. Yuuri yang awalnya hendak protes karena Victor seenak jidat memberikannya kantong belanjaan-yang tidak disangka-sangka beratnya lebih dari sekilo-langsung dipotong oleh Victor.

"Tugasmu sebagai seorang pelayan." Jawab Victor enteng.

ASTAGA! YUURI BENAR-BENAR INGIN MELEMPAR KANTONG BELANJAAN YANG DIPEGANGNYA SEKARANG!

Melempar tepat di muka Victor. Mumpung beratnya lebih dari sekilo, siapa tahu wajah ganteng itu langsung rusak begitu dilempari kantong belanjaan yang beratnya lebih dari sekilo. Biar makhluk songong di depannya ini bisa tahu diri.

Tapi sekali lagi, karena Yuuri adalah anak baik, rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana, Yuuri tidak jadi melemparkan kantong belanjaannya. Sayang sama isinya, bukan sayang sama wajah ganteng Victor yang bisa saja hancur kalau dilempari kantong belanjaannya. Kalau isinya jatuh, kan mubadzir. Harga makanan sekarang mahal, ribet kalau mau beli lagi. Bisa memeras dompet.

Yuuri dan Victor kembali berjalan dalam diam, melihat pasar-pasar di Rusia. Yuuri melihat penjual es krim dipinggir jalan sana. Yuuri meneguk ludah. Sedari tadi tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia ingin sekali makan atau minum sesuatu yang dingin. Tidak mempedulikan kalau cuaca sekarang sedang dingin dan bisa saja membuatnya flu kalau nekat makan es krim.

Victor yang menyadari Yuuri berhenti jalan dan menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Yuuri sedang melihat ke pinggir jalan, Victor ikut melayangkan tatapannya ke objek yang dilihat Yuuri.

Oh, penjual es krim toh.

Victor melirik Yuuri. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas di wajah Yuuri kalau dia sangat menginginkan es krim itu. Yuuri benar-benar seperti anak kecil dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca melihat benda yang diinginkannya. Victor tidak tega melihat wajah 'pengen' Yuuri itu, hingga akhirnya dia pergi menuju pejual es krim itu.

Melihat Victor pergi menuju penjual es krim itu, Yuuri mengekorinya.

"Kau suka rasa apa?" tanya Victor. Membuat Yuuri mengerutkan alisnya. Buat apa Victor menanyakan hal itu?

"Nngg... vanila dan strawberry..." jawab Yuuri.

Victor mengangguk dan memesan ke si penjual. Yuuri menatap Victor tidak percaya. Apa Victor mau membelikannya es krim? Beneran? Tapi tunggu...bisa jadi Victor membeli es krim buat dirinya saja, karena dia hanya membeli satu es krim saja.

Dan hal itu terbukti jelas karena Victor terlihat menikmati es krim vanila strawberry itu sendirian. Yuuri memandang Victor keki. Dia berasa di PHP kan oleh Victor. Kirain mau beliin Yuuri es krim karena ditanya apa rasa kesukaannya. Tapi rupanya itu hanya sekedar harapan. Yuuri mengehela napas. Mana mungkin Victor mau berbuat hati kepadanya. Yuuri merasa bodoh karena sempat berharap tadi.

Tuk

Yuuri kaget begitu merasakan rasa dingin dan manis yang menyentuh bibirnya. Rupanya Victorlah pelakunya. Victor menyodorkan sendok kecil yang berisikan es krim ke Yuuri. Yuuri menatap Victor bingung, tidak mengerti maksud perbuatan Victor.

"Kau mau es krim kan?" tanya Victor.

"Eh?" Yuuri cengo.

"Bukannya kau mau makan es krim?" Victor kembali bertanya.

"Tapi... bukannya kau membeli es krim itu untuk kau makan sendiri?" tanya Yuuri.

"Tentu saja untuk aku makan sendiri. Tapi mana mungkin aku menghabiskan es krim ini sendirian di tengah cuaca yang sedingin ini. Bisa-bisa aku kena flu. Dan karena kulihat kau sepertinya ingin makan es krim, aku beli satu untuk berdua. Kau juga tidak mungkin kan menghabiskan es krim ini sendirian." Jelas Victor panjang lebar. Yuuri tertegun. Benar-benar tidak menyangka Victor betulan membelikannya es krim.

Karena Yuuri tidak kunjung memakan es krim yang ada disendok, dengan tidak sabaran Victor langsung memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulut Yuuri.

"Makanlah. Ini rasa kesukaanmu kan? Aku sengaja memesan yang pakai tempat karena makannya pakai sendok, jadi gampang untuk menyuapimu. Kau tidak mungkin memegang es krim ini karena kau sedang memegang kantong belanja kan." Jelas Victor sambil tersenyum ceria.

Blush

Wajah Yuuri memerah hebat bagaikan tomat. Astaga, ini beneran Victor? Kenapa mendadak Victor jadi baik padanya?

Tidak mendadak juga sih. Walaupun Victor sering menyuruhnya ini itu, pemuda berambut silver ini sering berbuat baik padanya meski tidak secara langsung. Seperti membantunya mengerjakan makalah, membelikannya makanan, dan lain-lain. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Victor selalu membuat perasaannya naik turun. Kadang berbuat baik, lalu menyebalkan, lalu baik lagi. Pemuda berambut silver ini benar-benar selalu penuh kejutan.

"Nih, makanlah." Victor kembali menyodorkan sendok es krim kepada Yuuri. Yuuri dengan wajah yang masih setia memerah, membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan dan memakan es krim yang disuapi Victor. Victor tersenyum melihat Yuuri yang malu-malu.

Terlalu asik dengan dunia sendiri, mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua orang. Ada yang bersemu merah, ada yang menutup hidungnya karena mimisan, ada yang sudah pingsan karena tidak kuat melihat fanservice di depan mata, bahkan ada yang merekam mereka dengan hp nya. Oke, dideteksi bahwa orang-orang yang ada disini adalah fujoshi tingkat akut.

(bahkan author pun senyam-senyum melihat pasangan unyu-unyu ini.)

"Ayo jalan lagi. Aku jadi ingin berbelanja yang lain-lain." Kata Victor yang telah menghabiskan es krim dengan Yuuri. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri pasar. Yuuri mengikutinya di belakang. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah meski tidak semerah yang tadi. Jantung Yuuri berdetak dengan kencang. Suapan-suapan dengan Victor dalam satu sendok yang sama, berarti itu dinamakan dengan _inderect kiss_ kan? Yuuri semakin malu memikirkannya.

Dilihatnya punggung lebar yang berada di depannya. Yuuri menguatkan pegangannya pada kantong belanjaannya. Perasaannya berbunga-bunga sekarang.

" _Seandainya kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku, Victor._ "

.

.

Di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari posisi Victor dan Yuuri berada, ada dua orang misterius yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Victor dan Yuuri sedari tadi. Wajah mereka tidak terlalu kelihatan karena pakaian mereka yang serba hitam. Membuat orang-orang menatap mereka dengan curiga dan aneh karena penampilan mereka yang mirip mata-mata itu. Tapi sepertinya dua orang itu tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Ck! Apa-apaan si bodoh itu?! Dia terlalu terbawa perasaanya!" seorang remaja mengenakan jaket hodie hitam putih yang menutupi kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena dia juga memakai topi dibalik tudung jaketnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan rasa kesal karena melihat Victor dan Yuuri.

"Tenanglah, kalau kau terlalu berisik bisa-bisa kita ketahuan." Remaja satu lagi yang berabut hitam menenangkan temannya. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan kacamata hitam. Dirinya yang serba-serbi hitam semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti preman.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kalau si bodoh itu terlalu terbawa oleh perasaanya, bisa-bisa mereka berdua celaka lagi!" remaja yang mengenakan jaket hodie itu protes.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu khawatirnya? Aku memang tidak pernah melihat kejadian itu, tapi apa sebegitu parahnya kejadian itu sampai-sampai kau harus membuntuti mereka?" tanya remaja berambut hitam itu. Penasaran dengan sikap temannya yang terlalu khawatir dengan orang yang mereka buntuti.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku merinding kalau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Meski aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu, aku hanya bisa mengingat satu hal saja." Jawab remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Darah... aku hanya bisa mengingat darah dimana-mana kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu." Badan remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu bergetar. Remaja berambut hitam itu menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya dengan pelan, bermasukd menenangkan.

"Kalau memang sebegitu parahnya, kenapa dia masih saja bersama pemuda itu?" tanya remaja berambut hitam itu setelah melihat temannya sudah mulai tenang.

"Dia tidak mau mendengar! Kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat keras kepala?! Kami semua sampai stress untuk mengingatkannya agar jauh-jauh dari orang itu dan mebuang jah-jauh perasaannya. Tapi dia tetap saja nekat! Aarrgghh! Kalau saja dia mau jujur dan tidak main sembunyi-sembunyi begini, semua pasti akan lebih gampang lagi!" remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu berteriak tidak jelas. Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Membuat remaja berambut hitam itu menghela napas.

"Lalu, kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya saja?"

"Dia takut kalau orang itu akan membencinya. Dia selalu merasa karena dialah orang itu jadi terluka. Jadi dia bilang lebih baik kalau dia berbohong dan menyembunyikan kenyataan dari orang itu. Itu sebabnya dia bersikap seperti itu di depan orang itu. Dia berisikeras akan melindungi orang itu dari segala ancaman. Cih! Dia tidak paham situasi apa?! Sekarang justru dia yang semakin membuat nyawa orang itu dalam bahaya! Sekelompok brengsek itu masih hidup sampai sekarang, bisa saja mereka mengetahui kalau orang itu masih hidup dan akan mengincarnya lagi!"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau mereka akan mengincar pemuda itu?"

"Benda yang sekelompok brengsek itu incar sampai sekarang masih berada di tangan orang itu. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu orang itu masih hidup dan mengincar nyawanya."

"Apa benar benda itu berada di tangan pemuda itu? Bukannya dia hilang ingatan?"

"Si bodoh itu yang memberitahu kami kalau dia pernah melihat benda itu saat masuk ke kamar orang itu! Itu sebabnya dia semakin mendekati orang itu agar memastikan kalau orang itu tidak kenapa-kenapa!"

"Hmmm... 'orang itu' yang kau maksud... siapa namanya?"

"Yuuri... Katsuki Yuuri. Kenapa kau baru bertanya hal itu sekarang?" tanya remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran karena temannya baru bertanya perihal nama Yuuri yang seharusnya dia tanyai dari tadi.

"Itu... sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak Katsuki Yuuri dan Victor." Kata remaja berambut hitam itu sambil menunjuk ke tempat yang disinggahi Victor dan Yuuri tapi sekarang sudah tidak menampakkan kedua sosok itu lagi.

Seketika remaja dengan jaket hodie itu terbelalak.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERITAHU DARI TADI?! "

"Kau terlalu asik bercerita."

"DASAR BODOH! SEHARUSNYA BILANG SAJA BIAR AKU BERHENTI BERCERITA! AYO KEJAR MEREKA!"

.

.

Setelah berkeliling kemana-mana Yuuri dan Victor beristirahat di sebuah bangku. Atau lebih tepatnya Yuuri yang beristirahat karena kelelahan membawa barang-barang belanjaan Victor yang luar biasa banyaknya. Uang pemuda berambut silver ini seberapa banyak sih? Barang yang dia beli herganya mencapai selangit, sampai-sampai membuat mata Yuuri sakit karena melihat nominal yang sangat tinggi.

Hah, orang kaya mah emang bebas.

"Kenapa Yuuri? masa kau sudah capek sih." Tanya Victor tidak peka dengan kondisi Yuuri.

" _Jelas capeklah! Semua barang belanjaanmu aku yang bawa! Dikira tidak berat apa bawa kantong-kantong gede ini kemana-mana?!"_ batin Yuuri histeris. Dia hanya menatap sinis Victor. Tidak kuat untuk membalas perkataan polos Victor. Dia masih harus menstabilkan napasnya.

Victor diam saja melihat Yuuri yang capek. Sebenarnya dia kasihan juga sih melihat Yuuri yang tersiksa dengan barang bawaannya. Tapi Victor tidak bisa berbuat lembut ke Yuuri. Dia merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang daritadi.

Haha, jangan meremehkan intuisi tajam dari seorang Victor Nikiforov.

"Guk guk." Victor menoleh ke Maccachin. Ah, dia sempat melupakan keberadaan anjing kesayangannya ini tadi. Tak patutlah kau Victor.

Maccachin seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu ke Victor. Victor menatap bingung Maccachin hingga anjing pudel itu berlari ke arah sebuah toko dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk toko itu. Victor melihat toko yang didatangi Maccachin.

Oh, toko makanan hewan toh. Pantes Maccachin pengen banget. Tapi bukannya Maccachin lebih suka sama kue manju ya daripada makanan khusus itu?

Tapi sebagai majikan yang baik dan perhatian, Victor harus menuruti keinginan peliharaannya. Victor menoleh ke Yuuri, mengajak Yuuri untuk berjalan lagi.

"Yuuri, ayo kesana. Maccachin ingin masuk ke toko itu." Kata Victor.

"Eh, tidak. Kau saja yang kesana. Aku tunggu disini saja. Aku masih mau istirahat." Jawab Yuuri. Victor memandang Yuuri khawatir. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yuuri meski hanya sebentar, masalahnya disekitar mereka itu sepi, hanya sedikit orang yang lewat, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksa Yuuri ikut karena Yuuri benar-benar terlihat sangat capek.

Victor melihat kesekeliling dengan tatapan mata yang menajam. Memperhatikan disetiap sudut. Melihat ada orang-orang yang mencurigakan atau tidak. Setelah dipastikan kalau sekelilingnya aman, Victor kembali berkata ke Yuuri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi sebentar kesana. Kalau ada apa-apa kau langsung teriak saja." Kata Victor dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Eh... iya." Jawab Yuuri. sedikit heran kenapa Victor mendadak menjadi serius seperti itu.

Victor pun pergi meninggalkan Yuuri. Dia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, memastikan Yuuri baik-baik saja kemudian masuk ke dalam toko.

Yuuri mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sudah lama sekali tidak keluar rumah. Jadwal kuliahnya sangat padat, belum lagi tugas yang Victor berikan kepadanya membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa keluar meski hanya untuk jalan-jalan biasa. Tumben-tumbennya Victor mengizinkannya keluar biasanya Victor selalu melarangnya. Yaah, meski sekarang dia bisa keluar, dia ditemani sama Victor sih. Itu pun dalam rangka mengajak Maccachin jalan-jalan yang berakhir dengan shopping.

Terlalu lama menatap langit, Yuuri tidak sadar ada pemuda yang menatapnya dari tadi dan mendekatinya.

"Hai." Sapa pemuda itu. Yuuri menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Yuuri.

"Sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyum pemuda itu membuat Yuuri merinding.

"Eeh... tidak... aku bersama temanku."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak melihat temanmu." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Yaa... itu..." belum sempat Yuuri menjawab, pemuda itu sudah menarik tangan Yuuri. membuat Yuuri kaget karena tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

"Daripada menunggu temanmu yang tidak kunjung datang, lebih baik pergi main sama aku saja."

"Ma-maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Yuuri berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu mencengkram tangannya terlalu kuat. Membuat Yuuri meringis kesakitan karena tangan yang dicengkram pemuda itu sedikit kram karena Yuuri mengangkat barang belanjaan yang berat dari tadi.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu begitu." Kata pemuda itu semakin menarik tangan Yuuri hingga Yuuri berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan belanjaan yang dipangkunya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Yuuri masih berusaha menarik tangannya yang semakin sakit. Tapi pemuda itu tidak melepaskannya, justru semakin mencengkramnya dengan kut. Membuat kram ditangannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Mata Yuuri sedikit berkaca-kaca karena menahan sakit. Mata Yuuri menoleh kekanan kiri, sama sekali tidak ada orang disekelilingnya. Dia semakin ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

"Aku tidak mau!" air mata Yuuri pun lolos dari manik hazel Yuuri. Bukan karena kesakitan lagi, tapi karena dia semakin takut dengan pemuda didepannya.

"VICTOR!"

SRET

"AARRGGHHH!"

Yuuri kaget dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu dia menoleh, dia melihat Victor yang menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan.

" **Lepaskan tanganmu dari dia**." Kata Victor penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Manik biru saphire nya menatap nyalang ke pemuda itu. Victor mencengkram tangan pemuda itu dengan sangat kuat. Membuat pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan. Dan Yuuri berani sangsi dia mendengar suara retakan. Hei, jangan bilang itu suara retakan dari tulang pemuda ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak pemuda itu menahan kesakitan.

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan tanganmu darinya." Jawab Victor yang semakin mempererat cengkramannya yang semakin membuat pemuda itu menjerit dengan kencang. Entah kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari tokonya, padahal teriakan pemuda itu kencang sekali.

Pemuda itu pun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Yuuri dan Victor juga melepaskan tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung lari terbirit-birit sambail memegang tangannya yang diyakini tulangnya retak parah. Yuuri menatap Victor tidak percaya. Victor yang ada dihapannya sangat berbeda dengan Victor yang dia lihat selama ini. Yuuri merasa takut melihat Victor yang sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

"A-ano... Victor..." panggil Yuuri, hendak berterima kasih ke Victor meski dia masih sedikit ketakutan. Tapi Victor sudah memotong omongannya duluan.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih Yuuri? Kenapa kau lemah sekali? Kau seperti perempuan yang hendak diculik tadi. Kalau aku tidak datang kau pasti beneran diculik sama orang tadi." Kata Victor.

CTAS

Yuuri tidak jadi berterima kasih. Perkataan Victor benar-benar keterlaluan. Yuuri dibilang lemah seperti perempuan? PEREMPUAN?! Itu keterlaluan sekali!

"Kau bilang aku lemah seperti perempuan?! Hei! Aku tidak lemah ya! Aku hanya ketakutan!" kata Yuuri dengan perempatan di pelipisnya. Emosi dengan Victor yang mengejeknya. Astaga, kami-sama, tabahkan hambamu ini! Batin Yuuri sambil mengelus-ngelus dada.

"Kau bilang kau tidak lemah tapi kau ketakutan saat nyaris diculik oleh orang tadi? Bukannya itu seperti perempuan?" Victor balas tidak kalah emosi. Niat awal tidak mau berdebat dengan Yuuri justru malah berakhir dengan debat. Karena Yuuri tiba-tiba emosi, Victor jadi ikut-ikutan emosi.

Yaah, setidaknya itu salah Victor sendiri karena dia yang menjadi sebab utama perdebatan ini terjadi.

"Wajar kan kalau aku ketakutan! Aku trauma dibegitukan tadi!" kata Yuuri.

"Setrauma apapun kau, kau pasti masih bisa melawan! Kalau aku tidak datang, kau pasti sekarang sudah berakhir di tangan orang tadi!"

"Aku bisa melawannya tadi dan aku tidak minta pertolonganmu! Ngapain kau menolongku?!"

Aduh siapapun tolong hentikan pertengkaran dua orang ini yang sudah seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Begitu caramu berterima kasih?! Lagipula kau sendiri yang memanggilku kan?!"

"Itu karena kau yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu kalau ada apa-apa!"

Dan perdebatan pun berhenti. Victor dan Yuuri ngos-ngosan, seakan mereka baru saja habis marathon. Baru tahu kalau debat seperti ini menguras tenaga. Beberapa penjual toko yang mendengar perdebatan mereka jadi mengintip mereka karena penasaran apa yang mereka debatkan.

"Huh, iya, aku yang salah. Aku memang lemah seperti perempuan. Aku ingin berterima kasih tadi tapi kau malah ngomong seperti itu." Kata Yuuri ngambek. Victor jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengejek Yuuri tadi. Aah, dia baru saja menghancurkan hati kaca Yuuri.

Yuuri membungkukkan badannya, hendak mengambil belanjaan yang jatuh tadi. Saat Yuuri mengambilnya, tangan yang dipegang pemuda tadi terasa sakit. Yuuri meringis pelan dan menahan rasa sakit di tangannya.

SRET

Tiba-tiba Victor merebut belanjaan yang ada di tangan Yuuri. Bukan hanya yang ditangan Yuuri, Victor mengambil semua belanjaan yang ada dibangku. Yuuri terheran-heran melihatnya. Baru saja mau bertanya, Victor sekali lagi memotong perkataannya.

"Biar aku yang membawa belanjaanya. Tanganmu lagi sakit kan?"

Yuuri tidak bisa berkata-kata. Victor tahu kalau tangan Yuuri sakit?

"Pakai ini. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ditanganmu." Victor memberikan obat krim ke Yuuri. Yuuri menatap obat yang diberikan Victor. Dia masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Melihat Victor yang tahu tentang keadaannya...

Membuat Yuuri senang.

Sangat senang.

Yuuri menggenggam obat itu dengan erat. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Lagi-lagi Victor memainkan perasaannya.

"S-spasibo..." kata Yuuri pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Victor.

Victor menepuk pelan kepala Yuuri. Membisikkannya sesuatu yang semakin membuat jantung Yuuri berdetak dengan kencang.

"Maaf karena sudah mengejekmu tadi."

Victor pun membalikkan badannya. Yuuri menatapnya.

"Ayo pulang." Victor melangkahkan kakinya.

Yuuri mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka pun pulang dengan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

.

"Ck, kalau mereka semesra itu, aku jadi semakin sulit untuk menyuruh si bodoh itu menjauhinya." Kata remaja yang memakai jaket hodie. Rupanya mereka masih saja membuntuti Victor dan Yuuri. Posisi mereka sekarang berada di gang kecil yang tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tidak usah memisahkan mereka. Kalau kulihat, Katsuki Yuuri itu juga mencintai Victor." Kata remaja berambut hitam yang berada di samping remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu.

"Aku tahu, sejak dulu mereka memang saling mencintai. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, dia bisa dalam bahaya." Jawab remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu, masih menatap Victor dan Yuuri yang semakin menjauh.

Remaja berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar. Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai itu sangat sulit. Tidak tega melihat keduanya saling tersiksa. Tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini, mau tak mau Victor dan Yuuri harus berpisah.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat kaget karena mengira orang yang mengganggu Katsuki Yuuri tadi bagian dari mereka." Kata remaja berambut hitam itu sambil melihat tiga orang di sampingnya.

Tiga orang yang terkapar di tanah dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh.

"Huh, kalau itu benar, si bodoh itu bukan hanya mematahkan tulang tangannya, tapi mematahkan seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhnya." Kata remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu sambil mendengus. Dia pun melihat tiga orang yang baru saja dihajarnya.

Yak, dua remaja ini baru saja menghajar tiga orang, atau lebih tepatnya tiga pria dewasa.

"Tidak kusangka mereka sudah mulai bergerak."

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" remaja berambut hitam itu melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya. Memperlihatkan manik obsidiannya.

"Sudah jelas bukan, kalau mereka sudah bergerak..." remaja yang memakai jaket hodie itu menurunkan tudung kepalanya. Terlihatlah rambut pirang sepanjang leher. Manik hijau emeraldnya menatap lurus ke tiga orang yang terkapar itu.

"Kita juga harus bergerak."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

... #bacaFFdariawal.

Kenapa genre FF ku makin berubah dari ekspetasiku ya? Jadi berkesan misteri gitu :"v

Maaf karena lama updatenya. Soalnya author stress stadium empat sama UTS author. Mana nilai-nilai author jelek semua (JANGAN BUKA AIB WOI!)

Sebenarnya mau bikin lebih panjang, tapi nanti alur chapter 4 jadi kependekan kalau author masukin scene satu lagi. Jadi scene satu lagi author potong buat chapter 4 nanti. Tapi chapter ini juga lumayan panjang kan~~~~

Yaaah, sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak typonya. Manusia itu tempatnya melakukan kesalahan :"v

 _ **Verochi chan**_ : Sudah bisa tebak bukan siapa pelaku dari penghajaran itu? Dan disini author sedikit kasih lihat sisi seram Victor kalau sama orang yang ngedekatin Yuuri. Semoga chapter ini bisa membuatmu puas membacanyaaaaaa~~

 _ **Karen Ackerman**_ : Apa isi catatan Yuuri? itu rahasiaaaaaa. Tapi isi catatan Yuuri ini bukan konflik utama yang akan dibahas. Jadi author tidak akan terlalu membahas isi catatan Yuuri. Pertanyaan dari Victor harus meninggalkan Yuuri sudah mulai terjawab disini. Ufufufu, Victor jadi seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda ya.

ADUH! MALU BANGET SAMA TYPO SENDIRI! SEMOGA CHAPTER KALI NI TIDAK TERLALU BANYAK MENINGGALKAN TYPO!

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ : Sepertinya pada penasaran dengan catatan Yuuri ya. Victor sudah kenal lama sama Yuuri, dan tentang siapa Victor itu sebenarnya akan dibahas di chapter mendatang. BENAR! Victor yandere itu memang mantap!

 _ **Orang Lewat**_ : SPASIBO! SENANG DEH! IYAAA, DARK!VICTOR MEMANG BIKIN MELELEH! Masa lalu mereka belum bisa author kasih lihat. Tapi di chapter ini sudah mulai bisa terbayang kenapa Yuuri tidak ingat Victor kan? Requestmu itu akan author kabulkan di chpater 4 nanti! Tunggu saja yaaaaaa~~~

 _ **Test**_ : Tenang, sebentar lagi author juga akan memperlihatkan masa lalau mereka kok. Sabar aja. Dan ini sudah keberapa kalinya orang bertanya tentang catatan Yuuri. Gak nyangka jadi pada kepo dengan catatan Yuuri.

 _ **Mizune Tori**_ : OFF COURSE HE LOVE YUURI! SECARA CINTA MEREKA ITU KAN BEGITU MURNIII! #histeris

 _ **UssyDarmawan**_ : Victor itu memang menyebalkan bahkan di anime aslinya (tapi dia terlalu ganteng buat dibenci). Hubungan mereka di masa lalu bakal dibah. Tenang aja Victor-sama!

 _ **Heterochrome**_ : Sebenarnya author ingin membuat Yuuri terbully, tapi gak tega. Yuuri terlalu manis untuk di bully. Tapi boleh juga sih kalau Yuuri dibully (YANG KONSISTEN DONG!). Intinya soal pembullyan Yuuri itu akan author pertimbangkan! Apakah ada yang mau Yuuri dibully disini?

 _ **Seishan**_ : SPASIBOOOOOOOOOOOO! AUTHOR AKAN TETAP BERSEMANGAT NULISNYA!

.

.

 **SPOILER OF CHAPTER 4**

"YUURI! KAU KENAPA?!"

"Yang kulihat dimimpiku... hanyalah darah..."

"Hah?! Kenapa dia pulang kemari?!"

"Na-namamu... Katsuki Yuuri kan?"

"Dia masih tetap manis seperti biasanya lho, Vitya."

"Akan kubunuh kau jika berani mendekati Yuuri."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Victor Nikiforov, tapi aku tidak butuh."

"Hee... sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Yuuri, Victor?"

CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL MUNCUL OC LHO!

SPASIBO REVIEWNYA DAN DASVIDANIYAAAAAAA~~~


	4. Chapter 4

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAA! AUTHOR SABLENG INI KEMBALIIIIIIII! MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG TERLALU LAMA UPDATENYA! SOALNYA MENDADAK KENA WRITER BLOCK DAN SIBUK NGERJAIN TUGAS SEKOLAH YANG KELEWATAN MENUMPUK!

Oh ya, soal warna mata Yuuri disini, di chapter sebelumnya autor nulis warna mata Yuuri itu cokelat hazel, tapi sekarang author ubah jadi warna cokelat keunguan. Soalnya menurut author, mata Yuuri itu ada warna keunguannya. Tidak sepenuhnya cokelat gitu deh. Kenapa diganti, karena yang author tahu warna hazel itu cokelat terang atau cokelat kemerahan.

Author sampai mantengin matanya Yuuri terus karena author suka banget sama warna matanya Yuuri. Warna mata yang author suka kedua setelah matanya E*en :"v

Langsung saja ya. CEKIDOT!

.

.

.

 **A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (yaah, intinya genrenya campur aduk kayak gado-gado)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL**

 **OC MUNCUL DI CHAPTER INI**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

* * *

Pagi hari di Universitas Negeri , seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yuuri sedang termenung, tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen yang ada di depannya. Meskipun mata cokelat keunguan yang bereada di balik kacamatanya itu menatap ke depan, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Sosok termenungnya itu membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya.

 _Yuuri yang sedang termenung seperti itu sangat cantik_

Begitulah isi otak mereka saat melihat Yuuri.

Tangan kanan Yuuri menopang dagunya. Dia mengela napas kecil. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Pasalnya gara-gara kejadian kemarin, Yuuri sampai sekarang tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada kantung mata kecil di bawah mata cantiknya. Terlihat jelas kalau Yuuri tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalam. Alias bangung tidur bangun tidur terus. Untunglah kantung mata itu tidak merusak kecantikannya (eaa).

Yuuri membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Alisnya berkedut kesal, ditambah dengan pipinya yang dia gembungkan dan mempoutkan bibir kissable nya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dimata orang-orang. Membuat orang-orang gemes untuk mencubit pipi chubby itu. Well, meski tubuh Yuuri sudah langsing bak model (woi) pipinya masih setia chubby seperti saat dia masih ehemgendutehem. Tapi tidak apa-apa juga kan, toh hal itu semakin membuat dia terlihat unyu.

Kembali ke Yuuri lagi, kini dia benar-benar tengah frustasi. Sebenarnya dia bingung juga kenapa dia mau saja memikirkan masalah sepele ini, tapi hatinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin, sebutlah dia kepo.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Yuuri jadi kayak gini?

Jawabannya simple saja, Yuuri jadi begini karena memikirkan sikap Victor yang mendadak berubah setelah mereka pulang dari jalan-jalan kemarin.

Jadi begini, setelah Victor dan Yuuri sampai di depan apartemen mereka, Victor menoleh kebelakang terus. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yuuri heran karena Victor menoleh kebelakang terus tapi sama sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang mereka. Nihil makhluk hidup. Yuuri hendak bertanya ke Victor ada apa, tapi melihat raut serius di muka ganteng pemuda berambut silver itu membuat Yuuri mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Akhirnya setelah mereka sampai di kamar apartemen mereka, Victor menyerahkan belanjaan mereka ke Yuuri dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jelas hal itu semakin membuat Yuuri bingung. Biasanya pemuda berambut silver itu akan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Yuuri dan seenak udel baring-baring di kamar tidur Yuuri, tapi kemarin Victor langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Belum lagi setelah pulang itu Victor tidak ada menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Yuuri. Victor Nikiforov yang biasanya saat makan malam pergi ke kamar Yuuri pada hari itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Dan bukan hanya semalam saja, tadi pagi pun juga Victor sama sekali tidak muncul (berasa kayak hantu saja) untuk sarapan. Karena Victor tidak muncul, seharusnya Yuuri bisa sarapan dengan tenang lagi dan pergi ke kampus dengan cepat. Tapi alih-alih sarapan dengan tenang, Yuuri malah bangun kesiangan dan tidak sarapan sama sekali. Gara-gara Yuuri memikirkan Victor semalaman, dia jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan akhirnya bangun kesiangan. Sampai sekarang Yuuri bisa merasakan perutnya berkoar-koar untuk diisi makanan. Salah sendiri karena dia tidak sarapan. Untung suara perutnya tidak bergema di kelasnya.

Sebenarnya Yuuri sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak memikirkan Victor, tapi apa mau dikata, hatinya berkata lain. Bohong kalau Yuuri bilang dia tidak khawatir dan penasaran dengan Victor. Bohong kalau Yuuri bilang dia tidak kangen dengan Victor. Khawatir takutnya Victor kenapa-kenapa, penasaran dengan sikap Victor yang mendadak berubah, kangen karena pagi harinya tidak diisi dengan Victor (eeaaaa).

Sungguh Yuuri semakin frustasi memikirkan hal itu.

Dan semua itu gara-gara Victor Nikiforov seorang.

Sepertinya Yuuri akan membuat perhitungan dengan Victor untuk tidak membuatnya sefrustasi ini.

Tapi kayaknya tidak jadi karena hal itu akan semakin membuat Victor menggodanya.

Sekali lagi, karena kelamaan sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, Yuuri tidak sadar kalau kelasnya sudah berakhir dan digantikan dengan suara bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat. Yuuri mengerang kesal, lagi-lagi dia tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosennya. Bisa-bisa dia mendapat nilai merah lagi dan lama-lama skripsinya tidak selesai-selesai.

SEKALI LAGI INI SEMUA GARA-GARA VICTOR NIKIFOROV!

Sadar kalau tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan Victor, Yuuri pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafetaria. Mengisi perutnya yang sejak pagi tadi berteriak karena lapar yang melanda. Yuuri mengambil hp yang berada di saku celananya, mengirim pesan ke Phichit untuk langsung ke kafetaria saja dan menunggunya disana.

Setelah ada jawaban dari Phichit, Yuuri memasukkan kembali hp nya ke kantong celana dan pergi menuju kafetaria sendirian. Ya, sendirian karena cowok-cowok di kelasnya ingin mengajaknya pergi bareng ke kafetaria tapi Yuuri tidak sadar-sadar kalau dia dipanggil. Ah, maklum saja, Yuuri sedang memakai earphone jadi dia tidak mendengarkan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Lagipula pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana.

Yuuri berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan di seklilingnya hingga tatapannya tertuju ke ke atas, dimana dia bisa melihat langit biru yang diselimuti awan itu (disini author menggambarkan gedung jurusan ekonomi dan gedung kafetarianya pisah. Jadi Yuuri otomatis keluar dari gedung dan sedikit mengelilingi kampus. Yaah, anggaplah seperti itu, author juga bingung dengan kampusnya Yuuri). Melihat warna biru itu membuat Yuuri semakin memikirkan Victor. Dia benar-benar kangen dengan Victor.

" _Sebenarnya kau kenapa Victor?"_ batin Yuuri. Dia ingin sekali menemui Victor, tapi sekarang dia berada di kampus. Sedangkan kalau di kampus mereka itu terkenal bermusuhan, mana mungkin Yuuri datang menemui Victor. Bisa-bisa akting bermusuhan mereka jadi hancur hanya karena Yuuri rela-rela jalan jauh hanya demi menemui Victor. Apa kata orang-orang nanti.

Sebenarnya Yuuri bisa saja sih pura-pura datang ke kelas Victor, dengan dalih hanya kebetulan lewat, tapi biasanya Yuuri akan diserbu sama senior-seniornya dan dikasih pertanyaan ini itu. Yuuri pernah sekali melewati kelas Victor dan tiba-tiba seniornya yang notabene teman Victor langsung mendatanginya. Menanyainya kenapa dia bisa tidak menyukai Victor lah, kenapa dia dan Victor bisa bermusuhanlah, kenapa dia berani bersikap jutek dengan Victor yang seharusnya dia hormati karena Victor itu seniornya lah, dan beragam macam pertanyaan yang bersangkutan tentang dia dan Victor.

Sampai sekarang Yuuri bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia sampai sekarang tidak dibully oleh fans Victor ya? Bukannya Yuuri ingin dibully sih, tapi aneh saja. Soalnya pernah ada kabar bahwa fans Victor menghajar seseorang yang berinisial N yang ingin mengganggu Victor karena diduga iri sama kegantengan Victor. Memang Victor belum sempat diganggu sih, tapi katanya N itu sudah keburu diganggu alias dihajar sama fans Victor hingga N babak belur dan akhirnya N memutuskan untuk pindah ke kampus lain karena takut dihajar sama fans Victor.

Wow, bukankah itu sangat parah untuk sekedar melindungi seorang Victor?

Yuuri yang mendengar berita itu dari Phichit hanya dapar ber sweatdrop ria. Dalam hati dia bersyukur sampai sekarang dia masih selamat sentosa dari serangan mengenaskan fans victor. Sebut sajalah nama fansnya itu Viclovers. Menurut Yuuri tindakan Viclovers itu terlalu berlebihan karena Yuuri yakin 100% Victor itu bukan orang yang mudah dijahili. HELL! MAU BIKIN DIA KESANDUNG SAJA TIDAK BISA! APALAGI MENGGANGGUNYA DENGAN HAL MACAM-MACAM!

Itulah sebabnya Yuuri tidak habis pikir kenapa Viclovers itu tidak membully nya padahal yang Yuuri lakukan sudah lebih parah dari si N. Yuuri bahkan pernah membentak Victor di depan semua orang dan sampai sekarang Viclovers itu tidak menyerangnya! Malahan Yuuri pernah mendengar kalau orang-orang di kampusnya ini menjodohkan Yuuri dengan Victor dan terbentuklah sebuah fansite yang bernama Victuuri! Wadahel sekali orang-orang di kampus ini!

Bahkan saat Yuuri dan Victor berkelahi, beberapa orang di sekitarnya menjerit histeris. Ok, fujodan detected. Yuuri semakin frustasi memikirkan orang-orang itu. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Phichit juga suka melihat adegan Victuuri di depan matanya. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu sering sekali memotret Yuuri dan Victor yang lagi berkelahi. Yuuri jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Phichit yang membuat fansite tidak jelas ini. Soalnya Phichit lah yang pertama kali menggumbar-gumbarkan bahwa Yuuri dan Victor terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berantem.

(jelaslah Yuuri, soalnya Phichit kan nahkoda kapal kami)

Begitu sampai di kafetaria Yuuri menoleh kiri kanan, mencari sosok pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu di tengah keramaian. Hingga akhirnya Yuuri melihat sosok Phichit yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Yuuri pun menghampiri Phichit. Rupanya pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini tidak sendirian, dia bersama orang lain.

"Yuuri, duduk sini!" kata Phichit sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disampingnya. Yuuri pun duduk disamping Phichit.

"Yuuri perkenalkan! Dia temanku di jurusan yang sama. Namanya Lee Seung gil, dari Korea Selatan. Negara tetanggamu yang banyak boyband dan girlbandnya itu lhooo." Kata Phichit memperkenalkan temannya yaitu Seung gil. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam, mata sipit dan alis tebal –tidak ada maksud menghina, sungguh- Oh Phichit, tanpa kau beritahu tentang Korea sedetail itu, Yuuri pasti tahu kok.

Yuuri mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum yang _oh-my-god-manis-banget-ya-lord_ "Perkenalkan, namaku Katsuki Yuuri. Salam kenal."

"Seung gil, salam kenal juga."jawab Seung gil dengan nada datar dan singkat padat jelas. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tidak kalah datar dengan nada bicaranya. Yuuri bersweatdrop ria. Bagaimana bisa Phichit mendapatkan teman yang sangat bertolak belakang darinya? Yang satu kalem, yang satu hyperaktif. Yang satu muka teflon, yang satu beragam ekspresi. Phichit benar-benar hebat dalam bersosialisi. Batin Yuuri memuji Phichit.

"Lho Yuuri? Kau tidak tidur ya semalam?" tanya Phichit yang baru saja maumenyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Eh? Ti-tidak kok! Aku tidur semalam!" jawab Yuuri sedikit panik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Dia lupa kalau Phichit itu mempunyai penglihatan yang tajam.

Ah Yuuri, kau lupa satu hal lagi. Selain mempunyai penglihatan tajam, nahkoda kami juga mempunyai insting yang tajam lhoooooo.

"Yuuri, kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Phichit sambil memicingkan matanya. Yuuri banjir keringat, berusaha memikirkan segala macam alasan untuk kabur dari kecurigaan Phichit. Sungguh, dia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diintrogasi oleh polisi.

"Beneran kok Phichit. Aku tidur kok." _Meski bangun beberapa kali_. Lanjut Yuuri dalam hati. Tidak mungkin dia mengucapkannya blak-blakkan di depan Phichit. Mau makin diceramahi nanti?

Phichit masih memandang Yuuri dengan skeptis. Dia berani bersumpah Yuuri hanya berbohong. Bisa dilihat dari kantung matanya yang tidak terlalu tebal meski tidak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutup kacamata Yuuri. Hah, itu yang namanya tidur? Phichit mendengus geli. Yuuri memang tidak pandai bohong. Tapi lebih memilih Phichit tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, dia tahu Yuuri risih jika ditanya-tanya begitu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya Yuuri. tapi kalau kau ada masalah, beritahu kau ya. Ah dan tentu juga kau bisa bercerita ke Seung gil. Iya kan?" tanya Phichit yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Seung gil.

Yuuri tersenyum melihat Phichit. Dia benar-benar merasa bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Phichit yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya. Ah, dan tentu saja Yuuri juga senang mempunyai teman lagi, meskipun Seung gil terlihat susah diajak ngomong.

"Kamu tidak pesan sesuatu Yuuri?" tanya Phichit yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Yuuri jadi ingat kalau dia ke kafetaria untuk makan gara-gara tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Yuuri pun izin ke Phichit untuk mengambil makanan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yuuri kembali dengan membawa makanannya. Hanya makanan ringan, yang penting cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Yuuri kembali duduk di samping Phichit.

"Eh, Yuuri, boleh nanya tidak?" Yuuri yang sedang meminum air menoleh ke arah Phichit. Melihat Yuuri mengizinkannya, Phichit melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya kau dan Victor itu pacaran ya?"

BRUUUUUUUSSSSTTTTTT

Yuuri nyembur.

Benar-benar nyembur, bukan hanya sekedar imajiner.

Nyembur di mukanya Seung gil pula.

Dan-eh? Apaan yang ditangannya Phichit? HP? Jangan bilang dia merekam adegan spektakuler tadi?

Ah lupakan. Kembali ke Yuuri.

ASDFGHJKL DEMI JIDAT LEBARNYA VICTOR YANG MENGKILAP APA-APAAN PERTANYAAN NISTA DAN TIDAK BERFAEDAH DARI PHICHIT ITUUUUUUUU?! MUKANYA WATADOS BANGET PULA SAAT BERTANYA!

"A-APA-APAAN PERTANYAANMU PHICHIT?!" teriak Yuuri tidak woles sambil melotot lebar ke Phichit. Sepertinya Yuuri melupakan Seung gil yang dia semburin tadi. Untung Cuma air putih yang nyembur. Kalau jus atau minuman lainnya yang mengandung gula yang nyembur ke Seung gil, bisa berabe kan? Nanti wajahnya Seung gil dikerumuni sama semut dong.

"Pfft—hahaha, Yuuri minta maaf dulu ke Seung gil dong! Kasihan tuh mukanya kena sembur." Kata Phichit tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil nunjuk Seung gil yang lagi mengelap mukanya dengan khidmat. Yuuri menatap horror ke Seung gil. Baru sadar ya kalau kau nyemburin air mancur ke mukanya Seung gil?

"Ma-maafkan aku Seung gil! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Yuuri benar-benar merasa bersalah karena nyembur Seung gil. Padahal cowok _saranghae_ ini tidak ada salah apa-apa, tapi Yuuri malah nyemburin dia. Poor Seung gil.

Seung gil hanya mengangkat tangannya sambil geleng-geleng pelan. Seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Melihat Seung gil tidak marah dan memaafkannya, Yuuri kembali noleh ke arah Phichit dengan mata melotot lebar. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mendadak merah, entah karena marah atau karena malu. (heei Yuuri, mentang-mentang Seung gil tidak marah kau langsung nyuekin dia gitu?)

"Phichit! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" tanya Yuuri yang sudah mulai tenang. Tidak heboh kayak tadi. Malu, soalnya dilihatin orang-orang tadi.

"Eeehh? Kenapa Yuuri kaget begitu? Aku kan hanya bertanya~" jawab Phichit dengan senyum sejuta watt nya. Oh oke, senyum itu bukan pertanda baik. Kalau Phichit sudah tersenyum seperti itu plus ditambah dengan pertanyaan arbsurbnya, tidak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi bagi Yuuri. Pemuda berkacamata ini mulai menyalakan alarm siaga satu.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Hanya saja pertanyaanmu itu sungguh tidak masuk akal." Jawab Yuuri yang berusaha mencari cara agar Phichit tidak bertanya semakin jauh.

"Beneran tidak ada apa-apa nih? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau dan Victor sering ketemuan di belakang kampus. Ada apa niiihh?~~"

UHUK

Yuuri terbatuk, kali ini hanya dalam imajiner.

Beneran deh, darimana Phichit mengetahui kalau Yuuri dan Victor sering ketemua dia belakang kampus? (meski ketemuannya dalam rangka Victor menyuruh Yuuri ini itu sih). Apakah selama ini Phichit selalu membuntuti mereka berdua?

"I-itu tidak sengaja ketemuan kok Phichit. Sungguh." Jawab Yuuri. Oh ayolah, dia lagi tidak mau memikirkan Victor sekarang. Gara-gara memikirkan Victor, Yuuri jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dari semua pertanyaan, kenapa Phichit harus bertanya seperti itu?! Membuat Yuuri semakin stress saja.

"Hmm... tidak sengaja ya~ kalau Yuuri bilang begitu baiklah. Toh, nanti aku juga bakal tahu." Kata Phichit kemudia melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat tertunda. Yuuri benar-benar harus waspada sama Phichit. Bisa jadi pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini memang membuntutinya. Sasuga nahkoda kapal Victuuri.

Yuuri menghela napas panjang. Batinnya lelah. Hanya gara-gara memikirkan Victor dia sampai kecapekan secara psikis begini. Yuuri merasa dewi fortuna sedang ingin bermain-main dengan nasibnya hari ini. Kokoro ini lelah mak, sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ah! Seung gil! Tanganmu berdarah!"

Teriakan Phichit membuat Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Seung gil yang tangannya kini...

...

...

Mengeluarkan darah.

DEG

 _Darah..._

"Cuma tergores sedikit. Tidak parah."

 _Darah..._

"Meskipun Cuma tergores sedikit kau harus hati-hati."

Napas Yuuri mulai tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Wajahnya makin lama makin memucat. Badannya bergetar. Matanya menatap horror darah yang keluar dari tangan Seung gil.

" _KAU MASIH TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHU KAMI?!"_

DEG

Yuuri memegang kepalanya. Menarik rambutnya dengan kencang. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing. Napasnya semakin memburu, tidak bisa terkendali.

" _AAAAKKKHHH!"_

DEG

Telinga Yuuri berdengung kuat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Badannya semakin bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Ti-Tidak... tidak... kumohon..."

"Eh? Yu-Yuuri?"

 _Darah... aku takut dengan darah..._

Tangan Yuuri berpindah ke dadanya. Menarik kuat kerah baunya. Semakin kesulitan untuk bernapas. Air mata Yuuri sudah jatuh mengalir ke pipinya. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

Phichit panik melihat keadaan Yuuri. Bukan hanya Phichit, semua orang yang berada di kafetaria itu pun juga menatap Yuuri panik dan bingung. Bingung kenapa Yuuri tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"YUURI! KAU KENAPA?!"

Phichit memegang bahu Yuuri dengan tangannya yang terkena darah dari Seung gil tadi membuat Yuuri semakin menatap horror bercak darah di tangan Yuuri. Sontak Yuuri langsung menepis tangan Phichit dari bahunya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI!"

 _Tangan yang penuh darah itu telah menyiksaku._

 _Aku tidak mau lagi merasakannya._

 _Kumohon, jangan siksa aku lagi._

"Yu-Yuuri..."

" _BERITAHU KAMI DIMANA BENDA ITU!"_

 _Bertubi-tubi siksaan yang kudapatkan._

 _Kenapa aku harus mendapatkannya._

 _AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI!_

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

Yuuri berteriak sangat kencang. Dia menjambak rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti dihancurkan. Tiba-tiba saja Yuuri merasa matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Tapi sebelum pandangan Yuuri gelap sepenuhnya, Yuuri melihat sosok pemuda berambut silver menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir.

"YUURI!"

Dan penglihatan Yuuri menjadi gelap semua.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya shock. Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkan dokter? Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Disinilah Phichit dan Seung gil berada. Di Ruang UKS dimana Yuuri yang pingsan saat istirahat tadi dibaringkan. Phichit dengan muka meweknya bernapas lega begitu mendengar penjelasan dari dokter kalau Yuuri baik-baik saja. Seung gil yang berada di sampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Oh, mereka jadi terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang khawatir karena anak mereka sakit. Phichit berterima kasih ke dokter sebelum dokter itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Unghh.."

Tepat setelah dokter keluar dari ruangan, terdengar suara erangan kecil dari Yuuri, Phichit yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju Yuuri, diikuti Seung gil dari belakang. Kelopak mata yang menutupi manik cokelat keunguan itu mulai membuka. Alisnya sedikit berkedut dan matanya sedikit menyipit karena cahaya yang menyapanya. Begitu Yuuri telah membuka matanya sepenuhnya, dia melihat Phichit dan Seung gil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"YUURIIIIIII! SYUKURLAH KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Belum sempat Yuuri mengeluarkan suara bahkan membuka mulut saja belum, Phichit sudah langsung menerjangnya dengan memeluknya sangat erat. Yuuri kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Phichit sekaligus merasa sesak karena Phichit memeluknya terlalu kencang. Oi Phichit, bisa-bisa anak orang pingsan lagi lho.

"Katsuki kesakitan." Kata Seung gil terlalu hemat kata sambil menarik kerah belakang Phichit agar melepaskan pelukan mematikannya ke Yuuri. Sungguh pengertian sekali dirimu Seung gil. Yuuri berterima kasih dalam hati. (wait, jangan-jangan kau menarik Phichit karena jelez sama Yuuri? #plaaakk)

"Tapi syukurlah Yuuri, kau baik-baik saja. Aku panik sekali lho saat kau berteriak-teriak kayak orang gila tadi." Kata Phichit sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang Yuuri.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Jawab Yuuri sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Phichit khawatir.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu Yuuri?" tanya Phichit penasaran. Jelas penasaran, siapa yang tidak penasaran begitu melihat sahabat sendiri teriak-teriak padahal selama ini Yuuri tidak pernah seperti itu. Phichit tahu kalau Yuuri selalu menyembunyikan kondisi dirinya selama ini dengan alasan tidak mau membuat Phichit khawatir, tapi karena Phichit sudah melihat langsung tadi, mau tidak mau Yuuri harus menjelaskannya kepada Phichit.

"Eh... itu..." Yuuri bingung mau menjelaskannnya mulai darimana. Pasalnya Yuuri tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya ke orang lain. Sekalipun itu Phichit yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sejak masa SMA dulu. Jujur saja, Yuuri kurang yakin untuk menceritakannya.

"Cerita saja Yuuri. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikannya dariku." Begitu mendengar Phichit berkata seperti itu, Yuuri pun mulai merasa yakin untuk menceritakannya.

Setelah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, Yuuri mulai membuka suara. "Aku mengidap hematophobia."

"Hematophobia?" Phichit membeo. Dia mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Iya. Hematophobia, phobia darah. Kalau melihat darah aku akan seperti tadi. Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil." Jelas Yuuri. Phichit menatap Yuuri tidak percaya. Jarang-jarang dia melihat orang yang phobia dengan darah. Yang Phichit tahu kalau orang phobia darah penyebabnya hanya ada dua, secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Secara langsung seperti pendarahan saat kecelakaan medis atau prosedur pengambilan darah seperti suntikan, transfusi darah, dan sejenisnya. Dan kalau secara tidak langsung seperti melihat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikap Yuuri saat melihat darah... bisa saja Yuuri sendiri yang mengalami kejadian pahit yang berhubungan dengan darah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Phichit penasaran dengan masa lalu Yuuri. Dia memang sering mendengar Yuuri mengigau saat tidur. Phichit yakin seratus persen kalau Yuuri bermimpi buruk setiap dia mengigau. Sayangnya Yuuri tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang mimpinya ke Phichit. _Apa mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan phobia Yuuri?_ batin Phichitt.

"Yuuri, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa penyebab phobiamu itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang selalu kau alami ini?" tanya Phichit. Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya. Hening yang cukup lama diantara mereka hingga Yuuri membuka suara lagi.

"Yang kulihat di mimpiku... hanyalah darah."

Badan Yuuri mulai bergetar, Phichit yang sadar akan hal itu langsung mendekat ke Yuuri dan menenangkannya. Tidak mau kalau sahabatnya kejang-kejang kayak tadi lagi. "Tenang Yuuri. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bercerita. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Maaf Phichit... aku tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadamu, padahal kau sahabatku sendiri."

"Sudah sudah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ada kalanya kita tidak bisa menceritakan masalah pribadi ke orang lain meskipun sahabat sendiri."

Yuuri tersenyum mendengarnya. Phichit benar-benar sahabat yang sangat baik. Dia masih mau mengerti kondisinya. Yuuri bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Phichit. Melihat Yuuri sudah mulai baikan lagi, Phichit tersenyum senang. Untunglah Yuuri tidak kambuh lagi. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau membuat Yuuri kejang-kejang kayak tadi.

"Nah! Daripada membicarakan topik yang tidak mengasyikkan seperti tadi, ayo kita ganti topik." Kata Phichit.

"Etto... Phichit, kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Yuuri.

"Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Ayo kita habiskan dengan ngobrol!" jawab Phichit yang kembali ke sifatnya yang hyperaktif. Yuuri melihat Seung gil yang berada di samping Phichit mengehela napas. Ah, Yuuri baru menyadari eksistensi pemuda korea ini. Well, salah sendiri, kenapa dari tadi tidak berbicara. Mana kayak tidak ada hawa keberadaannya pula. Tidak heran kalau Yuuri menganggap Seung gil tidak ada daritadi. (sebenarnya Yuuri, itu juga salahmu).

"Yuuri! Jawab pertanyaanku yang di kafetaria tadi! Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Victor?"

 _Are you f*cking kidding me?!_ Bisa-bisanya Phichit masih mengingat pertanyaan seperti itu! Yuuri hanya bisa facepalm dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan _oh god why_ sambil mewek dalam hati.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Phichit, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Victor." Yuuri mengehela napas berat. Nyatanya dia memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Victor kan. Jadi Yuuri sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sekalipun ada, itu pun hanya hubungan 'majikan-pembantu'. Apa yang seperti itu harus Yuuri ceritakan ke Phcihit? Ah jangan deh. Bisa-bisa Phichit semakin menggodanya dengan mengatakan 'hubungan cinta terlarang antara majikan dengan pembantunya' atau kata-kata absurb lainnya.

"Eeehh? Masa sih~? Soalnya tadi yang angkat- tidak yang gendong Yuuri ke sini itu Victor lhoooo~~"

Hah?

Yuuri menoleh ke arah Phichit. Matanya melotot, meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Phcihit beberapa detik yang lalu. Phichit senyam-senyum melihat Yuuri kaget.

"Iya lho! Saat Yuuri pingsan tadi, tiba-tiba Victor datang dan langsung menggendongmu! Muka Victor kelihatan khawatir sekali! Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu! Dan hebatnya, dia menggendongmu ala _bridal style_! Kami semua yang berada di kafetaria kaget melihat Victor menggendongmu yang notabenenya adalah rivalmu! Apa yang seperti itu kau bilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Victor?! Aah! Andaikan aku merekam adegan romantis tadi! Sayang sekali aku terlalu kaget tadi sampai-sampai lupa merekamnya dengan ponselku!" cerosos Phichit tanpa pakai titik koma. Yuuri menatap horror Phichit. Yang berada di depannya sekarang beneran Phichit atau bukan? Sejak kapan Phichit sampai segila ini fanboying nya?

"Phichit, jangan bohong. Aku yakin kau hanya mengada-ngada." Kata Yuuri. Tidak mempercayai ucapan Phichit yang mengatakan kalau Victor menggendongnya. Apalagi dengan gaya _bridal style_. Hell, itu mustahil, yakin Phichit kebanyakan membaca cerita dongeng hingga dia ngelantur seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada Yuuri! Iya kan Seung gil?!" Phichit noleh ke arah Seung gil yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Seung gil. Oke, Yuuri semakin yakin kalau Phichit dan Seung gil telah bekerja sama untuk mengerjainya.

"Phichit, jika kau ingin mengerjaiku, itu tidak akan berhasil. Untuk apa si rambut tipis itu menggendongku kesini?! Sejak kapan dia peduli padaku?! Kau tahu kan kami ini rival dan saling membenci!" Yuuri, kalau Victor mendengar ucapanmu tadi, dijamin kau tidak akan selamat. Entah akan terjadi perang dunia keberapa kalau Victor mendengarnya.

Phichit tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ejekan Yuuri untuk Victor. Jarang-jarang dia mendengar Yuuri mengejek orang lain. "Yuuri, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis lho. Siapa tau 'benci' yang kau maksud adalah 'benar-benar cinta'."

Astaga, sudah cukup. Yuuri lelah menghadapi Phichit. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika Phichit sudah masuk mode jahilnya.

"Yuuri~~ wajahmu memerah lho!"

"Wajahku tidak memerah Phichit!" bantah Yuuri meski aslinya wajahnya memang memerah tanpa dia sadari. Phichit semakin tertawa melihat Yuuri yang malu-malu tsundere seperti itu. Apalagi wajah Yuuri semakin lucu dan manis jika memerah seperti itu. Membuat Phcihit semakin ingin menggoda Yuuri. tapi sayangnya Seung gil menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan Phichit.

"Sudah waktunya masuk." Kata Seung gil membuat Phichit mendesah kecewa. Ayolah, dia baru saja menggoda Yuuri dan tiba-tiba harus berhenti. Sedangkan yuuri menghela napas lega. _Thanks Seung gil_. Batin Yuuri berterima kasih ke Seung gil yang sudah menghentikan Phichit.

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Phichit akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya-alias ditarik Seung gil agar berdiri- "Yuuri, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau istirahat saja disini, aku sudah meminta teman sekelasmu untuk mengizinkanmu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku saja." Kata Phcihit.

Yuuri tersenyum sambil mengangguk "Ya, terima kasih Phichit." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Phichit keluar dari UKS. Sekarang tinggal Yuuri sendiri di dalam UKS itu. Dokter pun tidak tahu kemana perginya. Bosan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, Yuuri memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

" _Hmm... apa benar Victor yang membawaku kesini?"_ batin Yuuri yang tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Phichit tadi. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yuuri tidak percaya, tapi diam-diam Yuuri berharap kalau itu benar. Aah, wajahnya jadi memerah kembali kalau Victor benar-benar membawanya ke UKS. Tapi disatu sisi Yuuri bingung, kenapa pula Victor mau repot-repot menggendongnya ke UKS? Di tengah-tengah mahasiswa pula. Bukannya nanti semakin muncul gosip-gosip aneh tentang mereka?

Sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri hingga akhirnya Yuuri mendengar suara pintu UKS terbuka. _Ah, palingan Cuma dokter_ begitu pikir Yuuri dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan orang yang baru saja masuk, lebih baik dia tidur saja.

"Lho? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hah?" Yuuri menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Rupanya Yuuri salah menduga kalau yang masuk barusan adalah dokter. Nyatanya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang UKS adalah Victor.

"Eh... itu... aku kurang sehat." Kata Yuuri sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tunggu dulu, kalau Victor bertanya seperti itu, berarti yang membawa Yuuri kesini bukan Victor dong.

Victor hanya mengangguk kecil lalu pergi menuju meja untuk mengambil sesuatu entah apa itu. Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lagi. Yuuri jadi risih, tidak biasanya Victor jadi diam seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan mulai cerocos yang tidak perlu hingga ujung-ujungnya menyuruh Yuuri ini itu. Tapi tumben-tumbennya Victor diam. Sikapnya masih sama dengan semalam.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda, Yuuri membuka suaranya "Victor, aku ingin bertanya." Victor menoleh ke Yuuri. Menaikkan alisnya, seolah mengatakan 'mau bertanya apa' ke Yuuri.

"Apa benar kau yang membawaku ke UKS?" Yuuri sebenarnya berharap kalau Victor memang membawanya kesini. Tapi kalau mendengar pertanyaan Victor tadi saat pemuda berambut silver ini baru saja masuk ke UKS, kayaknya jawabannya tidak.

"Tidak. Aku daritadi di kelas. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tuh kan, memang tidak. Berarti Phichit berbohong padanya tadi. Yuuri jadi menyesal karena sudah sedikit berharap tadi. Iya, tidak mungkin kan seorang Victor Nikiforov mau repot-repot membawanya ke UKS. Mereka hanyalah majikan dan pembantu. Tidak lebih. Yuuri sedikit sedih memikirkan itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bertanya saja kok. Tidak usah dianggap serius." Jawab Yuuri. Keheningan pun kembali melanda. Bedanya sekarang Victor terus menatap Yuuri, tidak berpaling sedikitpun. Membuat Yuuri kembali risih. Risih karena hening dan risih karena ditatapi terus oleh Victor. Karena ditatap seperti itu, Yuuri jadi tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Mau kembali tidur, tapi tatapan Victor seolah mengunci pergerakannya. Padahal jarak antara Yuuri dengan Victor cukup jauh, tapi Yuuri merasa Victor berada di dekatnya. Yuuri tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk dan mengalihan pandangannya kemanapun. Apapun asalkan jangan ke arah pemuda berambut silver yang tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Tidak enak badan bagaimana?" tanya Victor tiba-tiba, membuat Yuuri tersentak dan gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Victor.

"Eh... aku pusing... jadi... etto..." mendadak Yuuri kehilangan kata-katanya. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Padahal hanya pertanyaan sederhana tapi Yuuri sampai sebegini bingungnya. Apakah ini efek 'terlalu lama ditatap lama oleh Victor'? Heck, Yuuri sering ditatap oleh Victor, dan kenapa mesti sekarang dia baru gelagapan seperti ini? Yuuri jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Victor berjalan mendekati Yuuri. Pemuda berambut silver itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Yuuri semakin tremor melihat Victor mendekati Yuuri. Begitu Victor tepat berada di samping tempat tidur Yuuri, tiba-tiba saja Victor meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Yuuri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Yuuri. alhasil membuat si empunya rambut shock di tempat.

"Kalau sakit, istirahat sana." Victor mendorong bahu Yuuri hingga Yuuri terbaring. Sedangkan Yuuri masih shock ditempat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingat mimpi buruk itu lagi." Gumam Victor.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Yuuri yang sudah sadar dari shocknya.

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah, cepat tidur sana." Kata Victor kembali memegang rambut Yuuri. Kali bukan diacaknya, tapi dielus-elusnya dengan lembut. Elusan lembut Victor membuat Yuuri terbuai untuk tidur hingga akhirnya Yuuri memejamkan matanya.

Victor berhenti mengelus rambut Yuuri begitu mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Yuuri. Tangannya dipindahkan ke pipi chubby Yuuri yang sangat halus. Terlihat raut khawatir yang jelas di wajah Victor. Pemuda berambut silver ini benar-benar takut saat melihat Yuuri pingsan tadi dan tanpa pikir panjang Victor langsung menggendong Yuuri dan membawanya ke UKS. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang di kampus. Keselamatan Yuuri nomor satu baginya.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Victor melihat Yuuri seperti itu. Awalnya Victor bingung kenapa Yuuri bisa sampai seperti itu. Tapi setelah mendengar pejelasan Yuuri ke Phichit tadi (oh nguping toh tadi) Victor merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk belati. Tidak menyangka kalau phobia Yuuri disebabkan kejadian 'itu'. Victor merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Yuuri tersiksa. Ini semua salahya hingga Yuuri mengalami kejadian 'itu'.

Victor mengelus pipi Yuuri. Raut khawatirnya lenyap digantikan dengan raut menyesal. Perlahan-lahan, Victor mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri hingga...

Chu

Victor mencium kening Yuuri. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu Victor menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yuuri. Tangannya kini berpindah ke tangan dengan erat.

"Gomenne... Yuuri..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Victor menjauhi badannya dari Yuuri dan keluar dari UKS. Beberapa detik setelah Victor pergi, Yuuri bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang dahinya. Wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Tidak menyangka Victor mencium keningnya. Tapi yang lebih membuat Yuuri penasaran adalah perkataan Victor tadi. Kenapa Victor meminta maaf padanya?

"Tu-tunggu... yang tadi itu... apa?"

.

.

Victor berjalan dengan santainya di koridor kampus. Padahal kelas sudah masuk dari tadi tapi Victor seakan tidak peduli dengan itu (iya tau deh yang pintar). Victor merasakan hpnya bergetar dan mengambilnya dari saku celananya.

 **1 new message**

 **Subject : Haloooo**

 **From : Unknown number**

 **Vityaaaaa~~ aku sudah pulang lho! Jemput aku dong! Yuri dan Yakov tidak mau menjemputku soalnya! Makanya kau harus menjemputku! Jangan kejam sama sepupu sendiri!**

 **Vash Kuzen** **1**

Manik biru saphire Victor melotot lebar membaca pesan laknat yang baru saja masuk di hpnya. Tanpa mencari tahu siapa pemilik unknown number ini, Victor sudah tahu siapa pengirim dari pesan laknat ini.

"Hah?! Kenapa dia pulang kemari?!" Demi apapun, dari semua sepupunya yang menyebalkan, kenapa mesti sepupunya yang satu ini yang harus pulang ke Rusia?!

Sepertinya dewi fortuna ingin mempermainkan Victor.

Di lain tempat, di bandara Pulkovo, St. Petersburg, seorang pemuda berambut silver menapaki kakinya di ruang kedatangan. Kacamata hitamnya ia turunkan sehingga terlihat manik toscanya. Dia tersenyum senang melihat sekelilingnya. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terpana melihat ketampanannya. Dia melihat hpnya, membaca pesan yang baru saja dibalas oleh sepupunya.

"Haah, sudah tiga tahun meninggalkan Rusia. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Vitya ya? Apa dia masih memikirkan 'orang itu'?"

.

.

.

"Yuuri, bangun."

"Nngghh..."

"Yuuri, ayo bangun. Ini sudah sore. Kau tidak mau pulang?" Phichit mengguncang-guncangkan badan Yuuri. Sudah lima menit dia membangunkan Yuuri, tapi Yuuri tidak bangun bangun juga. Ini kah yang dinamakan sleeping beauty? Apa Phichit harus memanggil Victor dan memaksanya untuk mencium Yuuri agar Yuuri bangun dari tidur cantiknya? Boleh juga tuh, siapa tahu Yuuri benar-benar bangun begitu dicium Victor.

Phichit, kau kebanyakan membaca cerita dongeng. #facepalm

"Eh? Phichit?" tiba-tiba saja Yuuri bangun. Padahal tadi Phichit tidak ada mengguncangkan tubuh Yuuri karena keasyikan menghayal. Pupus suda harapan Phichit untuk melihat Victuuri kiss.

"Ayo pulang Yuuri. Kelas sudah berakhir." Kata Phichit sambil membantu Yuuri duduk.

"Eh? Sudah pulang? Selama itukah aku tidur?" tanya Yuuri sambil menerima tasnya yang dibawakan Phichit. Baru kali ini Yuuri tidak mengikuti materi nyaris satu harian penuh. Gara-gara tidurnya terlalu nyenyak Yuuri sampai-sampai tidak kunjung sadar. Tidak biasanya Yuuri tidur senyaman itu. Biasanya dia selalu dihantui dengan mimpi buruk.

"Yuuri?" Phichit melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yuuri karena dari tadi si empunya wajah termenung. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak kaget karena Phichit melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ah maaf. Ayo kita langsung pulang." Yuuri beranjk dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari UKS. Tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada dokter sebelum keluar.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Phichit dan Yuuri asik mengobrol, Seung gil teman Phichit yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Yuuri tadi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ada urusan penting kata Phichit. Selang beberapa menit mereka keluar dari kampus, Yuuri merasakan hpnya bergetar di dalam tasnya. Diambilnya benda persegi panjang dengan casing anjing pudel di belakangnya itu dan melihat notif yang muncul di layar hpnya.

" _Pesan dari Victor_ " batin Yuuri sambil membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 **Subject : Tugas untukmu**

 **From : Victor**

 **Yuuri my cute little piggy, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Aku mau menjemput keluargaku yang baru saja pulang ke Rusia. Jadi tolong beri makanan Maccachin yaaa~~ Aku sudah memasukkan Maccachin ke kamarmu. Jangan kagen padaku lhooo #emotwink**

Yuuri menghela napas sambil memasukkan hpnya ke saku celana. Untung saja Victor hanya memberikannya tugas memberi makan Maccachin. Bukan tugas yang berat-berat. Kalau tugas yang berat, sudah pasti Yuuri akan protes sekarang juga ke Victor karena seenak udel memberikannya tugas disaat dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

Berbicara soal Yuuri yang baru saja sembuh, tiba-tiba Yuuri teringat kembali dimana Victor mencium... keningnya... saat di UKS tadi. Seketika wajah Yuuri memerah mengingatnya. Dia masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Victor mencium keningnya saat Yuuri tidur –sebenarnya antara tidur dan tidak- tapi Yuuri tidak lebih mengerti lagi kenapa Victor meminta maaf. Memangnya apa salah Victor kepadanya? Memang sih Victor punya banyak salah kepadanya –Yuuri mengakui hal itu- tapi Yuuri merasa ucapan maaf Victor itu ditujukan untuk kondisi Yuuri tadi, saat dia pingsan gara-gara phobianya.

Dan seingat Yuuri, dia pingsan bukan karena salah Victor. Lalu kenapa pemuda berambut silver itu meminta maaf kepadanya? Apa mungkin Victor meminta maaf karena mengira Yuuri pingsan karena tugas yang diberikan Victor terlalu banyak hingga Yuuri kelelahan dan pingsan? Bisa saja sih karena itu, tapi entah kenapa Yuuri merasa bukan karena itu (jangan labil dong Yuuri). Ekspresi Victor saat itu benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Meski pemuda berambut silver itu tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya Yuuri tahu kalau di manik biru saphire itu menyimpan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Hanya saja Yuuri tidak tahu rasa bersalah karena apa itu.

"Yuuri? kau kenapa?" panggilan Phichit membuat Yuuri tersadar dari lamunannya (Yuuri benar-benar hobi melamun ya).

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Yuuri sambi memasang senyum kecil. Tidak mungkin dia bilang ke Phichit kalau dia tadi dicium Victor saat di UKS. Bisa-bisa Phichit akan menggodanya dan menyebarkan rumor itu ke seluruh kampus. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Yuuri kalau satu kampus tahu mengenai hal itu?

"Kita berpisah disini ya. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, telepon saja aku. Sampai jumpa besok Yuuri." kata Phichit sambil meninggalkan Yuuri. Tidak lupa dengan lambaian tangan yang diiringi dengan wajah cerianya. Yuuri membalas lambaian tangan Phichit sambil tersenyum lalu Yuuri berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dari Phichit.

Meski satu kampus, tempat tinggal Yuuri dan Phichit berbeda. Yuuri lebih memilih tempat tinggal di dekat kampus sedangkan tempat tinggal Phichit lebih jauh dari kampus. Entah apa alasan Phichit lebih memilih tempat tinggal yang jauh dari kampus. Padahal Yuuri beranggapan lebih strategis jika tinggal dekat kampus. Kalau bangun kesiangan tidak terlalu lama memakan waktu di perjalanan untuk ke kampus (yaelah Yuuri, itu kan karena kau sering bangun telat).

Sesampainya di apartemen, Yuuri membuka pintu kamarnya dan disambut dengan heboh sama Maccachin. Langsung saja anjing pudel itu menerjang Yuuri. Membuat Yuuri terjungkal ke belakang, mengingat bagaimana ukuran dari anjing pudel ini.

"Hahaha...Tadaima Maccachin." Kata Yuuri tertawa geli karena Maccachin menjilat-jilat wajahnya. Setelah puas menjilat-jilat wajah Yuuri –yang berakhir dengan penuh liur– Yuuri pun membawa masuk Maccachin ke dalam kamarnya.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Victor.

Begitu sampai di bandara, Victor turun dari mobilnya. Menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari sosok makhluk yang membuatnya harus repot-repot datang ke bandara hanya untuk menjemput sosok makhluk tersebut. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Victor melihat seonggok rambut silver yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Vincent!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Vincent itu menoleh ke suber suara. Seketika wajahnya berubah ceria begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "VITYAAA!" dengan tenaga kuda, Vincent berlari ke arah Victor. Tidak peduli dia menabrak orang atau tidak.

"Davno ne videlis' Kuzen!2 Kak dela?3" tanya Vincent sambil merangkul Victor dengan erat.

"Ya v poryadke4." Jawab Victor dengan senyum yang suver ganteng.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Victor dan Vincent terpesona dengan kegantengan dua orang yang bisa dibilang mirip ini. Mereka bertanya-bertanya keberuntungan apa yang mereka alami hari ini sampai-sampai bisa melihat dua makhluk adam yang luar biasa ganteng dalam satu paket? Beberapa –atau mungkin semua– dari wanita-wanita di sana langsung sigap mengambil ponsel mereka dan mengabadikan momen langka ini. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat orang ganteng seperti ini. Sedangkan para lelaki hanya menatap kagum dua pemuda ganteng di depan mereka.

Sebelum itu, perkenalkan. Sepupu Victor dari pihak ibu (kalau Yurio dari pihak ayah), Vincent Voznesenky. Lahir di pada tanggal 24 Desember. Karena Vincent lahir duluan dari Victor –meski umur mereka berdua sama –jadi Vincent adalah kakak sepupu Victor –dan Victor tidak pernah mau mengakui Vincent sebagai kakak –yang selama ini kuliah di Amerika. Meski sepupu, tapi Vincent mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengan Victor. Tinggi 180cm dan berambut silver. Hanya saja bentuk poni mereka yang berbeda. Victor belah kanan sedangkan Vincent poninya tidak ada belah. Yang membedakan mereka juga warna mata mereka. Manik Victor berwarna biru sapphire muda dan manik Vincent berwarna hijau tosca. Kalau tidak diperhatikan baik-baik, warna mata mereka terlihat tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

Itulah sebabnya banyak yang mengira kalau Victor dan Vincent saudara kembar. Karena fisik mereka terlihat sama. Belum lagi nama depan mereka yang juga nyaris sama. Membuat orang-orang semakin yakin mereka suadara kembar kalau saja tidak mengetahui nama marga mereka yang berbeda. Satu hal lagi yang mirip dari mereka. Yaitu sifatnya. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Entah siapa yang lebih menyebalkan author tidak tahu. Konon katanya Yuri Plisetsky nyaris menghajar duo silver ini hingga babak belur karena saking tidak kuatnya Yuri Plisetsky dengan sikap sepupunya. _Menghadapi satu Victor saja sudah susahnya minta ampun, apalagi menghadapi dua Victor_. Begitulah kata Yuri Plisetksky yang entah kenapa nama Victor yang disebutnya (berarti Victor lebih menyebalkan dari Vincent).

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang duo silver itu sudah menaiki mobil dengan Victor yang mengendarai mobil.

"Hei Vitya, aku ingin tanya satu hal nih." Kata Vincent tapi tidak menatap Victor. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan St. Petersburg di luar jendelanya. Victor hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tapi Vincent tahu kalau Victor mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau... masih mengingat orang itu?"

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Vincent menoleh ke arah Victor yang masih tetap mempertahankan poker facenya. Vincent mendengus melihat itu. Dia yakin kalau Victor tengah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengomel ke Vincent. Pertanyaan itu memang sangat sensitif bagi Victor. Tapi Vincent tahu dalam hati Victor, pemuda berambut silver ini sama sekali tidak akan pernah melupakan 'orang itu'.

"Vincent, kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Victor membuat Vincent mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Orang bertanya malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Pertanyaannya juga malah keluar dari topik pula. Vincent menghela napas. Memang percuma bertanya seperti itu ke Victor. Sepupunya ini memang tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

"Aku tinggal di tempatmu saja dulu. Kau tinggal di apartemen kan." Jawaban Vincent membuat Victor menoleh ke arahnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah saja?"

"Dan membiarkanku dihajar oleh Yuri? Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Vincent yang ngeri membayangkan betapa kasarnya Yurio kalau tahu dirinya tinggal di rumah besar itu. Tidak, Vincent masih sayang wajah. Dia tidak mau wajah gantengnya yang menarik perhatian wanita hancur gara-gara dihajar Yurio. Bisa-bisa dia tidak laku (oh, narsis juga toh).

"Tapi..." Victor ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Vincent. Tapi melihat betapa mengenaskannya nasib sepupunya kalau tinggal di rumah, mau tidak mau Victor terpaksa, perlu diingatkan lagi TERPAKSA mengizinkan Vincent tinggal di apartemennya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sehari saja. Besok kau harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri kalau tidak mau tinggal di rumah." Vincent menganga dengarnya. Ebuset, ini kenapa sepupunya jahat banget sih? Itukah sikap yang sopan untuk seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari tempat jauh? Apa sepupunya ini tidak ada rasa rindu sedikitpun kepada dirinya?

"Iya iya. Cuma sehari saja." Jawab Vincent pasrah. Soalnya kalau protes bisa-bisa Victor malah tidak akan memberinya tempat tinggal dan dia bakal jadi gelandangan deh. Idih amit. Masa ganteng-ganteng jadi gelandangan. (minta ditabok ni anak satu. Narsisnya gak ketulungan).

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Victor memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir VVIP (holang kaya!). Duo silver ini pun turun dari mobil. Vincent menatap kagum apartemen yang ditinggali Victor. Rupanya adik sepupunya ini punya selera yang tinggi juga dalam memilih tempat tinggal (menghina nih? Kalau Victor tahu bakal ditendang kau nanti).

"Hei Vitya, mana kunci kamarnya?" Vincent tidak sabaran ingin berbaring, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Victor pun merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kunci ke Vincent. Tanpa tahu niat Vincent yang sesungguhnya yang ingin segera kabur ke kamar.

"Kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Vincent.

"Ada di kuncinya kok." Jawab Victor seadanya sambil membuka bagasi mobil untuk mengambil kopernya Vincent. Masih belum tahu niat terselubung Vincent.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu, Vincent langsung lari ke lift. Meninggalkan Victor yang lagi mengangkat kopernya yang luar binasa beratnya minta ampun. Victor yang melihat Vincent kabur langsung berteriak kencang. Baru sadar kalau Vincent meminta kunci plus menanyakan nomor kamar maksudnya untuk kabur.

"VINCENT! KOPERMUUUU!"

Poor Victor.

Vincent yang tidak mempedulikan teriakan Victor, langsung melesat ke lift dan segera menekan tombol lift. Begitu lift sampai di lantai lima, Vincent mencari-cari nomor kamar Victor yang tertera di kunci kamar yang dipegangnya.

"Nomor 511... ah! Ini dia!" Vincent membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Tiba-tiba ada suara anjing yang menggonggong. Vincent menoleh dan mukanya berubah jadi ceria karena melihat anjing pudel peliharaan Victor, Maccachin.

"Maccachin! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" langsung saja Vincent memeluk Maccachin dan mengelus bulu-bulu lembut dari anjing pudel itu. Sambil memeluk Maccachin, Vincent mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hmm... jadi ini kamar Victor? Kok beda dari bayanganku ya? Kamar ini lebih terkesan sederhana." Gumam Vincent yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Maccachin dan mulai berjalan untuk mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Vincent mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Heh? Didalam ada orang?" karena kepo yang berlebih, Vincent membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan dan melihat ke dalam.

Tepat di hadapannya ada seseorang –entah itu pemuda atau gadis, Vincent tidak dapat melihat jelas karena uap panas disekitar seseorang itu –yang tengah berdiri dibawah guyuran air shower. Tubuh yang sangat langsing dan seputih susu. Tinggi badan yang pas, tidak pendek tapi tidak terlalu tinggi juga. Manik hijau tosca Vincent melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sudah satu menit terlewat tapi Vincent tidak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya, bahkan orang yang diintip pun tidak kunjung sadar.

Hingga akhir momen intip tidak sadar itu buyar karena Maccachin menggonggong.

Vincent dan objek intipannya itu kaget dan seketika menoleh ke Maccachin yang tepat berada di belakang Vincent. Noleh sebentar ke Maccachin lalu kembali menoleh ke objek intipannya yang kini menatapnya dengan shock. Vincent terpesona dengan wajah objek intipannya yang sangat manis itu. Apalagi wajahnya sedikit merona dan basah karena air hangat yang membasuhnya.

Hening.

Manik cokelat keunguan bertubrukan dengan manik hijau tosca.

Saling menatap dalam dian.

Yang satu shock yang satu terpana.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ha-hai..."

TING, objek intipan Vincent tersadar dari shocknya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Kembali ke Victor, pemuda berambut silver ini mambawa koper Vincent dengan bersungut-sungut. Oh, sungguh dia ingin mendamprat sepupunya yang sangat seenak jidat membiarkannya membawa barang-barangnya. Victor tahu istilah tamu adalah raja, tapi sayangnya istilah itu tidak pernah berlaku ke Victor, khusus untuk sepupunya yang menyebalkan ini.

Dengan tenaga dalam (?) akhirnya Victor berhasil membawa kopernya Vincent. Iya dong, Victor kan laki, masa bawa satu koper aja dia tidak kuat. Malu-maluin dong. Buat apa punya abs yang six pack kalau tidak ada gunanya juga. Victor bersyukur dia selalu melatih ototnya sejak masa muda. (sekarang udah tua gitu?)

"Hmm... lebih baik aku mengambil Maccachin di kamar Yuuri." kata Victor lalu pergi ke kamar Yuuri. Niat Victor untuk mengetuk pintu terhenti karena melihat kunci kamar yang masih menyangkut di pintu. Victor memandang kunci itu heran. Seingatnya Yuuri selalu mengunci kamarnya dengan rajin. Tidak pernah membiarkan kamarnya tidak terkunci apalagi membiarkan kuncinya di pintu bagian luar yang bisa saja berpotensi masuknya pencuri. Lalu kenapa Yuuri membiarkan kuncinya begitu saja?

" _Eh? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan kunci ini._ " Batin Victor. Baru saja ingin mengecek kunci itu, tiba-tiba Victor dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Astaga homomina! Victor jantungan mendengar teriakan kolosal dari dalam kamar Yuuri. Victor memegang dada kirinya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Untung dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, tapi tetap saja membuatnya kaget setengah mayat (karena setengah mati dan hidup sudah mainstream).

"Eh? Tunggu... suara tadi mirip dengan suara Yuuri dan... Vincent?" suara Victor menciut begitu otaknya baru konek dengan suara teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Suaranya Yuuri dan Vincent.

Tapi kenapa suara Vincent terdengar dari dalam kamar Yuuri?

Eh? Eh?

...

WAIT A MINUTE!

Victor memutar otak encernya. Berusaha memecahkan teka teki ini.

Kunci yang digantung begitu saja... kunci yang familiar... suara Vincent yang berada di dalam kamar Yuuri...

Ja-jangan-jangan...

Oh no way, please don't tell me...

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan (?), Victor langsung masuk bak dikejar anjing liar. Dan voila! Victor melihat Vincent berada di dalam kamar Yuuri dalam keadaan terbaring di lantai, kepalanya benjol besar, dan apa itu? Darah dari hidung?

Victor langsung mendekati Vincent. Mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sepupunya. "VINCENT! KAU KENAPA?!"

"AH! VICTOR!" Vincent yang awalnya seperti sakaratul maut langsung segar bugar kembali. Dia ikut-ikutan memegang bahu Victor.

"APA?! ADA APA?!" Victor teriak gak nyante.

"AKU... AKU..." Vincent balas teriak gak nyante.

"KAU KENAPA?!" itu pita suara gak sakit apa teriak-teriak kencang kayak gitu?

"AKU MELIHAT..." ini lagi malah menggantung-gantungkan kata-katanya.

"KAU MELIHAT APA?!" drama absurb macam apa ini?

"AKU MELIHAT BIDADARI LAGI MANDI!"

Victor kicep. Mukanya langsung poker face. What the hell do you say? Bidadari lagi mandi? Perumpamaan macam apa itu? Serius tuh? Dan lagi bilangnya 'MELIHAT bidadari lagi MANDI'?! itu berarti sepupunya baru saja mengintip orang yang sedang mandi! Are you serious Kuzen?! Dan plis hapus mimisan yang tidak berhenti-henti itu Vincent.

Baru saja Victor ingin bertanya siapa yang diintip Vincent, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar dan keluarlah sosok 'bidadari' yang disebut Vincent tadi. Untung sudah dalam pakaian lengkap.

"A-ADA APA INI?!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya warna merah itu muncul dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Manik cokelat keunguannya melihat dua sosok kembar yang berada di hadapannya.

"EEH?! VICTOR ADA DUA?!" pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Yuuri berteriak kolosal lagi. Aduh plis, teriakannya tidak mengganggu tetangga tuh?

Duo silver dan Yuuri saling menatap shock. Tapi beda dengan pemuda bermata hijau tosca ini. Dia menatap Yuuri seperti orang yang baru saja melihat orang mati yang hidup kembali. Dengan pelan Vincent mendekati Yuuri. Yuuri yang didekati sedikit memundurkan dirinya dan mulai pasang kuda-kuda. Siapa tahu orang yang didepannya –yang sekarang telah dicapnya sebagai tukang intip yang mirip Victor –akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

"Ka-kau... Katsuki Yuuri kan?"

"Eh?" Yuuri memandang heran orang yang berada di hadapannya. Darimana pemuda yang mirip Victor ini mengetahui namanya? Ketemu saja belum pernah.

Sedangkan Victor... ekspresinya mulai tegang begitu mendengar perkataan Vincent.

"I-iya. Namaku Katsuki Yuuri." jawab Yuuri. Seketika Vincent menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan senang. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melihat Yuuri lagi.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu!" Yuuri semakin bingung dengan ucapan Vincent. Masih hidup? Memangnya dia pernah hampir mati?

Victor semakin pucat mendengarnya.

"Ano... kau siapa ya? Kenal aku darimana?" tanya Yuuri. Siapa tahu orang yang berada di depannya ini hanya salah orang.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengenalku? Ini aku-"

"YUURI!"

Baik Vincent dan Yuuri, keduanya menoleh ke arah Victor yang menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah sedikit panik. Victor berdiri tepat di samping Vincent lalu merangkul bahu Vincent.

"Perkenalkan! Dia sepupuku yang kuliah di Amerika. Namanya Vincent Voznesenky. Dia yang kubilang kalau aku akan menjemputnya karena dia akan pindah di Rusia untuk kuliah. Dan Vincent, dia Katsuki Yuuri dari Jepang. Juniorku di kampus." Vincent menatap bingung Victor. Kenapa Victor memperkenalkannya ke Yuuri seolah-olah Yuuri baru saja mengenalnya?

"Aku selalu menceritakanmu ke Vincent. Itu sebabnya dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Dan untuk soal kalimat aneh yang kau dengar itu, kau hanya salah dengar Yuuri. Si Vincent bilang 'rupanya kau yang dibicarakan Victor'." Jelas Victor lagi. Yuuri mengeryitkan dahinya. Memandang Victor skeptis. Jelas-jelas Yuuri mendengar kalau Vincent mengatakan 'rupanya kau masih hidup'. Tapi bisa jadi Yuuri salah dengar karena terlalu bingung tadi. Jadi dia mempercayai perkataan Victor.

"Ooh... begitu ya. Pantas saja dia mengenalku. Um.. kalau begitu salam kenal Vincent." Yuuri mengulurkan tangannya ke Vincent sambil tersenyum manis.

Vincent hendak melayangkan protes dengan perkataan Victor, tapi Victor menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'ikuti saja apa yang kubilang tadi'. Akhirnya Vincent mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes dan menerima uluran tangan Yuuri.

"Salam kenal juga Yuuri, dan juga maafkan aku karena melihatmu mandi tadi." Ucapan Vincent kembali membuat Yuuri memerah karena mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Victor melotot ke arah Vincent. Jadi beneran Vincent melihat Yuuri mandi?!

Kalau saja situasinya tidak begini, Victor akan mebantai habis Vincent, menghajar wajahnya sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi, mencincang-cincang tubuhnya menjadi ukuran yang muda dimakan, lalu –cukup ini sudah kelewat OOC.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Vincent ke kamarku dulu ya! Soalnya dia capek, mau istirahat. Maccachin aku titip disini lagi. Dasvidaniya my little piggy~~" kata Victor lalu membawa –menyeret –Vincent dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sepertinya itu wujud balas dendamnya karena berani melihat Yuuri mandi. Bahkan Victor saja belum pernah! Berani sekali nyuri start!

"Keluarga Victor itu... unik ya." Yuuri bersweatdrop ria melihat keunikan atu mungkin keanehan dari keluarga Victor.

Di kamar Victor, Vincent yang baru saja berhasil melepas dirinya dari seretan Victor yang sangat sakit itu. Bagaimana tidak sakit, kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang dan Victor menyeretnya dengan brutal. Vincent nyaris saja mati karena sesak napas. Untung dia berhasil selamat. Tidak elit kan kalau dia mati karena diseret.

"Hei Vic-"

BUAGH

Victor memukul muka Vincent, tepat dihidungnya. (masih dendam toh mas)

APA-APAAN INI?! DIA HENDAK BERTANYA BAIK-BAIK, BUKAN MENGUNDANG PERTUMPAHAN DARAH!

"Berani sekali kau melihat Yuuri mandi! Aku saja belum pernah melihatnya!" Victor kembali mencengkram kerah baju Vincent sambil mewek. Ukh... hapus ingus yang meler itu.

"Eh? Jadi dia beneran Yuuri yang itu?"

Victor diam. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Vincent. Victor membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Vincent. Melihat gelagat Victor yang seperti itu, Vincent tahu kalau Yuuri yang dilihatnya adalah Yuuri yang sama ditemuinya dulu. Tapi kenapa Yuuri tidak mengenalnya? Vincent hanya diam. Tidak mau bertanya. Dia yakin Victor akan menjelaskannya dengan sendirinya.

"Dia hilang ingatan setelah kejadian itu."

Perkataan Victor membuat Vincent membelalak. Jadi itu sebabnya Yuuri tidak mengenalnya. Pantas saja Victor seperti berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi. Kini Vincent mengerti sekarang. Suasana hening (lagi). Victor khusyuk membaca bukunya. Vincent jadi risih kalau hening seperti ini. Berpikir topik apa yang bagus untuk dibicarakan..

Beberapa detik kemudian lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Vincent. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca ini tersenyum tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kalau saja ini di manga, bakal kelihatan ada tanduk ddan ekor iblis yang muncul di Vincent.

Bermain-main dengan Victor, tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Hei Vitya." Victor menoleh ke Vincent yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Si Yuuri tidak berubah sama sekali ya." Victor mengeryit. Maksudnya apa coba?

"Dia masih tetap manis seperti biasanya lho Vitya." Victor menutup bukunya. Aura yang tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Vincent masih tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. Tidak merasa takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Victor.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa suka sama dia lagi."

BRAK

Victor membanting bukunya ke meja dan mencengkram kerah baju Vincent. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Anehnya Vincent sama sekali tidak merasa sesak atau apa. Dia menatap Victor dengan tatapan meremehkan. Membuat Victor menggertakkan giginya.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika berani mendekati Yuuri." kata Victor dengan nada beratnya. Manik biru sapphirenya menjadi tajam. Vincent hanya mendengus. Tidak menyangka juga kalau Victor masih tetap seperti ini kalau sudah menyangkut soal Yuuri.

"Hee... sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Yuuri, Victor? Kau siapanya? Pacarnya? Sepertinya bukan tuh." Kata Vincent dengan nada yang sangat mengejek. Victor hendak memukul Vincent tapi masih tetap ditahannya. Dia tidak mau emosi hanya gara-gara itu. Karena perkataan Vincent memang benar. Dia dan Yuuri sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar senior dan junior, sekaligus majikan dan pembantu.

Dan Victor tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Yuuri dekat dengan siapapun bukan?

Vincent tersenyum kemenangan melihat Victor yang skakmat di tempat. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel. "Hmm... aku lihat semua pesanmu ke Yuuri, kau sering sekali menyuruhnya macam-macam. Kenapa dia kayak pelayanmu?"

Victor melotot kaget melihat ponselnya yang dipegang Vincent. Sejak kapan Vincent mengambil ponselnya?! Victor pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Vincent. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu hanya terkekeh melihat Victor.

"Hahaha, kau lupa ya kalau aku ini ahli dalam mengambil barang secara diam-diam?" itu sama saja dengan mencuri. Tidak usah pakai bahasa yang bertele-tele. Batin Victor keki dengan kebiasaan buruh sepupunya.

"Kurasa kau harus mengganti cita-citamu menjadi pencuri saja. Kau akan untung besar." Kata Victor membuat Vincent tertawa.

"Itu boleh juga Kuzen, tapi sayangnya cita-citaku bukan itu." Victor hanya memutar matanya. Malas mendengar perkataan Vincent.

"Ngomong-ngomong Vitya, aku membaca pesan Yuuri yang dikirim ke hpmu, dia bilang 'terima kasih atas bantuanmu Victor Nikiforov. Tapi aku tidak butuh.' Kenapa kesannya kayak dingin begitu ya? Seingatku Yuuri tidak seperti itu." Victor melotot ke Vincent. Seberapa jauh Vincent membaca pesan-pesannya? Itu sudah pesan sejak zaman kapan? Victor yakin pesan yang disebut Vincent itu adalah pesannya ke Yuuri waktu delapan bulan yang lalu. _Dasar pencuri privasi_ batin Victor.

"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca pesan sebelumnya. Jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" balas Victor. Sekali lagi Vincent terkekeh.

"Jadi beneran kau menjadikan Yuuri sebagai pelayanmu?"

"Dibilang pelayan juga bukan sih."

"Lalu apa? Kau menyuruhnya seolah-olah dia pelayanmu tapi sikap posesifmu itu seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa kau pacarnya Yuuri." Victor hanya diam. Dia sangat malas untuk membahas soal itu. Kenapa orang-orang pada kepo dengan hubungannya dengan Yuuri sih?

"Hee... sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Yuuri, Victor? Kau tidak bisa membuat hubungan kalian abu-abu seperti itu. Kalau hitam ya hitam, kalau putih ya putih." Jelas Vincent. Victor menggerutu. Dia tahu kalau dia harus segera menyelesaikan hubungan tidak jelas seperti ini. Tapi karena situasi yang tidak mendukung membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, lebih baik Yuuri bersamaku. Dia lebih aman bersamaku daripada bersamamu. Orang-orang itu tidak akan bisa mengganggu Yuuri."

"Tidak! Yuuri hanya akan bersamaku! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya!" Victor protes. Tidak terima jika Yuuri bersama Vincent.

Vincent hanya menghela napas dengan Victor yang keras kepala. "Baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi ingat. Kalau kau gagal Yuuri akan bersamaku. Kau tahu, aku juga masih punya perasaan kepadanya." kata Vincent lalu pergi menuju kamar tidur. Meninggalkan Victor sendirian yang terduduk di sofa birunya. Victor menggeram mendengar perkataan Vincent. Apapun yang terjadi, Victor tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Yuuri. Persetan dengan hubungan mereka yang masih tidak jelas, persetan jika Victor bukan pacar Yuuri, untuk sekarang.

Karena bagi Victor, Yuuri adalah miliknya, bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Yuuri itu hanya milikku."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA CHAPTER 4 SETELAH BANYAK HALANGAN YANG TERJADI! SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG TELAT UPDATENYA! TTATT

Sebagai gantinya, chapter 4 ini author buat panjang lagi. Sebenarnya author tidak ada niat bikin sampai sepanjang ini juga sih.

Btw OC nya udah muncul lho! Namanya Vincent! Thanks to _**Karen Ackerman**_ yang sudah memberi saran soal nama OC ini. Author kesusahan banget mencari nama cowok Rusia dengan huruf depan V. Karena kalau depannya bukan huruf V, bakal susah nanti. Sekali lagi spasibo.

Disini author sengaja menggambarkan matanya Vincent mirip dengan Victor. Ada rahasia tertentu dibalik kemiripan mereka. Jujur, Author pusing banget memikirkan alur cerita untuk chapter 4 ini. Dan untuk alur chapter 5, author belum kepikiran sama sekali. Jadi mungkin saja bakal lama lagi updatenya. Doakan saja semoga author bisa dapat ilham :"v kalaupun author bisa cepat update, chapternya tidak akan panjang seperti chpter ini.

 _ **BlackAzure29**_ : Yeeeey! Rupanya kita samaaa! Victor yandere itu memang sesuatu banget ya. Spasibo semangatnya.

 _ **Verochi chan**_ : Author juga sebenarnya kesal saat ngetik bagian Victor ngerendahin Yuuri. Tapi apa boleh buat demi kelancaran cerita.

 _ **Alia TakaSagi**_ : Heee? Kurang panjang kah? Semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu. Hmmm... kira-kira OC nya bakal jadi orang ketiga atau mendukung Victuuri yaa? Jawabannya akan muncul di chapter mendatang!

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ : Benar! Yuuri kan uke yang lembut, jadi tidak boleh berantem-berantem. Tugasnya seme tuh ngelindungi sang uke w. Victor memang sangat misterius! Bahkan di anime saja dia juga begitu!

 _ **Cyancosmic**_ : Weleh... tahu juga kalau Otario yang membuntuti Victuuri XD. Tenang saja! Otario bakal ngebantuin Victor kok! Waah, banyak juga ya yang bikin kamu penasaran. Tenang, pasti semua itu bakal kejawab kok.

Iya! Sifat Victor yang berubah-berubah itu bikin kokoro dipermainkan rasanya. Syukurlah kau suka Victor yang seperti itu.

 _ **BebekKuning**_ : Maaf kalau bikin bingung. Author sudah lama tidak menulis. Victor memang nakal wkwkwkwk XD.

Yurio jadi stalker! Padahal aslinya dia marah-marah tuh pas disuruh jadi stalker!

 _ **KriptonClayton33**_ : Maaf karen updatenya lama! Author tetap akan mengusahakan agar bisa cepat update.

 _ **Karen Ackerman**_ : Yeey! Typonya udh mulai kurang! Semoga chapter ini juga begitu. Author memang tidak pandai dalam memakai bahasa baku. Waduh, masih penasaran juga dengan catatan Yuuri toh.

Heeh? Masa tidak tahu siapa yang membuntuti Victor? Bisa dilihat dari ciri-cirinya kan? Rambut pirang dan rambut hitam. Kira-kira siapa coba? Doakan semoga author dapat ide cepat buat ngelanjutin chapter 5!

SPASIBO UNTUK REVIEWNYA SEMUAAAAAAAA!

 **Translate (google)**

 **1 : Your Cousin**

 **2 : Long time no see**

 **3 : How are you?**

 **4 : I am fine**

 **Sepupu (cousin) selain disebut Kuzen, ada satu sebutan lagi. Tapi Author lebih milih pakai Kuzen.**

.

.

.

 **Bonus Behind the Scene**

 **Scene 1**

Victor : #mengelus pipi Yuuri. #mulai mendekat ke Yuuri

Chu

Author : CUT! CUT! HEY VICTOR! CIUM DI KENING! BUKAN CIUM DI BIBIR! ASTAGA! LEPASKAN YUURI! TAHAN NAPSU WOI!

Kru : #mendatangi Victor, berusaha melepaskan Victor dari Yuuri.

Victor : #masih nekat nyium Yuuri dengan penuh nafsu.

Yuuri : #kehabisan napas.

Yurio : Apa jadinya FF ini. #geleng-geleng kepala

.

 **Scene 2**

Vincent : #kabur dari Victor menuju ke lift.

Victor : VINCENT! KOPERMUUUU! #lempar koper besar ke Vincent

DUAK

Vincent : GYAAAAAAAA! (XДX") #pingsan ditempat dengan koper menindih badan

Author : VICTOR NO BAKAAAAAA! KENAPA KOPERNYA DILEMPAR?! ITU KOPER MAHAL! BARANG SEWAAN PULA! (TTДTT) #nangis

All : _Jadi bukannya khawatir dengan Vincent?!_ (O_o) #sweatdrop

Yuuri : Sebaiknya kita segera memindahkan koper itu dari badannya Vincent (=_=")

.

 **Scene 3**

Vincent : #hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi

Tiba-tiba...

DUAGH

Victor : JANGAN HARAP BISA MENGINTIP YUURI MANDI! #nendang Vincent

Author : YA TUHAN VICTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR! KENAPA KAU MUNCUL SEKARANG?! KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU! #nyeret Victor

Victor : TAPI DIA MAU MENGINTIP YUURI MANDI! YANG BOLEH MELIHAT YUURI MANDI HANYA AKU! #tetap bertahan di tempat

Yuuri : #ngeblush

Author : AKU TIDAK PEDULI HANYA KAU YANG BOLEH MELIHAT YUURI MANDI ATAU APA, TAPI INI LAGI SYUTING! PERGI SANA!

Victor : TIDAK BISA! TUBUH YUURI YANG INDAH, MOLEK, DAN SEK-

Author : PERGI KAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU! #nutup mulut Victor #nyeret Victor keluar dari kamar apartemen Yuuri

Yurio : Tunanganmu makin sinting Katsudon (눈_눈)

Yuuri : Hahaha... #tertawa hambar

.

 **Scene 4**

Victor : #ninju muka Vincent

BUAGH

Victor : #ninju perut Vincent

BUAGH

All : #bingung dengan adegan pukul tambahan

Victor : #nendang kaki Vincent

BUAGH

Author : #baru sadar. VICTOR BERHENTI MENGHAJAR VINCENT! DIA PINGSAN NANTI OI!

Chris : Dia sudah pingsan lho. #nunjuk Vincent yang pingsan

Victor : BALAS DENDAM KARENA MENGINTIP YUURI MANDI! (TTДTT) #nangis kejer

Author : YAELAH CUMA SEKALI DOANG! LAGIPULA YUURI TIDAK SEPENUHNYA TELANJANG TAHU!

Phichit : Author frontal sekali #dari tadi ngerekam

Victor : YUURI'S BODY IS MINE! #teriak pakai toa

All : _TIDAK TAHU MALU SEKALI!_

Author : IS MINE MBAHMU! YURIO BANTUIN KEK! #berusaha ambil toa dari tangan Victor

Yurio : Bodo amat. Oi Katsudon, Beka, ayo pergi. #pergi

Yuuri & Otabek : #ikut pergi

Author : KALIAN JANGAN PERGI DULU! HUWEEEEEEE! #nangis

All : Author yang malang


	5. Chapter 5

HAI SEMUAAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU YANG TELAT UPDATE! SOALNYA AKU UKK SELAMA 2 MINGGU INI! Sistem sekolahku beda dengan sekolah lain, jadi aku UKK sebelum puasa. So, aku libur satu bulan full dari sebelum puasa sampai setelah lebaran! Jadi punya banyak waktu buat ngetik FF deh!

Oh iya, bagi yang kepo dengan muka Vincent, aku sudah menggambarnya. Jadi silahkan lihat di FB ku dengan _username_ **Hikaru Rikou Nabila**. Disitu aku juga menggambar beberapa adegan dari FF ini. Kalau ada yang mau request gambar scene yang ada di FF ini silahkan bilang saja. Aku usahain gambarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED K+ to T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (yaah, intinya genrenya campur aduk kayak gado-gado)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL, OC**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di (author bosan pakai kalimat ini mulu), seorang pemuda manis berkacamata sedang memasak untuk sarapannya dengan penuh khidmat dan ketelatenan tinggi layaknya seorang chef yang handal. Pemuda berkacamata itu tengah bersenandung ringan sambil menuangkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam masakannya yang menguarkan bau yang sangat sedap. Benar-benar acara memasak yang sangat tenang dan damai.

Namun, seperti kata Katara. Semuanya berubah saat seonggok silver menyerang.

"Yuuri~ dobroye utro1~" tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar merangkul pinggang ramping Yuuri dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sang korban tentu saja kaget, nyaris saja Yuuri kebanyakan menuangkan bumbu merica ke dalam masakannya. Bakal sepedas apa rasanya kalau Yuuri menuangkan satu botol merica itu? Yuuri ngeri membayangkannya.

Yuuri menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seonggok kepala silver yang berada di bahunya. "Vi-Victor?"

"Buu! Salah! Ini aku, Vincent!" sang pelaku yang rupanya adalah Vincent mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Yuuri. Memperlihatkan wajah gantengnya yang dihiasi dengan senyuman. Manik hijau toscanya menatap lurus manik cokelat keunguan milik Yuuri.

"A-ah... Vincent..." Yuuri mendadak gugup karena melihat senyum Vincent yang lumayan mirip dengan Victor. Hanya saja mulut Vincent tidak berbentuk lope lope seperti mulut Victor. Apalagi wajah Vincent sangat dekat dengan wajah Yuuri, membuat Yuuri semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Merica yang semula dipegangnya sudah diletakkannya di atas meja. Bahaya kalau mericanya tumpah kemana-mana.

"Yuuri lagi masak apa?" Vincent semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Yuuri berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Vincent dari pinggangnya. Yuuri semakin gelagapan. Jemari lentiknya masih berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan Vincent. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Pemuda bermata tosca itu terlalu kuat.

"Ano... Vincent... tolong lepaskan aku." Kata Yuuri. Pemuda berkacamata ini sangat tidak terbiasa dipeluk dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Hm? Kenapa Yuuri?" Vincent semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri. Sontak Yuuri panik. Dia memang merasa deg-degan karena berada di dekat Vincent. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya merasa risih. Entah kenapa Yuuri merasa seperti itu.

Disaat Vincent semakin gencar mendekati Yuuri, tiba-tiba...

BUK

"?!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepala Vincent dengan sedikit, atau mungkin SANGAT keras. Yuuri menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara pukulan yang tidak lazim di pendengarannya. Matanya membelo melihat sang pelaku pemukul yaitu Victor (jelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Victor) dengan... teflon ditangannya. Oh, jadi rupanya Victor memukul kepala Vincent dengan teflon toh. WAIT! Bukannya teflon itu sedang dipakai Yuuri untuk memasak?! Kenapa bisa ada di tangan Victor?! Apa pemuda berambut silver ini tadi mengambilnya dari kompor dalam keadaan panas?!

"Akh! Kuzen! Apa yang kau-" baru saja Vincent hendak mengeluarkan protes karena Victor telah berani-beraninya memukul kepalanya dengan teflon –yang astaga panas banget! Orang macam apa yang memukul seseorang dengan menggunakan teflon yang baru diambil dari kompor?!–tapi protesan itu tidak jadi dikeluarkannya ketika melihat Victor yang sedang tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum dengan senyum iblisnya yang sangat ganteng alias horror itu.

"Hmm? Kau ingin bilang apa Vincent?" meski nada bicara Victor masih tetap santai, aura di sekelilingnya tidak sesuai dengan nada bicaranya. Entah ini hanya halusinasi Vincent atau apa, Vincent berani sangsi dia melihat sesosok iblis di belakang Victor. Atau mungkin Victor sendiri iblis yang dilihat Vincent?

"Eh... tidak ada." Vincent menciut, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuri. Sepupunya ini kalau sudah cemburu berubah menjadi shinigami. Tatapan Victor seolah mengatakan _sudah-mengintipnya-mandi-sekarang-malah-memeluknya-mati-saja-kau_. Vincent membuat catatan dalam hati untuk tidak sering-sering membuat Victor cemburu. Apalagi di pagi buta begini. Mood Victor sekalinya dirusak di pagi hari, sampai esok harinya mood nya baru mau membaik.

Setelah Vincent melepas pelukannya dari Yuuri, senyum iblis Victor lenyap digantikan dengan senyum secerah matahari. Vincent bersweatdrop ria melihat mood Victor yang mendadak berubah. Padahal biasanya Victor paling susah mengubah moodnya kalau sudah jelek. Sepertinya Yuuri menimbulkan efek yang besar dalam hidup Victor.

"Ohayou my cute little piggy." Victor merangkul Yuuri. Vincent melongo bodoh melihatnya. Victor melarang dirinya memeluk Yuuri, tapi Victor sendiri yang seenak yupi memeluk Yuuri di depan matanya? Mau manas-manasin nih ceritanya? Dan kenapa Yuuri kayak tidak menolak saat dipeluk Victor? Diskriminasi! Vincent jadi broken heart.

"Victor, lepaskan aku dulu. Aku tidak bisa memasak." Begitu Yuuri berkata seperti itu, Victor langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan pergi menuju meja makan. Duduk di depan Vincent yang sudah berjalan ke meja makan duluan. Yuuri menghela napas melihat duo silver ini duduk di meja makannya hanya datang untuk menumpang sarapan. Dan entah kenapa Vincent ikut-ikutan Victor untuk menumpang sarapan di tempatnya. Yuuri terpaksa harus memasak lebih banyak lagi karena kapasitas perutnya bertambah satu.

Untung dia sudah mematikan api kompor terlebih dahulu, jadi masakannya tidak gosong. Yuuri kembali melanjutkan masakannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tidak menyadari kalau dia sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh duo silver yang berada di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan terpana. Yuuri mengenakan kaus putih polos berlengan panjang yang agak kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek 10 cm diatas lutut membuat kaki jejangnya yang mulus dan putih tereskpor dengan jelas. Belum lagi Yuuri mengenakan apron biru yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi poninya yang dia sisir ke atas dan memakai jepit kecil untuk menahan poninya. Kacamatanya terbingkai manis di wajah manisnya. Menambah kesan imut sekaligus eros pada dirinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda hati para seme.

Vincent tersenyum melihat Yuuri. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca ini sangat senang bisa melihat Yuuri lagi. Vincent melirik ke arah Victor yang juga menatap Yuuri sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu, Vincent sangat tahu senyum itu. Sudah lama Vincent tidak melihat Victor tersenyum seperti itu sejak kejadian yang menimpanya di masa lalu. Vincent mendengus kecil lalu kembali menatap Yuuri yang masih memasak. Mengingat interaksi antara Victor dan Yuuri tadi, Vincent memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Victor dan Yuuri. Memikirkan rencananya saja sudah membuat Vincent menyeringai.

Aah, dia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menjalankan rencananya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Berpikiran mesum ya?"

Krak.

Astaga. Victor merusah suasana hatinya saja. Sudah tadi kepalanya dipukul pakai teflon, sekarang difitnah berpikiran mesum? Setidaknya otak Vincent tidak sampai sekotor itu. Vincent mengelus dada dan menenangkan diri untuk bersabar menghadapi cobaan. Dia benar-benar terbully oleh dua sepupunya yang notabenenya adalah adk sepupunya. Benar-benar sepupu yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak ke kampus?" tanya Vincet ketika Yuuri baru saja datang sambil meletakkan makanan di meja makan. Ow, seperti Vincent ngiler melihat makanan lezat yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kebetulan kami mempunyai jam kelas yang sama." Jawab Victor yang hendak mengambil makanan tapi Yuuri keburu memukul tangannya yang jelalatan ingin mengambil makanan. Victor hanya merengut kecil karena Yuuri melarangnya mengambil makanan terlebih dengan tangan yang belum tentu terjamin bersih atau tidaknya. Vincent seolah melihat Victor sebagai sosok anak dan Yuuri sebagai sosok ibu.

Yuuri kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan lagi. Vincent menatap Yuuri yang tengah sibuk sendiri. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Victor yang melihat Vincent menatap Yuuri mengeryitkan alisnya. Tidak suka kalau ada yang menatap Yuuri. "Jangan melihat Yuuri terus menerus dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kau mau kucolok matamu pakai ini?" kata Victor cukup pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Vincent. Pemuda berambut silver ini menyodorkan garpu ke wajah Vincent.

" _Astaga, Cuma di tatap doang kok sewot sih?! Memangnya aku manatapnya seperti apa?!"_ batin Vincent dengan memasang tampang 'WTF'. Sepertinya Victor semakin su'udzon dengannya. Vincent berpikir, dia salah apa sampai-sampai Victor terus memandangnya layaknya seorang musuh bebuyutan?

"Kau berlebihan Vitya." Kata Vincent sambil menajuhkan garpu yang diarahan Victor kepadanya. Siapa tahu Victor beneran akan mencolok matanya mengingat perlakuan kasar –dalam rangka balas dendam –Victor terhadapnya dari semalam. Ngeri juga membayangkan kalau garpu itu beneran mencolok matanya.

"Itu karena kau sudah mengintip Yuuri mandi. Pasti kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Yuuri kan?" ini kenapa Victor jadi terus memfitnahnya seperti ini?! Sikap Victor sekarang benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak suka kalau mainannya diambil. Vincent menghela napas dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Victor. Berusaha memaklumi kecemburuan sepupunya.

"Lagipula kau memang mesum." Ucap Victor dengan santainya.

Vincent jadi ingin salto ditempat.

 _Tabahkanlah hambamu yang paling ganteng ini Tuhan!_

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari lokasi Yuuri cs, terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Saking megahnya author sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa meter luasnya tempat yang dipakai untuk membangun rumah megah ini. Ada air mancur raksasa di halamannya. Ada taman bungan luas di sekelilingnya. Benar-benar tipe-tipe rumah HOLANG KAYA!

"YAKOV! DIMANA KAU?!"

Seorang remaja laki-laki cantik berambut pirang sebahu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di dalam rumah. Mata hijau emeraldnya menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok yang diteriakinya. Well, muka boleh bertampang kucing, tapi sifatnya seperti macan. Para penghuni rumah disitu hanya dapat memaklumi sikapnya. Mendengarnya teriak-teriak penuh emosi di pagi hari sudah seperti sarapan bagi penghuni rumah itu.

"Yuri, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang remaja perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan ke remaja laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan ini tengah memakan sarapannya dengan yang lain.

"BERISIK, DASAR TANTE TUA! DIMANA YAKOV SEKARANG?!" remaja berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Yuri Plisetsky, sebut saja Yurio, berteriak dengan penuh emosi. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan etika ketika bertanya ke seseorang harus sopan. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya ingin mencari Yakov, pamannya. Untunglah semua keluarganya sudah kebal dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan dan bermulut kasar ini.

"Yakov masih dikamarnya." Jawab perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun itu, Yurio langsung pergi ke tempat yang telah disebutkan oleh perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan tadi. Melihat Yurio pergi, perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan tadi hanya mengangkat bau dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Yurio berlari menuju kamar Yakov. Dia merutuki betapa besarnya rumah yang dia tinggali hingga dia harus capek-capek berkeliliing di dalam rumah hanya untuk mencari sebuah kamar saja. Begitu Yurio telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Yakov, sekali lagi, tanpa mempedulikan etika 'ketuk pintu terdahulu sebelum masuk', Yurio langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu dengan sangat kencang.

"YAKOOOOOOOOOVV!" teriak Yurio yang mengalahkan suara toa. Sang pemilik kamar terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Yurio.

"ASTAGA YURI! APA-APAAN KAU?! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU ETIKA MENGETUK PINTU TERLEBIH DAHULU?! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!" teriak Yakov yang tidak kalah besarnya dari Yurio. Pria paruh baya ini menatap nelangsa pintunya yang nyaris terlepas dari engselnya. Yurio sungguh tidak berkepintuan.

"BAWEL! JELASKAN PADAKU KENAPA VINCENT SIALAN ITU BISA TINGGAL DI APARTEMEN VICTOR!" tanpa merasa bersalah Yurio melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Yakov.

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU DULU! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENJELASKANNYA KALAU KAU BERISIK?!" Yakov mulai naik darah. Tolonglah, dia sudah tua, diapancing untuk marah-marah itu sebenarnya sungguh melelahkan baginya.

"Ok, baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan." Kata Yurio yang sudah mulai tenang. Meski nada bicaranya masih ketus dan kasar. Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan yang detail tentang sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Vincent menolak untuk tinggal disini dan meminta untuk tinggal di tempat Victor." Jelas Yakov.

"DAN PAK TUA ITU MENGIZINKANNYA?!" Yurio kembali naik darah.

"DENGARKAN DULU! AKU BELUM SELESAI MENJELASKAN!"

Yurio kembali tenang sambil mendecakkan lidah. Yakov mengelus-ngelus dada. Menghadapi macan kecil memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang tinggi.

"Victor sebenarnya ingin menolaknya. Tapi Vincent berisikeras tidak mau tinggal disini. Takut dihajar olehmu katanya. Jadi Victor terpaksa mengizinkannya tinggal di apartemennya untuk sehari saja." Jelas Yakov.

"Hooo... jadi dia takut denganku? Awas saja nanti!" Yurio menggeram kesal dengan keegoisan Vincent. Terlebih lagi alasannya karena takut dihajar olehnya? Vincent benar-benar ingin melihat neraka sepertinya.

"Pergilah ke sana Yuri. Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau Katsuki Yuuri masih hidup. Kau harus mengurusnya. Bisa-bisa terjadi masalah kalau dia berlama-lama disana." Kata Yakov. Yurio hanya mengendus lalu beranjak dari tempatnya pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Tanpa kau perintah pun aku sudah tahu kok."

.

.

.

Kembali ke Yuuri cs yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Vincent tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan 'VKUSNO' setiap menyicipi masakan Yuuri. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar Vincent sedangkan Victor menatap tidak suka karena Vincent mengucapkan trademark nya selama ini. Meskipun itu adalah kata yang umum digunakan oleh orang Rusia jika mengatakan enak pada setiap makanan, tetap saja Victor sebal mendengarnya kalau Vincent yang mengucapkan itu. (efek dendam nih)

"Kenyangnyaaaa~~ masakan Yuuri benar-benar sangat lezat. Kau pandai sekali memasak Yuuri." Yuuri hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Vincent dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan Victor masih tetap menatap sebal Vincent.

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Ketiganya saling sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Vincent menatap Yuuri yang sedang mencuci piring-piringnya lalu beralih menatap Victor yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya. _Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menjalankan rencanaku_ batin Vincent sambil menyeringai dalam hati lalu meletakkan gelas air yang tadi diminumnya di atas meja.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ada hubungan apa sih?" Yuuri dan Victor menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kearah Vincent.

"Senior dan Junior, tentu saja." Jawab Victor. Yuuri mengangguk, mengiyakan jawaban Victor.

Vincent tepuk jidat, kalau itu tentu saja dia sudah tahu. "Bukan itu. Hubungan kalian menurutku cukup dekat untuk sekedar disebut sebagai senior dan junior. Pasti lebih dari itu kan?" tanya Vincent sekali lagi.

Victor dan Yuuri diam, tidak menjawab sama sekali. Vincent jadi gemas sendiri dengan dua orang di hadapannya ini. _Kalian berdua punya mulut gak sih?_ Mungkin seperti itulah yang dikatakan Vincent kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kelihatan dongkol.

"Jadi sebenarnya, kalian pacaran?" tanya Vincent untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sebenarnya Vincent paling malas bertanya sampai tiga kali. Tapi karena ingin rencananya terwujud, Vincent dengan rela bersabar.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Hah?" Vincent mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu Yuuri dan Victor menjawab –yang entah disengaja atau tidak– berbarengan.

"Hubunganku dengan Kobuta-chan tidak seperti itu. Selain senior dan junior, bisa dibilang sebagai majikan dan pelayan. Tentu saja aku yang sebagai majikannya." Jawab Victor sambil tersenyum mengejek ke Yuuri. Yang disenyumi menatap tajam Victor karena panggilan dan ejekan yang diucapkan Victor. Vincent sekali lagi bingung. pasalnya dia tidak tahu apa arti dari Kobuta-chan itu.

"Perlu diingatkan. Aku sama sekali tidak belok. Kalaupun diantara kami ada yang belok, itu pun hanya si rambut tipis itu." Jawab Yuuri dengan nada sinis sambil menunjuk Victor. Yang ditunjuk serasa ada belati yang menancap hatinya. Plis, itu adalah kata-kata yang paling taboo untuk diucapkan ke Victor. Vincent berusaha menahan tawanya gara-gara ejekan Yuuri untuk Victor. Tidak menyangka juga kalau pemuda berkacamata itu akan mengejek Victor dengan kata-kata itu.

"Mau aku belok ataupun tidak, aku ini orangnya berselera tinggi. Tidak mungkin aku akan memilih orang biasa seperti dia." Victor semakin gencar melancarkan serangan balasan ke Yuuri. Dendam karena diejek soal rambutnya. Vincent sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua orang dihadapannya yang sudah seperti Tom and Jerry.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyukai orang seperti dia. Apa sih bagusnya dari yang begituan? Modal tampang saja bangga. Padahal aslinya jauh banget dari kata sempurna." Balas Yuuri pedas. Victor menatap tajam Yuuri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Vincent double sweatdrop. Dia bersumpah kalau dia melihat kilatan petir pada tatapan mereka. Jangan lupa dengan aura tidak mengenakkan dari keduanya. Vincent risih sendiri jadinya.

Reaksi Victor dan Yuuri, terutama Yuuri, sangat di luar dugaan Vincent. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca ini mengira kalau Yuuri akan malu-malu karena pertanyaannya dan Victor akan menggoda pemuda berkacamata itu. Tapi rupanya mereka membantah pertanyaannya dengan tegas. Bahkan sampai adu mulut seperti ini. Apalagi bantahan dan ejekan yang diucapkan Victor dan Yuuri tidak terlihat seperti bohongan. Seolah-olah mereka memang saling tidak menyukai. Jadi, Victor dan Yuuri ini beneran saling tidak menyukai atau hanya sekedar akting?

Vincent memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat Victor dan Yuuri yang masih adu mulut. Sepertinya dia harus mengganti rencananya ke rencana yang semula. Vincent tersenyum kecil di balik tangannya. Jika rencana awalnya berhasil, kedepannya pasti akan lebih seru lagi dan lebih mudah untuk Vincent jalani.

"Kalau begitu, Yuuri sama aku saja." Victor dan Yuuri menghentikan adu mulut mereka dan menoleh ke arah Vincent yang tersenyum lebar. Kedua menatap Vincent dengan bingung.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Victor.

"Kalian bilang kalau kalian berdua tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kan? Kukira kalian berdua pacaran atau apa gitu, rupanya tidak ada sama sekali. Jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Yuuri dong!" mata Victor dan Yuuri melebar mendengarnya. Victor merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tu-Tunggu, kenapa mesti aku? Untuk apa kau ingin berdekatan denganku?" tanya Yuuri kepada Vincent yang mendekatinya dengan senyum yang masih setia terpajang di wajah gantengnya. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu mengambil tangan Yuuri dan mencium punggung tangannya. Layaknya seorang pangeran yang mencium tangan putrinya. Yuuri memerah malu sedangkan Victor semakin kaget dengan tindakan Vincent. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasan pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Karena..." Vincent menatap Yuuri dengan intens. Membuat Yuuri semakin gelagapan karena ditatap sedemikian rupa. Ingin menjauh tapi tidak bisa karena Vincent masih memegang tangannya, bahkan lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Vincent yang masih senggang meraih pinggang ramping Yuuri dan memeluknya. Victor dan Yuuri sama-sama kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ini. Sontak Victor langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak mendekati Vincent. Masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Entah kenapa badannya tidak mau bergerak sama sekali.

Victor masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Vincent. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Vincent yang belum selesai tadi.

Firasat buruknya beneran terjadi saat mendengar ucapan Vincent yang membuatnya shock berat.

"Karena aku menyukai Yuuri sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Manik cokelat keunguan Yuuri melebar mendengar pengakuan dari Vincent. Pemuda berkacamata ini benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seorang cowok yang notabenenya bergender sama dengan dirinya. Yuuri menatap Vincent, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata hijau tosca itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yuuri tidak menemukan kebohongan dari perkataan Vincent. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu benar-benar menyukainya!

Victor menelan ludah dengan susah payah. " _Jadi... dia beneran serius._ " Batin Victor. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Saking eratnya hingga membuat kukunya mengelupas kulit telapak tangannya dan membuat tangannya sedikit berdarah. Tapi Victor sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dari tangannya atau lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau tangannya tengah terluka oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah Vincent.

Sepupunya ini benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya semalam.

"A-ano... aku ini laki-laki lho." Yuuri berusaha mendorong Vincent agar melepaskan pelukannya. Sayangnya bukannya melepaskan, Vincent justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri hingga wajah mereka berdua tinggal berjarak beberapa senti. Untung Yuuri segera memundurkan kepalanya, jika tidak maka kedua bibir mereka pasti akan bertemu tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau laki-laki atau perempuan, Yuuri tetap Yuuri." jawab Vincent sambil memindahkan tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Yuuri ke belakang kepala Yuuri dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Yuuri yang slow respone baru sadar kalau Vincent menahan kepala agar dia tidak dapat memundurkan kepalanya lagi.

Disaat Yuuri ingin protes agar Vincent tidak berbuat lebih jauh, Victor sudah menghentikan Vincent (dari tadi kemana sih mas?). "Vincent... sudah cukup."

Vincent hanya menoleh ke arah Victor yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Bahunya diremas kuat oleh Victor. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu bisa merasakan bahunya kram, dan bisa jadi tulangnya retak kalau Victor berlama-lama meremas bahunya. Merasa sudah berlebihan, Vincent melepas pelukannya dari Yuuri.

"Aku sudah melepaskannya, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku." Victor pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Vincent, tapi masih belum melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Vincent yang juga balik menatap tajam Victor.

Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi tegang. Kedua pemuda yang mirip tapi tak sama ini masih saling menatap tajam. Yuuri yang berada di tengah-tengah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya dia pengen kabur dari tempatnya. Suasananya benar-benar membuat Yuuri panas dingin. Dalam hati Yuuri mewek pengen kabur tapi tidak bisa.

TING TONG

Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

Suara bel mencairkan suasana.

Yuuri bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang memencet bel apartemennya.

"A-aku buka pintunya dulu ya." Yuuri langsung mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur dari duo silver yang belum membalas ucapan Yuuri dengan perkataan, atau anggukan, bahkan kedipan cantik sebagai respon. Yuuri benar-benar kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya.

TING TONG TING TONG

" _Tidak sabaran banget!"_ batin Yuuri. Siapakah tamu yang mengunjunginya di pagi hari begini? Takut si tamu bakal marah karena lambat dibukakan pintu, Yuuri segera membuka pintunya.

"Iya? Sia-"

BRAAKK

"VINCENT! VICTOR!"

Nyaris. Nyaris saja Yuuri terkena hantaman maut dari pintunya sendiri. Baru saja membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba si pemencet bel yang tidak sabaran langsung mendobrak pintunya dengan keras. Untung saja reflek Yuuri bagus pada saat itu sehingga dia selamat dari hantaman maut sang pintu. Yuuri memandang horror keadaan pintunya yang mengenaskan, siapakah si pemencet bel yang tidak berkepintuan ini?

Yuuri melihat si pelaku. Remaja laki-laki yang cantik. Berambut pirang sebahu. Bermata emerald yang tajam bagaikan macan. Ah, Yuuri tahu siapa dia...

"Yurio?!"

Yuri Plisetsky alias Yurio untuk membedakan namanya dan nama Yuuri.

Yurio meraih kerah baju Yuuri "Dimana dua pak tua itu?!" alih-alih mengucapkan 'hai' atau 'selamat pagi', Yurio malah bertanya dimana Victor dan Vincent sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Yuuri. Sudah mencet bel tidak sabaran, mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, tidak mengucapkan salam, bertanya dengan cara kasar pula. Kemana semua sopan santun anak ini?

Yuuri yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena takut hanya bisa menunjuk ke dalam rumahnya bahwa Victor dan Vincent ada di dalam sana. Yurio langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Yuuri tanpa melepas sepatu. Yuuri melotot melihat lantai apartemennya kotor karena sepatu Yurio. Hey, dia baru saja membersihkan apartemennya dan sekarang sudah kotor lagi? Yuuri nangis. Pengen ngemarahin Yurio tapi tidak bisa karena Yuuri tidak tegaan sama Yurio (benar-benar ibu yang baik). Yuuri hanya bisa pasrah menerima apartemennya kotor kembali.

"Selamat pagi Katsuki-san." Yuuri menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan remaja laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model _under cut_. Yuuri memutar ulang memorinya, rasanya dia pernah melihat remaja ini tapi dia tidak ingat persis dimana pernah melihatnya.

"Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Otabek Altin. Teman Yuri. Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Yuri." Kata remaja yang bernama Otabek sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Yuuri.

"Namaku Katsuki Yuuri. Salam kenal." Yuuri membalas uluran tangan Otabek. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang seganas Yurio bisa berteman dengan Otabek yang sekalem beruang hibernasi? (ampuni aku Otabek). Dan kira-kira siapa yang memulai pertemanan mereka? Bagaimana caranya Otabek menghadapi Yurio? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Yuuri. Dan ini mengingatkannya dengan Phichit dan Seung gil.

PRANG

"YURIO! BERHENTI!"

"MAMPUS KAU!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

BUAGH

Yuuri sweatdrop mendengar teriakan dari dalam apartemennya.

Semoga apartemennya tidak berantakan. (tidak khawatir dengan korban yang disiksa kah?)

.

.

.

Sekarang, tepat di ruang tengah tempat tinggal Yuuri, dua pemuda yang mirip tapi tak sama tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan remaja berambut pirang yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Yuuri merasa dia melihat Yurio seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi kedua anaknya yang ganteng tapi tidak tahu malu itu. Salah satu dari dua pemuda yang mirip tapi tak sama itu sudah babak belur disana sini, sedangkan yang satunya benjol besar di kepala. Sungguh, Yuuri ingin sekali tertawa dan mengabadikan momen lucu ini, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu semua, bisa-bisa Yuuri kena amukan Yurio juga. Plis, Yuuri tidak ingin merasakan tendangan Yurio yang menyakitkan itu. Meski badan Yurio kecil, tapi tenaganya tidak main-main. Yuuri saja kalah dengan Yurio.

Ukh... memikirkannya saja membuat Yuuri pundung. Dia kalah telak dengan anak kecil.

"Jelaskan semuanya." 1 kalimat, 2 kata, dan 16 huruf yang mampu membuat semuanya merinding disko. Victor mensikut Vincent, menyuruh Vincent untuk menjelaskan. Tolonglah, Victor sedang tidak mau titisan macan (?) dihadapannya ini bertambah marah. Padahal Victor satu-satunya orang yang paling sering membuat Yurio marah dan biasanya dia bisa menghindari amarah Yurio. Tapi untuk kali ini Victor lelah untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Aku yang minta ke Victor untuk tinggal di apartemennya." Vincent dengan cepat menjelaskan karena tidak mau menambah memar di tubuhnya. Sama halnya dengan Victor, Vincent tidak mau Yurio semakin mengamuk. Gini-gini yang sering kena amukan Yurio itu si Vincent. Victor yang membuat Yurio marah, malah Vincent yang kena amukannya. Padahal Vincent tidak salah apa-apa, tapi Yurio menghajarnya dengan alasan 'wajahmu sama dengan Victor'. Poor Vincent.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, dasar pak tua!" balas Yurio sadis. Semua orang aja dibilang tua Yurio. Mentang-mentang situ muda.

" _Kalau sudah tahu kenapa minta penjelasan lagi?! Nekat amat sih, tinju nih?!"_ batin Vincent keki. Tentu dia tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya, minta dihajar lagi?

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui kalau ada si-"

"Yurio!"

Yurio diam, dia menutup mulutnya yang nyaris keceplosan. Victor langsung berdiri duduk bersimpuhnya. Dia menatap serius Yurio. "Sebaiknya kita bicara di kamarku saja." Yurio mengangguk dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Otabek dan Vincent menyusul di belakang. Tinggal Victor yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Yuuri heran melihat semuanya keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Memangnya ada apa dengan pembicaraan tadi? Selagi Yuuri memikirkannya, tiba-tiba Victor menepuk bahunya, membuat Yuuri menoleh ke Victor yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yuuri disini sendirian dulu ya. Nanti aku datang lagi." Yuuri semakin bingung dengan semuanya, baru saja dia ingin bertanya kenapa tapi Victror sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemennya.

.

.

Victor yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang tengah diduduki oleh Vincent. Di depannya ada Yurio dan Otabek yang duduk di kursi lipat –yang entah didapat darimana karena seingat Victor dia tidak punya kursi itu –. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Yurio membuka suara.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Darimana kau tau kalau dia masih hidup?" tanya Yurio langsung.

"Haah... aku tidak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya. Victor salah memberikanku kunci." Jawab Vincent mendecak kesal. Tidak menyangka Victor seceroboh itu memberikan kunci yang salah ke Vincent.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkannya tinggal disini Victor?!" tanya Yurio. Victor hanya diam saja, malas untuk menjawab. Yurio semakin frustasi, inilah sebabnya dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Victor. Pemuda berambut silver ini sangat susah diatur dan selalu seenaknya sendiri. Belum lagi Victor sering menambah masalah dengan sikapnya yang kadang ceroboh. Sama halnya dengan sekarang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Kau harus tinggal di rumah Vincent! Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi." kata Yurio.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal di rumah? Kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Yuuri sedangkan Victor boleh." Vincent menatap tajam Yurio. Tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Yurio. Baru saja Yurio ingin membalas ucapan Vincent, pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu sudah memotongnya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku dekat dengan Yuuri hah?!" suara Vincent mulai naik satu oktaf. Yurio yang ingin membalas jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Vincent-"

"Kau pikir hanya ada Victor pada saat itu?! Jangan lupa aku juga ada!" bentak Vincent. Tidak ada yang membalas ucapannya karena apa yang dikatakan Vincent itu memang benar.

"Seharusnya kau menjauhkan Victor dari Yuuri! Karena dia penyebab dari kejadian itu!" Vincent menunjuk Victor yang menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut silver itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Vincent benar-benar menyudutkannya.

"Vincent, cukup!" teriak Yurio berusaha menghentikan Vincent yang mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Jangan sampai Vincent berkata lebih jauh lagi. Yurio sudah mulai curiga dengan gelagat Victor yang hanya diam saja. Jangan sampai Victor kambuh lagi.

"Karena kau Victor! Kau yang membuat Yuuri terluka! Kau yang mencelakai Yuuri!"

DEG

"VINCENT!" Yurio menggebrak meja. Apa yang ditakutkannya justru menjadi kenyataan.

"APA?! YANG KUKATAKAN BENAR BUKAN?!"

Yurio dan Vincent berdebat, Otabek berusaha untuk merelai mereka, tapi mereka tetap saja berdebat. Melupakan Victor yang masih tetap terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya terus mengulang perkataan Vincent seperti kaset rusak. Hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan belati. Perlahan suara disekitarnya tidak dapat terdengar lagi. Pikirannya mulai berkabut. Pandangannya tidak dapat fokus.

Dan perlahan bayangan masa lalunya terlihat jelas di depannya.

Sosok Yuuri yang bersimbah darah di depan matanya.

DEG

"Fine! Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk pindah akan kulakukan! Tapi jangan harap aku akan menjauh dari Yuuri!" selesai mengucapkan itu Vincent mengambil kopernya dan keluar dari kemar apartemen Victor. Tidak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras. Yurio mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia semakin frustasi dengan semua ini. Yurio menatap Victor yang masih tetap diam dengan khawatir. Meskipun Yurio tidak suka dengan Victor yang selalu membuatnya naik darah, Victor tetaplah keluarganya. Sekasar-kasar apapun sifat Yurio, dia masih punya hati nurani dan simpati kepada keluarganya.

"Vincent benar... akulah yang mencelakai Yuuri." badan Victor mulai bergetar, dia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai terlihat pucat. Yurio semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Victor.

"Victor.."

"Seharusnya aku yang terluka, bukan Yuuri." Victor mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Yurio dan Otabek siaga satu melihat Victor.

"INI SEMUA SALAHKU!"

"VICTOR!" Yurio dan Otabek menghampiri Victor dan menahan kedua tangannya yang hendak mencekik lehernya sendiri. Victor mulai memberontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Victor berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yurio dan Otabek. Kedua remaja itu semakin kesusahan menahan tangan Victor. Apalagi sekarang Victor sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menggerakkan anggota tubuh lainnya agar terlepas dari genggaman Yurio dan Otabek.

"VICTOR! TENANGKAN DIRIMU!" Yurio mulai mendorong tubuh Victor agar terduduk kembali. Tapi tenaga Victor semakin kuat. Bahkan pemuda berambut silver ini mulai mengayunkan kakinya ke arah meja. Nyaris saja vas bunga yang ada di atas meja jatuh kalau Otabek tidak sigap menangkap vas bunga itu dan segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Victor.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN! BIARKAN AKU MATI!" Victor menatap nyalang Yurio. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Didalam otaknya sekarang hanya terlintas kata 'mati'. Kesabaran Yurio sudah habis begitu Victor berkata seperti itu. Remaja berambut pirang itu langsung meninju wajah Victor dengan sekuat tenaga. Tinjunya tidak main-main karena sukses membuat Victor kembali terduduk di sofanya. Otabek shock dengan perbuatan Yurio yang diluar dugaannya.

"DASAR BEGO! KAU PUNYA OTAK APA TIDAK?! KALAUPUN PUNYA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN OTAKMU!" tidak puas memukul Victor hanya sekali, Yurio kembali memukul wajah Victor. Pemuda berambut silver itu terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang dipukul Yurio. Dia juga shock karena Yurio memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bisa dilihat dari pinggir bibirnya yang berdarah.

"APA OTAKMU HANYA ADA SEBAGAI PAJANGAN DI DALAM KEPALAMU HAH?! PANTAS SAJA KAU LEBIH BODOH DARIPADA BINATANG! KEPALAMU MEMANG PERLU DIBEDAH AGAR OTAKMU BISA BERFUNGSI SEBAGAIMANA SEMESTINYA!" sadis betul. Yurio benar-benar ahli dalam menghina orang. Kok bisa mulutnya selancar itu menghina orang? Victor dan Otabek masih tetap terdiam. Yang satu shock karena dibentak-bentak. Yang satunya lagi tidak berniat menenangkan.

"INGIN MATI KATAMU?! NGACA SANA! SURGA TIDAK AKAN MAU MENERIMAMU, BAHKAN NERAKA JUGA TIDAK BUTUH ORANG SEPERTIMU!" astaga, ini orang kenapa kata-katanya nge JLEB sekali? Otabek hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak dibentak tapi entah kenapa dia ikutan sakit hati mendengar hinaan Yurio ke Victor.

"KALAU KAU MATI, BAGAIMANA DENGAN KATSUDON ITU?! KAU MAU MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA LAGI KARENA KAU MATI?!"

DEG

Victor tertegun mendengarnya.

Bayangan wajah Yuuri muncul dalam benaknya. Perlahan-lahan kabut dalam pikirannya mulai menghilang.

"KAU LUPA ALASANMU UNTUK TERUS HIDUP?! LUPA SUMPAHMU UNTUK TERUS HIDUP?! KALAU KAU MATI, SEMUANYA AKAN SIA-SIA!" Yurio teriak dalam satu terikan napas. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat capek teriak-teriak. Rupanya berteriak membutuhkan tenaga juga (jadi selama ini tidak pakai tenaga gitu?). Tenggorokannya jadi kering dan membutuhkan pasokan air untuk melepas dahaga. Tapi niat untuk minum diurungkannya dulu, prioritasnya pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Perkataan Yurio membuat Victor tersadar sepenuhnya. Benar, satu-satunya alasan dia masih hidup sampai sekarang hanyalah Yuuri. Berkali-kali dia ingin mencoba bunuh diri kalau dia tidak ingat sumpahnya dengan Yuuri. Dia harus tetap hidup demi Yuuri.

Tes

Air mata jatuh dari manik biru sapphire Victor yang rupanya sudah berkaca-kaca daritadi. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat air matanya jatuh ke lantai. Tidak ada niat untuk menghapus air matanya. Victor juga tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan sedikitpun. Yurio menghela napas lega melihat Victor sudah sadar kembali.

"Kau benar... aku harus tetap hidup..."

"Kau harus hidup demi siapa?"

"Demi... Yuuri..."

"Benar. Makanya jangan berniat membunuh dirimu lagi. Repot tahu." Victor hanya mengangguk kecil. Yurio benar-benar merasa lega sekarang. Dia dan Otabek meninggalkan Victor yang masih nangis di sofa menuju pintu keluar. Pemuda berambut silver itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudah lama dia tidak seperti itu. Susah juga menenangkannya." Kata Yurio dengan suara pelan. Dia memijit pelan pelipisnya karena kepalanya pusing sedari pagi. Benar-benar capek fisik dan batin. Capek fisik karena teriak-teriak terus dari pagi hingga membuat tenggorokannya kering. Capek batin karena stress memikirkan kedua sepupunya. Bisa-bisa Yurio tua duluan sebeum umurnya.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Victor seperti itu. Meski tidak separah yang kulihat waktu itu." Kata Otabek sambil memberikan segelas air –yang entah darimana dan kapan dia mendapatkannya –ke Yurio. Tanpa basa basi Yurio mengambilnya dan meminumnya dalam sekejab. Tenggorokannya udah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar pengertian. (sahabat apa pacar?~)

"Jangan bahas soal itu lagi. Aku benar-benar nyaris gila karena dia nekat lompat dari lantai 3 waktu itu. Belum lagi dia lompat ke arah pagar rumah yang bentuknya runcing keatas. Untung sempat ditahan sebelum dia terjun bebas kebawah sana." Yurio menghela napas mengingat kejadian 'gila' beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita harus mengawasi mereka bertiga. Terutama Vincent. Aku curiga dengannya, apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?" Yurio merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya kedepannya mereka akan mengalami masalah besar lagi.

.

.

.

Di luar kamar apartemen Victor, seorang pemuda berambut silver dan bermata hijau tosca tengah bersandar di pintu kamar apartemen Victor. Rupanya Vincent sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat itu. Dia mendengar semua percakapan yang terjadi di dalam. Awalnya dia hanya diam saja tiba-tiba Vincent tertawa kecil. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia gila dan segera menjauh darinya.

Vincent melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu kamar apartemen Victor. Seringainya masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya. Membuat suasana di lorong itu menjadi seram.

"Teruslah seperti itu Victor. Karena apapun yang terjadi..."

...

...

...

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini tidak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya, gomen minna. Sekali lagi maaf banget. Selain faktor UKK, aku juga pusing sama alur cerita untuk chapter ini. Untuk chapter besok saja aku masih bingung. Yang kepikiran justru cerita lain. Niatnya aku ingin bikin FF Victuuri yang baru, tapi aku tunda sampai FF A LIE selesai.

Dan disini dikasih liat sisi lainnya Victor. Yup, dia itu Self-Injury meski sedikit beda dengan Self-Injury yang biasanya. Anggap ajalah penyakit Victor udah parah banget karena rasa bersalahnya sampai-sampai dia ingin bunuh diri. Gak tega juga bikin Victor kayak gini, tapi demi kelancaran cerita aku harus terpaksa bikin kayak gini. Maafkan aku Victor #lirikVictor

 **Verochi chan :** Terima kasih reviewnya! Untung banyak yang suka behind the scenenya. Weits, hati-hati, nanti dihajar sama Victor lho. Nenangin Victor waktu itu aja butuh waktu berjam-jam. Si Vincent juga jadi babak belur setelah itu #ngakak

 **Test :** Soal phobia Yuuri akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang. Untuk chapter ini ngebahas 'penyakit'nya Victor. Dan soal rahasia kemiripan Victor dan Vincent akan dibahas di chapter depan. Intinya semua itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka semua!

Hohoho, mata Yuuri memang indah. aku suka bannget kalau Yuuri lagi semangatnya dan matanya berbinar-binar! Makasih udah suka sama behind the scenenya.

 **Heterochrome** : YEEYY! GAK NYANGKA ADEGAN ITU BIKIN DEG-DEGAN! Tenang, Vincent memang saingannya Victor kok. Pokoknya adegan Victuuri nya yaah gitu deh. Dilihat aja chapter depan.

 **Hiro Mineha :** Tentang masa lalu Yuuri, aku belum yakin di chapter depan bakal dijelasin atau nggak. Tapi kayaknya nggak deh. Masa lalu Yuuri itu kunci utama dari cerita ini. Intinya, kalau masa lalu Yuuri udah terkuak semua, ceritanya end. Ditunggu aja ya.

 **Karen Ackerman :** AKU JUGA GAK TEGA BIKIN YUURI BEGITU TAPI APA BOLEH BUAT! MAAFKAN AKU MAMI YUURI! Soal 'benda' yang ingin dipegang Yuuri, yaah ada deh. Tapi itu lumayan lama dibahas nanti.

Vincent memang begitu. Dia lebih aneh dari Victor. #dilemparbatusamaVincent. Victor akan lebih posesif karena ada Vincent, tapi sayangnya Vincent itu bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Jadi dilihat saja bagaimana pertarungan mereka nanti. #nyengir

 **SayaTest** : Senangnya pada suka sama behind the scenenyaaa. Tenang, masa lalu Yuuri bakal dikasih lihat sedikit demi sedikit kok! Tentu saja Victor tidak akan menyerahkan Yuuri kepada siapapun! Tapi pastinya akan ada kendala dong.

SPASIBO UNTUK REVIEWNYAAAAA!

SEE YOU IN NEXT LEVEL!

 **Translate (google)**

 **dobroye utro** **1** **: Good Morning**


	6. Chapter 6

**A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED K+ to T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (yaah, intinya genrenya campur aduk kayak gado-gado)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL, OC**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

* * *

 _Hasetsu, Kyushu._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki sedang terduduk di taman yang sepi sambil menangis. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, bajunya kotor disana sini, dan ada beberapa bercak darah di tubuhnya. Bisa dilihat dari keadaannya bahwa anak kecil itu baru saja diganggu. Anak kecil itu terus saja menangis di taman yang sepi itu._

 _Tap tap_

 _Anak kecil itu tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Hingga langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depannya barulah dia menyadari kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, takut jika orang yang mendekatinya adalah orang yang membully-nya tadi._

 _Orang yang berdiri di depannya kini berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu mengerjap matanya yang masih merah dengan bingung. orang yang berjongkok di hadapannya rupanya masih seorang anak kecil juga. Manik cokelat keunguannya menatap kagum dengan manik anak kecil dihadapannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang dengan fisik sempurna ini sebelumnya. Rambut silver panjang yang dkuncir kuda dan manik yang berwarna biru... atau hijau? Apapun warnanya itu, anak kecil berambut hitam itu sangat menyukai warna mata yang menurutnya unik itu._

" _What are you doing here?" anak kecil berambut silver itu berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris tetapi dengan aksen Rusia yang sangat kental. Sayangnya anak kecil berambut hitam itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Dipendengarannya, bahasa ituterdengar seperti bahasa alien. Anak kecil berambut hitam itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sejak anak kecil berambut silver itu berbicara._

" _Anata no dare?" tanya anak kecil berambut hitam itu. Sekarang giliran anak kecil berambut silver itu yang mengerjap bingung. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah bahasa Jepang tapi dia tidak tahu apa arti dari kalimat itu._

 _Hening._

 _Keduanya masih saling menatap._

" _Are you lost?" tanya anak kecil berambut silver itu sekali lagi. Dia mencoba memperbaiki aksen bahasanya. Siapa tahu anak kecil berambut hitam ini tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya karena aksen bahasanya yang kurang bagus._

 _Tapi sayangnya yang diajak bicaranya kali in adalah seorang anak kecil yang berumur 6 tahun. Anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang bahasa asing._

" _Nani ga hanasu?" anak kecil berambut hitam itu kembali bertanya._

 _Kembali hening._

 _Keduanya masih saling menatap dalam kebingungan. Yang satu kebingungan tapi juga penasaran dengan sosok sempurna di depannya. Yang satu kebingungan dan keringat dingin memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertanya ke anak kecil yang berada di depannya._

 _Anak kecil berambut silver itu memejamkan matanya. Tangannya memegang dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. Otaknya berusaha mengorek-ngorek kosakata bahasa Jepang yang didengarnya dari orang tuanya. Anak kecil berambut hitam itu masih setia memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari anak kecil berambut silver itu. Baginya, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan anak kecil berambut silver itu sangat lucu. Dan hal itu menghibur dirinya._

 _Anak kecil berambut silver itu menjentikkan jarinya seolah mendapat pencerahan. Dia kembali menatap anak kecil berambut berambut hitam di depannya. "A-na-ta... no... na-ma-e... wa?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata. Dia berharap aksen Rusianya tidak mengganggu bahasa Jepang yang digunakannya._

 _Anak kecil berambut hitam itu tetap diam dan masih menatapnya. Membuat anak kecil berambut silver ini semakin kebingungan. Apakah karena aksen Rusianya, anak kecil dihapannya ini tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang yang digunakannya? Baru saja anak kecil berambut silver itu ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya, anak kecil berambut hitam itu mengangkat suaranya._

" _Yuuri. Watashi no name wa Katsuki Yuuri." jawab anak kecil berambut hitam itu._

 _Anak kecil berambut silver itu mengerjapkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah. Senang karena berhasil mengajak anak kecil berambut hitam itu berbicara. Dengan cepat dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak kecil berambut hitam itu._

" _Watashi no namae wa Vi...han desu."_

 _Anak kecil berambut hitam itu menerima uluran tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Pipi chubbynya sedikit merona._

" _Yoroshiku, Vi...han..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Guk guk guk!"

Manik cokelat keunguan yang semulanya tertutup terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang bersender di atas meja. Matanya menatap kekanan kiri dan melihat anjing pudel besar yang berada di samping kirinya. Dielusnya anjing pudel yang membangunkannya itu.

"Nngghh... aku ketiduran lagi." Pemuda berkacamata itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia merapikan buku-buku yang dibacanya tadi dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja.

" _Pukul 10.30, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kampus sekarang."_ Batinnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mengambil jaket yang digantung di lemari pakaiannya dan tas yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari lemarinya. Pemuda berkacamata itu merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperbaiki, pemuda berkacamata itu keluar dari kamar tidurnya diikuti anjing pudel di belakangnya.

" _Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan anak kecil itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"_ Yuuri memijit pelipisnya. Berusaha mencari tahu 'anak kecil' yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak pernah berhasil mengingat 'anak kecil' itu. Berapa kalipun dia berusaha mengingat, 'anak kecil' itu tidak pernah berada dalam memori ingatan masa lalunya. Berkali-kali Yuuri berpikir kalau 'anak kecil' itu hanya sekedar tamu mimpinya, tapi Yuuri juga merasa familiar dengan 'anak kecil' itu. Rasanya mimpinya itu terlalu nyata untuk dibilang mimpi. Seperti memperlihatkan masa lalunya yang terlupakan olehnya. Sayangnya kepala Yuuri semakin sakit jika memikirkan hal itu terus hingga ujung-ujungnya dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu meski dia tetap penasaran.

Sering Yuuri kecil bertanya ke orang tuanya, ke kakaknya, ke gurunya, dan ke teman-temannya mengenai 'anak kecil' yang selalu muncul id mimpinya. Tapi keluarganya hanya menjawab seadanya, tidak membuat Yuuri puas dengan jawaban itu. Usaha Yuuri kecil tidak sampai disitu. Dia mencoba membongkar semua album foto keluarganya, siapa tahu sosok 'anak kecil' itu ada dalam foto keluarganya. Tapi dia selalu dimarahi oleh kakak perempuannya dengan alasan 'membuat rumah berantakan'. Yuuri tahu kalau itu hanya alasan agar dia tidak mencari-cari album fotonya. Plis, meskipun Yuuri tidak pintar, dia bisa membedakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang tidak.

Yuuri kecil juga bertanya-tanya ke tetangga-tetangganya tapi jawaban mereka semua sama seperti keluarganya. Masih belum menyerah, Yuuri kecil mendatangi tempat-tempat yang didatanginya saat di dunia mimpi. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengingatnya, tapi yang ada Yuuri kecil malah pusing dan akhirnya pingsan. Berkali-kali dia melakukan hal itu hingga akhirnya begitu Yuuri beranjak remaja, dia sudah mulai melupakan masalah itu meski 'anak kecil' itu masih tetap muncul di mimpinya. Entah itu mimpi buruk, ataupun mimpi biasa. Tidak jarang juga dia memimpikan 'anak kecil' itu meminta maaf kepadanya dengan berderai air mata.

Wajah 'anak kecil' itu tidak pernah jelas didalam mimpinya. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja, suaranya bahkan namanya sekalipun tidak pernah jelas didalam mimpinya. Yang bisa Yuuri ingat dari ciri-ciri 'anak kecil' itu hanya rambut silvernya yang panjang. Yuuri benar-benar tidak tahu siapa 'anak kecil' itu, tapi dia merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap 'anak kecil' itu. Perasaan rindu dan juga sedih. Pernah sekali Yuuri menangis saat terbangun dari tidurnya karena memimpikan 'anak kecil' itu. Yuuri tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, tapi rasanya dia benar-benar merindukan sosok 'anak kecil' itu dan juga sedih melihat 'anak kecil' itu meminta maaf kepadanya. Yuuri merasa tidak tega melihat 'anak kecil' itu menangis. Ingin menghibur 'anak kecil' itu tapi terkadang suaranya tidak mau keluar.

Yuuri menghela napas panjang. Mau seberusaha apapun dia mengingat, ujung-ujungnya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Yuuri mengambil kalung yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Dia mengelus batu permata pada kalung itu. Yuuri tersenyum melihat kalungnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mengenakan kalung itu karena takut kalung itu rusak. Tapi entah kenapa tadi pagi dia ingin sekali memakainya. Jujur saja, Yuuri tidak tahu darimana asal usul kalungnya ini, dia bertanya ke keluarganya dan keluarganya hanya menjawa bahwa kalungnya ini diberikan oleh seseorang. Dan sekali lagi, keluarganya tidak memberitahu siapa seseorang itu.

Meski tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya kalung itu, Yuuri sangat menyayangi kalung itu. Kalung itu merupakan benda paling berharganya. Kalung itu juga sebagai penenangnya jika dia sedang merasa sedih, pusing, takut, dan semacamnya. Yuuri merasa kalau kalung itu adalah jimat keberuntungannya. Kepada siapapun yang memberikan kalung ini kepadanya, Yuuri sangat berterima kasih dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memberikan kalung ini kepadanya.

Cklek

"Eh?" Yuuri membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan melihat Victor yang hendak mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Ah, baru saja aku ingin mengambil Maccachin kembali." Kata Victor. Entah hanya perasaan Yuuri atau bukan, keadaan Victor berbeda dari pagi tadi. Pemuda berambut silver ini terlihat sangat lelah. Manik biru sapphirenya terlihat merah dan sembab. Suaranya juga sedikit serak. Apa pemuda berambut silver ini habis menangis? Penampilannya kacau sekali.

"Victor, kau kenapa?" tanya Yuuri khawatir. Tidak biasanya Victor seperti ini. Atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali. Seorang Victor Nikiforov yang Yuuri tahu tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan sahabat-sahabat Victor saja mengatakan kalau tidak pernah melihat Victor mengeluarkan ekspresi selain ekspresi bahagianya. Apalagi ekspresi menangis. Victor adalah orang yang sangat ceria dimata orang-orang.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Victor menangis?

"Hm? Apanya?" Victor memandang Yuuri.

"Kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak kok." Lihat! Bahkan nada bicaranya saja sangat tidak bersemangat! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu saat Victor berada di kamarnya tadi.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu sekali kau pasti habis menangis. Kau tidak bisa menutup-nutupi matamu yang sembab itu." Yuuri menunjuk wajah Victor, lebih tepatnya ke manik biru sapphire itu. Victor mengalihkan wajahnya dan berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan poninya.

"Kata siapa aku habis menangis. Aku baru bangun tidur tahu." Yuuri mendengus. Mata merah dan kelewat sembab itu dibilang habis bangun tidur? Iya bangun tidur, tapi sebelumnya nangis sampai ketiduran. Victor memang pandai berbohong, tapi untuk menyembunyikan bukti yang terpampang jelas itu dia sangat payah.

"Haah... dasar..." Yuuri membuka tasnya dan mengambil tisu basah dan sapu tangannya. Dia meraih wajah Victor dan menghadapkannya ke arah wajahnya. Victor terkejut dengan perlakuan Yuuri. Apa pemuda berkacamata ini sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya?

"Kalau ingin berbohong, setidaknya perbaiki dulu ekspresi wajahmu yang jelek ini. Kau ini ganteng, jangan dibuat jelek begini. Wajahmu terlihat berminyak karena air matamu yang membekas. Aakh, penampilanmu berantakan sekali Victor. Kau mau ke kampus dalam keadaan begini?" omel Yuuri sambil melap wajah Victor dengan tisu basah. Wajah Victor sedikit merona. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Yuuri memujinya ganteng. Serius deh, Yuuri sadar tidak sih sekarang? Mana wajah mereka sangat dekat pula. Victor bisa merasakan helaan napas Yuuri.

Yuuri masih tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah melap wajah Victor dengan tisu basah, dia menggantikannya dengan sapu tangan, guna mengeringkan wajah Victor. Victor yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya dapat berdiri kaku. Manik biru sapphirenya memperhatikan wajah manis Yuuri. Manik cokelat keunguan yang berbinar-binar. Pipi chubby yang selalu terlihat memerah. Dan bibir ranum yang sangat menggoda itu, ingin sekali Victor mengecap rasa dari bibir itu.

EITS! SADAR DIRI VICTOR!

Victor langsung tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya begitu Yuuri menepuk pipinya.

"Nah, sekarang terlihat mendingan kan." Ujar Yuuri sambil tersenyum puas. Tangannya yang berada di pipi Victor kini berpindah ke rambut abu-abu Victor yang berantakan. Jemari lentiknya menyisir rambut Victor agar terlihat rapi. Victor yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Yuuri terhadapnya masih terbujur kaku bak seonggok arca. Apakah dia sekarang sedang bermimpi? Atau hari ini adalah hari kebalikan yang ada di film Spon*ebob? Atau Yuuri di depannya ini bukanlah Yuuri yang asli? (sudahlah Victor. Terima aja perlakuan Yuuri. Situ sendiri sebenarnya menikmatinya kan).

"Rambut bagus kayak gini dibikin berantakan, nanti makin cepat rontok lho." Kata Yuuri sambil tertawa kecil. Masih khusyuk menyisir rambut Victor. Pemuda berambut silver itu tetap diam, tidak membalas satupun ucapan Yuuri. Well, sepertinya Victor tidak sadar kalau ucapan Yuuri itu mempunyai konotasi lain (do you know what i mean). Perlakuan Yuuri benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

Selesai merapikan rambut Victor, tidak lupa menepuk puncak kepalanya –yang untungnya Victor tidak sadar kalau titik taboo nya baru saja disentuh –Yuuri melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Sekarang Victor terlihat lebih normal dibanding yang tadi. Sungguh, penampilan Victor tadi benar-benar mirip gelandangan kece (?). Yuuri menatap Victor dari atas sampai bawah. Rasanya ada yang kurang dari penampilan Victor. Yuuri semakin menatap Victor dengan tajam. Yang ditatap mengerjap bingung. Ada apa dengan penampilannya sekarang?

"Ah! Kancing bajumu salah tuh. Yang benar saja, kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih Victor?" Tanpa ba bi bu Yuuri memperbaiki kancing baju kemeja Victor. Untung Victor hanya salah mengancing dari bagian dada ke atas, kalau semuanya yang salah Yuuri pasti akan membuka semua kancing bajunya. Tapi tetap saja hal ini membuat Victor kaget setengah mati! Oke, Victor curiga kalau Yuuri habis dihipnotis atau dicekoki ramuan aneh sehingga dia seperti ini. Yuuri yang biasanya malas jika disuruh ini itu sama Victor sekarang mau berbela sungkawa memperbaiki penampilan Victor? Tolong ini sebenarnya ada apa?!

Tapi dalam hati sebenarnya Victor senang banget tuh. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Yuuri bersikap layaknya seorang istri? Selama ini kan Yuuri lebih mirip seorang pelayan daripada seorang istri. Akhirnya hati iblis Victor memerintahkan agar Victor tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Biarkan Yuuri bersikap seperti ini. Nikmati saja kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini.

Baru saja Victor ingin menikmati perlakuan Yuuri –yang baginya seperti service special dari Yuuri –interaksi diantara keduanya sudah diganggu oleh suara deheman.

"EHEM! Kalau mau main drama suami-istri, tolong jangan lakukan di koridor. Malu dilihat sama semua orang."

Victor dan Yuuri menoleh ke 'si pengganggu' –bagi Victor –dan mereka melihat ada Yurio dan Otabek yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen Victor. Tambahan, bukan hanya Yurio dan Otabek yang ada di koridor itu, beberapa tetangga-tetangga di sebelah kamar Victor dan Yuuri juga melihat mereka sedari tadi. Yuuri yang baru konek dengan apa yang dilakukannnya langsung menjauh dari Victor. Jangan lupakan wajah manisnya yang sudah sangat merona bak kepiting rebus. Orang-orang yang menjadi saksi 'drama suami-istri' itu berkyun-kyun ria melihat Yuuri yang malu-malu kucing. Ada yang memegang ponsel, entah itu merekam atau memotret 'drama suami-istri' tadi.

Oh, mengetahui bahwa Yuuri baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan di depan umum (meski tidak umum banget tempatnya), membuat paras pemuda berkacamata itu semakin memerah. Oh god, dia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Yang berada dalam pikirannya tadi hanya memperbaiki penampilan Victor. Melihat Victor berpenampilan tidak sebagaimana seharusnya membuat tangan Yuuri gatal ingin merapikan penampilan Victor. Alhasil dia kebablasan.

Bahkan Yuuri baru saja sadar kalau wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Victor tadi. Aah, merah di wajahnya sudah tidak dapat didefinisikan lagi sebagai merah apa. Yuuri benar-benar sangat malu, ingin rasanya dia mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah dan tidak pernah keluar dari dalam sana seumur hidup. Atau lebih baik dia mengurung dirinya di kamar saja sekarang? Mumpung dia masih di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Yuuri menutup wajahnya. _Aku pengen kabur kamisama!_ Jerit Yuuri dalam hari. Fix, hari ini adalah ahri paling memalukan baginya.

"Aah... sebaiknya kalian semua segera pergi darisini. Bisa-bisa dia meleleh karena malu." Perintah Yurio kepada orang-orang yang berada di koridor. Weks, situ siapa sampai bisa menyuruh orang-orang disitu? Anehnya orang-orang yang berada di koridor nurut-nurut saja sama Yurio. Ada yang masuk kembali ke kamar mereka, ada yang pergi dari situ menuju lift. Yaah, sekali-sekali diperintah sama orang yang tidak dikenal tidak apa-apalah. Toh, baru saja dapat asupan unyu unyu membuat mereka jadi tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Kembali ke empat orang yang tersisa, Yuuri masih setia menutup wajahnya. Victor menggerutu dan menatap sebal Yurio. _Kau-mengganggu-momen-langkaku-saja-Yurio._ Ucap Victor lewat telepati mata. Yuri mendengus. _Bukan-urusanku._ Balas Yurio lewat telepati mata juga. Apakah keluarga Victor ahli dalam telepati?

"Daripada kalian berdua berdebat lewat telepati, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke sekolah masing-masing sebelum terlambat? Victor, bukannya kau ada kelas siang? Sebentar lagi jam 11, kelas siang sudah mau dimulai. Dan Yuri, ingat, kalau kita hanya izin sekolah hanya sampai jam 11. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos lebih lama lagi." Wow, itu perkataan Otabek yang paling panjang. Yuuri dan Victor melongo kaget mendengar Otabek berbicara sepanjang itu. Sedangkan Yurio hanya menggerutu karena ceramah Otabek. Sudah sering mendengar Otabek menceramahinya, jadi dia tidak kaget lagi kalau Otabek bicara panjang lebar. Kan _BESTFRIEND_ -nya gitu loh (yang sebentar lagi akan berganti profesi menjadi _BOYFRIEND_ ).

"Hei, aku tidak bolos tahu. Aku kan sudah izin tadi." Protes Yurio, tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang bolos. Hey, dia memang izin kok tadi. Jangan menatap curiga seperti itu! #nunjukreaders

" _Iya iya, kau izin secara sepihak tanpa memberitahu teman dan gurumu terlebih dahulu. Itu yang kau sebut izin?"_ batin Otabek tapi dia malas menyuarakannya karena akan menimbulkan debat yang panjang diantara mereka berdua. Jadi Otabek hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja dan segera menyeret Yurio agar pergi.

"Hei Katsudon! Nanti malam aku akan kesini! Jangan lupa buatkan aku Katsudon yang banyak!" teriak Yurio sebelum sosoknya dan Otabek menghilang ke lift. Yuuri kembali cengo, baru kali ini Yurio mau makan di tempatnya. Entah ada angin apa yang membawa remaja berambut pirang itu mau makan di tempatnya. Biasanya Yurio ogah diajak kemana-mana sama Yuuri. Hell, baru ketemu saja sudah dikasih _deathglare_ mematikan dari Yurio, apalagi diajak kemana-mana.

Yuuri merasa senang karena Yurio mau makan bareng dengannya. Selama ini Yuuri selalu menganggap Yurio sebagai adiknya sendiri –meski yang dianggap tidak menganggap balik Yuuri sebagai kakak –itu sebabnya Yuuri sangat senang mendengar Yurio ingan makan bareng dengannya nanti malam. Yuuri membuat catatan dalam hati kalau dia harus pulag cepat ke apartemennya dan memasakkan Katsudon yang banyak untuk Yurio. Ah dan juga Otabek, remaja berambut undercut itu pasti akan ikut makan bareng di apartemennya. Mengingat Yurio dan Otabek yang tidak pernah terpisah layaknya magnet. Lagipula Otabek juga menyukai Katsudon. Aah, Yuuri merasa bangga makanan kesukaannya banyak disukai oleh orang-orang asing.

"Yuuri."

DEG

Oh god... Yuuri lupa kalau sekarang dia hanya berdua saja dengan Victor. Gara-gara memikirkan Yurio tadi, Yuuri melupakan eksistensi pemuda berambut silver di sampingnya. Seketika Yuuri mengingat insiden 'drama suami-istri' tadi, wajahnya kembali memerah dan tidak berani menatap Victor. Bayangkan saja! Kau kebablasan melakukan adegan romantis di depan semua orang. Siapa coba yang tidak malu!

Tidak sanggup menahan detak jantung yang seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, Yuuri bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur.

Sayangnya Yuuri lupa kalau Victor itu lebih gesit darinya.

GREP

"Mau kemana kau Yuuri?"

GLEK

Mampus!

Yuuri tidak berani menoleh ke tangan kanannya yang dipegang sama Victor. Kalau dia menoleh ke tangan kanannya yang masih tertinggal di belakang, otomatis dia melihat wajah Victor. POKOKNYA YUURI TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH VICTOR! TITIK!

"Tentu saja ke kampus. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" jawab Yuuri setenang mungkin

"Dengan jalan kaki? Kau yakin? Dari sini ke kampus memakan waktu 10 menit lho. Belum lagi kau harus ke gedung jurusan Ekonomi yang teletak di bagian paling dalam kampus. Itu bisa memakan waktu 10 menit juga. Sedangkan waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 menit." Jelas Victor.

"Lalu kenapa? Hanya telat 5 menit juga tidak apa-apa kok. Daripada itu lebih baik kau melepaskan tanganku agar aku bisa semakin cepat sampai di kampus." Balas Yuuri sambil menarik tangannya dari Victor, tapi pemuda berambut silver itu tidak mau melepaskan tangan Yuuri. Yuuri menatap bingung Victor, _ini orang maunya apa sih?_

"Telat 5 menit itu akibatnya fatal Yuuri. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke kampus."

Yuuri diam.

Ikut Victor ke kampus? Maksudnya...

"Naik mobilmu?"

"Tidak. Naik mobil akan lebih ribet. Naik motorku saja."

Yuuri kembali diam.

Otaknya merangkai kembali perkataan Victor.

20%

40%

60%

80%

100%

...

...

BLUSH

Wajah seorang Katsuki Yuuri kembali memerah.

Demi apa Victor mengajaknya pergi ke kampus bareng?! Bukannya pemuda berambut silver ini biasanya tidak pernah mempedulikan Yuuri telat ke kampus atau tidak?! Ah tidak, daripada itu Yuuri lebih memikirkan ajakan Victor yang mengajaknya ke kampus naik motor?! Ya okelah kalau naik mobil, tapi ini naik motor?! Apa pemuda berambut silver ini tidak malu kalau orang-orang di kampus melihat mereka naik motor berduaan?! Belum lagi mereka berdua dikenal sebagai 'pasangan berantem' kan?! Bisa-bisa malah muncul skandal besar di kampus nanti! Belum lagi kalau naik motor pasti badannya berdempetan kan? Yuuri belum siap hati berdekatan dengan Victor karena insiden 'drama suami-istri' itu. Tidakkah Victor memikirkan insiden tadi?!

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Yuuri. Kepalanya pusing sendiri memikirkan itu semua. Saking pusingnya, Yuuri tidak merespon panggilan Victor. Jelas pemuda berambut silver ini merasa bete karena dicuekin Yuuri. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yuuri, Victor langsung menarik Yuuri menuju lift.

"Eh?! Cho-chotto matte Victor! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

"Ke kampuslah. Memangnya kau mau aku ajak kemana Yuuri? Kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan ke tempat romantis?"

Sekali lagi, wajah Katsuki Yuuri kembali memerah.

Ini sudah keberapa kalinya wajah Yuuri memerah karena Victor.

Victor tersenyum melihat Yuuri yang malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aah~ lihatlah wajah yang memerah itu. Kawaii tingkat dewa! Apalagi pipi chubbynya yang memerah itu seperti minta dicubit. Victor gemas ingin mencubit pipi chubby Yuuri. Tapi sayangnya niat ingin mencubitnya harus batal karena lift mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar.

Victor kembali menarik Yuuri yang sepertinya sudah pasrah diseret kemana-mana. Pemuda berkacamata itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk memprotes. Sesampainya di tempat parkiran motornya, Victor menyerahkan helm ke Yuuri dan memerintah Yuuri untuk cepat duduk di kursi belakang. Sebenarnya Yuuri tidak mau naik, masih malu soalnya, tapi Victor memelototinya seolah mengatakan _duduk-cepat-atau-kupaksa-dengan-cara-kasar_. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Yuuri buru-buru duduk di atas motor.

" _Tahan rasa malumu Katsuki Yuuri! Demi jam kuliahmu! Terlambat sedikit kau tidak akan bisa lulus!"_ Yuuri memantra-mantrai dirinya sendiri. Yuuri agak sedikit memberi jarak antara tempat dia duduk dengan Victor agar dadanya tidak berdempetan dengan punggung tegap Victor. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat samping motor (bisa bayangin gak?), alih-alih memegang (atau mungkin memeluk) pinggang Victor.

"Yuuri, pegang yang erat. Aku mau ngebut lho. Nanti kau jatuh kebelakang." Kata Victor yang baru saja memakai jaket kulitnya yang biasanya dia taruh di bagasi motornya. (bisa bayangkan gak Victor berpenampilan ala Otabek? #authornosebleed). Dengan cepat Victor memakai sarung tangannya dan segera menyalakan motornya.

"Eh... ba-baiklah..." Yuuri memegang ujung jaket Victor. Masih tidak mau memeluk pinggang Victor.

"Yuuri, bukan jaketku yang dipegang, peluk aku cepat." Victor mulai tidak sabaran. Pasalnya tinggal 10 menit lagi mereka akan masuk. Victor harus ngebut ekstra ke kampusnya kalau tidak mau terlambat. Dan kalau Yuuri tidak memeluknya, bisa-bisa pemuda berkacamata itu sudah tidak berada di belakang Victor begitu sampai di kampus. Bukannya Victor modus untuk saat ini ya, SUER ,BUKAN UNTUK MODUS! Tapi Yuuri benar-benar harus memeluknya kalau tidak mau melayang jauh dari motornya. Tolonglah! Sebentar lagi kelasnya akan masuk dan dosennya kali ini dosen terkiller dijurusannya! Victor tidak mau reputasinya sebagai murid teladan hancur!

Yuuri masih ragu-ragu. Victor lama-lama dongkol juga dengan Yuuri yang leletnya luar biasanya. Akhirnya tanpa mempedulikan Yuuri memeluknya atau tidak, Victor langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sontak Yuuri teriak kencang dan langsung memeluk Victor. Lupa kalau tadi dia masih malu-malu. Masa bodoh dengan malu-malu, keselamatannya nomor satu sekarang!

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DITELINGAKU YUURI!" teriak Victor yang masih memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Etdah, itu para pejalan kaki dan pengemudi tidak merasa terganggu gitu? Polisi? Mana polisi?

"MAKANYA JANGAN KENCANG-KEN- AWAS! ADA ANAK KUCING!" Yuuri berteriak kolosal tepat ditelinga Victor lagi. Sungguh Victor merasa tuli seketika. Untungnya dia dengan sigap menghindari anak kucing yang nyaris dia tabrak tadi. Beruntunglah anak kucing itu selamat. Yuuri mengehela napas lega.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak mengizinkannya untuk bernapas lega lagi.

Victor mendadak membelokkan motornya karena ada truk yang nyaris menabrak motornya. Yuuri tidak bisa berteriak lagi saking shocknya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya berubah jadi putih semua, mulutnya hanya terbuka lebar dan sepertinya ada roh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _SELAMATKAN AKU KAMISAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa selama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kampus dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kena tegur polisi dan semacamnya. Victor dan Yuuri –yang melupakan rasa malu dan rasa mualnya karena motor Victor yang secepat jet coaster –segera berlari barengan ke kelas masing-masing karena takut terlambat. Well, tentu saja banyak yang melihat mereka, bahkan memotret mereka sejak mereka masuk kampus tadi. Para fujodan heboh melihat 'pasangan berantem' itu pergi ke kampus bareng-bareng, naik motor berduaan pula! Mereka semua sibuk memposting foto 'Victuuri' di Instagram masing-masing dengan tagar '#VICTUURIISREAL', '#PASANGANBERANTEMYANGPERGIKEKAMPUSBARENG', '#VICTORDANYUURIRUJUKAN' (apa semua ini?!)

Pastinya sesudah ini Victor dan Yuuri akan diborongi sama anak-anak kampus.

.

.

.

Di sekolah menengah penuh (alias SMA) , dua remaja andalan kita, Yuri Plisetsky dan Otabek Altin, tengah berbincang-bincang di koridor kelas. Karena kebetulan kelas mereka berdua sedang tidak ada gurunya sehingga mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk mengobrol di koridor.

 _(Catatan dari Author, sistem pendidikan sekolah Rusia itu nyaris sama dengan Indonesia. Hanya saja masa tahunnya berbeda. Dengan sekolah menengah alias SD selama 3 tahun yaitu kelas 1, 2, dan 3. Sekolah menengah utama alias SMP selama 6 tahun yaitu kelas 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, dan 9. Dan sekolah menengah penuh alias SMA selama 2 tahun yaitu kelas 10 dan 11)._

"Yuri, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa sebenarnya Vincent itu? Selain fakta bahwa dia adalah sepupumu, aku penasaran dengan dia pada 'saat itu'." Kata Otabek.

"Iya juga, kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya Otabek." Jawab Yurio.

"Sepertinya dia punya dendam sama Victor karena kejadian 'itu'. Memangnya ada masalah apa 'saat itu'?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku juga masih terlalu kecil 'saat itu'. Yang jelas, Victor dan Vincent pada 'saat itu' sama." Jelas Yurio.

"Sama?" Otabek mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan jawaban Yurio.

"Yaah, 'sama' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

"Katsuki, apa benar kau pergi ke kampus bareng Victor?"

Pemuda berkacamata yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan tadi.

"Kalian berdua naik motor bareng?"

Masih tetap diam. Pemuda berkacamata itu lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan tulisannya.

"Bukannya kalian itu tidak pernah akur?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu membaca halaman buku yang terletak disampingnya sebentar lalu kembali menulis di kertasnya.

"Jadi benar gosip kalau kalian 'pasangan berantem' itu hanya sekedar topeng belaka?"

Akh! Tulisannya jadi salah kan!

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua beneran pacaran dong!"

CUKUP!

Yuuri sudah tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dari tadi sejak dia masuk ke kelas! Kalau kayak begini terus dia tidak akan bisa fokus menulis karena orang-orang disekelilingnya ini bertanya-tanya terus. Mana pertanyaannya menyebalkan semua pula! Tentang Victor dan dialah, tentang mereka pacaran atau tidak lah, tentang ini dan itu, dan sebagainya! Ini sebabnya Yuuri menolak ajakan Victor tadi karena pasti dia kan kena imbasnya! Tapi pemuda berambut silver tadi tetap ngotot mengajaknya, kan Yuuri jadi repot sekarang!

Yuuri pengen membentak mereka semua tapi Yuuri orangnya kan lemah lembut dan baik hati, dia tidak mungkin tega membentak orang-orang tak berdosa seperti mereka. Baik itu yang lebih tua ataupun yang lebih muda dari dia (emang Yurio yang ngebentak siapapun #ditendangYurio). Aduh, nginjak semut saja Yuuri tidak tega. Akhirnya dengan penuh kesopanan, Yuuri membalas ucapan mereka.

"Etto, sepertinya kalian semua salah paham. Aku dan Victor Nikiforov tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya berpapasan saja tadi." Jawab Yuuri.

"Eeh? Masa?!" teriak yang lain tidak percaya. Yuuri mengelus-ngelus dada. Mentang-mentang dosennya tadi hanya datang ngasih tugas lalu pergi –yang otomatis kelasnya jadi kosong –mereka semua jadi seenak udel mengabaikan tugas dan mengganggu Yuuri yang sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya gitu?! _Kalau punya waktu buat kepo, mendingan kerjain tugas sana!_ Batin Yuuri keki. Katsuki Yuuri ini dari luar dia orangnya tidak tegaan, tapi dalam hati iblisnya (?) dia suka mengumpat kalau kesalnya memuncak.

"Iya kok. Lagipula kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Aku tadi nyaris telat pergi ke kampus, lalu Victor Nikiforov menyerempetku dengan motornya hingga kakiku sedikit lecet. Sebagai gantinya dia terpaksa membawaku sekalian ke kampus." Jelas Yuuri yang berbohong. Tapi bohongnya lancar-lancar saja tuh. Ekspresi wajahnya juga meyakinkan banget. Orang-orang disekelilingnya jadi tertipu dengan akting Yuuri. Terkadang Yuuri itu pandai berbohong, tapi terkadang juga tidak. Hanya Phichit seorang yang berhasil membuat Yuuri kesulitan untuk berbohong. (tepuk tangan untuk nahkoda kapal kami!)

"Yaah, begitu rupanya. Tidak seru dong." Kata salah seorang dari mereka, yang lain mengangguk setuju. Tapi ada juga yang senang mendengar penjelasan Yuuri bahwa Victor dan Yuuri tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Entah itu fansnya Victor atau fansnya Yuuri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan Katsuki." Tiba-tiba salah satu fans Yuuri mengajak Yuuri kencan. Tentu yang diajak kaget karena ajakan tiba-tiba itu. Beberapa fans Yuuri tidak terima dan segera menyerobot masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Kencan sama aku saja Katuski!"

"Jangan! Sama aku saja! Akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang romantis!"

"Jangan pergi sama mereka! Mereka semua tidak ada uang untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lebih baik sama aku saja!"

"Uangku lebih banyak dari mereka semua Katsuki!"

Dalam sekejab Yuuri kembali diborongi dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Sepertinya Yuuri tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Di ruangan kelas yang lain, pemuda berambut silver itu sedang termenung sambil menatap ke layar LCD di depannya. Ya, kelasnya sekarang sedang melakukan presentasi dari makalah yang dibikin. Beruntung Victor sudah menyelesaikan makalahnya dan mempresentasikannya minggu lalu. Padahal teman-temannya belum bisa menyelesaikan makalah mereka dalam waktu seminggu, tapi pemuda berambut silver ini bisa menyelesaikan makalahnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, sendirian pula. Memang sasuga seorang Victor Nikiforov ini. Titel 'Living Legend' alias murid teladan yang diberikan bukan isapan jempol semata. Dalam sejarah Universitas , hanya Victor yang mampu menyelesaikan semua tugas sulit dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan pernah ngalahin dosennya lho. (kok author kesal ya :"v)

Kembali ke topik awal, Victor masih setia termenung di pojokan, pikirannya melayang ke insiden 'drama suami-istri' tadi. Melihat Yuuri yang sangat ahli dalam bidang seorang 'istri' membuat Victor ingin cepat-cepat melamarnya, lalu menikah dengannya, malam pertama, bulan madu, lalu–

STOOOOOOPPPP! MELENCENG DARI NARASI!

(Yang diatas hanya nafsu Victor semata, mohon diabaikan)

Pikiran Victor melayang ke insiden 'drama suami-istri' tadi. Yuuri sangat memperhatikannya tadi, meski sepertinya pemuda berkacamata itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Victor tidak tahu apa maksud dari perbuatan Yuuri tadi (cowok gak peka). Apa Yuuri melakukan itu hanya tindakan tidak sadar semata atau pemuda berkacamata itu mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadapnya?

Wajah Yuuri yang memerah kalau bersamanya itu sering membuat Victor berharap. Pemuda berambut silver itu selau berharap kalau Yuuri menyukainya, seperti dia menyukai Yuuri. Tapi terkadang Victor juga ragu kalau sebenarnya Yuuri tidak menyukainya. Victor merasa kalau Yuuri hanya sekedar kagum kepadanya. Victor bukannya kepedean ya, tapi tatapan Yuuri itu memang menunjukkan seperti itu. Hanya saja Victor ragu, entah itu tatapan kagum atau tatapan suka. Kalau Yuuri memang menyukainya, Victor akan sangat senang. Kalau perlu langsung menjadikan Yuuri sebagai kekasihnya agar dia bisa semakin menjaga Yuuri.

Tapi Victor takut, dia takut jika Yuuri sebenarnya tidak menyukainya. Apalagi jika Victor memberi tahu semuanya, bisa jadi Yuuri akan membencinya. Sampai sekarang Victor selalu merasa kalau kejadian 'itu' adalah salahnya. Karena salahnya itu, Yuuri jadi mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu. Victor tidak mau jika Yuuri mengingat kejadian 'itu' dan membencinya. Lebih baik Victor menahan Yuuri sebagai pelayannya daripada harus kehilangan Yuuri lagi. Victor lebih memilih harus bersikap menyebalkan ke Yuuri asalkan Yuuri tidak benar-benar membencinya. Victor rela jika status hubungan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih asalkan Yuuri selalu bersamanya. Victor tidak peduli jika dia harus berbohong seumur hidup ke Yuuri.

Victor akan melakukan apapun, hanya demi Yuuri.

Meski itu harus mengotori tangannya, meski itu harus membahayakan nyawanya.

Asalkan demi Yuuri, Victor siap melakukan semua itu.

"Victor Nikiforov!"

Plak

Kepala Victor dipukul dengan buku.

Victor melihat ke arah dosennya yang memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu, lantas kau tidak memperhatikan presentasi yang lain." Tegur dosennya.

"I-iya. Maaf." Jawab Victor lalu dosennya kembali ke depan kelas. Victor meringis pelan karena kepalanya dipukul dengan buku yang lumayan tebal. Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, dia melihat Chris, sahabatnya, tengah menertawakannya –meski sebenarnya Chris menahan tawanya-. Pertama kalinya bagi seorang Victor Nikiforov ditegur oleh dosennya. Sang 'Living Legend' akhirnya membuat kesalahan juga. Memang benar, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas presentasi kalian semua. Jangan lupa kumpulkan rangkuman kalian tentang presentasi teman-teman kalian tadi. Ingat! Tidak ada yang boleh menyontek! Bagi yang tidak memperhatikan tadi, aku tidak akan menerima toleransi jika kalian tidak mengumpulkannya!" kata dosennya tegas. Victor melotot horror, jelas sekali dosennya itu sedang menyinggungnya. Hoho, mentang-mentang berhasil membuat Victor melakukan kesalahan, jangan kira hal itu mempengaruhi Victor. Meskipun Victor tidak memperhatikan tadi, tapi Victor mempunyai segudang cara untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tentu tanpa menyontek.

Hey, dia ini adalah Victor Nikiforov! Sang 'Living Legend' di Universitas ! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukannya!

" _Akan kukalahkan dosen itu karena berani meremehkanku!"_ batin Victor berapi-api. Benar-benar orang yang tidak suka dikalahkan.

"Hey Victor!"

Victor menoleh ke Chris yang menepuk bahunya. Cih, Victor jadi sebal karena Chris tadi menertawakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada apa denganmu tadi? Kok melamun ditengah-tengah pelajaran?" tanya Chris sambil menahan tawanya. Mengingat kepala Victor yang dipukul dengan buku benar-benar merupakan hal langka. Jangan lupa dengan wajah bloon Victor saat ditegur tadi. Hal itu benar-benar menghibur Chris. Dan Chris yakin, bukan hanya dia saja yang tertawa tadi, tapi semuanya juga.

"Ukh, bukan urusanmu Chris." Jawab Victor sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Chris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Jangan bilang kau melamunkan Yuuri karena foto kalian yang diambil tadi siang." Ah! Victor baru ingat kalau tadi banyak yang memotretnya saat dia dan Yuuri masuk ke kampus. Rupanya foto itu sudah di update di instagram dan tersebar kemana-mana. Pantas saja teman-temannya menatapnya terus sejak Victor masuk kedalam kelas. Victor belum mengecek instagram nya, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau foto itu sudah tersebar. Pantas saja Yuuri menolak ajakannya tadi, Victor lupa konsekuensi kalau mereka pergi bareng ke kampus. Victor yakin, pasti sekarang Yuuri sedang ditanya-tanya oleh teman-temannya. Jadi kasihan dengan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Memangnya foto apaan sih? Dan kenapa juga aku mesti memikirkan Katsuki Yuuri?" Victor berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau belum lihat fotonya? Itu loh foto kalian berdua yang pergi ke kampus naik motor barengan. Pasti karena itu kan kau memikirkan Yuuri." jawab Chris.

"Lalu kenapa dengan hal itu?"

"Ckckck, Victor. Kau itu tidak peka atau bagaimana sih? Jelas-jelas foto itu menunjukkan kalau kalian itu sebenarnya pacaran kan? Ayolah mengaku saja." Goda Chris. Victor hanya memutar matanya malas. Sungguh, akting yang sangat bagus.

"Chris, aku memboncengnya bukan karena mau. Aku tidak sengaja menyerempetnya dengan motorku. Gara-gara dia marah-marah karena kakinya lecet, aku terpaksa membawanya sekalian ke kampus." Jelas Victor dengan alasan yang sama dengan Yuuri. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir. Padahal mereka tidak ada merencanakan akan mengatakan alasan seperti itu ke orang-orang. (emang jodoh tuh #lirikvictuuri)

"Heee, jadi beneran tuh? Padahal seru sekali kalau kalian memang pacaran." Kata Chris yang percaya-percaya saja sama perkataan Victor. Entah pemuda berambut pirang ini hanya pura-pura percaya atau tidak.

"Eh Victor, kau punya saudara kembar ya?" Victor mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa Chris kepo dengan urusan keluarganya?

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Soalnya di Instagram sedang heboh-hebohnya membahas mahasiswa pindahan di jurusan biologi, dengar-dengar sih dia mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar gitu. Orangnya sangat mirip denganmu. Rambut, mata, dan semuanya sangat mirip denganmu. Banyak yang mengira kalau dia itu saudara kembarmu."penjelasan Chris membuat Victor tercengang. Victor tahu siapa persis orang yang mirip dengannya. Victor tahu kalau orang itu pindah kuliah ke Rusia, tapi bukannya seharusnya orang itu tidak kuliah di kampusnya? Bukannya orang itu kuliah di kampus lain? Lalu siapa yang dimaksud Chris seseorang yang mirip dengannya?

Jangan-jangan... masa sih...

"Siapa... nama orang itu?"

"Namanya... Vincent Voznesenky."

Deg

Victor tahu kalau setelah ini pasti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Yuuri~, kau beneran tidak bohong kaaaann?"

"Iya Phichit! Aku sama sekali tidak bohong!"

Lagi-lagi Phichit menggoda Yuuri. Sejak mereka berdua ketemu di taman kampus, Phichit selalu menggodanya dengan menanyakan fotonya dengan Victor yang Yuuri baru tahu kalau foto itu tersebar luas di instagram. Terkutuklah bagi kalian semua yang menyebarluaskan foto itu!

Yuuri tentu saja sudah antisipasi jika Phichit akan menanyakan macam-macam, tapi sepertinya pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini tidak mau menyerah semudah itu. Biasanya Phichit akan mengakhiri pertanyaannya, tapi kali ini tidak akan. Bukti sudah ada sejelas itu di depan matanya, Phichit tidak akan menyerah sampai Yuuri menjawab 'iya'. Dia rela tidak pulang ke apartemennya –yang sebenarnya Phichit sudah pulang daritadi karena dia hanya punya kelas pagi –demi menggoda Yuuri. Sungguh sahabat yang sangat setia. :"v

"Tolonglah Phichit! Jangan bertanya tentang itu terus! Kau tahu kan aku sangat membencinya!" kata Yuuri. Phichit hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yuuri yang sangat sesuai dugaannya. Menggoda Yuuri benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Benci apa benci? Sepertinya 'benci'mu itu 'benar-benar cinta'." Yuuri sudah lelah kamisama! Kenapa Phichit ngotot sekali sih?! Yuuri pengen mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari Victor.

"Kumohon Phichit. Aku capek membahas itu terus." Yuuri memasang tampang nelangsa. Phichit semakin tertawa. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret Yuuri. Ekspresi nelangsa yang sangat bagus untuk diabadikan!

"Oke oke, aku akan berhenti. Aku sudah cukup puas melihatmu seperti itu." Terkadang Yuuri ingin melempari Phichit sesuatu saking geramnya dengan sahabatnya ini. Phichit benar-benar menyiksa batinnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuri, kau tahu kalau Victor punya saudara kembar?" Yuuri mengerutkan dahinya. Saudara kembar? Victor kan anak tunggal. Apa mungkin yang dimaksud Phichit itu adalah Vincent? Tapi darimana Phichit mengetahui Vincent?

"Entahlah, kenapa?"

"Soalnya tadi di gedung jurusan Biologi, aku melihat orang yang mirip banget sama Victor. Yaah, meski model rambutnya berbeda sih. Gara-gara itu orang-orang pada memotretnya dan mengupdatenya di instagram. Jadi viral deh barengan dengan fotomu dan Victor." UHUK, sempat-sempatnya Phichit menggodanya diakhir kalimat. Kenapa pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini terlalu nafsu untuk menggodanya? Seseru itukah menggoda Yuuri?

"Hmm... begitu ya." Yuuri yang terlalu malas untuk meladeni godaan Phichit memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Yuuri lebih memikirkan soal Vincent. Pasti yang dimaksud Phichit itu adalah Vincent. Tapi kenapa Vincent ada di kampusnya ya? Mau datang untuk melihat Victor kah? Tapi kenapa mesti ke gedung biologi? Apa Vincent salah masuk gedung?

" _Dia sepupuku yang kuliah di Amerika. Namanya Vincent Voznesenky. Dia yang kubilang kalau aku akan menjemputnya karena dia akan pindah di Rusia untuk kuliah."_

AH! Yuuri baru ingat kalau Vincent akan pindah ke Rusia untuk kuliah. Jadi kuliahnya di kampus ini toh. Yuuri mengangguk-ngangguk mafhum.

"Tapi tenang saja Yuuri! Aku lebih mendukungmu dengan Victor!"

UHUK

Yuuri keselek saliva sendiri.

Kenapa sih akhir dari topik pembicaraan mereka selalu membahas Victor terus?! Lagian apa hubungannya Yuuri dan Victor dengan Vincent coba? Emangnya lagi battle couple? Yuuri benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Ah Yuuri! Aku harus pulang dulu! Ada kerja kelompok dengan Seung gil! Sampai jumpa besoookk~" Phichit melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Tidak lupa melakukan _kissbye_. Yuuri sweatdrop melihat Phichit sambil membalas lambaian tangan Phichit. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar deh.

"BAIK-BAIK DENGAN VICTOR YAAAA!" teriak Phichit sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Yuuri.

"PHICHIT!" Ya ampun! Kenapa selalu Victor, Victor, dan Victor sih? Tidak ada orang lain apa yang bisa dibahas? Sungguh, Yuuri bertanya-tanya, kenapa Phichit begitu gencar me-makcomblang-kan Yuuri dengan Victor? Dari segimananya Yuuri dan Victor bisa di couple-kan? (aah, Yuuri, kau tidak tahu saja takdirmu dengan Victor).

Yuuri menghela napas. Titel 'pasangan berantem' itu benar-benar menimbulkan skandal yang sangat besar. Bukannya Yuuri dan Victor dianggap sebagai rival beneran, melainkan orang-orang menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sering cek cok. Yuuri kira dengan bersikap dingin ke Victor, orang-orang akan membencinya. Buka berarti Yuuri mau dibenci oleh orang-orang terutama fans Victor alias Viclovers. Tapi aneh saja gitu rasanya. Bayangkan saja, seorang idola kampus yang disukai oleh semua orang TANPA terkecuali, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang mahasiswa baru yang membenci idola kampus tanpa alasan yang logis. Apalagi si mahasiswa baru suka berkata kasar dan bersikap dingin ke idola kampus. Bukannya wajar ya kalau Yuuri dibenci oleh orang-orang karena memperilakukan idola kampus seperti itu?

Yuuri tidak mengerti motif Victor menyuruhnya bersikap dingin saat di kampus. Apa pemuda berambu silver itu menyuruh Yuuri seperti itu karena hanya Yuuri yang mengetahui sifat aslinya? Tapi sikap Yuuri ke Victor jika hanya mereka berdua tidak sampai seperti itu. Padahal kan bisa saja Victor hanya menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut, kenapa mesti pakai akting-aktingan segala? Apa Victor hanya ingin mencari sensasi baru saja?

Yaah, bukannya Yuuri tidak senang sih. Jujur, dia senang banyak orang yang sering menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih. Yuuri merasa orang-orang merestui hubungannya dengan Victor. Walau sebenarnya dia dan Victor tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa sih. Itu yang membuat Yuuri tidak betah jika digoda-goda Phichit seperti itu. Digoda seperti itu terus membuat Yuuri merasa sedikit sedih karena pada kenyataannya Victor tidak menyukainya. Yuuri penasaran seperti apa reaksi Victor saat orang-orang juga menggoda-goda pemuda berambut silver itu dengan Yuuri? Apa Victor akan memasang reaksi malu-malu seperti Yuuri atau jijik? Ukh, memikirkan Victor merasa jijik karena dipasangin dengan Yuuri membuat Yuuri semakin sedih.

Tapi Yuuri sedikit berharap kalau Victor menyukainya. Ciuman Victor saat di UKS itu membuat Yuuri penasaran. Apa maksud dari ciuman itu? Apakah Victor memang menyukainya atau...

Disaat Yuuri sedang sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup matanya dari belakang.

"SI-SIAPA?!"

Yuuri menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi si pemilik tangan masih setia menutup matanya. Aduh! Yang ditutup bukan matanya tapi kacamatanya! Hidungnya jadi sakit nih karena si pemilik tangan terlalu menekan kacamatanya.

"Siapa ini?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Yuuri berusaha tenang. Memikirkan siapa si pemilik tangan.

Phichit? Bukan, dia kan baru saja pulang tadi. Masa Phichit rela kembali lagi hanya demi mengerjai Yuuri seperti ini.

Yuuri meraih tangan yang menutupi (kaca)matanya. Tangan yang besar dan jari-jari yang panjang. Mirip tangan Victor. Yuuri menajamkan penciumannya. Aroma mint yang maskulin. Mirip aroma tubuh Victor.

Jangan-jangan...

"Vi...Vincent?"

"Eh?! Kok tahu!"

Si pemilik tangan yaitu Vincent mengangkat tangannya.

Yuuri melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkan kacanya dengan kain. "Hanya menebak." Yuuri sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengetahui kalau itu Vincent, padahal tangan dan aroma tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan Victor. Yang Yuuri tahu, meski tangan dan aroma tubuh Vincent sangat mirip dengan Victor, Yuuri merasa kalau orang yang menutup matanya tadi bukan Victor. Entah kenapa Yuuri merasa seyakin itu.

Victor dan Vincent memang sama dalam segi fisik, tapi dimata Yuuri mereka sangat berbeda.

"Yuuri sedang apa disini? Tidak ada kelas lagi?" tanya Vincent yang kini duduk disamping Yuuri.

"Ada, tapi nanti sore. Vincent sendiri kenapa ada disini?" balas Yuuri.

"Aku pindah kesini! Kampusku di Amerika mengadakan pertukaran pelajar dengan kampus ini, kebetulan aku terpilih jadi sekalian saja aku datang kesini untuk melihat-lihat. Besok aku sudah masuk kuliah." Jawab Vincent. Yuuri hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Aneh, padahal sifat Vincent bisa dibilang mirip dengan Victor. Ceria dan banyak ngomong. Tapi Yuuri tidak bisa ngobrol dengan santai seperti dia ngobrol dengan Victor. Apa karena Yuuri baru saja berkenalan dengan Vincent kemarin? Tapi dia bisa ngobrol santai dengan Victor saat pertama kali kenalan. Suasana sekarang benar-benar canggung. Yuuri tidak tahu mau membahas topik apa dengan Vincent.

"Yuuri sepertinya kau canggung dekat denganku ya? Tidak tahu mau ngobrol apa ya?" Yuuri kaget, tidak menyangka Vincent bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa Vincent bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang Yuuri. Hanya saja aku yakin kau pasti canggung dekat denganku karena aku terlalu tampan." Yuuri memasang wajah stoic. Yuuri tahu apa lagi perbedaan antara Vincent dan Victor. Meski keduanya sama-sama narsis, Vincent jauh lebih narsis lagi.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu dong. Aku juga canggung berada dekat dengan orang semanis kamu." Yuuri jadi bingung antara mau ngeblush atau muntah. Pengen ngeblush karena dipuji manis –walau sebenarnya Yuuri tidak suka dipuji manis karena dia itu laki-laki tulen, tapi yang namanya dipuji pasti malu-malu senang rasanya –pengen muntah karena tidak menyangka Vincent selain narsis, dia juga pandai menggombal. Yuuri tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang menggombal. Terlalu lebay menurutnya.

Contohnya, ada orang yang pernah menggombal Yuuri dengan mengatakan _"Akan kuseberangi lautan api demi dirimu."_ Apaan tuh? Kena panas matahari saja masih mengeluh lalu bilang mau menyeberangi lautan api? Bukan hanya itu saja, ada lagi yang mengatakan _"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."_ Jadi selama ini sebelum orang itu bertemu Yuuri, dia hidup dengan apa? Dan ada lagi yang bikin Yuuri jengkel. Ada yang mengatakan " _Wajahmu indah bagai bulan purnama."_ Bagi Yuuri itu bukan pujian. Itu ejekan. Karena bulan purnama itu banyak lubang-lubangnya. (Untuk kali ini author setuju dengan Yuuri! #thumb)

"Ahaha... spasibo." Yuuri tersenyum terpaksa. Kan tidak enak kalau menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka padahal orang itu sudah susah payah menggombal. (ah Yuuri, kau memang terlalu baik)

"Jadi supaya kita tidak canggung lagi, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil dengan nama panggilan khusus?"

"Nama panggilan khusus?"

"Iya! bagaimana? Kau mau?" Yuuri memikirkan sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya juga sih memanggil dengan nama panggilan khusus. Kalau memang dalam rangka menghilangkan kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, cara seperti itu boleh juga.

"Baiklah. Mau nama panggilan yang seperti apa?"

"Karena kau orang Jepang, jadi aku akan memanggilmu Yuu-chan dan kau memanggilku VIN-CHAN!"

DEG

" _Namaku Vi...chan!"_

Sekelebat bayangan 'anak kecil' itu muncul dalam kepala Yuuri.

" _Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Yuu-chan?"_

Yuuri memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit.

" _Boleh kok. Panggil saja aku Yuu-chan. Sekali lagi salam kenal Vi...chan!"_

Bayangan masa lalunya semakin terlihat jelas.

 _Nama itu... nama dari 'anak kecil' itu..._

"Yuuri! Kau kenapa?!"

DEG

Yuuri mendongak, melihat wajah Vincent langsung. Menatap tepat dimanik hijau tosca Vincent.

DEG

 _Manik hijau itu... nama itu... jangan-jangan..._

"YUURI!"

Yuuri tersadar berkat teriakan Vincent. Manik cokelat keunguan Yuuri melebar menatap Vincent.

"Yuuri kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu mendadak pucat lho." Kata Vincent sambil memegang pipi kanan Yuuri.

"Ti-tidak... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Yuuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya masih memikirkan sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang muncul di kepalanya.

 _Jangan-jangan... Vincent..._

Yuuri merasa badannya sedikit terdorong ke depan dan ada sepasang lengan kekar yang merengkuhnya.

"Kau bikin aku khawatir saja Yuu-chan –eh, tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilku begitu?" Yuuri tidak menjawab ucapan Vincent. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Membiarkan Vincent memeluknya, tidak memikirkan bisa saja ada orang yang melihat mereka dan menyebarkan gosip terbaru. Yang Yuuri pikirkan hanya bayangan masa lalunya yang muncul tadi.

 _Nama itu..._

Yuuri membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Vincent, mencari kehangatan dari pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu. Perlahan, lengannya membalas pelukan Vincent.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Vincent menyeringai di belakangnya begitu Yuuri membalas pelukannya.

" _Akhirnya... aku mendapatkannya..."_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SELESAAAAAAIIIII! AKU NGEBUT LHO NGETIKNYA! SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI CHAPTER 6 INI! #tebar2bunga ('3'~~)

Jadi Vincent ini jahat atau baik? Ada yang sudah bisa menebak kenapa Victor menyuruh Yuuri untuk bersikap dingin kepadanya? Ada yang tahu sesuatu mengenai masa lalu Yuuri?

Kalau tidak ada masalah, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang berisi basa-basi. Chapter kedepannya akan sering mengungkap masa lalu Yuuri. Yaah, kalau tidak ada masalah yang menghalangi sih. Oh ya, untuk chapter depan aku tidak yakin akan panjang lagi. Dan belum tentu update agak cepat, soalnya masih pusing memikirkan alur cerita untuk chapter depan.

Thanks untuk review kalian semua. Aku tidak balas reviewnya disini karena buru-buru. Aku balas reviewnya di PM saja.

Ah, info soal umur mereka. Setahuku, disana SD dimulai dari umur 7 tahun. Berarti umur mereka adalah

Yuuri : 18 tahun (kan baru masuk kuliah)

Victor : 19 tahun (Victor sudah memotong rambutnya saat umur 16)

Yurio : 16 tahun (waaah, umur aslinya nih)

Otabek : 17 tahun (beda setahun sama Yurio)

Vincent : 19 tahun

SEE YOU IN NEXT LEVEL (CHAPTER)!

 **Spoiler to next chapter**

"Apa Vincent adalah anak kecil itu?"

.

"Victor dan Vincent pada saat itu... sama. Benar-benar 'sama' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya."

.

"Kenapa... dia memanggilmu Vin-chan?"

.

"KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA?!"

.

"Dunia ini memang tidak pernah adil bukan? Jangan lupa bahwa kita semua menapaki dunia yang tidak adil ini. Kita berdua sama-sama menyukainya dan mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk mempertahankannya. Dan kesalahanmu sendiri karena lebih memilih berbohong daripada jujur."


	7. Chapter 7

Haloooooo, aku kembali! Sekedar pemberitahuan, kalau ada yang ingin lihat gambar dari scene-scene di FF ini, silahkan lihat di FB k dengan username **Hikaru Rikou Nabila** di album foto **My FF 'A LIE'**. Disitu aku sudah update dari scene chapter 1, 2, dan 3. Bagi yang ingin request adegan scene mana yang ingin digambar, silahkan PM aku lewat FB atau FFn.

Oh iya! Di chapter kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan pada umur Yuuri saat _flashback_. Di chapter itu aku tulis umur Yuuri 6 tahun, tapi aslinya saat itu umur Yuuri 7 tahun pada saat itu.

Note :

"Bicara normal"

" _Bicara dalam hati", "Flashback", "Bahasa asing"_

" _ **Bicara lewat telpon** "_

 **A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED K+ to T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (yaah, intinya genrenya campur aduk kayak gado-gado)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHRE, EYD NGASAL, OC**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

* * *

" _Akhirnya... aku mendapatkannya..."_

Vincent menyeringai tatkala Yuuri membalas pelukannya. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya, seolah-olah tidak rela melepaskan Yuuri barang sedetik pun.

"...?" manik hijau tosca Vincent melihat dua orang mahasiswi yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Vincent dan Yuuri berada. Kedua mahasiswi itu melihat ke arah mereka. Entah apa yang kedua mahasiswi itu lakukan, mereka berdua terlihat heboh. Salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mengambil ponselnya dan mengarahkannya ke Vincent dan Yuuri.

"Ng... Vincent, tolong lepaskan aku. Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Vincent mengalihkan fokusnya ke Yuuri yang kini meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Vincent, mendorongnya pelan, bermaksud menyuruh Vincent melepaskan pelukannya.

Manik hijau tosca Vincent kembali melirik ke kedua mahasiswi yang masih memperhatikan mereka. Ponsel masih berada ditangan. Sepertinya mereka memotret atau mungkin merekam Vincent dan Yuuri.

Vincent menyeringai, _sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan ini_.

"Ehh? Kenapa? Padahal Yuuri enak dipeluk lho!" kata Vincent dengan suara yang sedikit dibesarkannya, cukup bisa didengar oleh kedua mahasiswi itu. Lengan kekarnya masih setia memeluk Yuuri. Vincent kembali melirik kedua mahasiswi itu yang terlihat histeris.

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya! Nanti kalau ada yang melihat kita bagaimana?! Mereka pasti akan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Yuuri tanpa sadar juga ikut mengeraskan suaranya, dia ingin mendongak melihat Vincent tapi Vincent terlalu kuat memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Biar mereka tahu kalau aku suka sama Yuu-chan!" Vincent semakin menjadi-jadi memanggil Yuuri dengan nama panggilan khusus. Mendengar Vincent memanggil Yuuri dengan nama panggilan khusus, kedua mahasiswi itu semakin histeris, keduanya berusaha menahan suara teriakan mereka agar tidak ketahuan meski daritadi mereka berdua sudah ketahuan sama Vincent. Dan entah kapan mahasiswi yang satu lagi sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ikut merekam Vincent dan Yuuri.

"Vi-Vincent!" Yuuri gelagapan mendengar perkataan Vincent. Pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha keras mendorong Vincent, bahkan memukul dada Vincent pelan. Tapi Vincent sama sekali belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Pukulan kecil Yuuri di dadanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Vincent mencium puncak kepala Yuuri membuat kedua mahasiswi itu berteriak kaget. Yuuri yang mendengar teriakan itu reflek langsung mendorong Vincent dengan tenaga yang entah didapat darimana, berhasil membuat Vincent melepas pelukannya. Atau mungkin Vincent memang sengaja melonggarkan pelukannya? Disaat Yuuri menoleh kearah suara teriakan itu, kedua mahasiswi itu sudah kabur duluan tanpa sempat tertangkap oleh mata Yuuri. Yuuri panik, takut ada yang melihatnya berpelukan dengan Vincent.

"Vincent, apa kau melihat orang yang lewat tadi?!" tanya Yuuri panik. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Vincent.

"Hmm? Tidak tuh. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Vincent sok polos. Tangannya diam-diam meraih pinggang Yuuri yang tidak disadari si pemilik pinggang.

"Ukh, bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat tadi." Yuuri menggerutu. Bagaimana kalau tadi beneran ada orang yang melihat mereka lalu orang itu memberitahu orang lain? Lebih parah lagi kalau orang itu memotret mereka dan menyebarluaskannya di sosmed. Bisa-bisa muncul skandal baru lagi. Yuuri hanya bisa berharap kalau wajahnya tadi tidak terlihat karena Vincent memeluknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Vincent kembali merangkul pinggang Yuuri dan mendekatkan tubuh Yuuri ke tubuhnya.

"Vincent! Tanganmu-" ucapan Yuuri terhenti begitu Vincent meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir ranum Yuuri.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dilihat oleh orang-orang? Tidak apa-apa kan kalau mereka menganggap kita berpacaran?" tanya Vincent sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuuri. Ibu jarinya kini diarahkan ke bibir ranum Yuuri dan mengelusnya lembut. Wajah Yuuri memerah. Bukan memerah karena malu, tapi memerah karena kesal. Jika Victor yang ngomong seperti ini mungkin (pasti) Yuuri akan deg-degan dan malu luar biasa. Wajah Vincent memang mirip Victor, tapi sayangnya semirip apapun Victor tetap Victor dan Vincent tetap Vincent.

Sekali lagi, entah mendapat tenaga dan keberanian darimana, Yuuri membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Vincent dan mendorong Vincent hingga dia jatuh dari kursi. Sungguh pose jatuh yang sangat tidak elit. Yuuri merasa _deja vu_ dengan kejadian ini. Rasanya dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama ke Victor saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di belakang kampus.

"Yuu-chan! Yang tadi itu sakit sekali!" Vincent berusaha bangun tapi kesusahan. Bayangkan saja, lagi duduk di kursi tiba-tiba didorong oleh orang sampai jatuh dari kursi dengan badan di tanah dan kaki masih _stand by_ di kursi. Oh sungguh, ini adalah posisi paling tidak elit bagi orang ganteng (kumat lagi narsisnya). Belum lagi kepala bagian belakang Vincent nyut-nyutan karena langsung menghantam tanah. Bersyukurlah tanahnya berumput, bukan tanah berbatu. Kalau tanah berbatu kepala Vincent bakal mengeluarkan darah segar. Bisa-bisa nanti Yuuri dituduh pembunuhan lagi. Ah, jangan lupakan juga dahinya yang habis berbenturan dengan dahi Yuuri. Kepala depan dan belakangnya sakit semua.

Poor Vincent (#authorngakak).

"Ma-maaf. Habis kau seperti itu sih. Refleks aku langsung mendorongmu." Yuuri meminta maaf. Merasa tidak enak karena sudah mendorong Vincent. Meski Yuuri sudah meminta maaf, pemuda berkacamata ini sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Vincent bangun yang jelas-jelas kesusahan itu. Yuuri lebih memilih melihat Vincent daripada membantunya. Yuuri membantunya tapi hanya dalam bentuk doa. Jiwa jahat Yuuri muncul seketika.

"Yuu-chan, apa hatimu tidak tergerak untuk membantuku bangun?" Vincent nelangsa. Kedua tangannya diangkat, bermaksud meminta pertolongan dari Yuuri. Jiwa baik hati Yuuri mendadak kembali lagi, akhirnya dia membantu Vincent bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya.

"Ah, spasibo Yuu-chan." Baru saja Vincent ingin memeluk Yuuri kembali, tangan Yuuri sudah menghadang Vincent tepat diwajahnya. Bahkan mendorong wajah gantengnya.

"Maaf Vincent, tapi aku tidak mau dipeluk." Tolak Yuuri karena merasa risih dengan pelukan Vincent.

Vincent menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sikapnya kalau sedang kesal itu mirip dengan Victor, tapi Yuuri merasa kalau sikap Vincent sekarang itu dibuat-buat. Pemuda berambut silver menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, manik hijau toscanya menatap langit. Raut wajahnya tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang penuh dengan keusilan. Yuuri menatap Vincent yang mendadak berubah menjadi kalem. Bingung sifat Vincent yang berubah 360 derajat (karena 180 sudah mainstream) dalam sekejab.

Hening terjadi. Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang membuka suara. Yuuri pun telah mengalihkan fokusnya dari Vincent ke langit. Yuuri menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang memanjakan rambutnya. Samar-samar Yuuri bisa mencium wangi bunga. Aah, sudah mulai musim semi rupanya. Meski sudah mau memasuki musim semi, cuaca di Rusia tidak pernah tidak dingin. Membuat Yuuri harus selalu memakai jaket tebal setiap kali keluar. Apalagi kalau sudah memasuki musim dingin, jangan harap bisa hidup bagi yang tidak tahan dingin.

Aah, Yuuri jadi ingat masa-masa saat dia nyaris mati membeku karena musim dingin di Rusia. Berapa lapis baju yang dipakainya pada saat itu? Yuuri tidak tahu, yang jelas saking tebalnya baju yang dipakainya, badannya seperti terlihat gendut kembali. Victor yang melihat Yuuri memakai baju setebal itu hanya menertawakannya dan bilang Yuuri terlalu berlebihan dalam berpakaian. Justru saat itu Yuuri bertanya-tanya, apa Victor tidak merasa kedinginan memakai baju hanya dua lapis? Baju kaos V-neck dan jaket hodie. Yuuri yang melihatnya saja kedinginan. Apa karena Victor sudah lama tinggal di Rusia makanya pemuda berambut silver itu tidak merasa kedinginan? Atau karena memang kulitnya Victor yang kelewat tebal?

"Yuu-chan, apa kau tahu..." Yuuri menoleh ke Vincent yang bicara tiba-tiba –padahal dia sedang asyik-asyiknya bernostalgia dengan masa lalu-. Vincent masih tetap menatap langit. Yuuri tidak mengeluarkan suara, tahu kalau Vincent akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Waktu kecil aku pernah mengunjungi Jepang. Aku tidak ingat persis dimana daerah yang kukunjungi, tapi daerah itu sangat nyaman. Warga-warga disana sangat ramah. Makanan disana juga enak-enak. Meski tempat itu kecil tapi disana benar-benar nyaman." Jelas Vincent bernostalgia. Yuuri masih tetap diam mendengarkan. Tidak mau memotong pembicaraan Vincent terlebih dahulu. Utamakan etika sopan santun dalam mendengar.

"Yang paling kuingat ciri khas dari daerah itu ada kastil ninjanya. Lalu, aku juga bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil. Dia anak pemilik penginapan yang aku tinggali. Anaknya sangat lucu dan menarik. Setiap hari aku selalu bermain bersamanya. Kadang kami berendam bersama di pemandian air panas miliknya, apa lagi namanya? Onsen ya?" tanya Vincent tetapi Yuuri sama sekali tidak menjawab. Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai merasa janggal dengan cerita Vincent kali ini. Entah kenapa rasanya familiar sekali dengan cerita Vincent.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Yuuri penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Vincent memangku dagunya diatas tangan kirinya. Manik hijaunya kali ini menatap ke tanah. Ekspresinya berubah kembali. Kali ini benar-benar murni dari hatinya tanpa dibuat-buat.

Ekspresi sedih.

"Selanjutnya... lebih baik aku tidak bercerita." Jawab Vincent sambil tersenyum sendu. Enggan menceritakan masa lalunya lebih jauh lagi. Seolah-olah hal itulah yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Yuuri tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda berkacamata ini bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Vincent. Tapi satu hal yang paling Yuuri pikirkan adalah...

Siapa anak kecil yang ditemui Vincent saat ke Jepang?

Yuuri benar-benar merasa familiar dengan cerita Vincent. Jepang, daerah kecil yang mempunyai kastil ninja sebagai ciri khasnya? Bukannya itu Hasetsu? Anak pemilik penginapan? Onsen? Kenapa rasanya semua ciri-ciri itu mengarah ke Yuuri? Yuuri tinggal di Hasetsu, keluarganya mempunyai penginapan yang memiliki onsen. Karena di Hasestu hanya keluarganya satu-satunya yang memiliki penginapan onsen. Anehnya, Yuuri sama sekali tidak ingat kalau pernah ada turis asing yang datang ke penginapannya. Kalaupun ada, Yuuri pasti akan sangat ingat. Terlebih lagi jika dia sering main dengan turis asing itu.

Jika tebakannya benar, berarti Vincent...

Yuuri menatap Vincent, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang masa lalu pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu. "Vincent." panggilnya.

Vincent menoleh sambil menaikkan alisnya. Jeda sebentar hingga Yuuri bertanya kembali.

"Apa ka-"

Tring (bunyi nada pesan HP Yuuri di anime bagaimana sih?)

"Tunggu sebentar." Pertanyaan Yuuri batal karena ponselnya berbunyi. Yuuri meminta izin sebentar ke Vincent lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Dibukanya ponsel dengan casing berwarna biru dan bergambar anjing pudel. Yuuri membaca sebuah Line masuk di ponselnya.

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Yuuri berteriak kolosal mengalahkan kerasnya suara toa. Vincent harus menutup telinganya jika tidak mau tuli mendadak. Haha, sudah dua korban yang terkena serangan 'teriakan tinggi Yuuri' hari ini. Dua orang yang sama pula. Doakan saja semoga mereka tidak tuli.

"Yuu-chan, kenapa?" tanya Vincent sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelasku! Dosenku tiba-tiba mempercepat jam datangnya! Sudah ya!" setelah selesai berbicara begitu, Yuuri langsung balik-kanan-bubar-jalan dan mengambil langkah seribu, pergi dari tempat sebelum Vincent sempat berkata-kata ataupun merespon dengan gestur. Ok, Vincent _deja vu_ dengan kejadian ini. Yuuri cepat sekali kaburnya. Belum ada semenit sosok Yuuri sudah menghilang dari pandangan Vincent. _Apa Yuuri mempunyai kemampuan teleportasi?_ Tanya Vincent dalam hati yang super ngaco.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Vincent bergetar. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian Vincent menyeringai. Akhirnya foto itu tersebar juga. Dengan videonya pula. Vincent tidak menyangka dengan memanfaatkan dua mahasiswi tadi, rencananya lebih lancar dari yang dia duga. Sebentar lagi pasti kedua sepupunya akan mengetahui hal ini, terutama Victor.

"Sedikit lagi... semuanya akan dimulai..."

Sedangkan Yuuri yang tengah berlari kencang menuju kelasnya masih memikirkan cerita Vincent tadi.

Nama yang familiar dengan yang didalam mimpinya, iris mata yang sama dengan yang didalam mimpinya, rambut silver yang sama dengan yang didalam mimpinya, dan cerita masa lalu Vincent yang mengarah kepadanya.

Yuuri menelan ludah. Berarti Vincent...

"Apa Vincent adalah anak kecil itu?"

.

.

.

"VICTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!"

Kelas Victor dilanda bencana suara besar. Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke si pemilik suara, oh rupanya sahabatnya, Chris. Victor mengangkat alis, tidak biasanya Chris berteriak kencang seperti ini. Teriak-teriak memanggil namanya, lari-lari dari pintu kelas menuju tempat Victor duduk, bahkan sempat tersandung di tangga dan jatuh tapi Chris langsung bangkit kembali. (tahu kan bagaimana bentuk ruangan kelas anak kuliahan? Yang bertingkat itu). Ada apa gerangan dengan pemuda berambut pirang ini?

"Kenapa Chris? Kau kayak habis dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan saja." Tanya Victor begitu Chris sudah berada di dekatnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersengal-sengal, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, kakinya luar biasa pegal karena marathon mendadak dari kafetaria ke kelasnya hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu ke Victor. Awh, lututnya sakit gara-gara jatuh tadi.

Setelah menormalkan kembali napasnya, Chris menyeprot Victor. "Siapa Vincent sebenarnya?"

Victor menautkan alisnya, plis, perasaan mereka sudah membahas ini tadi. Kenapa dibahas lagi sih? Victor masih bete dengan sepupunya. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang, dia hanya sepupuku."

"Aku tahu! Tapi bukan itu yang kutanyakan!" Chris protes. Victor menaikkan sebelah alis. Lalu apa yang mau ditanyakan sahabatnya ini? Maunya apa sih? Tidak usah bertele-tele dong kalau bertanya.

"Aargh! Daripada begini mending kau lihat saja ini langsung!" Chris menyodorkan ponselnya ke Victor, pemuda berambut silver itu mengambilnya. Di layar ponsel Chris sekarang, terlihat halaman dari Instagram seseorang entah milik siapa. Di instagram tersebut, terpampang beberapa foto dan satu video.

Mata Victor membelalak. Dalam foto itu terdapat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berpelukan. Satunya berambut silver yang sama sepertinya dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam. Wajah dari pemuda berambut hitam itu memang tidak kelihatan tapi Victor SANGAT mengenali pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di foto itu.

Jemari Victor menekan gambar video dan memutarnya. Video yang berdurasi sekitar satu menitan itu membuat rahang Victor mengeras. Manik biru sapphirenya menatap tajam video tersebut. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel Chris semakin kuat. Saking kuatnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'krak' dari ponsel Chris. Bisa dilihat pinggiran ponsel Chris mulai meretak.

"Vi-Victor... itu... jangan hancurkan ponselku." Chris takut-takut memanggil Victor yang memasuki mode marah. Seumur hidup Chris berteman dengan Victor, dia tidak pernah melihat Victor semarah ini. Meski pemuda berambut silver itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Chris sangat tahu kalau Victor sedang marah besar. Dan seumur-umur hidup Chris juga, dia tidak pernah melihat orang menghancurkan ponsel hanya dengan bermodalkan tangan kosong saja. Sekuat apa tangan Victor sampai bisa meretakkan ponselnya? Dan Chris yakin jika Victor melepaskan ponselnya saat itu juga, ponsel Chris hanya tinggal kenangan.

Victor tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda berambut silver itu hanya memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terkepal kuat. Manik biru sapphirenya masih menatap tajam kedepan. Seolah-olah ada sosok bayangan yang sangat ingin dihajarnya. Chris yang duduk disampingnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak mau mengajak Victor berbicara ataupun menanyakan perihal tentang Vincent. Sungguh, Chris tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti ponselnya yang retak. Aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Victor membuat suasana kelas mencekam. Orang-orang pada menoleh kiri kanan, mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka berkeringat dingin. Oh, tahu begini, mending Chris tidak usah memperlihatkan Victor foto dan video itu. Chris tidak menyangka Victor akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Hei Victor, sebenarnya orang yang bernama Vincent dan Yuuri Katsuki ada hubungan apa?" tiba-tiba teman sekelas Victor, Georgi Popovich, sang masternya patah hati, menghampiri Victor dan bertanya tentang Vincent dan Yuuri dengan polosnya.

TERKUTUKLAH KAU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU KE VICTOR! APAKAH KAU TIDAK MENYADARI ADANYA AURA HITAM YANG KELUAR DARI TUBUH VICTOR, WAHAI GEORGI POPOVICH?! TOLONG JANGAN MENAMBAH KENGERIAN VICTOR LAGI! BISA-BISA DIA BERUBAH WUJUD! Chris berteriak pilu dalam hati. Pengen memaki Georgi karena bertanya seenak udel ke Victor yang lagi dalam mode iblis. Chris menoleh ke samping dan voila! Wajah Victor semakin menggelap! Chris pengen kabur tapi kakinya terlalu pegel karena habis marathon mendadak tadi.

"Psst... Georgi, jangan bertanya kayak gitu." Bisik Chris ke Georgi. Yang dibisiki hanya menatap bingung. MASIH BELUM SADAR JUGAKAH DIA?!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan orang yang bernama Vincent dan Yu-"

BRAK

Chris dan Georgi terlonjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Victor yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Victor menatap tajam Georgi dan tentu saja yang ditatap merinding disko di tempat. Chris hanya memberikan tatapan iba ke Georgi yang akhirnya kena tatapan maut Victor. _Sabar saja ya. Siapa suruh nanya aneh-aneh tadi_.

" **Georgi Popovich**." Ebuset, baru kali ini Victor bersuara seberat dan semenyeramkan itu! Chris melihat Georgi yang sudah pucat pasi, matanya berkaca-kaca, tinggal nunggu saja kapan air matanya mengalir deras, badannya masih merinding, bahkan tambah merinding dibanding yang tadi. Sekali lagi Chris hanya menatap iba. Baru nama yang dipanggil saja sudah kayak mau ngompol gitu, bagaimana kalau lebih dari itu? Ah, Chris semakin iba jadinya. Puji syukur karena dia tidak ditatap tajam sama Victor tadi. Mental Chris terselamatkan. Chris bersorak riang dalam hati.

" **Kukatakan dengan jelas. Mau orang yang bernama Vincent dan Katsuki Yuuri mempunyai hubungan apa aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah mau peduli. Jadi, jangan pernah bertanya seperti itu lagi padaku. Membuatku muak saja."**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

Georgi dan Chris nangis ditempat.

Mereka sangsi dengan mata mereka sendiri kalau mereka melihat sosok iblis pada diri Victor. Kalimat Victor seakan berarti seperti ' _bertanya seperti itu lagi, i'll kill you now'_ .Ini kenapa Victor jadi seram begini? Chris tidak tahu kemana perginya sifat sahabatnya yang ceria sekarang. (plis Chris, itu si Victor hanya cemburu buta)

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang penuh dengan ancaman itu, Victor beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi dari ruang kelasnya.

"Victor! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Chris yang sepertinya mendadak hilang rasa takutnya.

Victor diam beberapa saat di depan pintu sebelum pemuda berambut silver itu menoleh ke Chris.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Dan sosok Victor pun menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat duo sejoli kita, Yurio dan Otabek.

"Sama dalam arti yang sesungguhnya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Otabek kembali. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Yurio. 'Sama' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya? Dalam segi apa? Dalam segi fisik atau yang lain? Kalau dalam segi fisik, Victor dan Vincent memang sama bagi orang yang tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik. Bahkan Otabek saja sempat mengira Vincent adalah saudara kembar Victor jika tidak mengingat bahwa pemuda bermata hijau tosa itu aslinya adalah sepupu Victor.

"Victor dan Vincent pada saat itu... sama. Benar-benar 'sama' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Yurio kembali. Otabek makin mengeryitkan alisnya. Masih belum bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Yurio. Entah ini otaknya yang lelet koneknya atau Yurio yang bertele-tele menjawab.

"Argh! Bagaimana menjelaskannya sih!" Yurio mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Oh berarti Yurio yang bertele-tele menjawabnya. Otak Otabek masih berfungsi sebagaimana semestinya.

"Intinya, mereka berdua itu benar-benar sama. Sangat sama dalam segi fisik maupun yang lainnya. Bahkan keluarga kami saja pada waktu itu sulit membedakan mereka." Jawab Yurio. Otabek langsung konek begitu Yurio menjawab seperti itu.

"Hah? Berarti mereka..."

Yurio mengangguk, "Yah, begitulah."

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi. Otabek melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lewat waktu istirahat rupanya. Lama juga mereka mengobrol daritadi. Dari jam pelajaran sampai selesai waktu istirahat. Otabek pun menyuruh Yurio untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Yurio sebenarnya malas untuk kembali ke kelasnya, tapi karena tidak mau mendengar ceramah dari Otabek, Yurio pun menurut-menurut saja. (Tidak boleh durhaka sama calon pacar, nanti tidak mulus hubungannya.)

TING.

Notifikasi di ponsel Otabek berbunyi. Remaja berambut hitam itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dibukanya notifikasi itu yang rupanya dari Instagram.

Otabek terdiam melihat kiriman yang baru saja dibukanya.

" _Gawat_." Batin Otabek begitu membuka semua foto dan video di kiriman itu. Dia harus memberitahu hal ini ke Yurio sekarang.

"YURI!" Otabek segera mengejar Yurio yang untungnya belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yurio yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Otabek yang berlari ke arahnya. Yurio menatap bingung Otabek, kenapa sahabatnya ini lari-lari begitu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Yurio sambil meminum jus kotak yang baru saja dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Kau harus lihat ini." Otabek menyerahkan ponselnya ke Yurio. Ah, instagram rupanya. Yurio baru ingat kalau ponselnya dia tinggalkan di kelas tadi. Pantas saku jaketnya tidak ada bergetar daritadi. Yurio melihat foto diinstagram Otabek.

...

...

...

BRUUUSSSTTTT

Yurio menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya. Beruntung Otabek selalu mempunyai reflek yang bagus sehingga remaja berambut hitam itu langsung menghindar dari semburan Yurio.

"A-APA INI?!" mata Yurio melotot horror melihat foto-foto yang ada di instagram itu. Dan yang lebih membuat Yurio shock adalah video yang berdurasi sekitar satu menitan itu. Sangat jelas kalau sosok yang berada dalam video itu adalah Vincent dan Yuuri. Masih mending kalau hanya foto, sosok Yuuri tidak begitu bisa dikenali karena wajahnya yang tertutup, tapi masalahnya adalah videonya. Karena Vincent menyebut nama Yuuri keras-keras orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa pemuda yang dipeluk itu adlah Yuuri, ditambah dengan panggilan khusus yang diucapkan Vincent membuat kedua pemuda yang berada dalam video itu benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih. Dimana yang satunya malu-malu dan yang satunya tidak tahu malu.

"Aku juga kaget. Aku berteman dengan salah satu mahasiswa di sana dan kiriman ini masuk ke ponselku." Jelas Otabek.

"Ukh, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?! Jelas-jelas dia sengaja!" Yurio emosi, nyaris melempar ponsel Otabek. Untung tidak jadi dilakukannya. Bisa-bisa Otabek marah padanya.

"Daripada itu, aku lebih khawatir jika Victor mengetahui ini." Yurio langsung tepuk jidat. Benar juga, akan lebih bahaya lagi jika Victor sudah mengetahui masalah ini. Yurio mengerang kesal, kenapa kedua sepupunya ini suka sekali mencari masalah?! Apa mereka tidak capek dengan semua ini?!

Yurio kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Argh! Pokoknya sepulang sekolah kita harus cepat-cepat mencari mereka berdua. Jangan sampai Victor dan Vincent bertemu berduaan saja. Bisa-bisa terjadi perang diantara mereka."

.

.

.

Pemuda berkacamata biru yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yuuri, tengah berlari kencang di koridor. Gara-gara pesan dari sang teman yang mengatakan bahwa dosen mereka sudah datang, Yuuri jadi buru-buru lari dari taman ke ruangan kelasnya. Mana ruangan untuk mata pelajaran yang sekarang sangat jauh dari biasanya. Yuuri harus ekstra lari untuk segera sampai ke kelasnya jika tidk ingin terlambat. Dalam hati dia pengen mengutuk dosennya yang seenak udel datang ke kampus tanpa mengkonfirmasi mahasiswanya terlebih dahulu.

BRAK

Yuuri membuka pintu begitu sampai di kelasnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, sudah lama dia tidak lari sekencang seperti ini. Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya untuk meminta maaf kepada dosennya, tapi pemandangan yang didapatkannya ini membuatnya bingung.

Dosennya sama sekali tidak ada di kelas. Dan sekarang dia tengah ditatap oleh semua anak di kelasnya.

Dan dalam detik itu juga, Yuuri langsung diborongi orang-orang.

"Katsuki! Apa maksudmu selama ini?!" Yuuri cengo. Apa maksudnya perempuan di depannya ini?

"Katsuki, kau tidak serius dengan ini kan?!" Yuuri double cengo dengan perempuan yang satu lagi. Tidak serius dalam hal apa?

"Katsuki! Kenapa kau tega sekali sama kami semuaaaa?!" sekarang Yuuri triple cengo dengan segerombolan laki-laki yang menangis dramatis. Oke, dia semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini sekarang. Tega kepada mereka semua? Memangnya apa yang Yuuri perbuat daritadi? Dia saja baru sampai di kelas karena pesan mengagetkan dari salah satu diantara gerombolan orang ini. Dan Yuuri tahu sekarang kalau pesan itu hanya main-main karena dosennya sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Yuuri capek-capek lari hanya demi tidak terlambat masuk dan ini yang dia dapat? Siapa yang tega sebenarnya sekarang?

"Tu-tunggu! Maksud kalian apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Yuuri mencoba bersabar. Kalau orang lain pasti sudah marah-marah tuh karena dituduh tidak jelas seperti ini. Kesannya Yuuri habis melakukan tindakan kriminal karena disalahkan seperti ini. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini. Jika memang seperti itu, mari luruskan. Yuuri tidak mau dianggap sebagai pelaku tindak kriminal.

"Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti?!" salah satu perempuan yang Yuuri yakini adalah anggota Viclovers protes padanya. Dalam hati Yuuri teriak _aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan!_ _Makanya kasih tahu biar aku ngerti!_ Yuuri frustasi, orang-orang ini ada menyalahkannya ini itu tapi mereka tidak menjelaskan sama maksud dari perkataan mereka.

"Jelaskan maksud dari ini!" akhirnya ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan Yuuri sedikit pencerahan. Yuuri mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan kepadanya. Disitu Yuuri melihat sebuah kiriman di instagram dengan foto dirinya dengan Vin-WHUAAATTTTT! INI KAN DIRINYA DENGAN VINCENT SAAT DI TAMAN TADI?! KENAPA ADA FOTONYA?! SIAPA YANG MEMFOTO MEREKA?!

"EEHH?! FOTO APA INI?!" Yuuri shock melihat foto dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Vincent. Bukan hanya foto, tapi videonya juga ada! Siapa yang iseng merekam dan memfotonya seperti ini?! berarti benar pendengarannya tadi saat dia mendengar suara orang teriak. Jangan-jangan orang itulah yang menyebarluaskan foto ini. Tolonglah! Fotonya dengan Victor yang pergi ke kampus bareng saja disebarluaskan dan masih menjadi viral, sekarang fotonya dengan Vincent yang berpelukan harus tersebarluaskan? Ada apa dengan hari ini?! Kenapa Yuuri kena sial terus dari tadi pagi?! Tidak lelah kah dewi fortuna mengerjainya seharian ini?!

"Justru itu yang harus kami tanyakan! Apa maksudmu selama ini?! Mendekati Victor tapi rupanya kau punya hubungan dengan orang yang mirip Victor ini! Kau mau memonopoli keduanya ya?!" oke, Yuuri mengerti kenapa para Viclovers marah padanya. Meski ini baru pertama kalinya Viclovers protes tentang dia dan Victor. Tapi perlu diberitahu Yuuri tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan duo silver itu apalagi mau memonopoli mereka berdua! Para Viclovers ini seenaknya menuduhnya seakan-akan dia ini seorang playboy. Yuuri sungguh tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"Katsuki! Kau tidak sama orang yang bernama Vincent itu kan?! Kau sama Victor kan?! Kau pacaran dengan Victor kan?!" ini apalagi sekarang?! Yuuri belum ngomong apa-apa woi, jangan seenaknya motong omongan orang. Dan jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu seperti itu! Yuuri yakin orang-orang yang ngomong barusan adalah orang yang sejenis dengan Phichit.

"Katsukiiiii! Padahal kami mengira kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama orang lain! Rupanya kau menipu kami!" memang Yuuri tidak punya hubungan apa-apa sama orang lain dan Yuuri menipu mereka apanya?! Yuuri merasa baru saja meng PHP kan segerombolan orang yang padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan harapan ke –yang menyebutkan diri mereka –fans-fansnya.

Dari kubu yang satu (Viclovers), terus ke satu lagi (Victuuri shippers), lalu ke yang satunya lagi (fans Yuuri) tidak berhenti ngomong. Bagaimana Yuuri bisa menjelaskan maksud dari foto itu kalau mereka semua ngomong tanpa rem?

"Katsuki jangan memonopoli mereka!" yang satunya marah-marah bak tante-tante.

"Kau sama Victor saja Katsuki! Jangan sama Vincent!" yang satunya berteriak penuh pengharapan.

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali sama kami semua Katsuki?!" yang satunya nangis kecewa layaknya drama melankonis.

Aah, Yuuri benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi sekarang.

" **STOOOOOOOOOP!"**

Semua suara langsung hilang.

Akhirnya Yuuri bersuara juga. Dengan sangat mainly pula. Tepuk tangan buat Yuuri.

Yuuri menatap tajam semuanya. Ow ow, Katsuki Yuuri benar-benar sangat marah.

"SIAPA YANG MEMONOPOLI MEREKA BERDUA HAH? SIAPA YANG PUNYA HUBUNGAN DENGAN MEREKA BERDUA HAH? SIAPA YANG YANG MENG PHP KAN KALIAN HAH?" Yuuri berteriak dalam satu tarikan napas. Semuanya kicep, tidak menyangka Yuuri akan teriak-teriak seperti ini. Yuuri yang lemah lembut ke orang-orang dan ayu bak putri solo bisa berteriak sekencang ini juga rupanya. Bahkan teriakannya tidak sampai seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Victor.

"KALIAN SEMUA ITU SALAH PAHAM! KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT AKU YANG MENOLAK SAAT DIPELUK ORANG YANG BERNAMA VINCENT INI?!" Yuuri menunjukkan layar ponsel yang diberikan kepadanya tadi. Diperlihatkannya videonya dengan Vincent.

"KUBERITAHU YA! AKU, VICTOR, DAN VINCENT SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA!"

BRAK

Suara dobrakan pintu.

Bukan, bukan Yuuri yang mendobrak pintu itu.

Entah mengapa timingnya pas sekali dengan Yuuri yang baru selesai berteriak.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut melihat orang yang membuka pintu, tepat di belakang Yuuri. Pemuda berkacamta itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat orang yang membuka pintu kelasnya. Manik cokelat keunguannya melebar melihat orang yang berada dibelakangnya. Rambut silver, manik yang biru sapphire yang menatap dingin, rambut silver dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, wajah yang tampan dengan rahang yang tegas, badan yang tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya...

"VICTOOOOORRR?!"

Satu kelas meneriakkan nama Victor, kecuali Yuuri yang masih terpaku. Manik cokelat keunguannya menatap manik biru sapphire Victor yang menatapnya dingin. Tidak ada yang bicara satu katapun. Semuanya diam. Penasaran dengan interaksi diantara Victor dan Yuuri. Tapi satu pertanyaan yang berada didalam benak mereka semua.

Apa Victor datang kesini karena foto itu?

"Katsuki Yuuri." semuana menahan napas saat Victor mulai bersuara. Aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda berambut silver itu sangat mencekam. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Yuuri, Victor kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Vincent berada?" semuanya cengo. Pertanyaan Victor sungguh diluar dugaan. Mereka kira Victor akan datang untuk marah-marah. Tapi rupanya pemuda berambut silver itu datang hanya untuk bertanya dimana keberadaan orang bernama Vincent itu.

"Entahlah. Terakhir kulihat dia di taman." Jawab Yuuri seadanya. Oh! Sungguh reaksi yang sangat diluar dugaan lagi! Mereka kira Yuuri akan taku-takut dengan Victor karena pemuda berambut silver ini menatapnya sangat dingin dibanding yang biasanya. Belum lagi aura hitam Victor sangat sukses membuat orang bergidik. Tapi Yuuri bisa berada didekat Victor dengan tenang tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Dalam hati mereka semua salut kepada Yuuri.

"Hmm... begitu. Ya sudah." Victor langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, Victor kembali dipanggil.

"VICTOR!" Victor menoleh ke belakang. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang menghampirinya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud, rambut pirang yang panjang bergelombang seperti iklan shampoo, tubuhnya sangat langsing seperti model-model dimajalah. Benar-benar perempuan yang sangat cantik dan sempurna. Idaman semua lelaki normal. Sekali lihat kau akan langsung terpana dengan kecantikannya.

Sayangnya, Victor itu bukan lelaki normal. Jadi dia tidak terpana dengan perempuan cantik itu.

Perempuan itu sudah berada di hadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, seolah-olah bermaksud menggoda. Tapi sekali lagi, Victor tidak tertarik. Pemuda berambut silver ini lebih tertarik kalau Yuuri yang mempoutkan bibirnya (EHEM, Victor #lirikVictor). Victor mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Ini orang maunya apa?_

"Kenapa kau tidak memarahi Katsuki? Dia kan sudah membuatmu malu gara-gara foto itu. Kau datang kesini buat memarahinya kan?" Victor masang muka ane seolah mengatakan _what-are-you-say_. Victor tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan perempuan didepannya ini. Untuk apa dia memarahi Yuuri? Mana tega dia memarahi Yuuri. Justru niat Victor mendatangi Yuuri murni karena memang ingin bertanya dimana Vincent. Soalnya Victor ingin membuat perhitungan ke Vincent. Awalnya Victor memang ingin mendatangi Yuuri untuk memperingatinya agar tidak mendekati Vincent, tapi Victor sadar diri kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa Yuuri. Ukh, Victor jadi sakit hati mengatakan ini.

"Begini, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tidak ada gunanya aku memarahinya bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengan foto itu, _meski aku tidak tahu foto mana yang kau maksud. Situ sebenarnya siapa sih?"_ Lanjut Victor dalam hati. Tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya karena pasti bakal membuat perempuan itu sakit hati. Victor berusaha mengorek-ngorek ingatannya, berusaha mencari siapa nama dari perempuan didepannya. Ah, terkadang Victor ini memang suka pikun. (udah tua sih ya, maklumi saja. #di _deathgare_ Victor). Bahkan Yurio saja sering menjadi korban PHP Victor. Memang pantas kalau Yurio marah-marah ke Victor terus. Tapi konon, katanya kalau menyangkut Yuuri, Victor tidak akan pernah lupa. (jelaslah :"v)

Wajah cantik perempuan itu memerah –yang Victor asumsikan sebagai kesal –setelah itu perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Yuuri. Owh, para laki-laki senang melihat kedua orang cantik dan manis berdiri berhadapan seperti itu. Manik hijau zamrud perempuan itu menatap tajam Yuuri, tentu saja Yuuri yang ditatap jadi merinding. Bukan, Yuuri bukannya takut sama perempuan ini, tapi manik hijau zamrud perempuan ini mengingatkannya dengan Yurio. Belum lagi rambut mereka sama-sama pirang. Yuuri seolah melihat Yurio yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. Yuuri jadi ingat kenangan buruk saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yurio. Ah, trauma lama memang susah dihilangkan.

"Kali ini kumaafkan kau Katsuki. Tapi sekali lagi kau membuat Victor malu, kami para Viclovers tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Victor." Heck! Ini kenapa pada mikir kesitu semua sih? Apa mereka tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Yuuri tadi? Dan memangnya Yuuri membuat Victor malu? Victor kan sudah bilang kau dia tidak malu. Yuuri lelah dengan semua ini, rasanya orang-orang semakin salah paham kepadanya.

"Kenapa kalian heboh sekali sih? Aku dan Katsuki tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa tahu." Tiba-tiba Victor menyeletuk. Aah! Rasanya Yuuri inging berterima kasih karena Victor mengatakan itu. Biasanya Yuuri akan sakit hati kalau Victor mengatakan itu, tapi untuk sekarang Yuuri sangat ingin berterima kasih karena hal itu sangat membantunya dalam meluruskan kesalahpaham ini.

"Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan babi kecil itu."

CTAS

Niat berterima kasih Yuuri hilang. Victor mengajaknya perang.

"Hei jidat lebar, kau pikir aku juga tertarik padamu? Mimpi sana."

CTAS

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Victor. Dikatai jidat lebar itu sungguh merusak harga dirinya! Itu hal yang sangat tabu kedua bagi Victor. Tentunya setelah rambut tipisnya itu.

"Heh, orang gendut tidak usah banyak omong deh." Semua pada cengo karena Victor mengatai Yuuri gendut. Yuuri gendut darimananya coba? Pikir mereka semua.

Oh, kalian tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya berat badan Yuuri bertambah terus dari kemarin. Kalau kau perhatikan dengan sangat seksama, lemak berlebih kelihatan diperut Yuuri. (dan juga bokongnya kalau kau berotak mesum seperti Victor)

Yuuri tidak pernah tersinggung jika dikatai gendut, karena pada dasarnya berat badannya memang gampang bertambah. Tapi kali ini dia tersinggung dengan semua ejekan Victor.

"Kalau mau ngejek orang, ngaca dulu sana. Sepertinya rambut tipismu itu makin berkurang deh." Pfftt –yang lain pada ingin ketawa mendengarnya. Belum pernah mereka mendengar ada yang mengejek rambut Victor seberani itu.

Victor dan Yuuri saling menatap sengit. Bahkan terlihat sekali percik api imajiner diantara keduanya. Entah kenapa semuanya merasa terhibur dengan dinamika kedua orang itu.

"Huh, aku kembali dulu. Lihat saja nanti Katsuki! Aku akan membalasmu!" Victor meninggalkan kelas Yuuri sambil ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Yuuri hanya bisa menangkap kata 'rambutku tidak tipis' dan 'aku belum tua' dari omelan Victor. Haha, siapa suruh mengejeknya duluan tadi. Kena batunya kan. Yuuri tertawa jahat dalam hati.

Yuuri tidak sadar selama orang-orang melihat interaksi antara dia dan Victor tadi, mereka pun semakin yakin kalau Victor dan Yuuri memang mempunyai hubungan khusus.

" _Aah, mereka semakin cocok saja."_

.

.

.

Di taman kampus, Vincent masih setia duduk di kursi panjang tadi. Pemuda beramata hijau tosca itu memainkan ponselnya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan para mahasiswi yang terarah padanya. Semasa bodo dengan mereka semua. Vincent sedang fokus dengan foto dan videonya dan Yuuri yang baru saja menyebarluas.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekati Vincent. Sadar jika ada orang di belakangnya, Vincent menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku jaketnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga..." Vincent menoleh ke belakng dan mendapati pemuda yang sama dengannya. Senyum sinis mengembang diwajah Vincent, "...Victor."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Victor tanpa basa-basi. Manik biru sapphirenya menatap tajam Vincent yang tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku akan kuliah di Rusia? Masa kau melupakan hal itu _Kuzen?_ " tanya Vincent sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan kira aku ini bodoh. Aku tahu kau bukan kuliah di kampus ini." Victor mengepalkan tanganya erat. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memukul Vincent. Victor tidak ingin membuat kerusuhan di kampusnya.

"Oh soal itu. Kampusku di Amerika bukan hanya mengadakan pertukaran pelajar di kampus yang seharusnya kutempati, tapi di kampus ini. Maka dari itu aku minta tukar dan diperbolehkan oleh pihak kampus. Mumpung Yuu-chan juga ada disini."

"Kau... kenapa memanggil Yuuri seperti itu?!" Victor semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dulu aku juga memanggilnya begitu kan?" kesabaran Victor sudah habis. Nyaris saja Victor memukul Vincent jika ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

"Angkat saja dulu. Aku yakin itu pasti dari Yuri." Kata Vincent. Dan benar saja, Yurio menelpon Victor.

"Halo?"

 _" **Victor! Kuperingatkan kau agar tidak menghajar Vincent! Aku tahu kau sedang bersamanya sekarang! Jangan buat kerusuhan, aku nanti yang akan repot! Kalau kalian membuat kerusuhan, siap-siap kalian kubuat menjadi borscht begitu aku pulang sekolah!** "_

Yurio langsung mematikan sambungan. Sesaat Victor sempat mendengar seseorang meneriaki Yurio. Ah, Victor menebak kalau Yurio tadi menelponnya saat jam pelajaran. Bisa-bisanya remaja berambut pirang itu menelpon saat jam pelajaran. Pantas suaranya sedikit pelan tadi. Biasanya kan Yurio akan teriak-teriak menelponnya.

"Memang benar Yuri kan?" tanya Vincent memastikan. Victor memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vincent.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menghajarmu karena foto dan video itu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat kerusuhan. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu begitu aku pulang nanti. Yurio juga tidak sabar menghajarmu." Victor pun berlalu, meninggalkan Vincent sendirian di taman.

Begitu Victor sudah berada jauh dari Vincent, pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu tersenyum sinis melihat punggung Victor di kejauhan.

"Ingin menghajarku? Coba saja. Kita lihat siapa yang akan kena hajar duluan."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Yuuri memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang menuju rumah. Karena hari ini dia masuk siang dan materi yang diberikan dosennya sangat banyak, waktu pulangnya lebih lambat dari biasanya. Bahkan Victor saja sudah pulang duluan dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Yuuri bergegas keluar dari kampusnya yang sudah mulai sepi. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang dan memasak katsudon untuk Yurio dan Otabek yang makan di apartemennya. Ini pertama kalinya Yurio makan di apartemennya, jadi Yuuri tidak ingin membuat Yurio menunggu lama-lama. Aah, Yuuri benar-benar senang sekali Yurio mau makan di apartemennya. (dan tanpa Yuuri sadari dia sudah seperti seorang ibu yang senang anaknya pulang ke rumah =_=)

Karena ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemennya, Yuuri melewati jalan pintas. Sebenarnya Yuuri tidak mau melewati jalan pintas ini, karena jalannya sempit dan sepi. Selain karena jalan ini sempit dan sepi, jalan ini juga sangat minim cahaya. Belum lagi langit sudah mulai menggelap. Sungguh, Yuuri tidak mau melewati jalan ini tapi demi cepat sampai ke apartemennya, Yuuri terpaksa melewatinya. Yuuri bukannya takut lewat jalan ini yang katanya banyak hantunya. Tidak, Yuuri tidak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu. Hanya saja jalan ini sudah sempit, sepi, minim cahaya, kotor pula (sebenarnya kau lewat mana Yuuri?). Yuuri harus ekstra hati-hati melewati jalan ini.

Tiba-tiba Yuuri melihat sesosok bayangan di belakangnya.

"!"

Yuuri menoleh ke belakang tapi dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Eh? Perasaanku saja atau memang ada orang di belakangku tadi?" Yuuri masih memperhatikan jalan di belakangnya. Karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, Yuuri kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa memang ada sesosok bayangan yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Yuuri telah sampai di apartemennya. Pemuda berkacamata ini segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Yuuri mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat empat orang duduk di kursi makannya. Dua orang berambut silver, satunya berambut hitam _undercut_ dan satunya berambut pirang.

"Yurio! Otabek!" Yuuri langsung sumringah melihat Yurio dan Otabek yang betul-betul datang ke rumahnya. Dihampirinya kedua orang itu. Melupakan eksistensi kedua pemud berambut silver yang duduk di depan kedua remaja itu. Seketika duo silver itu nge JLEB karena dikacangin.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku senang banget w!"

"Huh, aku sebenarnya malas tahu kesini." Jawab Yurio sambil mengalihkan wajahnya (ah dasar tsundere kamu dek). Otabek mendengus melihat Yurio yang tsundere seperti itu. Jelas-jelas sahabatnya ini sangat antusias datang kesini karena tidak sabar ingin memakan katsudon. Yurio ini memang tidak pernah jujur.

Yuuri hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yurio yang sangat tsundere. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan katsudon yang banyak untuk kalian berdua." Wajah Yurio langsung cerah begitu mendengar kata 'katsudon yang banyak'. See, remaja berambut pirang ini memang tsundere.

Ah, sepertinya Yuuri masih melupakan duo silver ini.

"Hei Yuuri, apa kau melupakan kami?" Yuuri menoleh ke arah duo silver yang memasang muka cemberut.

"Loh? Ada kalian ya?" Yuuri murni baru sadar ada Victor dan Vincent di depannya padahal tadi dia sempat melihat sekilas duo silver ini.

"KAU KEJAM SEKALI YUURI!" Victor teriak sambil bercucuran air mata. Korosi hati karena Yuuri lebih memperhatikan Yurio daripada dirinya.

"Maaf maaf. Aku baru sadar." Entah Yuuri benar-benar berniat meminta maaf atau tidak. Tapi kayaknya tidak karena wajahnya yang datar dan nada bicaranya pun tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali. Victor pundung di tempat karena tidak dianggap Yuuri. Vincent bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Yuuri memang seperti ini orangnya. Sedangkan Yurio dan Otabek tertawa melihat duo silver dinistakan –khusus Otabek dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu buatin aku katsudon." Kata Victor.

"Eh? Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau katsudon kan?"

"Jadi maksudmu kau hanya membuatkan katsudon untuk Yurio dan Otabek?!"

"Tentu saja. Kalau buatkan untukmu juga persediaan untuk buat katsudon nanti akan habis." Jawab Yuuri santai. Victor melotot tidak percaya. Sudah dikacangin dan sekarang tidak dimasakin katsudon?! Seluruh perhatian Yuuri yang biasanya hanya untuk Victor seorang langsung lenyap diambil Yurio semua. Yurio semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Victor melotot ke Yurio yang menertawkannya. Bukan hanya Yurio, Otabek pun juga sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Oh Vincent pun juga menahan tawanya. _Terkutuklah kalian semua!_ Batin Victor keki.

"Kalau soal bahan untuk katsudon, aku belikan nanti." Victor masih bersikukuh ingin makan katsudon.

"Tidak. Pokoknya katsudon kali ini khusus untuk Yurio dan Otabek." Yuuri menolak dengan tegas. Victor membatu di tempat. Well, sebenarnya Victor bisa saja mengancam Yuuri dengan membocorkan rahasia Yuuri ke orang-orang tapi karena disini ada Yurio dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bisa-bisa dia dijadikan borscht oleh Yurio. Gitu-gitu Yurio sebenarnya protektif banget sama Yuuri lho, hanya saja remaja berambut pirang itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui. Haha, Victor jadi ingat dia pernah ditendang gara-gara terlalu menempel ke Yuuri. Victor merasa Yurio seperti seorang anak yang tidak mau mamanya diambil.

"Kalau begitu kami dimasakin apa nih Yuu-chan?"

"Hmm... untuk Victor dan Vin-chan aku masakin biasa saja."

Tawa Yurio langsung lenyap. Victor menoleh kearah Yuuri.

Tadi Yuuri memanggil Vincent apa?

"Baiklah, aku tunggu yaaaa~~"

Yuuri pamit masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Begitu Yuuri tidak berada di ruang itu lagi, Vincent menatap kearah Victor dan Yurio yang menatapnya kaget. Senyum sinis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok kaget begitu?" tanya Vincent. Sebenarnya Vincent tahu kenapa kedua sepupunya ini melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget begitu.

"Kenapa... dia memanggilmu Vin-chan?" tanya Victor.

Vincent menyeringai mendengarnya. Sudah dia duga kalau Victor akan menanyakan hal itu. Sedangkan Otabek hanya bingung dengan suasana ini. "Yuri, memangnya kenapa dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Otabek sambil bisik-bisik ke Yurio.

"Panggilan itu..." Yurio membisiki Otabek. Remaja berambut hitam _undercut_ itu kaget mendengar jawaban Yurio. Dilihatnya juga Vincent yang masih menyeringai menatap Victor.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Apa salah kalau aku meminta Yuu-chan memanggilku begitu?"

Yurio langsung memukul kecil meja makan. Menatap tajam Vincent. "Vincent, kau tahu kan apa maksud dari panggilan itu. Kau juga memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan khusus itu. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Hmm? Mauku? Sederhana saja. Aku hanya ingin Yuu-chan memanggilku seperti dulu lagi."

"Kau-"

"Yuri, hentikan. Kita sedang di tempat Katsuki-san." Otabek menahan Yurio yang hendak memukul Vincent. Yurio mendecih, kalau saja mereka sekarang tidak berada di tempat tinggal Yuuri, Yurio sudah pasti akan menghajar Vincent.

Victor masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih menatap Vincent dengan kaget. Muncul sebersit rasa khawatir didalam dirinya. Victor meneguk ludah, jika memang firasatnya benar maka...

"Vincent... kau memberitahunya?" Yurio dan Otabek menoleh ke Victor lalu menoleh kembali ke Vincent. Menatap Vincent yang kini semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku memberitahunya."

Deg

BRAK

"KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA?!" sontak Yurio menggebrak meja. Otabek menyuruh Yurio kembali tenang. Bahaya kalau Yurio membuat kegaduhan. Bisa-bisa yuuri mendengar percakapan mereka nanti. Yurio berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak memukul Vincent. Sepupunya yang satu ini sungguh membuat kesabarannya habis.

Sedangkan Victor masih menatap Vincent tidak percaya. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara kaget, marah, dan takut. Kaget karena tidak menyangka Vincent akan memberitahu Yuuri. Marah seperti yang dirasakan Yurio sekarang, bahkan rasa marahnya lebih besar dari Yurio. Tapi Victor tidak bisa meluapkan rasa marahnya sekarang. Karena rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa marahnya.

Ya, Victor takut.

Takut jika Yuuri akan menjauhinya jika pemuda berkacamata itu mengetahui semuanya.

Melihat ekspresi Victor, Vincent kembali berkata,"Tenang saja _Kuzen_. Aku tidak memberitahu Yuuri semuanya. Aku hanya menceritakan awalnya saja."

"Meskipun begitu, kenapa kau memberitahunya? Kau tahu kan resikonya jika dia tahu?" Victor mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Rasa takutnya sedikit menghilang begitu mendengar penjelasan Vincent. Kini, amarahnya yang lebih dominan. Semua perlakuan Vincent dari pagi hingga sekarang sudah melampaui batas. Victor tidak bisa menahan diri lagi jika sepupunya ini bertindak lebih jauh.

Senyum sinis Vincent lenyap digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya. Manik hijau toscanya menatap tajam Victor.

Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan Vincent sungguh membuat Victor membeku ditempat.

"Dunia ini memang tidak pernah adil bukan? Jangan lupa bahwa kita semua menapaki dunia yang tidak adil ini. Kita berdua sama-sama menyukainya dan mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk mempertahankannya. Dan kesalahanmu sendiri karena lebih memilih berbohong daripada jujur."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAIIIII! Aku benar-benar pusing sekali memikirkan chapter 7 ini! Niatnya mau nyelesain kemarin dan langsung update, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu semua. Jadi baru bisa kuselesaikan hari ini deh. Chapter 7 ini agak abal-abal bahasanya. Maklum lagi kehabisan ide. Sebenarnya tidak mau bikin sepanjang ini, tapi takdir berkata lain. _Hope you like it_.

Hayooo, ada yang udah bisa dapat gambaran bagaimana selanjutnya? Vincent disini semakin abu-abu. Niatnya itu benar-benar tidak jelas. Kasihan Victor yang dikalahin Vincent di chapter ini. Maaf kalau bumbu Victuuri suver sedikit disini! Ampun Victor! Jangan natap tajam begitu napa?! #nunjukVictor

Victor : Hikaru menyebalkan. Di chapter ini malah Vincent yang meluk-meluk Yuuri. Aku malah kedapat bagian debat sama Yuuri. #deathglare

Ya ya ya, pokoknya aku minta maaf. Aku usahakan Victuuri bakal muncul lebih banyak lagi. Tapi dengan sedikit bumbu _angst_. OKE, SEKARANG BALASAN REVIEW DARI CHAPTER 5 DAN 6. Special untuk chapter ini yang balas reviewnya adalah OTP kita VICTUURI!

 _ **SayaTest**_

Yuuri : Iya nih. Apartemenku dibikin berantakan sama mereka semua. Aku kan jadi bingung mau tidur dimana. Untung sudah diberesin sama para kru. Dan soal Vincent... yaah dia memang masih abu-abu.

Victor : Hehehe, aku senang sekali lho pas berangkat bareng Yuuri. Soalnya Yuuri meluk aku sampai seperti itu. Niatnya aku pengen cium Yuuri, tapi dimarahin sama Hikaru ㄱ_ㄱ#lirikHikaru =3= #cemberut

 _ **Verochi chan**_

Victor : EEHHH! JAHAT SEKALI! KENAPA PADA SENANG AKU DINISTAIN SIH?! AKU GAK BAKAL MATI DAN AKU GAK NYAKITIN YUURI TAHU! SALAHIN HIKARU SANA! TTДTT #nangisdipelukanYuuri

Yuuri : #pukpukVictor. Sabar saja Vitya. Nasibmu memang seperti ini si FF ini.

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_

Yuuri : Hahaha, Yurio omongannya memang kasar. Tapi itu wajar mengingat dia masih remaja.

Yurio : Memangnya masalah kalau aku ngomong kasar hah?! #melototkekamera

Otabek : Yuri, jangan kayak gitu. Tidak sopan.

Victor : YESSS! ADA YANG MENGASIHANI AKU! DEMO KE YURIO AGAR MEMPERBAIKI OMONGANNYA DAN DEMO KE HIKARU AGAR AKU TIDAK DINISTAIN TERUS!

*setelah itu Victor dihajar sama Hikaru dan Yurio*

 _ **Katsuki Nikiforov**_

Victor : BENAR! YUURI HANYA MILIKKU SEORANG! SPASIBO BUAT DUKUNGANNYA!

Yurio : ASTAGA VICTOR! TIDAK USAH TERIAK WOI! BERISIK TAHU!

Yuuri : Tolong abaikan dua orang disana #sweatdrop

 _ **cyancosmic**_

Yuuri : Waah, untung pada suka sama behind the scenenya. Hikaru sangat senang lho. Hahaha, Victor memang kocak disini. Hikaru sengaja bikin kayak gitu karena katanya hobi nistain orang ganteng.

Victor : Vincent lumayan keren? Lebih gantengan aku tahu. Dia itu kelihatan ganteng karena copas wajahku. Aslinya wajahnya tidak kayak gitu! Itu hanya tipuan! Wajahnya itu- #dibekepsamaVincent

Hikaru : Senangnya pada suka sama bagian 'cium kening' dan 'masa lalu' Yuuri. Dan untuk Seung gil, aku akan berusaha membuat dia banyak muncul.

 _ **Heterechrome**_

Victor : Ini kenapa pada suka aku dinistain sih? Lalu hinaan Yurio kurang pedas? Aku sakit hati lho dengar Yurio mengejekku dengan sepenuh hati. Hah, resiko orang terlalu ganteng nih. #kumatnarsisnya

Yuuri : Victor narsis amat sih. Eh? Aku lebih disadisin lagi kalau ngebahas masalah Victor? Tenang saja! Hikaru sangat menginginkan hal itu! Dia sudah tidak sabar menistakan Victor habis-habisan.

Victor : Btw pada suka sama drama suami-istri kita lho Yuuri! Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat melamarmu! #melukYuuri

Yuuri : #ngeblush

Hikaru : Vincent itu antara serigala berbulu domba atau domba berbulu serigala. Ingat, dia masih abu-abu. Belum tahu dia ini baik atau jahat.

 _ **Karen Ackerman**_

Yuuri : Pertanyaannya banyak juga. Aku jawab satu-satu ya. 1) Sekali lagi, niat Vincent masih belum diketahui. Jadi lihat saja bagaimana kedepannya. 2) Soal masa lalu kami sepertinya akan mulai dibahas di chapter depan. Kalau tidak ada halangan kata Hikaru. 3) Hahaha, Yurio memang lebih dewasa meski dia masih remaja. Yang dewasa justru kekanak-kanakan.

Yurio : Tambahan, bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada yang berpikiran dewasa diantara kami? Bisa-bisa semuanya jadi berantakan. Dan soal umurku saat dulu, aku masih kecil. Kalau Katsudon itu berumur 7 tahun, berarti aku berumur 5 tahun saat itu. Makanya aku hanya ingat samar-samar masa lalu mereka.

Victor : Hei Vincent, sepertinya selain aku yang suka dinistakan, kau justru dibenci readers. Ayo! Apa niatmu sebenarnya?!

Vincent : Jangan salahkan aku dong! Salahkan Hikaru tuh! Aku kan hanya ikut alur saja! Dan untuk nickname khusus itu, yaah, sepertinya **Karen** sudah bisa menebak dengan benar. Dirimu cenayang kah? Kok bisa tahu sih?

Hikaru : Spasibo buat reviewnya semua! Aku akan berusaha update cepat. Doakan saja semoga idenya lancar-lancar saja yaaa. SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYAAA!

All : SEE YOU IN NEXT LEVEL (CHAPTER)!

 **Spoiler to next chapter**

"Ini gawat! Mereka sudah mulai bergerak!"

.

"Kenapa dari kemarin aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku ya?"

.

"Yuuri... kalung itu..."

.

"Kau ingin melindunginya atau tidak sih?! Kalau kau seperti ini terus Yuu-chan benar-benar akan dalam bahaya!"

.

"Vincent... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A LIE**

 **DISCLAIMER MITSURO KUBO & STUDIO MAPPA**

 **VICTUURI**

 **RATED K+ to T (buat jaga-jaga. Soalnya author tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya)**

 **ROMANCE, HUMOR (yaah, intinya genrenya campur aduk kayak gado-gado)**

 **WARNING! SUPER OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, EYD NGASAL, OC**

 **GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA**

Note :

"Bicara normal"

" _Bicara dalam hati", "Flashback", "Bahasa asing"_

" _ **Bicara lewat telpon**_ "

* * *

Yuuri duduk termenung di kursinya. Matanya menatap kosong dosen yang sedang menjelaskan di depannya. Untung saja dosennya juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan mahasiswanya, Yuuri terselamatkan dari teguran. Pikiran Yuuri melayang-melayang kembali ke kejadian semalam. Yaah, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Yuuri seperti kalau bukan Victor Nikiforov? Gara-gara Victor kembali bertingkah aneh semalam –dari ceria luar biasa menjadi pendiam –Yuuri kembali dibuat pusing dengan tingkah lakunya. Sudah dua hari sikap Victor sering berubah-rubah dan itu membuat Yuuri memikirkannya sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Bagaimana Yuuri tidak memikirkannya, semalam saat Yuuri tinggal mandi Victor, Vincent, Yurio dan Otabek yang makan di rumahnya yang tidak sampai sepuluh menit Yuuri mandi, begitu kembali Yuuri sudah mendapati Victor menjadi pendiam. Bahkan pemuda berambut silver itu yang biasanya teriak-teriak ' _vkuno!'_ saat makan masakannya hanya diam memakan makanannya tanpa ekspresi. Yuuri yang notabenenya si pemasak jadi sebal karena tidak mendapat reaksi menyenangkan dari Victor tentang makanannya. Meskipun Yurio, Otabek, dan Vincent bilang bahwa makanannya enak, tapi tetap saja Yuuri ingin Victor juga bereaksi sama dengan mereka bertiga.

Terlebih lagi, Yuuri juga penasaran dengan perkataan Victor semalam.

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _Terima kasih atas makanannnya."_

 _Yuuri membereskan piring-piring makanannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum senang melihat Yurio, Otabek, dan Vincent sangat menikmati masakannya. Tapi senyumnya langsung luntur begitu Yuuri melihat Victor yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menikmati masakannya. Apa pemuda berambut silver ini marah dengannya karena tidak dibuatkan katsudon?! Saking marahnya pemuda berambut silver ini tidak mau memberikan ekspresi menyenangkan saat memakan masakannya?! Hell! Itu kekanak-kanakan sekali!_

 _Yuuri menggerutu dalam hati._

" _Katsudon, kami pulang." Yurio beranjak dari kursinya diikuti dengan Otabek. Yuuri menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya dan menoleh ke Yurio dan Otabek yang siap-siap untuk angkat kaki dari apartemennya._

" _Eh? Kalian mau pulang sekarang?" jelas sekali Yuuri terdengar sedih dari nada pertanyaannya. Tidak rela jika Yurio dan Otabek pulang._

" _Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa Katsudon? Besok aku dan Otabek harus masuk sekolah." Jawab Yurio. Wow, benar-benar jawaban yang diluar karakter Yurio. Sungguh tidak disangka remaja berambut pirang ini masih peduli dengan sekolah. Jika kau melihat tampilan luar remaja berambut pirang ini, kau akan mengira sebagai seorang preman yang tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yangberbau merepotkan dan mengekang seperti sekolah._

 _Yuuri menunduk sedih. Dia ingin Yurio dan Otabek lebih lama di apartemennya, kalau perlu menginap sekalin –dan melupakan fakta bahwa Yuuri hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur –tapi Yuuri tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menyuruh Yurio dan Otabek tinggal lebih lama. Benar kata remaja berambut pirang itu, mereka masih berstatus seorang pelajar. Terlebih Otabek yang menduduki kelas akhir, sudah pasti remaja berambut hitam undercut itu tidak bisa membuang waktunya Cuma-Cuma karena dia harus berkonsentrasi untuk ujian nasional. Dan tinggal menghitung hari saja sampai waktu ujian nasional tiba._

 _Yurio memperhatikan Yuuri yang –entah karena kesalahan matanya atau bagaimana –muncul telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner pada dirinya. Telinga dan ekor anjing yang sangat down menandakan bahwa si empunya telinga dan ekor sedang merasa sedih. Sejenak, Yurio merasa seperti seorang anak durhaka yang meninggalkan ibunya dalam kesendirian. Hanya sejenak dan setelahnya Yurio mengutuk imajinasi ngaco yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya._

 _Yurio menghela napas, tidak tega jika melihat Yuuri semelas ini. "Besok aku akan kesini lagi Katsudon." Yuuri langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yurio dengan tatapan senang. Manik cokelat keunguannya bersinar. Yurio kembali melihat telinga imajiner yang berdiri tegak dan ekor imajiner yang juga berdiri tegak sambil mengibar-ngibas ke kiri dan kanan. Sungguh, apakah yang salah adalah mata Yurio atau Yuuri yang terlalu mendalami karakternya sehingga muncul bayangan telinga dan ekor anjing itu?_

" _Kalau begitu aku masakin katsudon yang banyak lagi ya." Yurio hanya mengangguk kecil, dalam hati dia bersorak senang karena mendapat katsudon lagi. Tentu saja Yurio tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya, mau ditertawakan oleh orang-orang yang ada disini? Tiba-tiba Otabek berdehem, Yurio mendelik ke Otabek. Tahu bahwa remaja berambut hitam undercut disampingnya ini tengah menertawakan dirinya karena sok-sokkan jaim begitu ditawari katsudon._

" _Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Vincent! Kau juga ikut pulang! Yakov ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Kata Yurio sambil menodongkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Vincent. yang ditunjuk sweatdrop, itu bisa tidak jari tengahnya diganti dengan jari telunjuk? Sungguh tidak sopan sekali dirimu wahai Yuri Plisetsky._

" _Iya iya." Jawab Vincent malas-malas lalu menoleh ke Yuuri dan pamit. Yuuri mengangguk pelan sambil membalas senyum Vincent. Mengatakan agar mereka bertiga hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang. Yurio dan Otabek sudah keluar duluan dari ruang makan. Sedangkan Vincent masih berada di ruang makan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Yuuri. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan, Vincent melirik Victor yang masih duduk di kursi makan. Vincent menatap intens Victor, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu. Vincent tersenyum kecil lalu keluar dari ruang makan._

 _Tinggal Yuuri dan Victor._

 _Suana mendadak canggung. Yuuri tidak tahu harus ngomong apa ke Victor. Pemuda berambut silver itu sibuk memainkan ponselnya sedari tadi. Yuuri merasa dejavu melandanya kembali. Suasana ini sama persis ketika mereka berdua berada di UKS, hanya saja berbeda latar tempat. Pasrah karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Yuuri kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya yang sempat terhenti tadi._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian Yuuri baru menyelesaikan cuci piringnya. Cukup lama dia mengerjakannya karena piring-piring yang digunakan untuk makan tadi sangat banyak. Yuuri mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Meski hanya mencuci piring, entah kenapa rasanya menguras tenaga sekali. Yuuri menoleh ke Victor yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Yuuri mengeryitkan alis, tidak biasanya Victor sampai seserius itu memainkan ponselnya. Memang pemuda berambut silver ini orang yang sangat eksis berselfie, tapi Victor jarang sampai seperti ini hanya karena memainkan ponselnya. Lagipula apa yang dilihat Victor dari tadi? Yuuri melihat Victor hanya meng-scroll layar ponselnya ke bawah juga balik scroll ke atas lagi._

" _Victor, kau kenapa?" Victor menoleh ke Yuuri sebentar lalu balik fokus ke ponselnya._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Victor singkat. Yuuri tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda berambut silver ini._

" _Jangan sok-sokkan menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu. Baru saja kutinggal mandi beberapa menit sikapmu mendadak berubah. Apa itu? Kau punya masalah di kampus? Atau kau marah padaku karena tidak memasakkanmu katsudon? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian berempat saat aku mandi tadi? Jawab aku Victor!" intonasi nada Yuuri naik satu oktaf begitu dibagian akhir. Mendadak Yuuri merasa kesal karena Victor diam-diam saja. Yuuri memang tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan Victor, tapi tetap saja Yuuri tidak bisa membiarkan Victor seperti ini terus. Ini bukan Victor yang sebenarnya._

 _Victor masih kembali membuka suara, "Kau kenapa Victor? Sudah dua hari ini kau bersikap aneh? Dan sikapmu itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Vincent muncul. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Yuuri benar-benar khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi menimpa Victor. Melihat pemuda berambut silver ini yang biasanya ceria dan cerewet mendadak menjadi pendiam sungguh membuat Yuuri khawatir. Yuuri yakin Victor mempunyai masalah, tapi Victor tidak pernah mau bercerita kepadanya._

Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau jujur padaku Victor? _Batin Yuuri._

" _Aku senang kau bertanya begitu Yuuri. Kau khawatir kepadaku ya?" tanya Victor sambil tersenyum sedih. Yuuri tidak suka senyum itu. Itu bukan senyuman yang biasa Victor tunjukkan. Senyuman Victor bukan senyuman yang sedih seperti itu. Yuuri tahu kalau Victor berusaha terlihat ceria meski pemuda berambut silver itu gagal menutupinya._

" _Iya! Aku khawatir tahu! Dan hilangkan senyum palsumu itu! Aku tidak suka melihatnya!" Yuuri berkata dengan lantang. Melupakan rasa malunya saat berkata bahwa dia khawatir dengan Victor._

 _Victor tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih pipi Yuuri –yang entah sejak kapan Yuuri sudah berada sedekat ini dengannya –mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa Yuuri. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir ini." jawab Victor sambil tersenyum lembut. Jantung Yuuri berdegup kencang. Wajahnya merona. Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau menatap manik biru sapphire milik Victor. Tangan Victor masih setia mengelus pipinya yang menghangat. Perlahan tangan Yuuri meraih tangan Victor yang mengelus pipinya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat._

 _Yuuri tidak percaya dengan perkataan 'tidak apa-apa' dari Victor. Tapi jika pemua berambut silver itu tetap ngotot berpura-pura dan tidak mau menceritakannya kepada Yuuri, yang bisa Yuuri lakukan hanyalah menghibur Victor. Yuuri mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus manik biru sapphire Victor yang dihindarinya tadi._

 _Tanggannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Victor, "Malam ini menginaplah disini."_

 _Hening._

 _Victor terdiam dengan mata membola. Yuuri tersentak dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sontak Yuuri melepaskan tangan Victor dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Victor yang tanpa disadarinya sangat dekat dengannya sedaritadi. Yuuri menutup mulutnya yang asal bicara. Demi apa perkataannya tadi itu terdengar sangat ambigu! Seolah-olah meminta Victor untuk menginap di apartemennya lalu berakhir dengan ena-ena. Aarrgghhh! Terkutuklah pikiran ambigu barusan! Yuuri menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Dalam satu hari ini, sudah dua kali Yuuri bertindak tanpa sadar di depan Victor. Ini sangat memalukan!_

 _Yuuri bisa mendengar Victor menahan tawanya. Aahh! Pasti Victor akan menertawakannya! Yuuri ingin tenggelam kedalam lautan terdalam rasanya!_

" _Pfftt –Yuuri, ada apa ini? Apa kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya Victor sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras. Air mata mengalir disudut mata Victor karena tertawa. Yuuri semakin memerah. Dia dianggap menggoda Victor padahal bukan itu maksudnya tadi! Victor masih tersenyum lebar melihat Yuuri yang menutup wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Victor menurukan kedua tangan Yuuri yang menutup wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah merah Yuuri. Sangat dekat hingga Yuuri merasa bahwa Victor ingin menciumnya tadi._

" _Err... Victor...?" lidah Yuuri terlalu kelu untuk berbicara barang sepatah dua kata. Wajah Victor terlalu dekat dengannya! Yuuri bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Victor menerpa wajahnya. Reflek Yuuri menahan napas. Tidak berani mengadu napas dengan Victor. Kedekatakan ini membuat jantungnya ingin keluar dari rongganya!_

 _Victor masih setia menatap wajah Yuuri yang sangat manis. Yuuri kalang kabut dalam hati, ingin kabur tapi tidak bisa. Ditatap sedemikian lekat oleh orang ganteng –apalagi yang menatap adalah orang yang kau sukai –membuat Yuuri seperti dihipnotis agar tetap diam di tempat. Dan Yuuri kembali dikagetkan dengan Victor yang semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Yuuri langsung menutup matanya erat-erat._

" _Kau memintaku untuk menginap di apartemenmu Yuuri?" asdfghjkl! Kenapa suara Victor terdengar seksi banget? (duh Yuuri, baru sadar kalau suara sememu itu memang seksi?) Yuuri tidak yakin jantungnya masih berfungsi jika ini terus berlanjut._

 _Yuuri tidak merasakan lagi deru napas Victor menandakan bahwa pemuda berambut silver itu sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yuuri. Perlahan Yuuri membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Victor yang sedang tersenyum normal. Astaga kenapa senyumnya ganteng banget?! Yuuri ingin kembali menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tapi tangan Victor sudah lebih dulu meraih kedua pipi chubby Yuuri dan menahannya agar Yuuri tidak menundukkan kepalanya. Niat Yuuri yang ingin menutup matapun tidak terlaksana karena mata Victor seolah meghipotisnya agar terus menatapnya._

" _Kalau wajah Yuuri semanis ini, aku jadi semakin sulit untuk menolak permintaanmu." Perkataan Victor membuat Yuuri kembali ke alam sadar, sontak Yuuri langsung melepaskan tangan Victor dari wajahnya dan buru-buru menjauh. Awh, reaksi yang sangat manis di mata Victor._

" _Ti-tidak perlu. Kalau Victor memang tidak bisa, tidak usah memaksakan diri!" jawab Yuuri cepat-cepat. Bahaya jika Victor benar-benar menginap di tempatnya. Bisa-bisa jantung Yuuri benar-benar berhenti. Yuuri merasa menyesal karena telah meminta yang aneh-aneh._

" _Eh? Kenapa? Permintaannya sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi karena aku sudah menyetujuinya." Jawab Victor yang semakin membuat Yuuri kalang kabut. Haruskah dia membiarkan Victor menginap disini? Dalam hati kecil Yuuri sebenarnya dia mau. Cuma takut jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi._

" _Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak tidur bareng denganmu Yuuri. Sekali-sekali aku nginap disini tidak apa-apa kan?" Yuuri cengo. Kapan mereka pernah tidur bareng? Baru saja Yuuri ingin menolak kembali (padahal dia sendiri tadi yang meminta), tapi Victor keburu bicara duluan, "Aku ini majikanmu, jadi turuti perkataanku, Kobuta-chan." Yuuri langsung kicep. Kalau sudah kayak gini, dia tahu akan berakhir kemana pembicaraan ini. Akhirnya Yuuri memilih pasrah. Toh, lagipula ini semua bermula dari permintaan ngaconya tadi. Tapi Yuuri tidak menyangka juga kalau Victor akan ngotot untuk mengabulkan permintaan ngaconya tadi. Jujur saja, Yuuri sebenarnya senang._

" _Oh ya Yuuri, kau mengajakku menginap di tempatmu, tapi kuharap kau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa kau hanya punya satu kamar tidur."_

 _Sekali lagi Yuuri kicep dengan mata membola._

 _Yuuri langsung tepuk jidat. Baru ingat kalau dia hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur. Well, bukan hanya dia saja sih, memang seluruh apartemen disini hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur. Tergantung si pemilik kamar sendiri mau memilih kamar yang seperti apa. Dan Yuuri lebih memilih kamar tidur dengan single bed karena kasur besar alias king size baginya sangat tidak nyaman. Yaah, Yuuri hanya orang sederhana yang tidak terbiasa hidup mewah. Tinggal di apartemen yang bisa dibilang WOW saja Yuuri agak risih. Puji syukur kepada teman ayahnya yang membantunya memilih tempat tinggal hingga bisa menetap di apartemen mewah sekarang._

" _Err, kalau begitu salah seorang diantara kita terpaksa tidur di sofa." Jawab Yuuri sedikit gugup. Dalam hati Yuuri khawatir kalau Victor malah berubah pikiran untuk menginap di apartemennya._

" _Sudah jelas kan? Aku ini majikanmu dan kau pelayanku, sudah pasti kau yang tidur si sofa." Jawab Vincent sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuuri. Yang ditunjuk menghela napas lega dalam hati karena Victor tetap mau menginap di apartemennya. "Tapi kalau Yuuri mau kita tidur seranjang, aku sih oke oke saja."_

 _UHUK_

 _Yuuri terdesak air liur sendiri._

 _Yuuri menatap Victor tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Victor mengatakan itu dengan semudah itu. Tidur seranjang? Tidak! Itu terlalu ekstreme! Yuuri belum siap! (ehem, tidak ada maksud lain disini :"v) Bisa-bisa jantung Yuuri benar-benar tidak akan berdetak lagi kalau berada sedekat itu dengan Victor._

" _Etto Victor, tempat tidurku itu single bed." Kata Yuuri sambil berusaha menetralisir jantungnya yang berdetak melebihi detak jantung normal pada umumnya._

" _Tidak masalah! Aku bisa memelukmu seperti guling!"_

" _NO!" refleks Yuuri langsung menolak dengan tegas._

" _Ouch, kau langsung menolakku seperti itu. Aku sakit hati nih." Kata Victor sambil pura-pura memasang ekspresi sakit. Benar-benar drama king sejati sekali orang ini. Ekspresi sakitnya sangat menghayati. Sampai-sampai ada sebulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata Victor._

" _Sudahlah Victor, kau tidak usah bercanda berlebihan." Jawab Yuuri. Ya, dia tahu kalau Victor itu hanya sekedar bercanda. Hah, tidak mungkin seorang Victor mau rela-rela berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang seperti Yuuri. Victor itu orang kaya, orang berkelas tinggi, –Yuuri yakin tempat tidur Victor itu pasti king size –tempat tidur sempit pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi kalau harus berbagi dengan orang lain._

" _Tapi aku tidak bercanda lho Yuuri."_

" _Eh?"Yuuri menoleh ke arah Victor yang tiba-tiba bergumam tidak jelas._

" _Nandemonai yo~" jawab Victor sambil memasang senyum sejuta wattnya. Yuuri tidak mempermasalahkan gumaman Victor. Karena ditanya berapa kali pun Victor tidak akan mengulang kembali perkataannya. Jadi Yuuri memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Victor._

 _Lagipula niat Yuuri ingin membuat Victor kembali ceria sudah terjalan. Victor sudah kembali ke sikapnya yang seperti biasanya. Yuuri menghela napas lega. Victor yang seperti ini lebih baik daripada Victor yang beberapa saat yang lalu. Kalau Victor sudah seperti ini, mungkin saja Victor mau menceritakan masalahnya ke Yuuri. Tapi Yuuri tidak yakin Victor mau menceritakannya meski dia sudah kembali ceria. Apa sebaiknya Yuuri menanyakannya saja ke Yurio dan Otabek ya? Atau mungkin lebih baik Yuuri bertanya ke Vincent._

 _Sip, Yuuri memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti ke Vincent._

" _Kalau begitu aku beresin kamarku dulu agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman." Baru saja Yuuri ingin beranjak ke kamar tidurnya, Victor keburu menahan tangannya._

" _Kuharap kau tidak menanyakan yang aneh-aneh ke yang lain, terutama Vincent."_

 _Yuuri tersentak. Tidak menyangka Victor mengetahui niatnya untuk bertanya ke Vincent. Victor kembali memasang senyum, kali ini senyum palsu. Ah, Yuuri tidak menyukai senyum itu._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa Yuuri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Victor meyakinkan Yuuri._

 _Yuuri pun sekali lagi terpaksa menuruti permintaan Victor. Niatnya ingin bertanya ke yang lain pun jadi batal karena Victor memintanya untuk tidak bertanya. Tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya membahas ini lagi, Yuuri segera pergi menuju kamar tidurnya._

 _Namun, sesaat sebelum Yuuri menutup pintu kamar tidurnya, Yuuri mendengar Victor mengatakan sesuatu meski samar-samar._

" _Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya Yuuri."_

 _._

 _._

"Yuuri?"

"..."

"Yuuuuuuriiiiiii~~~"

"..."

"YUURI!"

"Eh? Ah? Apa? Apa?"

Yuuri mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap sekeliling lalu menatap ke depannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu melihat sahabatnya, Phichit duduk di depannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Tidak lupa ekspresi cemberut terpampang jelas di wajah Phichit. Di sebelah Phichit ada Seung gil yang menatap Yuuri dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sekali lagi Yuuri menatap sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap Phichit dan Seung gil. Kini Phichit memasang wajah bingung. Ya, bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh Yuuri tadi.

"Etto, kok aku ada di kafetaria?" tanya Yuuri. Seingatnya dia ada di kelas tadi. Lalu kenapa tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di kafetaria?

Ekspresi Phichit berubah lagi, kini Phichit memasang ekspresi aneh. Seolah menatap Yuuri layaknya orang gila. Disampingnya Seung gil mengeryitkan alis tebalnya. Keduanya merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Yuuri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuri yang risih ditatap keduanya.

"Yuuri, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepelupa ini. Bukannya kau sendiri yang datang kesini?" pertanyaan Phichit membuat Yuuri bingung sendiri. Memangnya tadi dia pergi ke kafetaria ya? Yuuri berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Masa gara-gara memikirkan kejadian semalam, Yuuri jadi pelupa seperti ini? Sepertinya Yuuri tertular sifat pelupa Victor.

"Yaah, lupakan soal itu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu nih." Kata Phichit. Mendadak Yuuri merasakan firasat buruk. Kalau Phichit sudah mulai memasang tampang mencurigakan seperti ini, pasti pertanyaannya adalah...

"Apa maksud dari fotomu dan Vincent itu? Apa benar dia saudara kembar Victor?"

TUH KAN!

Yuuri hanya dapat tepuk jidat. Sudah dia duga kalau Phichit pasti akan menanyakan perihal fotonya dan Vincent yang tersebar , bukan hanya foto, video juga ada. Dan gara-gara seseorang yang entah siapa sangat BERBAIK HATI menguploadd foto dan video itu di Ins*agram, jadilah Yuuri ditanya terus oleh semua orang di kampusnya. Apa hubungannya dengan Vincent lah, apa dia dan Victor beneran tidak pacaran lah, milih antara Victor atau Vincent, dan beragam pertanyaan rando lainnya. Yuuri merasa dirinya seperti seorang artis yang ketahuan selingkuh dari pacarnya. Sebegitu _hot topic_ nya kah hubungan Yuuri dengan duo silver itu?

"Begini, aku baru kenal dengan Vincent kemarin. Serius! Aku tidak bohong! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" baru saja Yuuri menjelaskan, Phichit sudah melayangkan tatapan ragu plus jahil begitu. Phichit hanya nyengir sebagai balasan. Yuuri menghela napas, berdehem sedikit lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Vincent itu. Aku juga tidak peduli dia saudara kembar Victor atau tidak. Intinya aku dan Vincent itu baru kenal kemarin. Yang kutahu dia itu baru pindah dari Amerika. Dan soal pelukan itu dia yang tiba-tiba memelukku Phichit! Katanya itu ciri khas orang Amerika kalau berkenalan! (iyakah?)Sungguh! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Vincent!" jelas Yuuri setengah bohong setengah jujur. Yuuri tidak mengatakan kalau Vincent adalah sepupu Victor. Berhubung Victor sendiri yang memintanya agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika ditanya orang-orang.

"Syukurlah Yuuri! Aku senang sekali kau dan Vincent tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, karena kau memang lebih cocok dengan Victor!" kata Phichit dengan sangat membara. Yuuri sweatdrop, ujung-ujungnya Phichit akan ngomong tentang dia dan Victor lagi. Yuuri sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Phichit itu benar-benar orang 'unik' yang pernah ditemui Yuuri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan event dalam rangka ulang tahun kampus ini. Jurusan ekonomi mau bikin stand apa?" tanya Seung gil yang akhirnya berbicara juga. Ah iya, sebentar lagi kampus mereka akan mengadakan sebuah event atau bisa dibilang festival begitu dalam rangka ulang tahun Universitas St. Petersburg –yang entah keberapa, Yuuri sendiri juga tidak tahu. Masing-masing jurusan harus membuat stand untuk memeriahkan acara yang diselenggarakan malam hari. Hal ini merupakan hal yang cukup langka karena setahu Yuuri orang Rusia itu tidak terlalu mementingkan perayaan seperti ini. Victor sendiri mengatakan kalau orang Rusia tidak merayakan natal (dikutip dari perkataan Victor di animenya langsung). Dan memang benar. Saat malam natal pertama Yuuri di Rusia, Yuuri sama sekali tidak melihat nuansa natal di sekeilingnya.

"Hmmm... entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak menjadi panitia soalnya. Yang mendikusikan itu hanya yang menjadi panitia." Jawab Yuuri.

Phichit dan Seung gil hanya mengangguk-mengangguk. Sama seperti Yuuri, mereka pun sebenarnya tidak tahu jurusan mereka akan membuat apa nanti karena yang mengurus hal seperti itu hanya panitia, dan rata-rata panitia itu terdiri dari kakak angkatan mereka. Angkatan pertama lebih banyak serah terima jadi saja. Meskipun biasanya ada beberapa anak angkatan pertama yang juga disuruh menjadi panitia.

" Yuu-chaaaann~~" bagaikan jelangkung, datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar yang entah berasal darimana memeluk Yuuri yang tengah meminum airnya. Nyaris saja Yuuri mengulang kesalahan yang sama –yaitu menyembur –untung saja kali ini Yuuri bukan menyemburkan minumannya, tapi langsung menelan minumannya secara tiba-tiba. Dada Yuuri sedikit sakit karena terlalu banyak menelan air, bahkan ada beberapa yang salah masuk ke hidungnya. Membuat Yuuri bersin beberapa kali.

"Kau kaget ya? Maafkan aku." Yuuri menoleh ke sang pelaku. Dalam hati dia kesal dengan sang pelaku yang mendadak mengagetkannya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Vincent. Sudah tiga kali pemuda yang mirip dengan Victor ini mengagetkannya. Bersyukurlah karena Yuuri tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung. Tapi tetap saja dikagetkan seperti itu tidak baik buat jantung Yuuri sendiri.

"Vincent... tolong lepaskan aku." Yuuri berusaha melepaskan tangan Vincent yang memeluknya. Manik cokelat keunguannya menatap risih ke sekelilingnya. Para pengunjung kafetaria menatap mereka berdua dengan beragam macam ekspresi. Ada yang kaget, ada yang kesal, ada yang kecewa,dan semacamnya. Dan Yuuri lebih khawatir dengan tatapan kesal dari para mahasiswi yang Yuuri yakini adalah Viclovers. Yuuri berharap semoga sesudah ini dia tidak kena damprat oleh mereka lagi.

"He-hei! Lepaskan Yuuri! Kenapa kau seenaknya memeluknya sih?!" Phichit yang baru sadar dari keterkagetannya langsung memarahi Vincent. Sungguh, Phichit sangat tidak suka dengan Vincent yang seenak udel memeluk Yuuri. Padahal baru beberepa menit yang lalu Phichit menggoda Yuuri dengan Vincent, tapi begitu melihat Vincent memeluk Yuuri, Phichit langsung tidak suka. Entah kenapa, yang jelas Phichit tidak suka melihat Vincent -yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari sedekat ini-. Apakah ini yang dinamakan benci pada pandangan pertama?

Ingin sekali rasanya Phichit mengatakan ke Vincent bahwa Yuuri itu hanya milik Victor. Tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya sekarang karena Yuuri pasti akan menyangkalnya. Ingatkan Phichit untuk mengatakannya saat waktu istirahat ini sudah selesai.

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya inging memeluk Yuu-chan. Iyakan Yuu-chan?" tanya Vincent yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disebelah Yuuri. Phichit menatap Vincent tidak percaya. Apa-apaan nickname unyu barusan? Sedekat apa hubungan mereka? Bukannya mereka berdua baru bertemu kemarin? Kok sudah seakrab ini?

Phichit menatap Yuuri selah meminta penjelasan. Yuuri yang mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menjawab bahwa prasangka Phichit sama sekali tidak benar. Phichit mengerut kesal dan kembali duduk di kursi. Phichit tidak sadar kalau dia reflek berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi. Manik obsidian Phichit belum melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Vincent. seolah mengancam Vincent untuk tidak terlalu menempel ke Yuuri. Phichit tidak akan membiarkan OTP nya rusak gara-gara satu penganggu menyebalkan ini.

Phichit yang marah itu sangatlah OOC.

Memang benar ya, orang ceria dan ramah kalau sudah marah luar biasa seramnya.

"Ano Vincent-"

"Vin-chan Yuuri. Kau jangan lupa memanggilku seperti itu." Potong Vincent. Ah, Yuuri sering lupa memanggil Vincent seperti itu. Lidahnya masih kaku untuk memanggil nickname khusus seperti itu.

"Ah i-iya. Ano... Vin-chan, kenapa kau ada disini? Maksudku kenapa kau mendatangiku?" tanya Yuuri. manik cokelat keungannya masih melirik ke sekelilingnya. Tatapan tajam para pengunjung kafetaria tidak kunjung luntur. Yuuri semakin merasa risih. Dia berharap Vincent cepat-cepat pergi dari kafetaria atau dirinya sendiri saja yang pergi dari kafetaria. Berada dalam suasana mencekam seperti ini, siapapun pasti bakal pengen kabur!

"Hmm... apa kau tahu dimana Victor? Aku sudah menghubunginya daritadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku ataupun membalas pesanku. Mungkin kau tahu dimana Victor berada sekarang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia." Jawab Yuuri tidak berbohong. Karena dia sendiri juga daritadi menanyakan dimana keberadaan si pemuda silver satu itu. Yuuri kira Victor hanya menghindari dirinya, rupanya dia menghindari Vincent juga. Bukan hanya Vincent, bahkan Yurio pun juga. Remaja berambut pirang itu mengirimkannya pesan berkali-kali, mengatakan bahwa Victor tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi.

Kemana pula si rambut silver satu itu? Sejak Yuuri bangun tadi pagi, pemuda berambut silver itu sudah tidak terlihat wujudnya di kamar Yuuri. Semalam ada tapi paginya menghilang tanpa kabar. Mendadak Yuuri merasa di PHP kan dengan Victor. Apa ini yang namanya ditinggal pergi?

Ah, mendadak pikiran Yuuri jadi ngaco.

"Begitu ya. Kupikir kau tahu dimana Victor. Yaah, dia orangnya memang seperti itu sih. Kalau ada masalah dia suka menghilang entah kemana." Kata Vincent.

"Hah? Berarti sekarang Victor sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yuuri. Berarti tebakan Yuuri memang benar. Victor memang ada masalah.

"Kalau dilihat dari sikapnya sekarang, sepertinya sih iya. Soalnya dia itu selalu menutup dirinya dari kami semua. Tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya. Terkadang sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat kami pusing. Masalahnya dia itu kalau sudah menghilang benar-benar menghilang seperti hantu. Dan baru muncul kalau moodnya sudah mulai membaik." Jelas Vincent.

Yuuri hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Jika dia pikirkan baik-baik, Yuuri sama sekali belum terlalu mengenal Victor. Padahal sudah nyaris setahun mereka saling mengenal, tapi Yuuri tidak terlalu mengenal sifat-sifat Victor selain sifat menyebalkannya itu. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Victor membuatnya sedikit sedih. Yuuri tersenyum miris, apanya yang suka dengan Victor? Tahu sifat-sifat Victor saja dia tidak. Yuuri ingin sekali Victor mau terbuka kepadanya. Bukan selalu menutup diri seperti sekarang.

Vincent menatap Yuuri. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu tahu kalau Yuuri memikirkan Victor. Vincent mendecih pelan. Dia tidak suka melihat Yuuri seperti ini. Melihat Yuuri memikirkan orang lain membuatnya sakit hati.

 _Kenapa... kenapa mesti Victor?_

"Ano... Vin-chan...?"

Panggilan Yuuri mengembalikan Vincent ke alam sadar. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu menoleh ke Yuuri. "Ada apa?"

"Etto... apa kau tahu apa masalah Victor yang biasanya?"

 _Victor lagi, Victor lagi._

"Semalam dia terlihat sedih sekali."

 _Kau tidak lihat kalau aku juga sedih?_

"Aku khawatir dia mengalami masalah yang sangat besar."

 _Masalah Victor sama dengan masalahku juga. Bahkan lebih besar._

"Kenapa... Victor tidak mau bercerita padaku?"

 _Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk bercerita padamu juga?_

"Padahal kalau dia cerita, aku pasti akan menghiburnya."

 _Kalau aku cerita, apa kau juga akan menghiburku?_

"Victor no baka."

Vincent mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal, iri, dan sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya Vincent ingin sekali mengatakan yang sesungguhnya ke Yuuri. Tapi apa dayanya, Vincent sebenarnya juga takut Yuuri mengetahui semuanya. Sama seperti Victor. Hanya saja Vincent tidak sepengecut Victor sampai-sampai menyembunyikan semuanya bahkan berbohong ke Yuuri.

Tapi dari semua itu, kenapa Yuuri harus memilih Victor? Victor, Victor, dan selalu Victor. Bahkan 'saat itu' juga. Vincent sangat membenci itu semua. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Victor, Vincent sangat membencinya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Namun... Vincent lebih membenci dirinya yang sekarang.

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah_.

"Yuu-chan..." Yuuri menoleh ke Vincent yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi bukan senyum yang seperti biasa ditunjukkannya. Ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Vincent sekarang, tapi Yuuri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu?"

 _Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Victor, Yuuri_.

"Karena kau akan pusing sendiri nanti."

 _Karena akan lebih baik jika kau tidak usah memikirkan Victor_.

"Aku yakin Victor pasti akan cerita kepadamu nanti."

 _Aku yakin kau hanya akan sakit hati jika memikirkan dia_.

"Jadi lebih baik kau tunggu saja."

 _Jadi lebih baik kau melupakannya._

"Sampai dia mau bercerita."

 _Meski hanya sebentar..._

"Aku akan membantumu."

 _...Tolong, datanglah kepadaku._

Yuuri menatap Vincent yang masih tetap tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyumannya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kenapa senyum Vincent terkesan sangat sedih? Ada apa dengannya sampai-sampai dia memasang wajah sedih seperti itu? Yuuri tidak mengerti. Kemarin Victor, sekarang Vincent. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa mereka berdua memasang ekspresi seperti itu disaat bersama Yuuri? Apa sumber masalah mereka berdua adalah Yuuri? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang sudah Yuuri lakukan kepada mereka berdua?

Yuuri ingin bertanya tapi dia yakin kalau Vincent juga tidak mau cerita. Yuuri mengepalkan tangannya. Jika dia tidak bisa membuat mereka berdua bercerita kepadanya, setidaknya Yuuri ingin menghibur mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Meski dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tangan Yuuri perlahan meraih tangan Vincent, menggenggamnya. Manik hijau tosca Vincent melebar kaget karena perlakuan Yuuri.

"Yuu-"

"Spasibo atas bantuanmu Vincent."

"..."

"Sebagai balasannya, jika kau ada masalah, aku juga akan membantumu. Jadi, tolong jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu." Kata Yuuri sambil tersenyum lembut. Jantung Vincent berdetak kencang. Dia sangat senang Yuuri perhatian kepadanya, namun di satu sisi Vincent sedih. Sedih karena Vincent tahu bahwa perhatian Yuuri kepadanya tidak akan bertahan lama. Sama seperti 'dulu', semuanya selalu berakhir dengan cepat.

"Spasibo Yuu-chan." Vincent langsung memeluk erat Yuuri. Dia tidak peduli jika semua orang melihati mereka. Yang diinginkan Vincent sekarang hanyalah melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Rasa rindu yang tidak bisa dia bendung lagi semenjak melihat Yuuri.

"Vin-"

"Spasibo..." Vincent semakin memeluk Yuuri dengan erat. Seolah-olah tidak ingin Yuuri menjauh darinya barang sedetik pun. Seolah-olah kalau dia melepas pelukannya, Yuuri akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

 _Meski hanya sebentar..._

 _... tolong, datanglah kepadaku._

" **Vincent Voznesenky**."

DEG

Vincent sontak melepas pelukannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat si pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya dengan dingin. Tanpa melihat pun, Vincent tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Manik hijau toscanya menyipit tidak suka melihat sepupunya, saingannya, orang yang dibencinya berdiri di belakangnya yang juga balik menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dalam sekejab, aura di kafetaria tersebut berubah mencekam. Semua orang hanya dapat membisu melihat dua orang kembar itu saling bertatapan.

Yuuri merasa _deja vu_ dengan suasana ini. Sangat mirip dengan kejadian saat di rumahnya kemarin. Hanya saja yang sekarang lebih mencekam lagi. Jujur saja, Yuuri sangat kaget melihat Victor yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Vincent. Awalnya Yuuri ingin mendorong Vincent, tapi pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu sudah keburu melepas pelukannya dan langsung melihat ke arah Victor. Entah kenapa Yuuri merasa sedikit takut dengan Victor. Jarang sekali Victor menatap orang dengan sedingin itu. Dan ekspresi Vincent juga lebih dingin daripada kemarin. Badan Yuuri tanpa sadar bergetar kecil melihat keduanya. Aura disekitar Vincent dan Victor sangat menakutkan. Ingin rasanya Yuuri pergi dari tempatnya sekarang juga.

" **Ada apa?** " tanya Vincent dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin dan berat dari Victor. Yuuri mendadak khawatir, takut-takut Victor dan Vincent berkelahi disini.

"Kudengar kau mencariku." Jawab Victor.

Tidak ada jawaban. Vincent dan Victor masih saling menatap. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana semakin was-was dengan keduanya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa mereka akan berkelahi? Atau masih tetap menatap seperti ini? Atau yang lain? Beberapa detik suasana masih dalam keadaan hening, akhirnya Vincent bersuara.

"Well, kau tahu saja kalau aku mencarimu." kata Vincent sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Victor.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Victor tanpa basa-basi.

"Heh... _to the point_ sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di tempat lain?" tanya Vincent. Victor tidak menjawab. Pemuda berambut silver itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Vincent.

Vincent mendengus melihat sikap Victor. Kalau bukan di kafetaria, mungkin mereka sudah adu tinju daritadi. Dengan malas, Vincent menyusul Victor. Begitu Vincent keluar, semua orang di dalam kafetaria menghembuskan napas lega. Melihat dua orang saling menatap dingin dengan aura yang begitu mencekam membuat mereka tana sadar menahan napas. Mereka kira Victor dan Vincent akan melakukan sesuatu yang seru. Tapi rupanya tidak ada terjadi apa-apa. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Beberapa masih ada yang membicarakan kejadian tadi.

"Kapan Victor masuk ke kafetaria?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di belakang Vincent."

"Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul disana? Bikin kaget saja tahu."

"Mungkin karena Katsuki dipeluk dengan Vincent. Makanya dia langsung datang kemari."

"Peka banget dia."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, apa sih hubungan Victor dan Vincent? Kok kayaknya mereka udah kenal sejak dulu begitu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu. Victor tidak pernah terbuka kepada siapapun kecuali orang yang benar-benar akrab dengannya."

"Eh, tapi jujur saja lho, aku baru pertama kali melihat Victor seperti itu. Seram juga ya."

"Victor pernah kok memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Hanya sekali saja waktu itu."

"Eh? Yang benar? Kapan? Kenapa?"

"Yaah... itu ada hubungannya dengan Katsuki juga sih."

"Hah? Katsuki lagi?"

"Iya, dan saat itu Victor sangatlah menakutkan."

.

.

.

Kini Victor dan Vincent berada di taman kampus yang tidak jauh dari kafetaria. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Victor malah asyik memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Vincent menatapnya dalam diam. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Victor berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan menatap Vincent.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Victor.

"Ini soal semalam." Jawab Vincent. Victor mengeryit heran.

"Kemarin para pengawal menangkap salah satu dari 'mereka' di dekat rumah Yuuri."

Sontak Victor memasang wajah kaget. Nyaris saja dia menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Salah satu dari... 'mereka'?" tanya Victor tidak percaya. Tidak, tidak mungkin 'mereka' muncul. Victor sudah sangat berhati-hati selama ini. Seharusnya mereka tidak menyadarinya. Kenapa... kenapa mereka bisa muncul disana?

Tanpa sadar badan Victor bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat pinggiran benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut sedikit retak. Perasaan takut, marah, khawatir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Perlahan, napas Victor mulai tidak beraturan. Vincent yang menyadari kondisi Victor buru-buru menghampiri Victordan menenangkannya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Victor lepas kendali.

"Victor tenangkan dirimu." Kata Vincent sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Victor.

"Hah...hah... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Yuuri... Yuuri dalam bahaya!" kata Victor mulai emosi. Vincent mendesah kecil. Menangani Victor yang sudah seperti ini sangat merepotkan. Itu sebabnya Vincent sangat tidak mau Victor mengetahui ini. Karena Victor pasti akan hilang kendali seperti ini.

"Tenang dulu bodoh! Kalau kau tenang dan tidak panik, kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Yuuri. Makanya dengar dulu ceritaku! Dan hentikan menghancurkan ponselmu lagi! Benda ini sangat mahal tahu!" kata Vincent sambil merebut ponsel dari tangan Victor. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu mengecek ponsel Victor, untung masih baik-baik saja berkat casingnya yang lumayan tebal. Vincent mengehela napas lega. Memikirkan ponsel mahal seperti ini yang selalu rusak, membuatnya ingin menangis karena dirinya saja lumayan sulit membeli ponsel terus menerus. Meski Vincent juag termasuk orang kaya, Vincent itu tidak sekaya Victor.

"Hah... kau benar. Aku harus tenang." Kata Victor sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Begitu napasnya sudah kembali stabil dan hatinya sudah tenang, Victor kembali menatap Vincent sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Jadi, ceritakan sekarang juga." Vincent menghela napas lagi. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas dalam sehari ini? Entahlah, Vincent terlalu malas menghitung.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Vincent dan Yurio telah sampai di rumah keluarga Nikiforov. Sebenarnya Yurio mengajak Otabek agar ikut bersama mereka, tapi Yakov melarang dengan alasan karena sudah terlalu malam dan tidak baik bagi anak seumuran Otabek pulang terlalu malam. Yurio pun terpaksa mematuhi perintah Yakov meski dalam perjalanan remaja berambut pirang itu memaki-maki Yakov layaknya kereta api. Vincent ngeri sendiri mendengar kata-kata mutiara yang keluar dari mulut Yurio._

 _Vincent menatap rumah yang ditinggalinya sejak umurnya yang ke 12 tahun. Ah, rasanya Vincent kangen dengan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana dia dan keluarganya belum mengalami kehancuran._

" _Ngapain kau bengong disana pak tua? Cepat masuk!" lamunan Vincent buyar gara-gara teriakan Yurio. Vincent mendecih sebal karena dipanggil pak tua. Plis, dirinya ini masih muda! Umurnya ini masih 19 tahun! Mentang-mentang sepupunya itu masih 16 tahun, dirinya sudah harus dikatan tua gitu? Cuma beda tiga tahun saja kok. Semuanya saja yang lebih tua dari sepupunya itu dikatakan tua. Batin Vincent keki._

" _Yuri, kau itu harus lebih sopan ke orang yang lebih tua darimu. Jangan sampai sifatmu ini terbawa sampai kau besar. Nanti kau susah mendapat teman." Kata Vincent menasehati Yurio. Orang-orang bisa sakit hati dengan perkataan kasarmu. Batin Vincent melanjutkan._

" _Cih, pak tua tidak usah sok-sok menasehatiku. Perkataanku ini masih termasuk dalam standar sopan dan aku juga sudah mempunyai teman." Kata Yurio._

 _Vincent memasang tampang what the fu*k. Menghina orang yang lebih tua dengan kata-kata pedas seperti itu dibilang masih dalam standar kesopanan? Ni anak belajar dimana sih? Kok sifatnya tidak ada manis-manisnya? Tampang cantiknya jadi sia-sia karena sifat jeleknya. Vincent meringis dalam hati, apa ini karena efek dididik sama Yakov? Mulut pamannya yang satu juga tidak kalah pedasnya dengan mulut sepupunya._

 _Vincent memohon ampun sama kedua orang tua Yurio yang berada diatas sana karena gagal mendidik mulut sepupunya._

 _Para pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Terlihatlah ruangan utama yang sangat besar. Di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan terdapat tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Diatas ruangan terdapat chandelier beberapa sudut ruangan, terpajang guci-guci besar yang sangat diyakinkan harganya kelewat mahal. Dan di samping kanan ruangan, terpampang sebuah foto yang sangat besar. Vincent menatap sendu foto tersebut. Kapan terakhir kali keluarganya memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti di foto itu?_

" _Selamat datang Tuan Yuri dan Tuan Vincent." sapa seorang butler. Vincent mengangguk sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan butler tersebut. Sedikit aneh rasanya karena dia sudah lama tidak diperlakukan seperti tuan besar seperti ini. Delapan tahun meninggalkan rumah besar ini, membuat Vincent lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup layaknya seorang bangsawan._

" _Dimana Yakov?" tanya Yurio._

" _Tuan besar Yakov sedang menunggu di ruang utama." Jawab butler tersebut. Yurio hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang utama. Vincent mengikuti dari belakang setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ke butler tersebut. Benar-benar terlalu, delapan tahun meninggalkan rumah ini, Vincent seketika lupa semua dengan seluk beluk rumah ini. Vincent tidak yakin dia tidak akan tersesat kalau berjalan sendirian di rumah ini._

 _Setelah melewati jalan yang penuh lika-liku, Vincent dan Yurio telah sampai di ruang utama. Para pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Di dalam sana, seorang pria paruh baya, Yakov, tengah duduk di single sofa sambil membaca koran. Di sampingnya, ada remaja perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan yang duduk di sofa panjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja dimasuki Yurio dan Vincent._

" _Akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga." Kata Yakov sambil melipat kornnya dan menaruhnya di meja kaca didepannya._

" _Davno de videlis' Vincent! Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja." Kata remaja perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Manik biru sapphirenya menatap riang Vincent yang melambaikan tangannya._

" _Davno de videlis' Mila. Dan kau juga sepertinya terlihat sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Vincent sambil duduk di samping Mila. Sedangkan Yurio duduk di sofa single yang berada tepat berada di hadapan Yakov._

" _Kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian saat kau pergi meninggalkan kami. Ditambah Victor juga meninggalkan rumah ini ketika dia masuk kuliah. Haah, di rumah ini tidak ada yang bisa dipakai buat cuci mata semenjak kalian berdua tidak ada. Tidak ada pemandangan yang sedap dipandang karena isinya Cuma Yuri dan Yakov. Untunglah akhir-akhir ini Yuri selalu membawa temannya yang ganteng itu!" jelas remaja perempuan yang bernama Mila itu dengan panjang lebar. Vincent hanya tertawa kecil. Sepupu perempuannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah._

" _Hei tante! Kau mengejekku ya?! Dan apa-apaan maksudmu tadi?! Yang kau maksud itu Otabek kan?! Asal kau tahu saja, Otabek sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tante tante girang seperti kau!" ucap Yurio pedas. Vincent hanya meringis. Mia yang masih semuda ini saja sudah diejek tante tante sama Yurio, padahal mereka hanya beda satu tahun. Bagaimana dengan orang yang jauh lebh tua dari Yurio? Akan diejek apa nantinya?_

" _Huuu, liat itu. Omongan Yuri kasar banget. Aku heran kenapa Otabek bisa tahan mendengar omongan Yuri yang sekasar itu." kata Mila._

" _Asal kau tahu, Otabek itu orang baik! Makanya dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan semua perbuatanku!" jawab Yurio dengan bangga._

" _Hee... aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Otabek sih? Kok kayaknya dekat banget." Kata Vincent sambil memasang senyum jahil. Tiba-tiba berniat ingin mengerjai Yurio._

" _A-APA-APAAN?! AKU DAN OTABEK HANYA TEMENAN TAHU!" jawab Yurio dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Vincent menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Yurio yang lucu itu. Ooh, rupanya ini cara untuk mengerjai Yurio? Sepertinya Vincent bisa memakai cara ini untuk hal lain._

" _Kalian bertiga ini bisa diam tidak?! Dan Yuri, suaramu terlalu besar!Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu?! Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bicarakan selain Otabekmu itu!" kata Yakov membuat Yurio semakin memerah. Entah karena marah atau malu. Vincent dan Mila berusaha menahan tawa mereka yang ingin meledak. Yurio menatap tajam ke mereka berdua dan bersumpah dalam hati akan membalas mereka nanti._

 _Duh Yurio, hidupmu kok penuh dendam sih?_

" _Sudah sudah. Sekarang mari kita mulai pembicaraan seriusnya." Kata Yakov, membuat tiga anak muda di ruangan itu terdiam. Ekspresi mereka semua seketika menjadi serius._

" _Aku mendapat laporan dari Jeever bahwa 'mereka' sudah menemukan lokasi Katsuki Yuuri. Salah satu dari 'mereka'nyaris ditangkap, namun sayangnya Jeever dan yang lainnya lengah sehingga 'mereka' berhasil kabur." Kata Yakov._

 _BRAK_

 _Yakov, Yurio, dan Mila menoleh ke Vincent yang mengebrak meja kaca didepannya. Ketiganya menatap Vincent yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan raut wajah panik. Yakov mendengus melihat Vincent, "Duduklah Vincent. Dimana sopan santunmu?"_

" _Disaat seperti ini kau masih menanyakan soal sopan santun?! Daripada itu, kenapa Jeever bisa lengah semudah itu?! Seharusnya di berhasil menangkap salah satu dari 'mereka'! Kenapa kalian jadi lembek begini?!" protes Vincent._

" _Tenanglah Vincent! Jangan menyalahkan Jeever!" balas Yurio yang ikutan menggebrak meja kaca._

" _Kalau aku saja sudah tidak bisa tenang, bagaimana dengan Victor kalau dia mengetahui ini?! Bisa-bisa dia bukan hanya menyalahkan Jeever, tapi memecatnya juga! Kau tahu kan bagaimana dia kalau sudah lepas kendali?! " balas Vincent dengan sengit. Yurio hanya dapat terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Vincent memang benar. Dengan kesal, Yurio kembali duduk di sofa karena tidak dapat melawan Vincent saat ini._

" _Vincent, duduk ditempatmu sekarang. Aku tidak akan bercerita jika kau tidak mau duduk." Kata Yakov. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu pun kembali duduk di sofanya. Setelah suasana kembali hening, Yakov melanjutkan ceritanya._

" _Yuri benar, ini bukan salah Jeever. Jeever sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gerombolan 'mereka' lebih banyak dari dugaannya. Karena berusaha menangkap 'mereka', salah satu dari bawahan Jeever ada yang terluka karena 'mereka' ada yang membawa pisau. Untung tidak terkena bagian vital sehingga kita tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Yakov. Vincent hanya dapat menunduk, merasa bersalah karena telah menyalahkan Jeever tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tapi setidaknya dirinya masih mending daripada Victor. Kalau Victor yang mendengarnya, pasti pemuda berambut silver itu langsung memecat Jeever tanpa mempedulikan alasannya meski orang yang dipecatnya itu sama sekali tidak bersalah._

" _Lalu setelah itu, apa yang terjadi? Apa tidak ada laporan lain?" tanya Vincent._

" _Untuk sekarang, hanya itu saja yang bisa kita dapatkan dari Jeever. Sekarang Jeever dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha melacak tempat 'mereka'." Jawab Yakov._

" _Kenapa tidak langsung meminta kerjasama dari polisi untuk membantu kita?" tanya Vincent kembali. Bukankah akan lebih cepat jika meminta bantuan dari polisi juga? Pikir Vincent._

" _Sudah, tapi para polisi itu terlalu lambat sedangkan 'mereka' bergerak sangat cepat dan tersembunyi. Ditambah lagi penampilan 'mereka' pun sudah berubah sejak 11 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Yakov._

 _Vincent mendecak kesal. Apa gunanya polisi jika merek tidak bisa melayani masyarakat ddengan baik? Tidak heran banyak kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa para warga karena kinerja polisi yang sangat lambat._

" _Maaf menyela pembicaraannya. Aku ingin bertanya, bukannya 'mereka' semua sudah dipenjara saat itu ya? Kenapa mereka bisa kabur?" tanya Mila. Ketiga laki-laki disana terdiam. Dua diantaranya berpikiran yang sama dengan sepupu perempuan mereka. Bagaimana caranya 'mereka' bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan sama sekali? Biasanya jika ada tahanan yang kabur, pastinya akan ada pemberitahuan ke kalangan masyarakat bukan?_

 _Yakov menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mila, "Kalian tahu berita tentang puluhan tahanan yang dibunuh di dalam penjara bukan?"_

 _Mila mengangguk, "Iya. Kalau tidak salah sekitar 20 orang kan? Penyebab terbunuhnya mereka juga tidak diketahui. Semua wajah tahanan yang dibunuh hancur total sampai tidak bisa dikenali. Dan terdapat beberapa luka sayatan dan tembakan di tubuh korban. Tidak salah lagi kalau para tahanan itu dibunuh dengan cara yang sangat sadis. Dan para polisi mengaku bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan beberapa diantara polisi yang ingin mengecek keadaan saat itu ada yang meninggal karena tertembak tepat di jantung dan kepala." Jelas Mila._

" _Benar sekali. 25 orang yang meninggal saat itu. Pembunuhnya sampai saat ini belum diketahui. Dan apa kau tahu berapa orang dari 'mereka' yang dipenjara dulu?" tanya Yakov seraya menatap Vincent._

 _Vincent berpikir, berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian dulu. "Kalau tidak salah 15 orang bukan?" tanyaVincent._

" _16 lebih tepatnya." Jawab Yakov._

" _Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kejadian yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Yurio._

 _Yakov hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yurio. Seolah-olah dia menyuruh Yurio untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Yurio terdiam, memikirkan jawabannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yurio membelalakkan kedua matanya. Raut wajahnya menjadi horror begitu mengetahui jawabannya. Begitu pula Vincent dan Mila, mereka berdua pun juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Yurio._

" _Ma-masa sih..."_

 _Yakov mengangguk, "Ya, 25 orang yang menjadi korban, 16 diantaranya adalah orang-orang dari 'mereka'."_

 _Ketiga remaja di ruangan itu merasa merinding. Mendadak suhu di ruangan itu menjadi dingin. Fakta yang baru saja mereka dengar membuat mereka kaget. "Jadi, pemimpin 'mereka' menyelinap kedalam penjara dan membunuh orang-orangnya sendiri?" tanya Mila._

" _Ya, dia sengaja melakukannya. Waktu itu pemimpin 'mereka' mengorbankan anak buahnya sehingga polisi mengira 'mereka' semua ditangkap. Memang saat itu hanya ada 16 orang yang kita lihat, tetapi setelah diselidiki lebih dalam lagi oleh Jeever, rupanya 'mereka' sekitar 36 orang." jelas Yakov._

" _Berarti saat itu seharusnya ada 17 orang jika dihitung dengan pemimpin mereka. Tapi karena pemimpin mereka berhasil kabur, jadi yang ditangkap hanya 16 orang." lanjut Yurio._

" _Lalu kenapa 16 orang yang ditangkap itu dibunuh oeh pemimpin mereka sendiri?" tanya Mila._

" _Menurutku, sepertinya pemimpin 'mereka' menganggap anak buahnya yang telah ditangkap itu tidak berguna lagi. Jadi lebih baik baginya dibunuh saja." Jawab Vincent._

" _Kejam..."_

" _Memang kejam, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. 'Mereka' semua memang tidak punya hati."_

" _Lagipula, orang mana yang menyiksa anak kecil tanpa ampun dibilang punya hati? Yang ada 'mereka' itu pantasnya disebut para orang tua gila." Timpal Yurio._

" _Disaat seperti ini mulutmu masih saja kasar Yuri." Kata Vincent._

" _Berisik!"_

" _Sudah sudah. Kenapa kalian malah berkelahi sih? Fokus pada pembicaraan ini dulu." Tegur Yakov merelai pertengkaran spele Vincent dan Yurio. Kenapa dua bocah ini selalu saja bertengkar karena hal spele?_

" _Jadi Yakov, langsung saja ke intinya."_

" _Kalian bertiga, dengarkan baik-baik. 'Mereka' sudah mulai bergerak. 9 tahun 'mereka' bersembunyi, akhirnya 'mereka' kembali menampakkan diri. Terlebih lagi 'mereka' sudah mengetahui bahwa Katsuki Yuuri masih hidup dan tinggal di Rusia. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai mereka mengetahui bahwa Katsuki Yuuri masih mempunyai 'benda itu'." Jelas Yakov. Vincent mengepalkan tangannya, khawatir sekaligus marah mengetahui berita ini. Gara-gara kelalaiannya, Yuuri kembali masuk kedalam keadaan berbahaya._

Apapun yang terjadi...

" _Dan khususnya untuk Vincent dan Victor..."_

Aku akan melindungi Yuuri.

" _Kuserahkan tugas melindungi Katsuki Yuuri pada kalian berdua."_

 _Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya..._

 _Dimulai kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

Ampuni lah diriku yang tidak becus menjadi author ini. Sudah lama gak update, isinya makin kacau pula. Sumpah, mendadak kena _writerblok_. Niatnya ingin bikin begini malah jadi begitu. Isinya tidak sesuai dengan spoiler yang kuberikan di chapter sebelumnya pula. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekacauan yang terjadi.

Lagipula... kenapa fando, YoI sepi bgt? kukira bakal ramai gara-gara DJ YoI yang si Victor di mobu. Ada yang sudah pernah baca DJ itu?

sekali lagi maafkan diriku ini. Aku gak yakin bisa update cepat karena sebentar lagi aku harus menghadapi UAS lalu setelah itu aku juga harus siap-siap menghadapi UN. Semoga aku bisa update cepat dan tidak lama-lama.


	9. PENGUMUMAN

Ohayou gozaimasu minna

Apakah ada yang masih mengingat ff abal-abalanku ini?

Sebenarnya ini bukan update

AKU SANGAT MINTA MAAF KARENA TIDAK PERNAH UPDATE LAGI SEJAK BEBERAPA BULAN YANG LALU!

Rencananya aku hanya ini hiatus saat UN saja, tapi setelah UN, aku tidak lulus di SNMPTN dan belajar untuk SBMPTN. Setelah SBMPTN, aku free dan niatnya ingin kembali melanjutkan ff ku. Tapi aku kena writer block dan tidak bisa ngetik, terlebih lagi setelah itu sudah masuk bulan puasa dan aku mau fokus ke bulan puasaku. Setelah bulan puasa dan lebaran, laptopku rusak dan perlu beberapa hari untuk diperbaiki. Setelah itu aku sibuk ngurus registrasi untuk masuk kuliah. Setelah masuk kuliah, aku sibuk dari pagi sampai malam selama 1 minggu full tanpa istirahat, setiap hari Sabtu aku ada acara di kampus dan setiap hari Minggu aku juga masuk karena ada pengkaderan dari senior. Apalagi jarak rumahku dengan kampus lumayan jauh dan aku sampai rumah biasanya sekitar jam 7 malam. Belum lagi ada banyak tugas.

Hari Sabtu kemarin akhirnya aku dapat waktu libur, aku ingin melanjutkan ff ku... Tapi lagi-lagi ada masalah. Saat UN, file ff ku kupindahkan ke flashdisk, dan aku memang belum ada mengecek flashdisk itu karena saat itu aku WB dan laptopku rusak. Saat aku ingin melanjutkan, rupanya flashdisk yang kupakai bermasalah dan seluruh file ff ku HILANG DAN KUA TIDAK PUNYA COPY-ANNYA TTATT

Aku sungguh minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa menulis ff lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada niat buat menghentikan ff ini, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kapan bisa update kembali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku akan usahakan untuk bisa update cepat.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf

Aku harap jika aku update nanti, masih ada yang mau membaca ff ku

Salam,

Hikaru Rikou


End file.
